True Happiness
by Rlmpcc110511
Summary: Once again, Kagome is forsaken by InuYasha. Angered by his actions, the gods step in, bringing back the one person who can help the broken Mika heal. His strength, combined with that of Kagome will also be needed as an old evil returns, threatening the peace the group thought they had. Deleted than reposted. No change. OLD SOON TO BE REWRITTEN.
1. Chapter 1

**Italics are flashbacks**

Chapter 1

Kagome

I gazed into the fire, watching as the flames danced in front of me. A small skinned rabbit was positioned just over the flames, cooking for both the young woman and I. I looked over to said woman sitting beside her protector, his golden eyes looking up at the darkened sky while his silver hair blew gently in the breeze.

I smiled softly at the two. Rin would come of age soon, and Sesshomaru would ask for her hand. While Rin didn't know anything of the daiyokai's plans, just as I shouldn't, I knew that she would give herself to him completely. Even at her young age of fifteen, she was already deeply in love with the demon beside her, though Rin never voiced it aloud.

She didn't need to, just as Lord Sesshomaru had not needed to state his plans. I was on the outskirts looking in. I was able to see the way the two would glance at one another without the other knowing. Sesshomaru never strayed too far from the always-cheerful woman for fear of her safety. Other than himself, he only truly trusted her with me. I still remember the time I had caught him off guard.

It had been late at night and quite wet. It had been raining heavily for a few days, and we had been forced to take shelter in a cave to wait out the horrible weather. Rin had become sick due to us not making it to the makeshift shelter in time. While I had cared for her and knew that she only had a simple cold, Sesshomaru had radiated worry. It was on that night that I had approached him about his intentions.

 _I sat against the cave wall, taking a sip of water from my water skin. I was running low and knew that I would have to travel and find more soon. The thunder echoed outside, followed by a bright flash of lightning. I turned my head slowly, watching as the rain slowly pooled into the cave. We would be forced to find new shelter if the weather didn't let up soon._

 _A small cough brought my attention back to the dark-haired woman. I stood slowly and made my way to her. She was wrapped tightly in a soft white pelt, keeping her as warm as possible. No fire could be built since wet, water-logged sticks were all that could be found._

 _I quickly pulled the tie from around the top of my water skin before placing a hand behind Rin's head. I slowly pulled her head up before pushing the skin to her mouth, encouraging her to drink. She took two small gulps before letting out another cough. I gently laid her head back down so I could grab a cloth from my bag._

 _Walking to the mouth of the cave, I stuck my hand into the cold rain and let the liquid saturate the rag. When the soggy thing was dripping with water, I pulled it back into the cave, squeezing the excess into the water skin. As I made my way back to the woman, I couldn't help but notice the golden eyes that followed my every move. They were filled with so much worry that I couldn't help but smile._

 _Laying the cold rag on Rin's forehead, I made my way to the daiyokai and sat beside him. I leaned my head against the cave wall, waiting for the question I knew was coming. After spending a few years with Sesshomaru, you tend to learn a few things about him like knowing when he was going to speak._

" _Miko, what troubles Rin?" He asked, not looking away from the sickly woman._

" _It's just a cold, Lord Sesshomaru. She will be fine by tomorrow." I stated calmly, also looking at the small woman._

" _Hn." Was his only reply. I looked up at the demon's face and could still see the worry etched there. To anyone else passing by, he would seem cold and expressionless, but to me, I could see it all._

" _You plan to mate her, don't you?" I asked, making his eyes snap towards me. While his head never moved an inch, I could see his golden orbs staring at me from the corners of his eyes. His look told me everything I needed to know._

I sighed, thinking back on the memory. I was happy for the soon-to-be couple, but I couldn't push away a small nagging feeling in the bottom of my heart. Once again, I was stuck watching two people, who I had become close to, move on with their lives. Soon, the two would be mated and I would be in the way, just as I always was.

I turned my head up to look at the night sky. It was beautiful. The stars twinkled as if they were dancing through the night. The moon was full and bright, lighting up the earth below. The thought of Sesshomaru and Rin made me think of my friends, Sango and Miroku.

How I missed them so. It had been five years since I last set eyes on them. Five years since I left the village and traveled with the group I was currently a part of. It had been only a week after Naraku's demise that I had said my goodbyes.

I knew that Miroku and Sango were going to get married, settle down, and create their own family. I was ecstatic that the two no longer had to worry about the spider hanyou. They could stop fighting their feelings for each other and give in to their wants. They deserved the happiness of a family.

I had been thrilled for them. That is, until my heart had been ripped out and shredded right in front of my eyes. Before the destruction of Naraku, InuYasha had been my everything. Even though he had left me for Kikyou many times, when he had come to me and told me he wished to mate me when Naraku was defeated, I had been so happy that I completely forgave him for everything.

After two years of chasing after the spider hanyou, to kill him, and the dog hanyou, for his love, I was finally going to have both. I had become more determined than ever to finally kill Naraku. I had been ready to settle down with the man that I had loved for quite some time. I had truly believed that he reciprocated my feelings for him.

I believed it all, until the rug was pulled from under my feet. The truth had slammed into me so hard, I was left breathless. A week after an end had finally been put to Naraku, I had been looking for InuYasha so I could ask him when he wished to be mated. What I had found broke me completely. He had been in the middle of a passion-filled dance with Kikyou.

I had been so shocked and hurt that, for a few minutes, I wasn't able to peel my eyes from the sight. It wasn't until they both cried out their releases that I had turned and run from them. My eyes had been overflowing with tears as I'd sobbed and blindly ran through the forest.

My goal had been the Bone-Eater's Well. While I knew the well no longer held any power and I could never return home, I still found comfort from the old wood, but I had never made it, being stopped by a root that was protruding from the ground. I had fallen face-first in the dirt, and instead of pushing myself to my feet, I had screamed out my sorrow. I hadn't cared who heard or if a yokai came and killed me. All I knew was my heart had been shattered. The one that had ended up coming surprised me just as much as seeing the one I loved with another.

" _Miko, why are you on the ground?" A deep baritone voice asked. I looked up to see molten eyes peering down at me. I knew, then, that I was going to die, and I welcomed it._

" _Just kill me quickly, please?" I begged, knowing that the Lord of the West, the coldest demon to walk these lands, was going to be my end. In all honesty, I was glad that my demise would come from someone I knew, even if only the slightest bit._

" _Why would this one do such a thing?" He asked, cocking his head to the side slightly. Great, that meant he was going to kill me slowly. I guess the pain can't be much worse than the pain his brother caused._

" _Why do you cry?" He asked, after my silence. I turned my gaze from him and let my face fall back to the ground. I could feel the dirt sticking to my cheeks as my tears dropped to the ground, and I knew I looked so horrible, this particular demon had to be laughing on the inside._

" _Get up, Miko." He ordered, aggravation in his voice. I looked at him again to see his eyes focused on where I had been running from. I knew he could hear exactly what was bothering me, even if I couldn't. His face held no emotion, but when his eyes looked back down at me, I could see that he was angry at his half-brother's actions. I don't know why he would be angry, or even care, but it almost seemed as if he did._

 _When I didn't immediately obey him, he swiftly bent down, grabbed my wrist, and pulled me roughly to my feet. I was shocked at his actions and even more shocked that he was touching me, a lowly human. He brought me so close to him that I could feel his breath on my skin as he spoke his next words._

" _Are you not the Shikon Miko? Are you not the one who delivered the final blow to that abomination of a hanyou? Yet you cry in the dirt over another hanyou, who does not deserve your tears." He said, his voice smooth. My sobbing had been quickly replaced with shock the moment he grabbed my wrist. As a way to keep me on my feet, he was holding it firmly over our heads. His eyes bore into mine as I took in his words._

 _He was right. I was a strong miko who survived in a world that she didn't belong in. I defeated an evil that had been plaguing this era for over half a century. Yet I threw myself to the ground, believing I belonged there, over someone who never once truly cared for me. Even so, the pain in my chest was almost unbearable._

" _It hurts." I whispered as his hand gently released mine, knowing that I would stand on my own two feet._

" _A pain that will fade." He stated, taking a step away from me. I looked up into his eyes and found myself wondering why he was here in the first place. Why was he helping me in my time of emotional need?_

" _Why are you here?" I asked, letting him see my confusion. He looked at me for a long moment, debating on if he should answer._

" _This one was bringing Rin to your village miko, Kaede. Rin needs to learn the ways of humans. She needs to be taught and educated." He stated, his voice cold. I could see the way his lips tightened as he spoke, and I knew he did not wish to leave the girl behind. An idea instantly popped into my head. I knew I could very well lose my head for such a suggestion, but I had to ask._

" _Lord Sesshomaru, may I offer you a deal?" I asked quietly. I was very nervous and, as his eyes gazed down at me, that nervousness grew._

" _Indeed." He stated after a few silent moments._

" _As you know, I'm not from here. Where I come from, everyone is well educated. If you want, I could teach Rin everything she needs to know, in both her education and the ways of humans. The only thing I ask in return is that you allow me to travel with you." I whispered, playing with my fingers. I couldn't look up at the demon as I felt his eyes searing holes through me. I felt as if I was going to die just from his look, and, as the silence lasted much longer than any of the others, I contemplated how he was going to kill me._

" _I accept your offer, Miko." He started, causing me to look at him with my mouth agape. "You will, however, follow every order I give. You will teach Rin everything you know. You will also provide your protection for my ward any time it is needed."_

" _I agree, Lord Sesshomaru. I ask that you allow me a few minutes to say my goodbyes to Sango, Miroku, and Kaede as well as pack a few items. Then we can leave immediately." I asked, hoping I was not pushing my luck. I was extremely surprised that he agreed to my deal, and I didn't want him to go back on it._

" _Hn. This one will wait here. Make it quick, Miko." He stated. I gave a small bow before running off in the direction of my friends._

Now, five years later, I still traveled with Lord Sesshomaru. Sango had been sad to see me go and wished I would stay, but Miroku and Kaede understood completely. I had told them I would come and visit, but I never did. Sesshomaru had taken us back to the Western Palace. I honestly believe he took me there so I could heal. In the last five years, I learned much about the cold prince. First being that he wasn't cold.

He was well guarded and kept up this façade of being cold, but he carried emotions, just as everyone else did. It didn't take long before Sesshomaru and I had become more than just allies. We both carried a deep respect for each other. While we are not in love with one another, because I was not interested in such a thing and his love belonged to the woman sitting beside him, we had grown to be good friends.

Besides Rin, I was the only one he could truly be himself around. I knew that he trusted me, even more than his imp, Jaken. He knew I would never betray him in any way. In fact, I would give my life for him. He deserved it. He took me in when he didn't need to. He gave me the space and time I needed to heal. He made sure I was properly cared for, and that no one laid a claim on me.

While not many men, or yokai, had wanted to lay a claim on me, the few that did were turned down quickly. If they did not take my hint, Sesshomaru was there to scare them off. Over the years, I had gotten over InuYasha. I no longer loved the hanyou as I once did, but the pain of what he did still lingered in my heart. I knew that it would never leave.

I also knew that if I gave myself to someone again and they threw away the little piece of my heart that had fixed itself, I would never be able to heal again. So, I pushed away anyone who wanted me in such a way. I had no interest in finding love. I was content with the mostly-quiet relationship between Sesshomaru and myself, just as I was with my relationship with the always-cheerful Rin.

"Miko, you are burning the hare." Sesshomaru stated, pulling me from my thoughts. I looked at the rabbit over the fire and noticed that he was correct. I quickly grabbed it and sighed at the blackened meat over half the rabbit. I pulled off the good portions and handed them to Rin who happily took it. When she had her half, I bit into the darkened flesh, ignoring the charred taste.

"Where did your thoughts go?" Sesshomaru asked, making me look towards him.

"Everywhere." I answered before looking back at the cooked hare in my hands. "I'm sorry I burnt the rabbit."

"Hn." Was my only reply and I smirked slightly. He knew I didn't wish to talk about my thoughts, and he wouldn't pressure me about it. Instead, he would give me his silent support, making sure that I knew he was there if need be.

"Lady Kagome, why is it you have never settled down?" Rin asked in her still-small voice, even though she was basically a grown woman.

"I do not wish to." I replied, looking at her. She looked at me before cocking her head to the side, something that she had picked up from her lord who was watching her closely.

"So you don't want a family or to be loved?" She asked, making me sigh. While Sesshomaru would give me the quiet I wanted, Rin wouldn't. She meant no harm. It was just her curious nature getting the best of her.

"At one point in time, yes, I had wanted to be married…or mated." I added, thinking back to InuYasha's exact words. "But things happened, and now, I no longer wish for it."

"You shouldn't live in the past, Lady Kagome." Rin replied, picking at the chunks of rabbit in her hand. "You will never be truly happy if you don't find the one that is just for you."

I noticed the way Sesshomaru looked down at the woman even more intently. I also noticed the way Rin blushed a little under the daiyokai's gaze. I sighed again, watching the two. It would soon be time for me to move on. I would have to find somewhere else to call home so I didn't get in the way of these two.

"Sometimes the past has a way of haunting us no matter how far we run." I whispered, loud enough that Sesshomaru heard my words. He took his eyes from Rin and gazed at me. I knew he wanted to say something, but I also knew, with Rin so close and the subject being such a sensitive matter, that he couldn't. I would have to wait until his future mate went to sleep before he would speak what was on his mind.

I didn't answer back to Rin and we continued to eat in silence. Ah-Un had already fallen asleep a few feet away from us. I finished off the last bit of my rabbit before throwing the rest into the fire. I watched as the entire thing quickly took on the flames, eventually burning down into ash.

Within the hour, Rin was curled up in a ball, still sitting beside her lord. I watched as he wrapped his white pelt around the one he loves, keeping her warm, and that small pang poked at my heart again, forcing me to push it away. When he was sure she was taken care of, his gaze met mine.

"Miko, are you planning on leaving my protection?" He asked, never once blinking as he studied my reaction.

"Yes. When Rin comes of age, I will leave you two so you have the privacy you deserve." I stated, looking up at the night sky once again. I knew he wouldn't be happy with my decision, but it must be done.

"I cannot stop you, but you will know, neither Rin nor myself wish for you to go. You are a part of my pack. Even if you choose to leave, you will remain so." He replied, making a small smile form on my lips.

"I do not wish to impose on you, or your budding relationship with Rin." I argued, not looking away from the dancing stars.

"You would not do such a thing. As I said though, I cannot stop you." He said, before looking curious. "Rin's studies are completed, as they have been for a while, yet you still stayed. Why do you wish to leave now?"

I let out a sigh as I looked to the ground. I should have known that he would ask this question. I wish I had an answer for him, but I didn't. Instead, I asked him a question. "Why did you decide to travel again?"

"Something is calling to me." He replied, looking away. He didn't press the issue of me leaving, but I knew he would ask again.

"Do you know what it is?" I asked, a little curious myself. We hadn't traveled since he took me to his palace so long ago. Then one day, he came to me and told me to prepare to leave, and I did. I never questioned him, knowing that that was not the right time to do so.

"No, only that it is wanting me to find it. It feels familiar, but I cannot place why." He replied, letting his eyes close. I knew that the conversation was over.

His eyes may have been closed, but he was nowhere near asleep. Instead, he was searching, feeling, and exploring his surroundings without even lifting a finger. I was always amazed at the strength of the daiyokai I had come to respect and love as the dear friend he is. I had never expected to see such strength, and I wondered if anyone would ever be able to rival him. Secretly, I hoped no one would. At least then he would always be safe.

"Goodnight." I whispered, knowing I wouldn't get a reply. I made my way over to a tree and laid down beside it. I curled myself up into a ball and closed my eyes, trying to think of what my future days held for me. I knew not to expect happiness, for the one place I found myself content was soon going to be taken from me.

With that said, what does my future hold? Would I ever find what my heart truly desired? Would I ever find a home that I would never have to leave behind again? With my thoughts stuck on the millions of possibilities for my future, I fell asleep, never realizing just how close my true happiness was.

-sSs-

Here you go, guys. I hope you enjoy.

Teaser: Chapter 2: Why is Inu no Taisho back from the dead? Who brought him back? Can he find his sons? Continue reading to find out.

I do not own InuYasha.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Taisho

I felt myself groan as my eyes squeezed tightly shut. I had no idea where I was or what was going on. The last thing I could remember was fighting to save my wife…and losing. I had died during a traitorous battle. Flashes of the war, and the realization of the truth behind it, made my anger surge all over again. How dare that woman do what she did to me? I had given everything, including my life, to her, yet she betrayed me in such a way.

The one thing I was confused about was, if I was dead, why did the wind smell of summer? Why could I feel the soft breeze flowing over my exposed skin as if it were gently caressing me? I bunched up my hands and could feel the soft grass underneath them, tickling my fingers. If I was dead, how was any of this possible?

Reluctantly, I forced my eyes open and blinked a few times at the blinding light. When my eyes adjusted, the first thing I noticed was the bright blue sky. White fluffy clouds slowly made their way across my vision as they flew along with the wind. I turned my head slightly and saw a small village not too far from here.

I looked down and noticed my hand clutching onto the grass I felt earlier. I tore away the blades and lifted my hand above my face. Releasing the grass, I followed it with my gaze as the wind carried it along. My eyes froze at the being standing before me, and I was shocked.

The power that radiated off of this person was even stronger than mine. I realized, then, that this person wasn't a person. I was in the presence of the Kami. I quickly tried to sit up to show my respect but was rewarded by a sudden dizziness that sent me back on my back.

"Slowly, Inu no Taisho." The voice, which sounded like multiple voices, rang out. I looked at the Kami again and took in its appearance. It wasn't just one. The being seemed to float above the ground, its face and characteristics constantly morphing and changing from one thing to another.

"Where am I?" I asked, slowly pushing myself up into a sitting position.

"We have returned you from the land beyond. Your time was cut too short." The Kami started, its voice ringing out with authority. "As a reward for your selfless act of saving one who did not need to be saved, the Kami have decided to gift you with a second chance at life."

"How long has it been?" I asked, looking around. While I knew where I was, I could also see the changes to the landscape around me. Changes that would have taken years to complete.

"Two-hundred years." The answer came, making my eyes go wide. It had been that long since my death? The one good thing about that was, by now, that traitorous woman would be long gone, and I would not have to face her.

"You are correct, Inu no Taisho." The Kami stated, stunning me once again. "That woman has paid for her wrongful deeds."

"I assume I was given this second chance with a purpose." I stated, putting my elbows on my knees. I was grateful to be alive and be given a second chance. I would get to see my sons again, one that I had never even met.

"Indeed. There is an evil, thought to be destroyed. You will help the ones to fight it, effectively aiding in its true destruction." The Kami said before its face turned sad. "About your sons: one remains honorable and even answered for the other's mistakes; the other is not what you would think. He may not be evil, but his actions are not far from it. He needs to learn, and you will teach him."

"What has he done and which one?" I asked, a mixture of emotions flowing through me. I was confused at the words the Kami spoke. I was proud of whichever son answered for the other, keeping the family honor intact. I was also angry that he even needed to do so in the first place.

"All of your questions will be answered in due time. Find your eldest, Inu no Taisho. May you live a good life and find your true happiness." The Kami answered before slowly fading away. I looked down at myself and noticed that I was completely naked. I pushed myself to my feet shakily and grumbled about not being resurrected with some clothes. I knew I should have just been happy with my new life, but I did not wish to show everyone my goods.

I sighed before slowly, and carefully, making my way to the village. As I approached, I received quite a few stares. Even so, I held my head up high, not letting anyone notice the embarrassment I felt. I approached a woman who was sewing some clothing outside her hut. After a made-up explanation about being robbed, she gladly gave me a kimono to wear.

I offered her my services to pay for the clothing but was denied by a small wrinkled hand. She stated that it was the right thing to do because I was in need. I gave her a bow and my thanks before turning and leaving the village. I did not wish to stay long. I had many questions and the Kami stated I needed to find Sesshomaru for them to be answered. I set off in the direction of the Western Lands, hoping that whatever he or InuYasha had done was not too terribly bad.

Three days later, I felt the strong aura of my eldest heading in my direction. I knew he could feel mine as well. He was pushing his aura against mine, testing me, making sure I was who he thought. I could feel the confusion through his aura, and it was well deserved. I was surprised when I felt the aura of a miko close by. Her own aura radiated power, but it was dulled and numbed by deep sorrow. The closer I got to the two, the more questions I had.

As I came to the top of a hill, I stopped at the sight of my son at the bottom. I was about to take a step forward when the young woman beside him drew her bow and pointed an arrow straight at me. Sesshomaru quickly placed his hand on her arm and gave her a look that she could read without words. She returned the arrow to her quiver before placing the bow on her back. Knowing that it was now safe, I made my way to my son.

"Explain." Was the greeting I received, which didn't surprise me.

"Still just as cold as ever, Sesshomaru." I started, noticing the way his eyes stared at me suspiciously. "The Kami decided that my death was unjustified. They have given me a second chance to live my life, with a few stipulations of course."

"Lord Sesshomaru, who is he?" The tiny woman asked. She looked up at him through guarded eyes as he looked back down at her. I quickly wondered if maybe he had taken a human mate but shook the thought away. This was Sesshomaru after all. Not to mention the way she called him _Lord_.

"This is my father." Sesshomaru stated, looking back up to me as the woman's eyes went wide. I found my gaze traveling over her. She was very attractive and easy to look at. Her long black hair fell down her back in small waves, stopping just above her shapely rump. Her eyes were the color of the ocean, yet they held specks of brown within them. Her petite form held the curves of a mature young woman. Then there was her smell. It was intoxicating. It really must have been some time since I last smelled something so wonderful because I was suddenly wanting to sniff her hair and smell nothing else.

The one thing that surprised me was, in all of her beauty, her eyes were dull. Looking at her, I would have expected a light to shine through. One that was so bright, everyone would have been able to see it. Yet her eyes were laced with a deep pain that seems to have lingered for much time.

"Hello, Inu no Taisho." The woman said, giving me a small bow. I smiled down at her, surprised with her manners as much as her clean scent. Most humans did not possess such things. She must bathe quite often to carry a scent such as hers.

"You may call me Mattaki." I stated as the young woman looked back up to me.

"As you wish. I am Higurashi, Kagome." She replied, her eyes locking with mine.

"Father, you stated that the Kami revived you with a purpose?" Sesshomaru asked, taking my attention from the woman.

"Yes. They said I was to help defeat an evil which was thought to be defeated as well as teach one of my sons. Apparently one of you made a mistake that angered the Kami." I replied, noticing how the woman stiffened and Sesshomaru looked down at her.

"I do not know where the fool is." Sesshomaru stated, turning his gaze back to me.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome warned as she looked up at the tall male beside her.

"Do not give me that tone, Miko. This one has told you before that I will speak of the half-breed in any way I wish." Sesshomaru replied, anger flashing in his eyes. "You should not stick up for him. He does not deserve it."

"I know." She whispered, looking back down. "I guess after all this time, it's still habit."

"Because he still has a hold on you. Until you let go of what he has done, you will never truly be free." Sesshomaru stated, watching as Kagome's shoulders slumped.

"I'm going to go back to the others." She whispered before turning and taking her leave. Sesshomaru watched her for a few moments before turning back to me.

"I take it you are the one fixing the mistake made by the other." I stated, already knowing the answer.

"Indeed." He replied as a breeze flew past us, making our silver hair carry with the wind.

"What exactly did he do?" I asked, looking at the small dot that was the retreating form of the woman.

"He shattered a pure heart." Sesshomaru answered before turning from me. "If you wish to, you may follow. I do not like to leave my pack unguarded for long."

I followed silently behind my eldest, my thoughts on the small miko. What did InuYasha do to shatter that woman? I obviously wasn't going to get my answers from Sesshomaru. It was easy to tell that the two held a deep trust with each other, and Sesshomaru would never do anything to break that. If I wanted answers, I would have to go to the source: either the woman or my son.

The woman was a lost cause. It was plain to see that she still clung to the pain that InuYasha caused. I would never be able to get her to talk about what happened. I had never met InuYasha and had no idea what kind of personality he even held. According to the Kami, he most likely didn't even realize that he had done anything wrong so asking him would also be futile. To find out the truth, I would have to be patient. I would have to listen and put two and two together.

It didn't take long before we approached a large cave. I noticed a two-headed dragon at the entrance who picked up its heads and looked us over. The miko gave each head a small pat as she walked by, effectively causing the beast to purr. Sesshomaru walked by without any indication that he had even noticed. As I walked by, I held out my hand to let the curious creature take a sniff. He huffed against my skin before lowering his heads back to the ground.

"That's Ah-Un." A small feminine voice said, making me look into the cave. A small young woman stood not too far from the miko. She looked up at me with a warm smile that I couldn't help but return.

"And who might you be?" I asked, walking into the cave.

"My name is Rin." She replied before turning to look at Sesshomaru with adoration in her eyes. Sesshomaru returned her look, and I was amazed at how softly he gazed at her.

"Rin, this is my father, Inu no Taisho." Sesshomaru introduced before walking to the back of the cave and sitting down. He leaned against the wall and bent a knee to rest his arm on.

"Please call me Mattaki. I do not need such high formalities." I told the young woman.

"Of course, Mattaki." Rin replied before looking at the young, but older, woman beside her.

"Lady Kagome, why do you seem sadder than usual?" She asked, making the woman look at her. Before Kagome had a chance to answer, a deep voice interrupted her.

"Rin, let the miko be in peace." Sesshomaru ordered softly, receiving a grateful glance from Kagome.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin replied before going to sit down by the fire, her smile never leaving her face.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" A squeaky voice rang out, making me flinch. Kagome let out a loud groan before throwing her head back in irritation. Sesshomaru smirked at her reaction while Rin perked up.

"Cease your squabbling, Jaken." Sesshomaru ordered as a green toad-thing ran into the cave.

"I have news from the West, my lord." The toad said, scurrying past me without even a glance. Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow, waiting on the imp to continue. "The demon slayer and monk have approached your palace. They request to see the miko."

"I am right here." Said miko stated, annoyed at being ignored. I smirked as the toad stiffened before slowly turning to look at the woman.

"Sorry, my lady, please don't purify me." Jaken squealed, falling to his knees in a bow. I let out a small laugh, making everyone look at me.

"What? It is funny, is it not?" I asked, shrugging my shoulders.

"What do they want?" Sesshomaru asked, ignoring my outburst.

"They would not say. They only said that they wished to speak to Lady Kagome." Jaken replied, turning back to his master. Sesshomaru looked towards Kagome who gave him a hopeful glance.

"Return and escort the demon slayer and monk here. Be quick." Sesshomaru ordered, receiving a bow from the toad before he turned and ran out.

"Goodbye, Master Jaken." Rin called to the green flash as he left.

"Thank-you, Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome said, giving a small bow. "If you do not mind, I would like to go to the spring and take a bath."

"Take your bow." Sesshomaru ordered before waving her off. I watched as the woman left without even giving me a glance. I could see her excitement at the news that these people would be gracing us with a visit soon, but I could also see the apprehension in her shoulders. She was nervous, but I wasn't sure why.

"Who is this monk and demon slayer?" I asked before sitting down and leaning against the cave, much in the same manner as Sesshomaru.

"They are friends of the miko." Sesshomaru replied, his eyes trailing over to the humming human who was braiding her hair. I wasn't sure what was going on with the two, but I would find out.

"Why does she seem nervous about seeing them then?" I continued, finding myself very interested in the tiny miko.

"She has not seen them in five years. Not since I took her into my pack." He answered, moving his gaze to outside the cave.

"Do you not allow her to see her friends?" I asked, suddenly very agitated with my son. I was rewarded with a low growl, telling me that I had gone too far.

"As if this one would allow my pack to go without." He growled, glaring at me with anger flashing in his eyes. I held up my hands in defeat and backed down.

"Then please explain?" I stated, noticing how he looked away from me. When he didn't reply, I knew it had something to do with InuYasha. I couldn't get Sesshomaru to tell me the details of what happened, but maybe there was something else I could figure out.

"I know you will not betray the miko's trust by telling me the circumstances as to what happened between her and InuYasha, but I need to know. The Kami sent me back for a reason." I stated, hoping that he would answer.

"InuYasha has always been very mean to Lady Kagome." Rin started, playing with her hair while looking into the fire. "There were even a few times he was mean to me just because I belong to Lord Sesshomaru."

I noticed how Sesshomaru tensed up, and I could feel his anger flowing off of him. I also realized that, while Sesshomaru may not tell me anything, this woman would, simply because she worried for the miko and wished that she would be happy. In the short moments the two had been together, I had seen Rin's concern.

"Please explain. I was sent here to help, but I need information to do so." I asked, ignoring the look I received from Sesshomaru.

"I don't know what InuYasha did to Lady Kagome when she decided to join us, but the few times I had seen her before, InuYasha was always yelling at her. He would call her names and tell her she was helpless and just a human." Rin said, making my anger spike.

My own son treated a woman with no respect. He broke her down little by little until she became the shell she is now. It made me wonder how the true Kagome was. How did she look when she smiled? How did her laugh sound? How pure was her heart before it had been shattered?

"That is enough, Rin." Sesshomaru ordered, making the girl nod. She got up from the fire and crawled over to my son. She sat down beside him and gave a quick smile before letting out a yawn. I looked outside to see the darkness of the night beginning to take over.

"I'm tired. Tell Lady Kagome I said goodnight." Rin whispered as she laid down on the cave floor beside the watching daiyokai. I cocked my head to the side, curious about these two once again. My son could never love a human, could he?

"Stupid yokai." A muttering miko said as she stomped back into the cave, covered in what appeared to be the guts of a purified demon. She threw her bow to the floor with a clatter and walked to the back of the cave, the whole time muttering about just wanting to take a bath.

"Miko?" Sesshomaru asked, his face showing his amusement. Kagome turned to him with a glare. When she noticed the look in his eyes, she reached out and flicked her fingers towards him, splashing the goo on his face.

"Do you still find this amusing?" She asked, grabbing a cloth and rubbing her arms. Sesshomaru glared up at her before wiping the droplets from his skin. I couldn't help but laugh for a second time that night.

"You are feisty, Little One." I chuckled, before my laugh was cut off by a sticky rag suddenly stuck to my face. I pulled it off to see Kagome now glaring at me. I wiped my skin of the goo and dropped the rag to the floor.

"All I wanted was a bath, which I got, but then a stupid yokai decided to attack, and in the process of defeating it, I got sprayed with its insides. So, no, this is not very amusing, and I will seriously hurt both of you if you continue laughing, silently or not." She stated, walking to the other side of the cave, cleaning off as much as she could.

"Why do you not just go take another bath?" I asked, making her glare at me again.

"Because when I killed him, he fell into the spring." She answered, crossing her arms.

"Hn. Tell me about InuYasha. What kind of personality does he have?" I asked, changing the subject and hoping to get some more information. Kagome stiffened again, then relaxed as she sighed.

"He is very brash." Kagome stated, looking as if she was no longer in the room.

"He is foul-mouthed, has no manners, is selfish, and is a dishonor to our family name." Sesshomaru added, his anger spiking again.

"He had no one to raise him, no one to teach him better." Kagome argued, looking at me to make sure she didn't offend me. It made me wonder of the wretched woman. Why was she not there to raise our son?

"It is no excuse. Even if Izayoi had been around, he would still be the same. The human woman was not much of a woman. While she was present, she cuddled him and spoiled him. In the end, the results would have been the same." Sesshomaru stated, making my blood boil just from hearing that name.

"Do not say that wench's name in my presence." I growled as my eyes bled red. I could feel both Sesshomaru and Kagome's eyes on me as my anger continued to grow. My death, and the truth behind it, flashed in front of my eyes again.

I was shocked when a small hand was suddenly placed on my forehead, a wave of calm rushing through me. As my eyes returned to gold, I realized I was staring into the deep blue of the ocean. Kagome's eyes moved slightly as she held the palm of her hand over my forehead, searching for something. I looked at her, never moving my eyes from hers as her aura washed over me from her hand.

I had never felt something so calming in my life before. Just one simple touch, and she was able to push back my black blood and beast. How strong was this miko? Although I had only been here for a few hours, I was learning that there was much more to this woman than I had originally thought, and I intended to find out everything I could.

"Sorry for touching you." She said, pulling away from me. "I just wished to help you calm down."

"And I thank you for it." I stated, nodding my head to show my thanks. She leaned back up against the wall and I noticed Sesshomaru looking at me with curiosity.

"Why do you speak so badly of your wife? Did you not die to save her?" Sesshomaru asked, cocking his head to the side. He was obviously used to this kind of power from the miko due to the fact that he never even glanced at her.

"My death was due to a trick." I stated, closing my eyes to keep calm as I began to explain. "The battle with Ryukotsusei could not be avoided. As you saw, I had been greatly wounded, but with rest, I would have healed. I had learned that a man named Takemaru was planning on killing the wench because she was pregnant with InuYasha. I had no time in between the battles. When I arrived, InuYasha was already born. I had missed the birth of my son, but I figured I would have the rest of my life to spend with him. The wench had been killed, but I used Tenseiga to bring her back. As I was battling the samurai, I figured out that the whole thing was a set-up. He and the wench planned it knowing that I would most likely be greatly injured from my battle with the dragon. She was having an affair with the man and wished to get me out of the way by killing me, rather than telling me the truth."

"Hn." Sesshomaru said, deep in thought about something.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, Mattaki. All this time, we have been told that she had loved you till her dying day." Kagome stated, making me look at her. She was apologizing for something she didn't do. How curious.

"How did she die?" I asked.

"I don't really know. I know InuYasha was young when it happened. He basically had to raise himself." Kagome answered, making me sigh. If he had to raise himself, Kagome's earlier statement would most likely be correct. He didn't know the true way to act around others. He most likely lived a hard life since he was a hanyou, and so his defense was to be cruel. I would need to get to the bottom of this if I wished to make the Kami happy.

"I wish to meet him." I stated, hoping that Kagome would not be too upset.

"That may come sooner than you think." Sesshomaru answered, looking at the tiny miko. "If the demon slayer and monk are visiting, he is most likely not too far behind."

"Kagome?" I asked, knowing that this was hard for her, even if I wasn't sure what was going on.

"It's been five years. You were right earlier, Sesshomaru. I'm still holding on to the past. I no longer love him as I did, but the pain of his actions is still there. It's time that I face it head-on. It will hurt, but it must be done." She sighed, making Sesshomaru give a nod of approval. I was taken aback. She loved him, as in _in love_ with him, yet she traveled with Sesshomaru. Just what had InuYasha done to ruin this woman so much that she carried the pain of it for five years?

"Sleep, Miko. Your friends will be here tomorrow." Sesshomaru ordered softly. She gave a small nod before curling into a ball on the cave floor. I watched as her breathing slowed and sleep claimed her.

I had many questions about this woman, just as I had many about my sons. Sesshomaru was different from the last time I had seen him. He almost seemed softer, as if the two women in this cave had touched him in a way that made him see what love could be. I honestly wondered which one he possibly fell in love with because, with the way he treats and looks at the two, it could be either.

I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, waiting for sleep to claim me. I was surprised I was tired at all, considering I had been dead for two-hundred years. But as sleep eventually took over me as well, my thoughts remained on the miko. Who was she really? What was she hiding deep down? Could she ever let go of the pain that closed off her heart?

-sSs-

Teaser: Chapter 3: Why are Sango and Miroku searching for Kagome? What happens when Rin and Kagome are attacked? Continue reading to find out.

I do not own InuYasha.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kagome

I opened my eyes to see light filtering into the cave. I let out a little groan as I pushed myself to a sitting position. I rubbed my hand over my eyes, trying to get the remainder of sleep to go away. I didn't have to worry about it for long because I was startled out of it. The moment I sat up, Rin was suddenly in front of me, making me jump back. I placed a hand over my beating heart and glared at the young woman.

"I'm sorry, Lady Kagome. I'm just so excited. Sango and Miroku will be here today." Rin said, holding her hand out to me.

"It's okay, Rin." I replied, taking her hand. She pulled me to my feet and we made our way out of the cave. Sesshomaru stood beside Ah-Un while Mattaki leaned against a tree. I let out a yawn and heard a chuckle coming from the older inu yokai.

"Rin, where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked, looking at the two of us.

"To take a bath." Rin answered.

"The spring was ruined last night." I told her, wishing I could get the dried goo off of me.

"There is another one not too far off." Sesshomaru stated, making my mouth drop.

"You couldn't have told me this last night?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Did you not splash yokai intestines on my face?" He replied, not looking at me. I growled, ignoring the amused looks I received.

"Your growl is getting better, Lady Kagome." Rin complimented, making things worse. I loved this girl, but sometimes her innocent ways annoyed me.

"Let's just go bathe." I groaned, grabbing my bow and quiver from the dragon, where they had already been packed, and stomping off in the direction Sesshomaru had pointed.

When we arrived, I let out a sigh of relief at the sight before me. It was small, but Rin and I would fit quite well. The steam rose from the still water in little swirly clouds. I set my bow down against a tree and began to quickly undress. I folded my clothes neatly before placing them beside my bow.

I turned and walked away from the tree, heading straight for the water. Taking the first few steps into the spring, I was surprised by how deep it was. At first it seemed normal, but the farther out you went, the deeper it became. I leaned back against the edge, wishing to soak away the tension of the previous day.

Mattaki had been a complete surprise. I mean, I stood inside of his tomb for crying out loud. Yet he walks the earth again. His reasoning behind it was just as confusing. Not only was he supposed to help fight off some kind of evil, but he was required to make InuYasha learn to better his ways.

Could the Kami really be mad about what InuYasha did to me? Sure it hurt, but am I really that important? I sighed. No, I wasn't that important, and I never would be. If Mattaki was sent to Sesshomaru, then the Kami must want him to fight as well. If he were to fight, then so would I.

Maybe that's why the Kami are mad at InuYasha. They are not angry for what he did to me; they are angry for what it caused. I held up my hand and looked at it. He did so much more to me than I ever thought he could. He had so much power over me, and I am ashamed at seeing just how much. What he caused my reiki to do…

"Lady Kagome, I know I may sometimes annoy you," Rin started, but stopped to warn me not to interrupt. "I think of you as a very dear friend. I always have. I know I bring up InuYasha when I shouldn't, but I just wish for you to be that happy woman that you used to be. I'm not saying that it has to be me, but maybe you should talk to someone."

"I know, Rin." I sighed, making her look at me in shock. "You are right, just as Sesshomaru was. I have been holding on to my pain for too long. It's just harder to let go than I ever thought it would be. And now, with Mattaki, I will have to see InuYasha again, and I'm not sure how I will handle that. I appreciate that you worry about me. I also see you as a close friend."

"Let's just enjoy our bath. Then we'll be ready for when Miroku and Sango show up." Rin said, giving me one of her warm smiles. I gave a small smile in return before cupping water in my hand and rubbing it over myself.

I had to admit, it felt nice getting the dried goo off. The warmth of the water relaxed every tight muscle I had. For the first time in a long while, I was able to calm myself a bit, although that only lasted a second. A little yelp made my head snap towards Rin, but to my surprise, she wasn't there. The water itself held little ripples from bubbles that broke the surface.

Instantly, I knew something was wrong. Rin never put her head underwater. She always claimed that it hurt her ears. With a loud yell for Sesshomaru, I dove down into the water, swimming through the deep hole that opened up into an underwater cave. I noticed Rin trying her best to swim towards me. Her face was red with her need for air.

I grabbed her hand and began to kick to the surface. Just before I made it, a large tentacle shot out from the kelp on the cave floor and wrapped around my ankle. I could feel myself being tugged down and I knew there was nothing I could do.

Without hesitation, I pushed Rin to the surface, letting the kraken take me. At least she would be safe. When I saw her head break the surface and her feet disappear from the water, I turned my attention to the demon below me.

My need for oxygen was beginning to make my lungs feel as if they had caught on fire. The increasing pressure in my head, as I was pulled farther down, was making me feel as if I would explode. I could see the beast's eyes staring at me as its beak clamped down before opening and repeating the action. I knew I had my reiki, but it would only work if I got up close and personal.

I also knew that a kraken's tentacles contained poison. If I got too close, I would be struck and that would be the end for me. Luckily, the tentacle that was wrapped around my ankle didn't contain anything that could harm me, but it was squeezing the life out of my leg. Pain was shooting through it, but if I could somehow kill it, I would live.

I was shocked when a green and blue whip suddenly surged past me on either side. I knew one belonged to Sesshomaru, but the blue whip confused me. Who else had the ability to manipulate their youki in such a way? A large hand went around my stomach as the two whips connected with the kraken, effectively tearing it into pieces.

I looked over to see Sesshomaru swimming back to the top beside me. He gave me a look full of worry but my curiosity just rose. If he was swimming beside me, who was holding me? When we broke the surface, I took in the biggest gulp of air I could and started coughing as I was carried to the shore. I was set on the ground as I tried to get my breathing under control.

"Lady Kagome!" Rin shouted, running over to me. "Are you okay? Thank-you for saving me!"

"I'm okay, Rin." I stated, trying to sit up. I noticed that she was still naked, just as I was.

"We need to get dressed. It's not proper for us to be unclothed in front of Lord Sesshomaru and Mattaki." Rin said.

Wait, Mattaki? If Sesshomaru wasn't the one who carried me, that means…I turned slowly to see Mattaki sitting on the ground. His knees were bent and his elbows were resting on them. His head was bowed and I could tell his breathing was erratic. I was going to say something when Sesshomaru beat me to it.

"Get dressed, Miko." He ordered, handing out my clothes before handing Rin hers. I gave a nod and got dressed quickly. I didn't know what was wrong with Mattaki, but the tone of voice Sesshomaru held told me something was indeed wrong.

I never once stood as I dressed due to my legs being too shaky, but it still didn't take too long for me to do so. I could see Mattaki calming down slightly and I knew that he was okay. I looked towards Sesshomaru who had an amused look in his eyes, mixed with the relief for the safety of Rin.

"Mattaki?" I asked, worried for him still. He looked up at me and his eyes were blood red. His irises had changed to blue, just like Sesshomaru's when his beast was out.

"I'm fine, Little Miko." He said, his voice rough from the added black blood coursing through his veins.

"Thank-you for saving me." I said before looking at Sesshomaru. "You, too. Thank-you both."

"You are a part of my pack, and you saved Rin." Sesshomaru stated before beginning to walk away. "Father, pull yourself together. It may have been two-hundred years since you last saw a naked woman, but you are acting like a pup."

"What?" I squeaked, suddenly realizing what was wrong with the daiyokai beside me. Sesshomaru held out his hand to Rin, who took it, before making his way back towards the cave, leaving me so very alone with his horny father.

"Do not fear me, Little One. I would never dishonor my family name for a quick rut." Mattaki said, making me look at him. I was thankful to see his eyes had returned to the gold I was so used to seeing on the Taisho males.

"Well…I'm glad." I whispered, still unsure of what to say.

"We should head back." He added, before pushing himself to his feet. I went to do the same, but the moment I tried to put weight on my ankle, I let out a small cry and fell back to the ground. Two strong hands were on me in an instant, and I couldn't keep the blush from flaming my cheeks.

"You are hurt?" He asked, looking me over. I nodded before pointing towards my ankle. His hands gently picked up my foot before running over the bruising. I was surprised when his touch didn't hurt. Instead, it almost seemed to calm me. The way his deadly hands gently moved over my skin sent shivers through my body.

"It is not broken, but you should stay off of it for a few days." He stated, before gently setting my foot back to the ground. "I will carry you back to the cave. From there, you can ride on Ah-Un until you are healed."

"Thank-you, again." I said softly as my blush became deeper. If he noticed, he didn't say anything as he picked me up and held me against his chest. He walked over to the tree that contained my bow and leaned down so I could grab it.

"How are you with that weapon?" He asked, his voice smooth even though I could feel the vibrations in his chest.

"I'm okay. Sesshomaru has trained me with it. When I first arrived with him, I didn't really know anything and relied mostly on luck." I answered as I looked at the bow in my hands.

"It is good that you have been taught. Sesshomaru has done much for you." He stated as more of an observation than a question.

"Yes, he has. I owe him a lot." I replied, looking out into the forest as we walked slowly.

"Do you love him?" He asked, catching me off guard. I looked up at him and saw his golden eyes staring down at me. Curiosity seemed to be screaming at me through those eyes, but something else lingered there as well.

"Not like you are thinking. He is a dear friend, one of the closest I have, other than Sango and Miroku, but that is all we will ever be. Besides, there are two very big reasons as to why it would never work out." I retorted, noticing the way an eyebrow went up under his bangs. He was waiting for me to continue and I sighed.

"Sesshomaru's heart already belongs to another. When it comes time for them to be together, I will be leaving to give them the privacy they deserve." I added, hoping that he would forget about the second reason.

"Does Sesshomaru know of this plan? Does he wish for you to leave?" He asked, looking a little angry.

"Yes, and no, but I will just be in the way if I were to stay. They need to live their lives together without some old maid trailing along behind them." I sighed as I looked up at the bright morning sky.

"Now you have no reason to leave." He retorted, his face calming down slightly. I looked up at him and cocked my head, curious as to what reason he could have for me to stay.

"And what reason would that be?" I asked, my tone a little playful which brought a smirk to the daiyokai's lips.

"If you leave, I will be left alone. Then I will be the old maid that is following behind the two." He said, making me giggle at the thought of him being an 'old maid.' When I looked up, I saw him staring at me with wide eyes. His feet had stopped moving and I realized I didn't care.

I was stuck in his gaze. His beautiful molten eyes held mine in his. I hadn't realized before but his eyes were much more gorgeous than InuYasha's, and even Sesshomaru's. They almost seemed to scream out every emotion that he carried. At the moment, so many of those emotions were flashing through his eyes that I couldn't tell what any of them were.

"You should laugh like that more often. Your eyes sparkle when you do." He whispered, making me gasp slightly. In truth, I had not laughed like that in years. In the West, I was referred to as the 'Ice Princess.' While I was not as cruel as Sesshomaru was, I never showed any emotion, nor did I want to.

"Father." Sesshomaru called, making me jump and Mattaki look in the direction of his son. Sesshomaru had an eyebrow raised while he looked between us.

"My ankle is hurt so he is carrying me back." I quickly explained. The last thing I needed was for Sesshomaru to think I had the hots for his father.

"Hn. The demon slayer and monk will be here within the hour." Sesshomaru said as he fell into step beside his father.

"What is your second reason for not mating with Sesshomaru?" Mattaki asked, making me blush and Sesshomaru's steps to falter. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he looked at me, making my own eyes glare right back at him.

"Don't give me that look. I didn't bring this up, nor did I tell him anything you wished to be kept secret." I stated, making both daiyokai look at me.

"Miko, answer my question. I can tell you are trying to avoid it." Mattaki ordered. I noticed a smirk on Sesshomaru's face and I wondered what was going to be so amusing.

"Father, do you still believe in soulmates and the need to love and be loved in return?" Sesshomaru asked, his smirk never leaving his face.

"Of course, Boy. I will never lose my belief in such things." Mattaki answered, looking confused at such a question. I groaned, now realizing why Sesshomaru was inwardly laughing at me. His father was a hopeless romantic, everything that I stood against. This conversation was about to go downhill real fast.

"Kagome, tell me your reason." Mattaki demanded, now starting to put two and two together.

"I do not believe love exists." I answered, knowing that there was no longer any way around it. Once again, we stopped moving, but this time, Mattaki's face was frozen in angered shock. His eyes were strained forward, not moving an inch. Even when Sesshomaru waved a clawed hand in his face, there was no reaction.

"How can you say such a thing?" Mattaki asked suddenly, making me jump. He looked down at me and I could see the anger rolling through his eyes.

"Because it's the truth." I answered. I could feel the older yokai's hand tightening against me as he looked at me, his mouth slightly agape.

"Then how do you explain the people in love?" He asked, trying to make a point.

"I believe people become infatuated with each other. All creatures are driven by a need to reproduce, to carry on the bloodline. In the case of yokai and humans, who have developed emotions, instead of living off of instinct, they created this thing called love. I believe that this love is just something that was made up to explain these urges so people can understand them more." I explained, noticing that, as I spoke, Mattaki was getting angrier by the second.

"What about soulmates? You can't explain that away." He growled, looking away from me.

"That's simple. Where I come from, there are these things called fairytales. They are stories that were made for little kids. They were created in the hopes of teaching children how to behave without actually having to teach them. I believe that soulmates were created in much the same way. I do not believe that two people can share a soul in such a way." I replied, my thoughts instantly flying to Kikyou. We technically shared a soul, but it was stolen from me. What Mattaki talked about was completely different.

"Take her." Mattaki said, before suddenly putting me in Sesshomaru's arms. I watched in shock as the daiyokai stalked away, not even waiting on us to begin moving.

"What did I do?" I asked, looking up at the demon who held me.

"Father has been searching for his soulmate for over a thousand years. He thought he had found her in Izayoi but learned the truth on his deathbed." Sesshomaru answered as he began to walk again.

"So basically, everything I just said insulted everything he has been working for." I sighed, already knowing the answer.

"Indeed. Even this one does not believe your words." He answered, never taking his eyes from the forest around us.

"Because you fell _in love._ " I stated, raising one of my own eyebrows. "The Ice Prince fell in love with his precious ward."

"Hn. Maybe one day the Ice Princess will fall in love as well." He replied, making me glare at him. I knew by the tone of his voice that the conversation was over.

I will never understand why everyone wants me to put myself out there again. Do they wish for me to be hurt? Do they wish for my heart to be shattered once again? Look how long it has taken for me to finally accept what has happened to me, for me to realize that I need to move on. Yet everyone insists that I need to throw myself out there and hope that someone will catch me.

It didn't take long before we reached the cave. Mattaki was leaning against a nearby tree with his eyes closed, but I knew that he knew we arrived. I felt guilty looking at him which angered me. I should be able to believe what I want without someone getting mad at me, but I also knew that, in a way, I had insulted him.

Sesshomaru gently placed me on Ah-Un's back and I grabbed a hold of the saddle, steadying myself. I knew the cave had been packed up, and that the moment Sango and Miroku arrived, we would be leaving, but I had no idea where, nor did I want to ask. In all honesty, it didn't matter to me.

"They are here." Sesshomaru stated as Rin ran to stand beside him. I looked out towards the trees and held my breath. Any second now, I would see my friends, and I wasn't sure how to feel about it. Would they be mad at me for not visiting? Would they even be happy to see me?

The first thing I noticed as the two stepped into my vision was that Sango had her armor on. Her Hiraikotsu was perched on her shoulder as always, but it shouldn't be. She shouldn't need such a weapon just to travel to the West. Kirara was also perched in her hand. Miroku also wore his monk robes. While that may not be so surprising, what was surprising was the way his prayer beads were wrapped over his right hand. He had removed those when the wind tunnel disappeared so why was he wearing them now?

"Lady Kagome, it has been a long time." Miroku said, bowing to me. I urged Ah-Un forward so I could be closer to them. I could already feel the tears trying to spring free, but I would not allow myself such a weakness.

"Miroku, I have missed you so. I would get down to hug you but I was recently injured." I stated, leaning down to wrap my arm around the monk, while my other hand held me to the saddle.

"I understand. I am just glad to see you healthy and safe, although I was hoping to see you happy as well." He replied softly, making me flinch. He, of all people, could always read me like an open book.

"Kagome." Sango whispered, making me release Miroku. I looked at the woman I considered a sister. Her eyes were glazed over as if she was trying not to cry. I gave her a slight nod and she bolted towards me, hugging me so hard, I very nearly fell off of the dragon.

"I've missed you, too, Sango." I said softly. As I pulled away, Rin ran over and gave her own hugs. When that was finished, I motioned towards Mattaki who was still leaning against the tree but was now watching the interaction.

"This is Inu no Taisho, Sesshomaru and InuYasha's father." I introduced, making Miroku and Sango's eyes go wide.

"I though you said he was dead?" Sango asked, looking confused.

"Yes, dear Kagome. Was it not his tomb where InuYasha received Tessaiga?" Miroku asked, holding a hand to his chin in thought.

"Wait, you were in my tomb? And InuYasha has my fang?" Mattaki asked, pushing himself from the tree and walking over to me.

"Well you see, Sesshomaru came up with this plan–" I started, but was interrupted.

"Miko." Sesshomaru warned, making me sigh.

"Jaken came up with a plan. Sesshomaru just went along with it. It was actually the first time I met Sesshomaru. Anyways, they used the Unmother to distract InuYasha by making her look like Izayoi." I paused when a low growl escaped Mattaki's lips. "Do you wish to know the story?"

"Continue, but do not say her name." He stated, waving a hand much like Sesshomaru would.

"Anyways, by doing that, Sesshomaru was able to find your tomb in InuYasha's eye. We followed Sesshomaru in and a big battle broke out between them, just like always. Long story short, neither one of them could pull the Tessaiga, but I could. Sesshomaru actually tried to kill me for it, but the sword protected me."

"Miko." Sesshomaru warned again.

"I know, I know. Do not speak of all the times you tried to kill me." I sighed, watching as Mattaki's eyes shot towards Sesshomaru before returning back to me.

"You pulled my fang?" He asked, looking completely shocked and confused.

"Yea, it was actually quite easy." I stated while shrugging my shoulders before turning back to Sango and Miroku. "He was brought back to fight against some kind of evil and to teach InuYasha something."

"An evil?" Miroku asked, as he and Sango shared a look.

"Yes, an evil thought to be destroyed, but not." Mattaki answered, also noticing the reaction from the couple.

"Kagome, there is a reason we came to find you." Miroku started, looking up at me with worried eyes.

"Naraku is back." Sango finished.

-sSs-

Teaser: Chapter 4: How does Kagome react to the news of Naraku? Can Mattaki get more information about the way InuYasha treated Kagome? Continue reading to find out.

I do not own InuYasha.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Taisho

"I-I don't understand. How could he still be alive?" Kagome asked, the smell of her fear becoming so strong that it was almost nauseating. I looked at the little miko and felt myself growing worried.

I've only known her for a day but one person should not feel this kind of terror so suddenly. Her eyes, which I had hoped to see emotion in, although not this one, showed every bit of the fear she felt. Her hands had tightened on the dragon's reins so hard that her knuckles had gone white.

"Explain!" Sesshomaru growled, his angry scent mixing with the miko's. I found myself very curious.

Who was this Naraku? Why was he able to bring out such emotion in two people that controlled themselves so well? As I looked around, I could see the effect he had on the others as well. Rin, while not as scared as Kagome, also carried the same scent of fear. Miroku was overwhelmed with worry and his fingers absentmindedly played with the beads wrapped around his hand. Sango tugged the giant boomerang on her back even closer. Looking at the group, I knew that this Naraku had done some damage to everyone.

"I think we all need to calm down. I was brought back to fight an evil, and from your reactions, I believe this may be it. I have an estate about a day's flight away. We will rest there for a bit while we discuss our options. In the meantime, as we travel to my home, you will all explain to me who Naraku is." I stated, looking around at the group. I met everyone's eyes, lingering on the deep ocean blue orbs. When no one objected, Rin quickly jumped onto Ah-Un behind the miko.

When everyone was ready, I gave a nod and summoned my youki beneath me. A small cloud formed and I took off to the sky. Sesshomaru followed my lead while Jaken held on to his mokomoko and the monk and demon slayer jumped on the fire cat. When we had all taken to the air, I quickly jumped in the front, leading us to my home.

"Now, who is this Naraku?" I asked, looking towards the miko. She sighed before letting her shoulders slump.

"He is a spider half-demon that has plagued all of our lives. Miroku's great-grandfather was cursed with the Kazaana. It is a wind tunnel that is in the palm of his right hand and passes down through the males of his family. It had disappeared, but with the return of Naraku and his beads on his hand, I assume it is back." Kagome started, looking towards the monk who gave a curt nod.

"Basically, it is a hole in his hand that sucks up anything in its path. The only problem is that eventually, it will expand, sucking Miroku into it." Kagome paused before looking sadly at the slayer. "Naraku tricked Sango's brother, forcing him to kill his own family while they were hunting a demon. While they were busy, he attacked the demon slayer village, killing them all."

"He seems ruthless." I added, deep in thought. This Naraku must have wreaked havoc on these lands.

"He is manipulative and cunning." Miroku added, placing a hand on Sango's shoulder in support. I turned my attention to Sesshomaru, who had been quiet through the miko's explanations. I could still smell the anger coming off of him, and I knew that, somehow, he had been affected as well.

"Son, why does he anger you?" I asked, watching for a response from him.

"He took what is mine." Sesshomaru stated, looking towards Rin who was hiding her face in Kagome's back.

"What about you, Kagome? What has he done to you?" I asked, looking back at the miko. Just before she answered, a scoff could be heard from the demon slayer.

"What hasn't he done to her?" Sango sarcastically asked. I looked back towards the miko who just looked ahead.

"It doesn't matter what he has done to me. The one he affected the most was InuYasha." She stated, her fear slowly turning to anger.

"What has he done to my son?" I asked, feeling my anger rise. It seems this person really has been tormenting every single one of them.

"InuYasha fell in love with a miko named Kikyou almost sixty years ago. Naraku used his manipulative personality to trick the two. He made himself look like InuYasha and attacked her. In retaliation, Kikyou sealed InuYasha to a tree for fifty years before I came along and freed him." Kagome explained, making me think even more deeply.

"And this Kikyou?" I asked, instantly noticing the way everyone tensed.

"She was killed by Naraku's wounds until…" Kagome started before trailing off. I moved a little closer to her. She wouldn't look at me so I reached out and gently placed my hand under her chin, forcing her head towards me.

"Little One, I need to know as much as I can. If I am to help fight this demon, I cannot be blindsided." I said gently, hoping to get her to speak to me. I could see the land passing by as we flew over it, even as my eyes locked onto her gaze.

I could see the pain flashing in the miko's blue orbs before they snapped shut. She wrenched her chin from my hand as if my touch had burned her. I pulled back, hiding that I was a tad bit offended by her actions. I knew I should not take it personally, but I couldn't help but feel a tinge of rejection. Why? Even I did not know that answer.

"Kikyou died and had the Shikon no Tama burned with her body. Five-hundred years later, I was born with the jewel inside of me." Kagome started, looking back towards the sky. "I am Kikyou's reincarnation."

"Why does it seem as if there is much more to this story? And what do you mean five-hundred years? I have only been dead for two-hundred?" I asked, noticing how Sesshomaru's anger continued to rise as she spoke of the dead miko.

"A witch named Urasue brought Kikyou back to life…or at least attempted to." Miroku said, noticing that Kagome didn't wish to speak of the woman. "Because Kagome had already been born and was in our time instead of hers, Kikyou's soul could not be returned. Urasue kidnapped Kagome and stole her soul, effectively killing her."

"Only, somehow, Kagome called back her soul…at least most of it." Sango added, her own face full of anger. I never once took my eyes from the miko as the story was told. The entire time, her face was tightened up with a mixture of sadness, anger, and betrayal. I knew, then, that whatever InuYasha did to break Kagome included this woman.

"So the undead miko still walks this earth using part of Kagome's soul. Please explain the five-hundred years?" I asked, still looking towards the very silent miko in our group.

"I was born five-hundred years in the future. Seven years ago, I was pulled through the Bone-Eater's Well and attacked by Mistress Centipede. That was when I came across InuYasha and freed him from the tree and seal. The Shikon no Tama was torn from my body and, a few days later, I accidentally shattered it, scattering it across Japan. I then spent two years traveling with InuYasha and the others, hunting the shards and battling Naraku. Five years ago, he was defeated, and I left and joined Sesshomaru." Kagome answered, still not looking towards me.

"This Naraku character, why is he so powerful?" I asked.

"He is only a filthy half-breed who uses the jewel to gain power." Sesshomaru answered, his own eyes on Kagome.

"Lady Kagome, speaking of the jewel, do you still carry it in your possession?" Miroku asked, spiking my curiosity.

"I do, though you will not be pleased." Kagome answered, releasing Ah-Un's reins.

She reached into a pocket and pulled out a small pouch. She reached inside and pulled out a small cloth that was obviously covering something. Slowly, and carefully, she moved away the corners, revealing a small black ball. Gasps could be heard from Sango and Miroku who were looking at the jewel in horror.

"Kagome, why is the jewel not purified?" Sango asked, her eyes showing her confusion.

"I-I can't purify it. In fact, I am the one who darkened it." Kagome whispered, covering the Shikon no Tama with the cloth and returning it to its prior place.

"How, Kagome? You are the Shikon Miko." Miroku asked, his own confusion showing. Kagome looked down, and I could tell she felt ashamed.

"I-I am no longer the Shikon Miko. I am now a dark miko." Kagome said softly, making everyone, except Sesshomaru and Rin, gasp. As if to prove her words, Kagome held up her hand, summoning her reiki in her palm. What we saw shocked everyone, except Sesshomaru who just looked even angrier.

Where there would normally be a small ball of pink light, now sat a dark light. It swirled in the palm of her hand, screaming the anguish that the miko felt. I had never seen such dark reiki, and even I felt myself backing away. I instantly regretted it when Kagome's eyes shot up to mine, filled with hurt.

She was feeling how I had felt when she had pulled away from me earlier. In her eyes, I was rejecting her because of her reiki, her own ability that she was so ashamed of. My backing away just proved to her what she thought of herself. I instantly straightened up and grabbed Kagome's hand in mine.

Her eyes widened at my actions, but I ignored her. Instead, I looked at the small ball in her hand. I examined it, studying it, looking for any sign of the purity that I knew resided within her. I let out an obvious sigh of relief when a small spark of pink could be spotted.

"Kagome, you are not a dark miko." I stated, bringing my eyes up to hers. "You are hurt and in pain. Your reiki is feeling your anguish, nothing more. Do you wish harm to others? Do you wish harm to my youngest son?"

"No. No matter what he did, I would never wish harm on him. I could never hurt anyone unless I was protecting the ones I care about." She argued, her blue eyes looking at me with determination. Using my other hand, I folded up her fingers, causing her reiki to disappear.

"You are not a dark miko." I repeated, looking into her eyes for a second longer. "As you heal, your reiki will as well."

"Kagome, what the hell did InuYasha do?" Sango asked, completely pissed at this point. "We have waited patiently for five years. It is time you told us."

"Miko, it is time." Sesshomaru added, making Kagome look at him before sighing.

"Sango, as you know, InuYasha asked me to mate him when Naraku was defeated." Kagome started, and I instantly knew I would not like this story. "After two years of chasing him, I thought I was finally getting what I wanted. I instantly forgave him for all the times he left me for Kikyou. I was just happy that he finally wanted me."

"I remember that. I was worried that he was just telling you what you wanted to hear." Sango stated sadly, looking towards the miko who had a sad smile on her face.

"A week after we thought we killed Naraku, I went searching for him. I wanted to know when he wanted to be mated. I would wait as long as he wanted, but I had wanted at least an answer. My answer was in the form of InuYasha and Kikyou mating instead."

"What!?" I yelled, suddenly enraged. I looked towards Sesshomaru, who looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "That insolent pup. You do not promise yourself to one, then go to another. It is not honorable, and the moment I see him, I will teach him just what it means to have a father."

"That is something this one will enjoy seeing." Sesshomaru stated, returning his gaze towards the miko who had closed her eyes. I could smell the unshed tears, and I knew that she still very much carried the pain of what he had done.

"Little Miko, I am sorry you feel such pain because of my son. On his behalf, I will help to fix his mistakes, just as Sesshomaru has done. I will become your protector from this day forward." I stated, giving the surprised miko a bow.

"Father, you are binding yourself to the miko." Sesshomaru interrupted, looking at me with both eyebrows raised now.

"I may have been dead for two-hundred years, but I have not forgotten the inu ways." I replied, waving a hand at my son.

"Please, don't. I don't want to inconvenience anyone, and you shouldn't have to pay for what InuYasha did. I forgave him a long time ago. I don't even love him anymore." Kagome said, almost begging me not to offer my services.

"It is too late, Kagome." I answered, cocking my head to the side. "My services have already been offered. As for owning up for InuYasha's mistakes, I will gladly do it to bring honor back to the Taisho name."

"I don't want you to do something you don't wish to do." Kagome whispered, looking back towards the sky.

"I never do what I do not want to do." I stated, giving the miko a small smile. I almost laughed at the sudden blush that covered her cheeks. What could she be thinking to make her face grow to that color?

"I guess if it is what you want to do..." Kagome replied.

"Kagome, we realized that Naraku was back because of two reasons. One being Miroku's wind tunnel." Sango started, making all of us look at her.

"The other being that Kikyou disappeared. She returned to the spider hanyou." Miroku added, making my anger rise slightly.

"Are you telling me that InuYasha mated with the enemy?" I asked, putting my hand to my forehead and rubbing my temples.

"Yes. We discovered quite a few times that Kikyou had betrayed us." Miroku answered.

"That boy will be punished." I growled, my anger starting to get the best of me.

"Father, we should be coming to your estate soon." Sesshomaru interrupted, making me nod.

"I could use a warm relaxing bath." I muttered as I noticed a very large field ahead of us. I began to descend to the ground, thankful that I was home.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it appears that your estate is no more." Miroku said as Kirara landed on the ground behind me, followed by Ah-Un and Sesshomaru.

"Do you think I would leave my estate to be taken by others? Even in death I protected what is mine." I replied, holding out my hand in front of me.

I poured some of my youki into the palm of my hand, letting it build immensely. When it reached a strength that I knew would be satisfactory, I swiped the blue light downward, leaving a trail of my youki. Almost immediately, a wave could be seen in front of us before disappearing and revealing a large estate.

"It's beautiful." Kagome said, making Ah-Un walk up beside me. Her eyes traveled over the large shiro. I looked up at her and gave a smile that once again caused a blush to form on her cheeks. I noticed that Rin had already stepped off of Ah-Un and was now standing beside Sesshomaru.

"How is your ankle, Little Miko?" I asked, turning to the small woman. I watched as she gave it a twist and then looked back to me.

"I believe it is much better." She answered, giving me her own smile. I let out a silent gasp at the sight. Her smile alone was enough to make me freeze where I was. I had never seen something so beautiful. How could such a simple thing stop a daiyokai such as me?

"Then come, lean on me for support." I said, catching myself. I reached up and held my hand out to Kagome. She looked at me hesitantly before reaching out and placing her hand in mine. I hadn't noticed before, but her hand was tiny compared to mine. Yet it almost seemed to be a perfect fit.

"T-Thank-you, Mattaki." She replied, her cheeks blushing again. I wrapped her hand around my arm before folding my hand over hers. I turned to my estate and began the short walk to my home.

"I had a sleeping spell placed on my estate before my final battle with the dragon. Everyone inside had fallen asleep but should now be awake." I said, answering the questions that lingered in the air.

"Did they not have families?" Kagome asked, looking up at me. I smiled down at her, once again amazed at her heart.

"The workers are a family. I wished to keep them close together so they would always have what they needed." I answered, patting her small hand.

"This place is amazing." Sango said, catching up to me. She looked around in awe as we entered my home. Servants ran around, bowing to me as they passed. They acted as if it hadn't been two-hundred years since I was last seen. After ordering dinner to be prepared and rooms to be made for my guests, I showed everyone the way to their sleeping chambers.

I gave everyone their own rooms, excluding the married monk and demon slayer. They were all thrilled to have a decent resting place. When I came across the last room, I stopped with Kagome still attached to my arm. I released her hand and was surprised at how cold I suddenly felt, almost as if having her next to me was where she belonged.

"This will be your room, Little Kagome." I informed her, before turning to a different set of doors. "My chambers are right across from yours. If you need anything, do not hesitate to come and get me."

"Thank-you, Mattaki." Kagome answered, giving a little bow. I watched as she turned and entered her room.

Turning back around, I noticed that I was left with Sesshomaru and Miroku, which I was grateful for. I wished to speak to them alone about a few matters, especially my son. I waved for them to follow and headed to the public baths. I was not about to have two men in my private ones.

"I wish to speak to the both of you." I stated, walking into the bathing chambers.

"In the baths?" Miroku asked, looking around at the room we stood in.

"It has been two-hundred years since my last bath. Besides, I wish to ask you two questions that I do not want the women to hear." I replied, beginning to quickly undress in the small room. I folded my clothes neatly so a servant could grab them and bring me a new set. Ignoring the other two who were taking their time with getting undressed, I walked through one last shoji door and just about sobbed at the sight before me.

There stood a large hot spring, surrounded by the walls of my estate. Steam rolled off the water and my muscles almost screamed at me to jump in. I was knocked out of my thoughts when Sesshomaru suddenly walked past me and waded in. I followed behind him and just about rejoiced as the water climbed up my body.

"This is so much better than I remember." I sighed, leaning back against a rock and putting my arms up on the edge.

"Father, what did you wish to speak to us about?" Sesshomaru asked, ruining my relaxation. I let out a sigh before glaring at him.

"You always did want to get straight to the point, eh, Son?" I said, before looking from Sesshomaru to Miroku. "I wish to know as much about Kagome as possible. Between the two of you, there is seven years' worth of knowledge. If I am to protect her, I need information."

"You can never make her do what she doesn't want to do." Miroku started, causing Sesshomaru to nod.

"Even as her alpha, she would still deny me." Sesshomaru added, looking towards the roof. "Yet the miko protects the ones she cares for tremendously."

"She would give her life for others. Her heart is just too big." Miroku agreed.

"I will not allow her to put herself in harm's way." I stated, slapping a hand on my neck to remove an annoying itch. When I brought my hand away from my skin, I noticed a flattened flea and instantly smiled. "Myoga, my dear friend, how have you been?"

"Master, it really is you. I thought I felt your youki and I had to come see for myself." The little flea cried, hugging my thumb.

"I'm glad you came. I have some questions to ask of you as well. Do you know Lady Kagome?" I asked, holding my hand up to eye level.

"Of course I do. Although I hate to say, she died five years ago." Myoga said, making me raise an eyebrow. I looked towards Sesshomaru who was just as surprised as me. Miroku, on the other hand, had his head down and eyes closed.

"When Lady Kagome came to tell Sango and I goodbye, we could tell that InuYasha had done something. She always had a certain look in her eyes when her pain was caused by him. Kagome told us she was leaving with Lord Sesshomaru, but we knew that if we told InuYasha, he would have followed and forced her back. So instead, we told him that she was gone. He took it to mean she was dead, which is what he told everybody." Miroku explained, making me nod.

"If the filthy half-breed had followed me, this one would have killed him." Sesshomaru growled out, his eyes narrowed.

"Sesshomaru, do not speak of your brother in such a way." I ordered.

"Half-brother." Sesshomaru corrected, making me sigh.

"Do you still not get along?" I asked, looking at my eldest with sad eyes.

"There was a time that Lord Sesshomaru protected InuYasha. It was during the battle with Sounga. Why is it that you have changed your views of him?" Miroku asked, getting a glare from Sesshomaru that made the monk jump back.

"The hanyou does not deserve my respect, or anyone else's, for what he has done to my pack." Sesshomaru stated, looking away from us all.

"You mean for what he has done to Kagome?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"You did not see what he did to the miko. I picked her off of the ground when she was content to wither away. This one helped her lose her love for the half-breed. You did not see what his actions caused." Sesshomaru barked, evidently angry.

"You have found yourself a friend." I stated, cocking my head. I had never seen my son so protective of anyone, and I couldn't help but smile. Between Kagome, who is his friend, and Rin, who he loves, he had found someone to protect. While I wasn't supposed to know about Rin, it was obvious. One day, I would tell him that I knew, and I would enjoy the look on his face when I did so.

"Myoga." I said, when I received no reply from Sesshomaru. "How did InuYasha treat Lady Kagome? I know what he did to drive her away, but even that is not enough to completely break her."

"He was very harsh with her. He cared for her well-being, but his words and actions spoke differently. Quite often, I would hear him insult her for being a helpless human or he would say that he didn't need her and call her stupid." Myoga answered, looking sad. "I had talked to him about it once, after Lady Kagome ran off crying, but he just said that she was being a typical female."

"He does not care for her well-being. There were quite a few times I had to save her when he wasn't around." Sesshomaru added.

"Yes, I never did get to thank you for the Mukotsu incident. You saved us all, especially Kagome, that day." Miroku added, spiking my curiosity.

"What happened?" I asked, looking from man to man.

"Mukotsu was a part of the Band of Seven. Naraku resurrected them so they would fight against us. This particular person was a poison master and he used them to paralyze our bodies. He captured Kagome, and when Sango and I came to her rescue, his poison knocked us out. He…" Miroku trailed off, deep in thought.

"When this Sesshomaru arrived," Sesshomaru cut in, "he was about to rape the miko. InuYasha was nowhere to be found."

I let out a growl and could feel my eyes tinting red. The more and more I heard about my son, the more I realized just how much he needed my presence. He needs to be disciplined, and the moment I finally meet him, I will do so.

"I do not agree with you on one thing, Lord Sesshomaru. InuYasha cared for Kagome. In fact, he is in love with her." Miroku stated, causing all of us to look at him.

"How could he love her if he chose Kikyou?" I asked, looking at the monk as if he had grown a second head.

"Do you recall how Kagome explained that she is the reincarnation of Kikyou?" Miroku asked, waiting for my nod. "Well, that is exactly what InuYasha sees. Kikyou's reincarnation. He loves both women because he believes they are the same."

"The miko is nothing like that abomination." Sesshomaru scoffed, before waving his hand to dismiss the monk's theory.

"And I completely agree, as does everyone else. The only one who believes them to be the same is InuYasha. After he believed Kagome had died, he was devastated. He really did love her. He still does. His plan was to mate one, and marry the other. That way, he could have both women in his life." Miroku sighed. "I told him his plan was ridiculous, and that Kagome would never go for it, but he didn't care. When he realizes that she is still alive, he will try to marry her."

"I will not let him touch her. The moment I see him, he will be taught the error of his ways." I growled, my anger growing. How dare he drag our name so low? No one should ever disrespect a woman in such a way.

"There is a problem with that, Master." Myoga piped up. "You are no longer the alpha. Sesshomaru is, therefore you cannot punish InuYasha the way you wish to."

"You are correct." I said, deep in thought. My head snapped towards Sesshomaru as an idea popped into my head. "I have a proposition, Son. I do not wish to be lord again so I will not ask for your title, but I ask that you allow me to take your place as alpha of this pack. In a way, we will be considered equals."

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment, thinking over all of his options and the possible outcomes. I knew I needed to let him come to his decision in his own time or he would refuse just because I rushed him. When his eyes met mine, I already knew his answer.

"This one agrees, Father. I will quite enjoy watching you discipline the half-breed. I step down from my role as alpha and give that honor to you." He answered, receiving a nod from me.

"Thank you, Son. Your actions are appreciated, and InuYasha will be disciplined. I will make him understand exactly what it is he has done." I stated before standing up. "Myoga, fetch Totosai for me. I need a new sword made since my sons destroyed my last."

"Yes, Master. I should also warn you that when I was flying here, I passed InuYasha. He is heading this way and should arrive within the week." The flea answered.

"Then have Totosai here tomorrow. I need a sword before my boy arrives." I replied. Myoga gave me a small bow before jumping away from my hand. After I was sure he was gone, I stepped out of the spring, followed by Miroku and Sesshomaru.

Just as all three of us stood out of the water, giggling could be heard as the shoji door was slammed open and three naked women walked in. My eyes widened as they met the deep blue I enjoyed looking into.

"Dear Kami." Kagome said, bending down to cover herself even though I had already seen everything. Even if I had wanted to fight it, I couldn't. My cock instantly stood at attention while my eyes bled red. I could smell both Sesshomaru and Miroku's arousal, and I knew I wasn't the only one having this problem.

"Well, this isn't fair." Sango stated, looking between us men, her eyes never meeting our faces.

"Poor Sango." Rin said with a giggle as she covered her mouth.

"My dear Sango, just because they have the size does not mean they can use them." Miroku said calmly.

"I can assure you, Monk, I know how to use it." I retorted, not taking my eyes off of the very red miko.

"Lady Kagome, can you be the tester to that theory? You can give yourself to Mattaki, Rin could give herself to Lord Sesshomaru, and I will take Sango once again. Then the three of you can talk and decide who is the best." Miroku teased, noticing just how red Kagome was. She was also the only one attempting to cover herself.

"I would do it." Rin called out, making Sesshomaru's arousal spike even more.

"Do not tempt me, Woman." Sesshomaru growled through clenched teeth.

"Rin, you're going to give Sesshomaru a nosebleed." Kagome reprimanded, still not looking up from the floor.

"No, I believe all his blood has gone somewhere else." Rin stated, causing all of us, except Sesshomaru and Kagome, to laugh.

"What happened to the innocent little girl I used to teach?" Kagome asked, looking up in surprise at the woman standing before her.

"We all grow up at some point, Lady Kagome." Rin stated with a shrug of her shoulders. She walked past Sesshomaru, purposefully letting her hand touch his thigh, and I thought he was about to explode. The moment she did that, he was gone and out of the room in a flash.

"Poor Sesshomaru. Rin, that was just cruel." I laughed as the woman walked into the spring.

"Well, he's taking too long in asking me to court him." Rin said, shocking us all. Kagome stood in her shock to Rin's words, and I suddenly felt that maybe I would get the nosebleed.

"Rin, how do you know about that?" Kagome asked, looking worried.

"I'm not always asleep when the two of you talk. I'll be sixteen in two months. He could always court me until then, but he's taking his time, and I'm becoming impatient." Rin replied as Sango joined her.

"Rin, do not tell him that you know. I will talk to him about what you want, but if he finds out that you know, he will be devastated. He has been waiting for so long as it is." Kagome said, lifting her arm to her head. My eyes instantly fell to her perfect breasts, and I felt my cock twitch at the sight.

I had never wanted a woman as much as I wanted this one. I realized that if I didn't get away from the miko, I would take her right then and there. I knew she still had healing to do and I didn't want to push her into anything that would damage her more.

"I will take my leave." I stated through clenched teeth as I walked past the miko. I froze the moment I smelled her arousal and let out an appreciative growl. Her scent was even more intoxicating.

"Mattaki?" Kagome asked, standing beside me. She reached out with a shaky hand and put it on my shoulder. I instantly moved away from her touch. Just that little gesture was enough to light my skin on fire.

The moment the smell of arousal was replaced with hurt, my eyes snapped back to gold. My manhood fell back down limply, and I looked at the miko. I could see just how she felt through her blue eyes that wouldn't meet mine.

"Little Miko, do not take my actions as a rejection." I stated, noticing how she blushed. Her arms reached up to cover her breasts while her legs crossed. I wanted to unfold her arms, but knew that I didn't have any right to.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have touched you." She whispered, beginning to walk to the spring. I reached out and grabbed her arm before sighing.

"Kagome, I pulled away because, just as Sesshomaru was attracted to Rin and Miroku was attracted to Sango, I was attracted to you. I pulled away to keep myself from acting on those attractions." I informed her, noticing how she blushed.

"I understand." Kagome whispered, before pulling her arm from my grasp. I sighed and turned away as she walked into the waters. I made my way to the other room and began to get dressed.

"While I, and everybody else, understood what you were saying, Kagome most likely didn't." Miroku said, also getting dressed.

"What do you mean?" I asked, fixing the last of my clothing.

"Lady Kagome's self-esteem has always been low, but over the two years I traveled with her, I noticed it gradually getting lower. I imagine that it is almost nonexistent now." Miroku started. "She most likely took your words as a rejection. If I were in her shoes, I would think that you wished to not possess an attraction towards me and that is why you pulled away as you did."

"That's not true. I do not mind being attracted to her. She is a very beautiful woman, with a heart that goes right along with it." I replied, pulling open the shoji door.

"I agree, just as everyone else does, but Kagome on the other hand…" Miroku trailed off, knowing that I knew what he was saying.

The more and more I learned, the more damage I realized InuYasha did. Within a week, I would meet my boy officially for the first time, and I would learn what caused him to act in such a way. Why would he break down a woman who loved him so?

I also knew that, as Kagome's new protector, I would also have to protect her from herself. Her own self-esteem would keep her from healing like she needed. I would have to find a way to make her realize her worth. I needed to help her heal so she could move on and finally be happy with her life. This was something I was determined to accomplish.

-sSs-

Here's Chapter 4. I added the bathing scene so Mattaki could see just how deep Kagome's pain went. I needed to think of a way to make him realize that she is hurt even more than he thought. What better way to show that than to feel as if you're being rejected when you're completely exposed? I know that InuYasha is being made to sound like an ass at the moment. It will not always be like that. In fact, earlier than most people do, InuYasha will accept that he has lost Kagome completely and they will fix their relationship and become friends once again. So for any of you that are InuYasha lovers, don't worry, everything will be fine. I hope you enjoyed this, please leave your reviews, I would like to hear your thoughts.

Shout-outs:

Blossomxo: Thank-you for following and favoriting me. I am glad you like my writings so much.

Lilliana1118: Thank-you for following me, I will attempt to keep my story interesting for you.

Shadow Zombie: I like your name and thank you for following and favoriting my story.

Wolfmoon21: Thank-you for favoriting my story and following me. I hope I can continue to keep you interested.

Lunasheart: Thank-you for following and favoriting my story. I also enjoyed your review and I am glad that you are liking this story already.

RedDrake323: Thank-you for also favoriting and following this story. I am glad you are continuing to like my works. You will get your wish and meet InuYasha in the next chapter.

Guest #1: I have never done a Rin and Sesshomaru pairing, and I can understand why you are hesitant at the two getting together, but that is why I made it clear that he is waiting till she is of age. And while he took her in and protected her, it is very possible that his view of her being his daughter could change to something else. I didn't want Sesshomaru to be alone, and I hate Kagura, so that is why I decided to do a Rin/Sess pairing.

Guest #2: Thank-you for your review, and your wish is coming true, here is more.

Teaser: Chapter 5: How does InuYasha react to seeing Kagome? How does Inu no Taisho try to comfort Kagome with her low self-esteem? Continue reading to find out.

I do not own InuYasha.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Taisho

I let out an annoyed growl as I looked towards the sky. Totosai was taking his time in getting here. I needed my sword because, even now, I could feel InuYasha's aura tugging on mine as he neared. I had sent Miroku and Sango to fetch him so he wouldn't barge into my home, effectively destroying it.

A soft breeze floated past me, carrying the earthy scent of vanilla. I closed my eyes, taking in as much of it as I could, before I had to acknowledge the person approaching me. Her scent always intoxicated me, even from the very first moment I met her. Now, as the days passed and I got to know her, her smell just seemed to grow on me even more.

I learned that while the miko's heart was damaged, it was still pure. She thought of others in a way that I hadn't known was possible. No matter what, she always put the people around her first. She made sure that their wants and needs were met before her own. I had never met someone like that, and I found myself enjoying her company.

I opened my eyes and looked at the lightly cloud-covered sky. The sound of soft footsteps could now be heard as that welcoming scent became stronger. I turned slightly to see Kagome walking towards me, her eyes never leaving the ground.

Miroku had been right. The little woman had no self-esteem, and I was constantly needing to remind her of her worth. I didn't mind because it meant I was able to see that blush that seemed to always grace her cheeks in my presence. As she approached, her eyes met mine and, as if on cue, the blush that I was starting to love, grew on her cheeks.

"Little Miko, to what do I owe this pleasant visit?" I asked, holding out my elbow so her small hand could grasp it. The moment she held onto me, my hand covered hers.

Such a manner had become comfortable for us. Every day, we walked in my gardens, enjoying the view of the flowers. There were times when no words were said and we just relaxed in each other's presence. Other times, we spoke and learned things of the other we had not known before.

"In all honesty, I hadn't realized you were here. I was deep in thought and had decided to go for a walk." She replied, making me inwardly cringe.

"Do you wish for me to leave?" I asked, looking down at her blue eyes. Somehow they always seemed to capture me within their gaze.

"No. You were here first. Besides, maybe a good conversation will help to clear my mind." She replied, looking at the small flowers as I began to walk around the large gardens, holding her to my arm.

"Did you speak with my son about courting Rin?" I asked, already knowing that her thoughts were on my youngest son who would be arriving tomorrow.

"Yes." Kagome scoffed, making me look at her. "He, of course, wasn't too pleased that I was suggesting he rush into it, but after a while, he did agree to think about it."

"That little Rin will keep him on his toes." I smirked, thinking of how she already had the daiyokai wrapped around her little finger.

"Indeed. I fear that she will be the one to ask _him_ to court _her_ if he waits any longer." Kagome said with a small giggle.

"I would pay to see the look on Sesshomaru's face if that were to occur." I added, hoping to keep the small woman giggling. It wasn't often that I was rewarded with such a sound, but when I was, I tried my best to keep it coming. It was music to my ears.

"That would be something." She agreed, before letting out a sigh. "But he loves her, and they will be happy together no matter who asks first."

"While I agree with your words, I thought you did not believe in love, Little Miko." I teased, receiving a glare from the small woman.

"You know what I mean, Mattaki." She warned, her hand tightening on my arm.

"Do you wish to know what I believe?" I asked, stopping in front of a bench. She gave me a wary look before sitting down. I chuckled slightly at her before sitting beside her. I looked at her before pushing a strand of hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear. "I believe that you believe in love. I have heard stories of how you even helped two people get together. Was it not you who helped the monk and demon slayer see how they truly felt for each other?"

"That does–"

"Let me finish, Little One. I think that you even wish to find that love, but you are terrified of it. You are scared that, if you allow yourself to feel such a deep emotion for someone again, you will fall into a repeat of the last time you were in love." I finished, grabbing her small hand and holding it in mine before leaning down so I could look into her lowered eyes. "Kagome, one day you will find someone who will love you. They will cherish you and worship you as if you are a Kami yourself. When that day comes, do not push him away because of what some baka did."

"You act as if someone will ever want me. Even InuYasha didn't want me." She whispered, turning her gaze from me. I lifted one of my hands from hers and placed it under her chin, forcing her to look at me.

"You, Little Kagome, are more desirable than you think. I believe I have heard tales of a wolf demon named Kouga, a horse half-demon named Jinenji, a human that resided in your time named Hojo, the Hojo of this time, and my son, InuYasha. I even believe, had Sesshomaru not met Rin, he would have taken a liking to you. You are wanted more than you realize. You don't see yourself the way others see you." I replied, smiling when that blush formed on her cheeks again. I decided that I wished to make that blush go even deeper. "Even I find myself desiring you. You seem to be a magnet that pulls everyone towards you, yet you never notice."

"You desire me?" She asked, her eyes filling with confusion.

"I will not lie, nor keep it a secret. I have always been a blunt man, and I am not afraid to admit that I am attracted to not only your body, but your mind and soul as well. If you were healed from the wounds my youngest caused, I would ask you to court me, but you are not ready for such a thing…yet." I answered, loving the way her cheeks deepened. Before she had a chance to even reply, I could feel Sesshomaru's aura pulsing out, announcing that he was approaching. I released the miko, knowing she wouldn't be comfortable being seen in such an intimate moment. I pushed out my own aura, telling my son that he could approach. Within seconds, he showed himself.

"Father, Miko." He said, giving a slight nod to both of us before turning to look at me. "I came to inform you of Totosai's arrival. You will be surprised at his reasoning for being late."

"I may be surprised, but my anger will not subside." I replied, standing from the bench and holding out a hand to Kagome. I placed her hand around my bent arm and began to follow my son to where the old demon waited.

"Miko, when we arrive, you will stay by me." Sesshomaru stated, looking down at Kagome. She looked up at him confused but gave a nod, knowing that he had a good reason for his order.

I, on the other hand, already knew why. I could feel the evil aura and was even more angered at Totosai's audacity. How dare he bring that thing back from the depths of hell? Before we entered the room, I gently pulled Kagome's hand away from my arm and waited until she stood beside Sesshomaru. When he gave me a curt nod, I knew that he had his eyes on her.

I pushed open the shoji screen and narrowed my eyes at the sight of Totosai sitting cross-legged on his demon cow. I approached him, letting him know of my anger for his actions. I looked in his lap to see the thing that should be locked away.

"Master, I am glad to see you alive and well." The old demon said, giving a low bow.

"Totosai, why are you late? I requested you a week ago. More importantly, why do you carry Sounga?" I asked, looking at the sword which was pulsing at my presence.

"I am late because I was retrieving your sword, Master. Myoga told me of your return and I knew why you were summoning me. I also knew the sword was planning its escape from the depths of hell and decided it was time to bring the sword under control once and for all." Totosai stated, not fazed by my wrath. I looked at Sounga and knew that the old demon most likely spoke the truth.

I reached out and grabbed my sword before removing it from its sheath. Instantly, I felt the evil spirit inside trying to take me over. He wanted to control me and use my strength, just as he had always wanted to. In fact, he seemed excited at the chance to try again. Yet he failed, just like all the other times.

"Sounga, you still attempt to control me?" I asked, letting out a deep laugh. "You will never have the strength to take me over. I am your master and you will respect me."

"I hate that sword." Kagome murmured, making me look at her with amusement on my face.

"I forgot that you were there when my sons sent Sounga to hell. I faintly remember you hiding behind InuYasha as I spoke to him and Sesshomaru for what I thought was the last time." I chuckled, noticing how Kagome blushed before glaring at the sword.

"I should have killed that miko when I had the chance." Hissed out the deep voice of Sounga.

"Keep it up, you hunk of metal. I will purify you again." Kagome snapped, making me raise an eyebrow.

"Stupid wench." Sounga replied, making me look at it.

"Those will be your last words spoken, Sounga." I ordered before sheathing my sword and tying it to my back like I had done so long ago. I looked towards the miko, my eyebrow still raised. "You purified Sounga?"

"Well, yea." She started biting her bottom lip in nervousness. "You see, Sounga had taken over InuYasha. He and Sesshomaru were fighting, but Sesshomaru was injured because he had to grab Tessaiga to fight. InuYasha went after Rin and Jaken, and Sesshomaru was going to protect them and kill InuYasha so I jumped in the middle, grabbed a hold of InuYasha, and purified the sword. It flew away and ended up in the hands of another, and I'm sure you know how the rest went."

"You are stronger than I thought if you were able to run off Sounga." I stated, turning back to Totosai. "What you did was dangerous, but I thank you for it."

"Kagome, I am glad to see you well. I had heard you had died." Totosai said, ignoring me.

"Nope, I'm still alive." Kagome replied, smacking her arm to prove her point.

"You may take your leave, Totosai." I added, bowing slightly to the demon. I received another bow before the cow yokai took off into the air.

"That was uneventful." Kagome stated before letting out a sigh. "I'm going to go find Rin and see about taking a bath."

"Maybe we men will join you, Little One." I teased as she began to walk away.

"Not if you wish to keep the things that make you men." She called, waving a hand over her shoulder, never once looking back. I let out a chuckle before noticing the look I was receiving from my eldest.

"A week. That is all it took for you to want the miko." Sesshomaru stated flatly.

"Can you blame me?" I asked, smirking.

"No, but do not hurt her. She has already been through enough." Sesshomaru warned, his eyes narrowing. I waved my hand in dismissal.

"She is not ready for such a relationship. I will not pursue her until she is." I replied, closing my eyes for a moment before opening them again. "Until then, I will help her heal."

"Tomorrow will be a trying day for her. Does she know what you may have to do with InuYasha?" Sesshomaru asked, making me growl.

"No, but I will tell her tonight after dinner. As much as I don't want her to see, or even know, she will find out one way or another" I sighed, thinking about the many outcomes that could come tomorrow.

"Are the monk and demon slayer telling the hanyou about the miko?" He asked, his eyes searching mine.

"No. I gave them permission to speak of me, but I want to gage his reaction to Kagome. I want to see how hard his discipline will need to be. In truth, depending on how tomorrow goes, I will most likely observe my son for a few days and then determine what to do about his behavior." I replied, letting out a sigh. "As much as I have been told, I am hoping that you all are exaggerating."

"There is no such thing as exaggerating when it comes to the filthy half-breed." Sesshomaru stated, before turning to leave the room. He stopped at the door before looking at me over his shoulder. "While you may not kill the hanyou, if he touches the miko, I will not hold back. He deserves no pity."

I watched as Sesshomaru took his leave. While I may be alpha, Sesshomaru was still a lord. That meant we were equals. I really didn't have the authority to order him around, just as he didn't have it to order me around. If he went into a fight with InuYasha with the intent to kill, I would have to step in and break it up by joining the fight, effectively taking on both of my sons. I did not wish to fight either of them because I did not want to bring them harm, which is exactly what they would get should a fight happen. Even if they teamed up against me, they could not take me on which would result in many injuries.

A few hours later, I sat at the head of my table. Kagome sat to my right while Sesshomaru and Rin sat to my left. It was quiet and tense with the upcoming arrival. I hated seeing how stiff Kagome was, and I knew she was nervous at seeing InuYasha.

"Miko." Sesshomaru started, bringing me from my thoughts. "Tomorrow, you will stay hidden until either myself or Father calls for you."

"What? Why?" She asked, looking confused as her hand stopped twirling her chopsticks on her plate.

"The half-breed will already be…emotional towards Father's return. After they have had their time to speak, you may come out." He stated, taking a sip of his sake.

"I can handle his emotions. I did it for two years." Kagome argued, her face growing angry.

"I also need to judge his reaction to you, Kagome. If we appear at the same time, his true reaction will be weakened by his confusion." I added, hoping to get her to see our reasoning without having to order her. She was silent for a moment before turning her blue eyes towards me.

"I know you plan on disciplining him, but I was wondering what that consisted of?" She asked, making me sigh. I set down my chopsticks and looked at her.

"Most disciplining would consist of the normal: a little nip on the ear for inus, or in a human's case, a smack on the rump." I started. "However, when a pup becomes unruly and will not listen to reason, dominance must be proven, which means there will be a fight that won't stop until the other can no longer fight back."

"You would fight your own son?" She asked, making me sigh again.

"If I must. I do hope it doesn't come to that, but it very well might." I answered, turning my face to my plate of food.

"When you say till the other can no longer fight, does that mean death?" She asked, making my eyes snap towards her. I could smell the worry flowing off of her, and my anger spiked at how much she still cared for my son.

"For any other than my sons, yes, but I will not kill my own flesh and blood. I will simply defeat him in battle and demand that he submit to me." I answered, noticing how she relaxed.

"Did you not try to kill me?" Sesshomaru asked, making me growl.

"That was different, Sesshomaru, and you know it." I replied, waving my hand to dismiss him.

"Now I'm curious." Kagome stated. I narrowed my eyes at a smirking Sesshomaru. Evil bastard.

"When an inu yokai has a chosen female, they become possessive. When I was courting the wench, Sesshomaru was not too pleased. I did not intend to mate her, but she was to be my wife. He threatened her life, and in response, I very nearly killed him. His mother was the only one who could stop me." I answered, never taking my eyes from my eldest.

"So if you did that for a wife, how would you be for a mate?" Rin asked, looking very curious all of a sudden.

"Had I wanted her in such a way, Sesshomaru would have died that day." I answered, noticing how quiet Kagome was being.

"What is the difference between mating and marriage?" Rin asked, looking thoughtful. "Let me rephrase that. I understand the difference, but why is the importance different?"

"Mating is for life." Sesshomaru answered calmly.

"When a yokai decides on a mate, they begin the courting process. In this time, the two grow a bond that eventually becomes unbreakable. For example," I started before smirking evilly, "let's say you and Sesshomaru begin to court."

"Father." Sesshomaru warned, after very nearly choking on his sake.

"No interruptions, Son." I teased before continuing. "Sesshomaru would take you aside and place a courting mark on you wherever he pleased. Being inus, it would most likely be on your neck. During the courting process, the two of you would be almost inseparable. You would learn about each other, emotionally, mentally, and physically. When it comes time for the two of you to mate, your bond would already be so strong that there would be no turning back. The moment the two of you mated, it would become unbreakable. The two of you would share a connection that no others would, and you would gain his lifespan. That is the reason many demons do not mate. We live much longer than humans, and being stuck to another, who you do not truly love, would be unpleasant."

"It sounds wonderful. I wonder if I will ever be mated?" Rin said softly, causing Sesshomaru to actually choke on his sake. I chuckled as his eyes snapped down towards the small woman before looking up towards Kagome.

"Rin, this one wishes to speak to you." Sesshomaru stated before standing abruptly. I watched as Sesshomaru just about ran out of the room with a giggling Rin following behind.

"Finally." Kagome muttered, taking a bite of her food.

"Indeed. I do believe that Rin will be sporting a courting mark tomorrow." I replied, chuckling again.

"Mattaki, I have a question?" Kagome asked, making me look at her. She looked nervous and I grabbed her small hand in mine, giving her the comfort she needed. "What happens when a mate dies?"

"Why would you ask such a question?" I asked, taken aback by her words. My hand instinctively tightened around hers and I narrowed my eyes, trying to gage just what she was thinking.

"Kikyou is technically dead. She is only able to walk around because of the borrowed souls that she collects." Kagome murmured thoughtfully. "What does that mean for her mating to InuYasha?"

"I imagine that, since she was already dead, his mark didn't take." I answered, my anger spiking again. I wasn't sure why, but I suddenly felt very jealous. "Why do you ask? Do you hope that he will mate you?"

"No. I've already told you that I no longer love him." She replied, turning her blue eyes onto mine. "I was just thinking of how InuYasha must feel right now. He tried to mate with Kikyou, the woman who was taken from him by a trick, only to have his mark rejected. Then in that same day, he is led to believe that I had died. The two women he cared for could never really be his."

"Your heart knows no bounds." I started, my anger morphing into admiration. "After what he has done to you, everyone expects that you will never speak to him again. Yet you have already claimed to have forgiven him, and you worry about his feelings. You are giving him pity, when the only thing he deserves from you is anger and hate."

"What most people forget is that InuYasha was my best friend before he became anything else. I wish to keep that friendship. My biggest fear of him learning that I'm alive is that he can't accept that I will never love him as I once did. I may have forgiven him, but I will never forget. If he can't accept that, we have no chance at fixing our friendship." She replied softly, setting down her chopsticks.

"Kagome, do you know what his plans for you and Kikyou were?" I asked, wondering just how deep her knowledge of the situation was.

"Yes. He planned to mate Kikyou and marry me. While he had asked me to mate him, I realized he had changed his mind because he wanted to give Kikyou a second chance at life. Her life was stolen from her and in his eyes, she deserved the extended life, but I never would have gone with his plan. In a way, I guess I have been around inus way too long. I would never be willing to share what was mine, so in the end, he would have lost me anyway." She answered, giving me a sad smile.

"I am glad to know that you believe in being monogamous for, when you are ready and I ask you to court me, it will make my worries much less." I stated, watching as her blush began to creep up her cheeks.

"There is one thing that InuYasha's decision proved though." She started, ignoring my statement. "I came in second to Kikyou once again. I will always be _just_ her reincarnation."

"You are anything but, Little Kagome." I replied, bringing her hand to my lips for a small kiss. "I have heard of the undead miko and her ways. Your soul resembles nothing of hers. While I do not know what she looks like, I imagine that you will always be much more beautiful than she."

"Exactly. You haven't seen her so how do you know, the moment you meet her, you won't think the same way that InuYasha does." Kagome retorted, making me let out a soothing growl.

"Because you are you, Kagome. I will never see you and Kikyou as the same person, nor will I ever see her as the better." I replied, letting our hands fall back to the table. She was silent for a moment before standing up quietly. She smoothed out her kimono before blushing deeply and pulling her hand away from mine.

"Thank-you, Mattaki. You don't know how much that means to me." She whispered. She started turning to leave but stopped suddenly. I was shocked when her lips were suddenly on my cheek. They were gone just as quickly as they had appeared and before I could even formulate a thought, the little miko had run out of the room.

I placed my hand against my skin where it still tingled from her touch. In that moment, I knew that I would have the miko. I would make her mine in every sense of the word. I will not make her my wife. Instead, she will be my mate.

I had never felt such a strong attraction to a woman before, and I knew, as the days turned into weeks, and then eventually months, my attraction would only grow. She was everything that I had ever searched for: beauty, grace, a heart as pure as can come. Yes, she would be mine. I would not give up until I had what I wanted.

The next morning, I was woken up by the sound of yelling. I sat up instantly and pushed my aura out. Kagome was still in her room, though she was waking from the noise. Farther out, my aura touched those of Miroku, Sango, and Kirara. Sesshomaru and Rin were also in the room, and at the last aura, I knew what was causing all of the ruckus.

I quickly stood from my bed and changed into a kimono. I strapped on Sounga before placing my pelt over it. I had no need for armor because the boy could do no real damage to me. I took one last look at myself before exiting my room. Just as I closed my door, Kagome's shoji screen opened, revealing her beautiful face.

"I trust you slept well?" I asked, holding out my bent arm for her. She took it and I pulled her closer to me as we began to slowly walk to the others.

"I did. I wish I could have gotten a few more moments, but it seems that your son arrived earlier than expected." She replied, her eyes falling on the white pelt attached to my back. "Can I touch it? Sesshomaru never let me touch his."

"Yes, you may." I chuckled, noticing the way her eyes lit up for a moment. Her hand gently reached out and pressed against the fur. I had to keep myself from letting out a pleased growl as the sensation of her soft touch flowed through me.

"It's really soft. I never did understand why Sesshomaru would never let me touch his." She admitted, still rubbing her hand through the fur. I chuckled again, knowing I was going to enjoy her reaction.

"You are aware that we can control our pelts, right?" I asked, pushing my youki into the fur and making one of the ends wrap around Kagome's waist tightly.

"Yes, I've seen Sesshomaru use his many times." She replied, moving her hands to the fur hugging her.

"We control our pelts through our youki. In a sense, the pelt becomes a part of us, which means we can feel _every little caress_." I said, my voice dropping to a whisper at the end of the sentence. Instantly, her hands froze and her eyes met mine. I could see the embarrassment on her face as her blush went down past her neck. I let out a loud laugh and removed my pelt from around her. "Do not worry, Little One. I do not mind your touch."

"You're just as bad of a hentai as Miroku is." She grumbled, crossing her arms.

"Only when it comes to the little miko that I desire." I replied, watching her blush even more. "I suddenly wonder how far down your blush has gone."

"Pervert." Kagome snapped, smacking my arm. I caught her hand in mine and pulled her body close. We weren't touching, but less than an inch closer and we would be. I looked into her blue eyes and smiled at the way she searched my golden ones.

"Kagome, are you sure you wish to do this today?" I asked, suddenly becoming very concerned with how she was going to handle this. I released her hand and it fell to rest over her heart. I placed both of my hands on her shoulders before moving them to her arms.

"I need to get this done and over with." She admitted. "I will never heal if I can't let go."

"I will be there for your protection, both physically and emotionally. If at any time you need me to step in, just let me know." I informed her, letting my hands fall to my side.

"Thank-you, Mattaki." She whispered, giving me a small smile before sighing. "Let's get this over with. You will get to meet your son for the first time, and I will hopefully take the next step in putting the past behind me."

I didn't reply as I held out my arm to her again. She gladly took it, and we made our way silently to the room where the group resided. Just before I slid open the shoji screen, I pushed Kagome back against the wall gently, telling her to remain there. She gave a small nod, and I looked at her for a second longer before turning and entering the room.

The first one to notice me was Sesshomaru, who happened to be facing my direction with Rin standing closely behind him. I smiled when I noticed the courting mark in the crook of her neck. Good job, my son. My eyes then went to Sango and Miroku, who looked both frustrated and worried about what was soon going to happen. I then looked at my youngest, who was yelling obscenities at his brother. I scowled, angry that he would speak in such a way in front of women.

"Oi, you fucking bastard. Where the hell is this supposed old man?" InuYasha asked, making my eyes narrow.

"I'm here, Boy." I said, making him look at me as I approached. "You will watch your tongue while in the presence of women. Sesshomaru, I congratulate you on your courtship with Rin."

"Thank-you, Father." Sesshomaru acknowledged with a small bow.

"Keh. Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?" InuYasha retorted, crossing his arms.

"I am your father, Pup. Cursing in such a way in front of women is not respectful, and from this day forward, you will show your respect." I demanded, stopping in front of my son.

"You ain't been in my fucking life so you can't just barge in here, demanding that I listen to you." InuYasha yelled, standing up so he would look bigger even though he was still no match for me.

"This is my home, Boy. Just as I demand respect from everyone else, you will be no different. I may not have been in your life before, but I am here now and have no plans on leaving anytime soon. I am offering my home to you and your friends while we discuss our plans on defeating Naraku. All I ask in return is your respect for me and the ones around you." I replied calmly, though that was anything but what I felt. These first few moments were already beginning to go downhill, and I seriously hoped there was a way to salvage what was happening.

"Keh, whatever, Old Man." InuYasha replied. I could hear a small sigh of relief coming from outside the room, telling me that, at least for now, InuYasha had submitted. "So, you know of Naraku?"

"Indeed. He is one of the reasons the Kami decided to give me life again." I answered, looking over my son's form. I had to admit he appeared to be very strong.

"One of the reasons?" He asked, catching onto my words.

"I was also brought back to fix your mistake." I stated, watching as his ears twitched.

"What mistake, Old Man?" He asked, looking at me with angry confusion.

"The one dealing with a certain miko." I answered. His ears suddenly flattened on his head and I narrowed my eyes. So he knew exactly what I was talking about. At least that meant I wouldn't have to make him realize just what he did.

"Which one, the traitorous bitch or the dead one? It seems I fucked up on both accounts." InuYasha replied, making me growl.

"Language, Boy. And indeed, you did mess up substantially, but you are wrong about one of those statements." I informed, noticing the way his eyes lit up. I wasn't sure which one he was hoping for, but it didn't really matter. Kagome was mine, and I would not let him have her.

"What do you mean?" He asked, his hands falling to his side. I looked towards Sesshomaru who gave a curt nod. He took a step forward in preparation to attack should InuYasha do anything wrong.

"Little One, it is time." I called out, not taking my eyes off of InuYasha.

It was quiet for a moment. It seemed as if everyone was holding their breath, waiting for whatever was about to happen. I could hear the shoji door sliding open and I knew the moment Kagome came into view. InuYasha's eyes grew as wide as Jaken's as he looked over the woman behind me. I could feel her walking towards me, and I knew she was extremely nervous.

Having gotten what I needed from my youngest's reaction, I turned and held out my hand to Kagome who quickly took it. I released her once she was beside me, but I noticed that she still stood close enough that our fingers would sometimes brush against one another.

"K-Kagome? Is it really you?" InuYasha asked, his face full of pure happiness and confusion.

"It is." She replied, her voice strong even though I could smell her fear.

"But, you died." He argued, looking her over.

"No, InuYasha, I didn't." She stated. I could feel her hand shaking, and it took everything I had not to grab it in my own. Before I had time to react, InuYasha was suddenly pulling Kagome into a tight hug. I let out a growl and was about to pull Kagome back to me when Sesshomaru beat me to it.

In an instant, he had grabbed Kagome and thrown her to me. I had no choice but to wrap my arms around her to keep her from falling. As I did that, Sesshomaru grabbed InuYasha by the throat, holding him high enough that his feet dangled in the air.

"You will not touch the miko, Half-breed." Sesshomaru growled out, his face inches from InuYasha's. I could feel Kagome's hands tightening in my shirt as she watched the scene unfold.

"What the fuck? Why are you protecting her? You hate humans." InuYasha growled out, scratching his claws against Sesshomaru's hand.

"I have been protecting her for five years. This one will not stop now." Sesshomaru growled out. InuYasha tried to reply but the tightening grip on his throat made it impossible.

"Sesshomaru, you're going to kill him." I stated, knowing that I would have to step in soon.

"Just as I told you I would if he laid a finger on the miko." He growled out, his eyes beginning to bleed red. Kagome pushed away from me and I let her go. I knew Sesshomaru would never hurt her. Maybe she could get him to calm down so I wouldn't have to fight him.

"Sesshomaru, please." Kagome begged, grabbing onto the arm that was holding InuYasha.

"Miko, he does not deserve your pity." Sesshomaru growled out, lowering only his eyes to look at her.

"I know, but you know me. You know I will give it anyway. You also know I would never wish for any harm to come to him. Please let him go." Kagome pleaded. I could see Sesshomaru looking at her for a moment longer before he let his brother fall to the floor. I had expected Kagome to run to InuYasha's side, but instead, she moved to stand beside Sesshomaru.

"Five years?" InuYasha asked, rubbing his throat. "Are you telling me that all this time I thought you were dead, you were with the bastard?"

"Yes, I was with Sesshomaru. He found me and helped me. In a way, he saved my life." Kagome answered, looking down at InuYasha.

"How many times has he tried to kill me? How many times has he tried to kill _you_?" He asked, pushing himself to his feet.

"At the time, I was more willing to take my chances with him than to go back to you." Kagome admitted, making my son's ears fall to his head.

"Why? Why would you betray me like that?" He asked, making both Sesshomaru and myself growl.

"I never betrayed you. I may have left you and never spoken to you again, but I never asked you to mate me, then two weeks later, mate with another." Kagome replied, her anger snapping.

"Y-You knew?" He asked, guilt radiating off of him.

"Not only did I know, I _saw._ Not only did I see, Sesshomaru heard. He is the one who picked me up off the ground when I just wanted to die. He is the one who took responsibility for your actions. I did not betray you with him. I simply needed to get away and he was my answer." Kagome informed him, making InuYasha's ears slam to his head once more.

"I'm sorry. I should have explained things to you. I loved you, I still–" He started, but stopped when Kagome held up her hand.

"InuYasha, for quite some time, I hated you. I held so much anger towards you that I would never allow myself to heal. But now, I no longer hate you. In fact, I forgive you. Your apology is accepted, but that is all I will accept. You will never be anything more than my friend. I will never love you as I once did." Kagome stated before looking towards me. I could see how hard she was trying to keep from breaking down, and I knew she needed to get away.

"I believe it is time that we take a few moments to ourselves." I stated, looking at everyone who nodded, except for InuYasha. Everyone cleared the room, leaving the three of us standing there.

"Kagome, I just got you back. I won't give up on you." InuYasha replied, holding out a hand to try and touch the miko. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to me before he had the chance to touch what was mine.

"InuYasha, Kagome needs some time alone. We will meet back for lunch to discuss our options about Naraku. For now, leave all of the past _in_ the past." I ordered, noticing how hard Kagome was clutching to my arm. InuYasha looked at Kagome for a second longer before giving a nod. "I will have servants escort you to your room."

I watched as he turned away with his head down and shoulders slumped. It was very obvious that he still loved the miko clutching on to me. I knew, then, that I would have some competition for the woman I wanted, but I also knew that it didn't matter. I would never let him have her.

"Come, Little One." I whispered, wrapping my arm around her waist as I turned from the room and guided her to her own. I pushed open the shoji screen and led her to her bed. When I released her and turned to leave, her hand shot out and grabbed mine.

"Please don't leave me." She whispered, her eyes glazed over from the unshed tears.

I looked at her for a second before removing Sounga from my back. I leaned it against the wall before picking up the little miko. I positioned myself on her bed and leaned back against the wall before pulling her into my lap. I wrapped my pelt around her as she leaned her head against my chest.

"I will stay as long as you wish me to. I will not leave you, Little One." I whispered as I placed my chin against the top of her head. At my words, she lost all control and began to sob into my haori. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her as close to me as possible without hurting her. Her hands squeezed into my haori so tightly, I was sure she was going to rip it.

I held her like that until she could no longer cry. I held her like that until she passed out from exhaustion. All through lunch and dinner, she sat in my lap, taking all the comfort I could give her. I was all too glad to have her in my arms. I was even more glad that she came to me for her comfort. But overall, I knew that she was healing. This outburst was her letting go of everything that she had held on to, and during this time, she chose me to share it with.

-sSs-

Here is Chapter 5. I know there wasn't much going on with InuYasha and Inu no Taisho, but that will happen in due time. Right now, InuYasha is still getting over the shock that she is still alive. Just as a warning, I much prefer to write in the guys' perspective so, for the most part, that is what I will do. However, there will be a few times I write in Kagome's POV. Please review. I love hearing your thoughts.

Shout-outs:

Inulovvver93: Thank-you for not only following and favoriting this story, but for doing the same to me. I am glad you like my writing so much.

Zizi8: Thank-you for following my story. I hope you continue to enjoy my future chapters.

Angelburt84: Thank-you for favoriting my story. I am glad you enjoy it so.

RedDrake323: As always, thank-you for the review. I am glad that you are already enjoying it.

Teaser: Chapter 6: What does the group decide to do about Naraku? What will InuYasha do when he realizes that he is no longer Kagome's protector? Will a fight finally break out? Continue reading to find out.

I do not own InuYasha.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kagome

I opened my eyes, blinking at the bright light. I snuggled into the hard thing beneath me, surprised at how comfortable something so hard could be. I tightened my hand in the sheets and realized how lumpy it was. When the thing underneath me suddenly started moving and a deep sound rumbled from within it, I realized I wasn't on my mattress at all.

I just about flew off of the man, but two strong arms held me in place. I looked up slowly to see golden eyes flickering with amusement as they gazed down at me. My eyes traveled down and I realized that I was sitting in Mattaki's lap. I stiffened immediately, causing the yokai to let out a loud laugh.

"What is so funny?" I asked, my anger rising.

"Your reaction, of course." He replied, a smirk still plastered to his lips. I narrowed my eyes, glaring at him. "You have been around Sesshomaru too long, Little One."

"Why are you in my room? Why am I in your lap?" I asked, crossing my arms as he pushed his nose into my hair. I stiffened again, unsure of what his actions meant.

"Calm yourself, Kagome." He said, chuckling once again. He picked me up slightly and moved me so I was sitting on my bed instead of his lap. I couldn't deny that, for some unknown reason, I preferred his lap. "You asked me to stay with you, remember?"

"Yes." I whispered, as memories of the day before flooded my mind. "Thank-you."

"There is no need for thanks. I will do anything you ask of me, Little Miko." He replied, moving his feet to the floor. He stood and stretched, and I couldn't help but look at the way his kimono clung to his stretched body. Just before he turned to look at me, I looked away, only to be embarrassed by the sound of my stomach growling its anger. Another chuckle hit my ears, and I glared at the man standing in front of me.

"Change, Kagome. Once you have done so, we will join the others for breakfast." He ordered as he grabbed Sounga from the wall.

"Yes, Master." I mumbled, forgetting about his super hearing.

"Hn. Say it again, Kagome." He retorted, looking at me with a dark grin on his face. Something about that look awakened something within me. My skin began to feel warm all over, and I suddenly wondered if the building was on fire. Mattaki's eyes tinted red as his nose sniffed the air. He let out a low growl that seemed to make my knees weak. Before I had a chance to say anything, he left the room, leaving me confused.

Lately, I wasn't ever sure what was going on. When I was with him, I felt things I hadn't felt for years, things I had never wanted to feel again, and I wasn't sure why. We hadn't even known each other that long. Just over a week. The only thing he could possibly be is a great friend, nothing more. Yet why does that thought make me so sad?

I shook my head before making my way to the wardrobe in my room. I grabbed a clean kimono and held it to my chest. I had never been so confused before, and I wasn't sure what to do. I poked my head through my doorway. When I saw it was clear, I pulled the shoji screen shut behind me and just about ran to the bathing chambers.

I was glad when I noticed it was empty. I really needed some alone time to think. I placed my clean clothes in a pile before quickly undressing. As I walked into the spring, I was very grateful for the warm water. I sighed as the liquid covered my body, washing away all the tension in my muscles that had formed from last night.

I was surprised that InuYasha gave in like he had. He has never been okay with authority, and I really expected there to be a fight, although that may still happen. InuYasha has always been protective of me, and now that he realizes I am alive, I imagine he will get even worse. Then again, he has Kikyou. He chose to protect her, and I'm not even sure I want his protection.

How many times has he left me for Kikyou, leaving me to fight for my life? I know Kikyou is still alive because she still has part of my soul. What is stopping him from running to her again when she shows her face? All she has to do is call, and he goes running.

Thinking about this, I realized how happy I am that Mattaki offered his services. I know he would protect me as best he can. I don't have to worry about him running off after an ex. Izayoi was dead and he had made it quite clear that he still held a grudge against the woman, and I couldn't blame him.

As for Sesshomaru's mother, I assume she was dead as well. Otherwise, why would he have gone after Izayoi? Unless he was the two-timing type, but I really didn't get that vibe from him. Just the way he treats me is enough to make me think that he would never stoop so low. We aren't even together, yet he treats me like I belong to him, like he cares for me. I could only imagine how he would treat a wife or mate.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the large rock. What happens when he does find someone he wants to be with? I would never stand in his way, but I also don't want to be a third wheel. With him offering his protection, I know that he would never let me out of his sight. Even now, I went to take a bath without telling him, and I know when he realizes I am no longer in my room, he will be angry.

With that being said, I will always be in the way. Once again, I will be interfering with two people who wish to be together. It seems that will always be my place: the woman who watches everyone else find the one they belong with.

Mattaki had been right the other day when he said I wanted love. I hide it well because I am scared, but he saw right through me. The problem is, who would want me. I lowered my head to look at my reflection in the still water.

I wasn't beautiful, but I didn't think I was ugly. I was, at most, average. The only thing about me that was different from others were my blue eyes. My face, nor my body, were extraordinary, especially with the female demons that lived in this time. I could never match up. Even Izayoi had been beautiful, which is why she had caught the eye of the most powerful demon. Plus she had been a hime.

I, on the other hand, am just a miko whose reiki was hurt. I am the Shikon Miko who is so damaged, I can't even do my job properly. I am nothing compared to others. How could I expect anyone to ever fall in love with me? I leaned my head back and closed my eyes as a single tear rolled down my cheek. I needed to accept that I would never find the one for me.

"Lady Kagome?" A small voice asked, making me jump. I instantly wiped my face, washing away any evidence of my turmoil. Rin pushed open the shoji door and walked in with her smile. "Mattaki sent me to retrieve you. He was worried about you."

"I'm okay. Will you tell him I am finishing up here, and then I will join you all for breakfast?" I asked, standing from my bath. I hadn't really had time to clean, but at least I had a good rinse and soak.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Rin asked, handing me a towel as I walked from the spring.

"Don't worry about me, Rin." I replied, giving her a small smile. "You're courting Sesshomaru now. You should be with him."

"He knows where I'm at, and he doesn't mind. Not that he could control me anyway." Rin laughed, making me smile at her. After I was dried, I quickly dressed as my stomach growled again.

"Rin, what do you think of me?" I asked, my voice suddenly very soft.

"What do you mean, Lady Kagome?" She answered, turning her head to the side in confusion.

"Never mind, I'm just being silly. Let's go to breakfast." I said, changing the subject. I don't know why I asked anyway. I followed behind Rin and made my way to the estate halls. I was surprised at how disappointed I was that Mattaki wasn't there to meet me. Over this last week, I had gotten used to his presence.

It didn't take long before we reached the dining hall. Before Rin had a chance to slide open the door, a large clawed hand beat her to it. I smiled when Sesshomaru gave Rin his own small smile. It wasn't often that he showed emotion, but he would do anything for the woman in front of him. I growled inwardly when that pang in my heart returned. I pushed it back immediately and followed the couple into the dining hall.

I instantly noticed that only two spots were open: one beside InuYasha, the other beside Mattaki. I sighed, knowing that they were asking me to choose. In all honesty, it annoyed me. I wasn't going to be with either one of them, yet they acted like I was theirs.

I quickly made my choice, knowing that I would have to. I hated hurting InuYasha but there was nothing salvageable between us, and I needed to make sure he understood that. I ignored his ears flattening to his head as I headed towards Mattaki. He stood before I reached him and pulled out my chair for me. I gave a small thanks and made myself comfortable.

"We need to discuss our options with Naraku." Mattaki stated as he sat down. He waved a hand at the servants, indicating to bring in the breakfast.

"Our only option is to kill the fucking bastard." InuYasha cut in, receiving a growl from Mattaki.

"Boy, what did I tell you about your language? There are women present and you will respect them." He ordered, receiving a glare from InuYasha. Nothing else was said on the matter because, at that precise moment, our breakfast was served.

"What he means, InuYasha, is how are we going to go about killing him?" I corrected, picking up my chopsticks.

"We have to find him first. Naraku always hides until it's convenient for him." Sango said before taking a bite of her food.

"He will show himself, but the question is, when? Not to mention he no longer has the Shikon no Tama." Miroku added.

"Which means it will be easy to kill him." InuYasha scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Did you completely forget who Naraku is in these last five years?" I asked, my annoyance spiking. "Naraku planned his so-called death. He has been silent for five years. Do you seriously think he is defenseless? He never does anything without a plan. If we just go barging in on him, we will lose."

"Keh. Did you lose all faith in me, Wench? You may be just a human, but I'm a half-demon. I can take on that stupid spider." InuYasha said, making me growl.

"InuYasha." I warned, my voice threatening. I noticed how Sango and Miroku picked up their plates and drinks while looking bored. Sesshomaru noticed as well and picked up his and Rin's plates.

"Son, you will not talk about the miko in such a way." Mattaki said, his voice angry. He had yet to notice what the others were doing, and I was confused as to why they were grabbing their plates. It was as if they expected the table to go flying.

"She can handle it. Besides, it's the truth. I was always having to save the wench. No matter where she goes, she gets into trouble." InuYasha replied, waving a hand as if I annoyed him. My anger snapped and instinct took over.

"Sit, Boy!" I yelled without even thinking. Instantly, InuYasha's face snapped down into the table, cracking the wood until it broke straight down the middle. Mattaki's plate of food, as well as InuYasha's and mine, slid down and splattered to the floor.

"Ah, I have missed that." Miroku stated, taking a bite of food from the plate he was still holding.

"What just happened?" Mattaki asked, shocked. I looked at him and felt guilty. I just ruined his furniture and his breakfast.

"Well…you see, when I released InuYasha from the tree, he tried to kill me. An older miko from the village we were at, Kaede, put on a pair of subjugation beads so now, every time I say sit–" I was interrupted as InuYasha went further into the floor. "Sorry…anyway, any time I say that, this is what happens."

I was waiting on Mattaki's wrath as he looked from his table to his son. One thing he is about, is respect, and in a way, I had just disrespected his home. I flinched when the loud sound hit my ears, but my mouth dropped when I realized he was laughing. His head was thrown back and his large clawed hand was holding his stomach. I could have sworn that there were tears in his eyes as he belted out his deep laugh.

"Maybe I should let you discipline him, Little Kagome." He said as he began to calm down.

"It doesn't work. I'm sorry about your table…and breakfast." I whispered, folding my hands as I looked to my lap nervously. One of his large hands covered both of mine and I looked up at his smiling face.

"Kagome, I am a daiyokai, just as Sesshomaru is. I have had many broken items before." He soothed as he looked to a servant. "Please bring a new table, and some new breakfast."

"So you just have a random table laying around?" Sango asked, looking amused.

"Indeed. This isn't the first time something like this has happened, although the last time I broke a table, I was in the middle of a very passionate encounter. She–"

"That's enough." I interrupted, before blushing. "I don't think any of us wish to hear about your…encounters."

"I agree, Father. Do we not have more pressing matters to talk about, like Naraku?" Sesshomaru added, making me feel a bit relieved. Not only was it embarrassing to hear about such things, but for some unknown reason, hearing about Mattaki doing those things made that pang in my heart come back.

"Stupid fucking wench. What was that for?" InuYasha yelled, pushing himself off of the ground.

"Sit, Boy." I said calmly, wincing as his face hit the ground. "Stop calling me names. I didn't like it five years ago, and I don't like it now."

"Can you do it again, Little One?" Mattaki asked, making me glare at him.

"No. We need to talk about Naraku." I answered, smiling a bit as Mattaki let out a small whimper. He most likely wasn't used to being told no and wasn't sure how to react to it. It was silent for a moment as a new table, and food for the three of us, was brought in.

"Keh. We could split up. Me, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Kagome could go one way while the rest of you go the other. We would cover more ground that way." InuYasha suggested, and I instantly hated his idea.

"No, we can't do that. If Naraku notices us separated, he could try to use us against each other. He's already used Sesshomaru against us once, there's no stopping it from happening again." I argued. "Besides, we are stronger as a group than separated."

"And Kagome will not leave my side." Mattaki added, making me inwardly groan.

"What is that supposed to mean?" InuYasha yelled, his eyes boring into his father's.

"It means the miko is under my protection. How can I protect her if she is away from my side?" Mattaki stated, taking a bite of his new meal.

"That's easy. I will protect her, as I have always done." InuYasha replied, his anger rising. The hand that had still been resting over mine tightened. Just as Mattaki was about to pull it away, I grabbed a hold of it and squeezed.

"It doesn't matter." I interrupted. "In truth, I really don't want either one of you protecting me. I don't want anyone's protection. I don't want to be a burden to anybody, and if I rely on any of you, that is exactly what will happen. Besides, splitting up is not an option."

"Kagome." Mattaki started, but I squeezed his hand again, silencing him.

"Half-breed, your protection cannot be trusted. What will you do when the undead miko appears, which she no doubt will?" Sesshomaru asked, making InuYasha flinch. For once, he was quiet, and everyone knew his answer. He would go to her. If she called, he would leave everyone behind to see what she wanted.

"I vote that we travel around like we did last time. We can stop by villages, ask for information, and follow any hints we receive." Sango said, breaking the tension that had formed.

"That took entirely too long last time. Not to mention we had to stop and help anyone who asked for it because Kagome could never say no." InuYasha argued, making me sigh.

"Why should we say no? If someone needs help, and we have the ability to do so, why shouldn't we give it?" I asked, defending myself.

"You should know by now that Kagome's heart is too pure to leave someone behind. Besides, you are the only one who has a problem with helping others." Miroku added. I gave him a small smile to show my thanks before looking towards InuYasha.

"There really isn't any other plan. We have to find information before we can attack. We can't go in blind." I explained, looking around hopefully. I received nods and murmurs of agreement from everyone other than InuYasha, who just grunted and looked away.

"Very well. We will set out at the end of the week. Use these last couple of days to relax and build up your strength. We will need it." Mattaki ordered as he finished his breakfast.

"Who died and made you boss?" InuYasha mumbled, not looking away from the empty wall.

"I am your alpha, Boy, and you will respect me as such." Mattaki growled. I placed a hand on my forehead and sighed. I knew that this was about to get ugly.

"You don't rule me. I am the alpha of my pack. You can be the alpha of yours, but do not act like you can take mine." InuYasha yelled, standing up. Mattaki slowly pulled his hand from mine and stood up as well.

"You have no pack, Son. You turned your back on them for the undead miko. They have joined my pack. Because you are my son, you are already a part of this group, but you will learn your place." Mattaki growled out, his voice going even lower with his anger. I grabbed his arm, trying to get him to calm down, but he acted as if I wasn't even touching him.

"As if I would ever listen to a word you have to say. I grew up without you in my life, and I don't need you barging in now, trying to run it." InuYasha yelled back.

"InuYasha, please listen to your father." I pleaded, knowing what was about to happen. I stopped when a white pelt suddenly brushed against my face in a gentle manner. I knew that Mattaki was telling me to be silent and I shut my mouth, not wanting to make this worse for him.

"Kagome, stay out of this. You knew what I may have to do, and unfortunately, it is time." He said, not taking his eyes from his son. I placed my hands on the pelt and gave a small nod before looking away. "Sesshomaru, take InuYasha to the dojo. I wish to speak to Kagome."

"Come, Half-breed." Sesshomaru said, standing from his seat and holding out an arm for Rin. InuYasha grumbled but followed his brother while the others followed behind. When they had all left, the pelt in my hands wrapped tightly around me, pulling me to my feet.

"Please do not be angry, Little One." He whispered, placing a hand on the side of my face. I looked up into his golden eyes, and I could tell he was unsure of how I would react.

"I'm not angry. I'm worried for InuYasha. I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but I should have known better." I whispered, looking down. The hand on my cheek moved to my chin and pulled my face up slightly. He looked at me as if he was searching for something.

"I cannot deny that the boy will be injured, but I can promise I will not kill him." He replied, still looking deep in my eyes.

"Promise me that you won't die either." I pleaded, worried for him as well. I wasn't sure why, but I was scared that I would lose him. I felt that if he suddenly disappeared, it would be as if InuYasha broke my heart all over again.

"Do not worry, Little One. I promised I will not leave you. That means I cannot die." He answered with a small smile on his face. I looked at him for a second longer before wrapping my arms around his waist. I buried my face in his chest and held onto the back of his haori. He was still for a moment, but then his pelt moved from around me and fell back to its rightful place. It was soon replaced by Mattaki's arms as he wrapped them around me, pulling me as close to him as possible. I could feel him pushing his face into my hair as a low rumble vibrated through his chest.

I don't know what triggered my actions, but I had suddenly felt the urge to hug him. The feeling had been so strong that I couldn't fight it, and now that he was embracing me, I was glad that I hadn't. Being held in his arms like this felt as if it was exactly where I was meant to be. I could not explain these feelings, and I suddenly worried if, in the end, it will be just like before with InuYasha. I may never be able to heal if that were to happen.

-sSs-

Here's Chapter 6. I normally don't do cliffys, but I decided to this time. I hope you all enjoy. Please review. I like to hear your thoughts.

For any of you that are reading my Unwanted Love story, don't think I forgot about it. This is the last chapter, besides the epilogue, and I'm trying to take my time with writing it because it's a fight scene and I'm not that good with those. So I'm sorry it's taking so long, but I will get it up.

Shout-outs:

LADY SILVERFOX aka charita rai: You have a long name. lol. Thank-you for both following and favoriting my story. I'm glad you like it enough to do so.

Lucariofan24680: Thank-you for both following and favoriting my story. I will do my best to keep it interesting for you.

Miskee: Yay! I'm glad to see you like this story as well. Thank-you for your review as well. I'm glad you like this story, even if it's not an InuYasha one. Just for you, I will come up with an Inu/Kag story. Just give me time to work on it. InuYasha will be somewhat of a jerk, but rather quickly, he will accept that there is nothing between him and Kagome and he will stop being a jerk, so don't worry, you won't have to prep yourself too much.

RedDrake323: You know I can't not have the two get together. Lol. I hate waiting until the end, both with reading stories and writing them. I'm going to have the two start courting rather quickly, but their mating will be pushed off for a bit. You will get to read about the fight between father and son tomorrow. I'm not that good with fight scenes so I wouldn't expect too much, but I'll try. Lol.

Lunasheart: Thank-you for the review. I'm glad you take the time to say how much you like my chapters.

Rin145: Thank-you for your review. It makes me happy to know how much you like my story.

Guest: You are correct. In the anime, Sesshomaru does surpass his father. But because Mattaki is the main character in this story, I didn't want to have him weaker than his son, but I also didn't want to diminish Sesshomaru. So I made them equals. They are equals in title, lord vs. alpha, just as they are equals in strength. I hope you are okay with this. I'm glad you like my story so far though. Thank-you for taking the time to do at least one review. I understand if you don't do anymore. As long as I have at least one person reviewing, I will keep posting my stories.

Teaser: Chapter 7: How does the fight between father and son go? How does the group react to being back out on the road again? Continue reading to find out.

I do not own InuYasha.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Taisho

I held the little miko for a second longer before finally releasing her. I loved the feel of my arms wrapped around her tiny body, and I never wanted to let go. Sadly, I had no choice but to do so. My unruly son had to be taught, and I was the only one who could do it.

"Come, Little One, I will take you to the gardens." I said as I held out my arm for her to take. Like always, she wrapped her hand around it and I placed my hand over hers.

"Can I go to the dojo to watch? If I go anywhere else, I'll be too worried." She whispered. I looked down at her for a second before we began walking.

"You cannot interfere. This must be done." I reminded her, letting her know that she could not stop this.

"As long as neither one of you tries to kill the other, I won't do anything." She replied. I stopped right outside the dojo and looked down at her.

"I will not kill him and he cannot kill me. Stay out of this, Kagome. I do not want to see you getting hurt." I ordered before placing a hand on the side of her face. I was still surprised at how quickly my feelings for this little woman were growing. In truth, I didn't want her in the dojo at all, but I knew her stubbornness would win.

"Okay. I will." She finally agreed.

"He is ready, as am I." Sesshomaru interrupted, sticking his head out of the doorway. I could see a hint of excitement and amusement in his eyes at the thought of the upcoming fight. He really was going to enjoy watching the battle go down. I sighed before releasing the miko.

We made our way into the room, and I watched as Kagome sat down beside Sango and Rin. Sesshomaru and Miroku sat behind the women while Kirara was perched on Sango's shoulder. I looked towards the middle of the floor where InuYasha stood.

He had his arms crossed with a cocky look on his face. He truly did believe that he was going to win. In this fight, I would have to knock him down a few pegs. I made my way over and stood across from him. I slowly pulled Sounga out of its sheath and watched as his eyes went wide.

"We sent that thing to hell." InuYasha stated, glaring at the evil sword.

"It has been returned so that it can be properly controlled." I informed him, holding it out in front of me and getting into a battle stance.

"So you're really going to try and fight your own son, eh, Pops?" He asked, stalling slightly.

"If you will not submit of your own will, I will force you to do so. I am alpha of this pack, and you will acknowledge this." I replied, not moving from my stance.

"Keh, whatever, Old Man. Don't get mad when I beat you." He scoffed, drawing Tessaiga. I noticed immediately that the fang was no longer just mine. It now held a piece of InuYasha, and I knew I would have to be wary of its attacks. He may not be able to beat me, but he could still do some damage.

"Let's make a deal. When I win, I'll not only prove my alpha status, but I'll get Kagome, and you can't stop me from taking her back." InuYasha stated, causing an almost feral snarl to escape my lips.

"Half-breed, do you have a death wish?" Sesshomaru asked while Rin held on to his arm.

"She is mine. He has no fucking right to try and keep her from me." InuYasha yelled.

"She is not yours, nor will she ever be." I growled. "There has been enough talk, defend yourself."

Before he even had a chance to reply, I charged. I raised Sounga over my head and brought it down. Just before I hit him, he was able to bring Tessaiga up, blocking my attack. Even with his block, he was sent back a few feet. His eyes grew wide before they narrowed.

In a matter of moments, the fight had truly started. Other than the first attack, I never once tried to hit him. Instead, I spent my time letting him attack me. I blocked every swing he sent me, watching as he grew more and more aggravated.

On his next attack, he raised his sword as if he was going to hit me. I raised Sounga to defend myself when I was caught off guard. InuYasha swiped his foot out, connecting with my legs and sending me to the ground. I looked up to see him holding Tessaiga over his head, about to attack.

I summoned my youki and watched as my blue whip quickly formed. Just as he swung his sword down, I flicked my wrist, sending the whip to his ankle. With one sharp pull, he was sent flying into the wall. As he thudded against the wall, I jumped to my feet, my eyes bleeding red.

"If you wish to not fight fair then that is how we shall do this." I growled out. I raised my hand over my head and twirled my whip before sending it towards my stumbling son. It wrapped around his waist, and once again, I sent him flying into another wall.

"Your swordsmanship is atrocious. You have much work to do to improve your skills." I continued, repeating my last action and watching as he slid down another wall. I could feel Sesshomaru's excitement, as well as Kagome's worry. The others just seemed to be in awe of the battle.

I flicked my eyes to Kagome for a moment, gauging her reaction to me beginning to truly fight. I could see her fear, and I knew she was worried about the injuries that we would both sustain. While I might be beating InuYasha now, I was also toying with him to make him mad. I wanted to see the extent of his power, and that would only happen if he was angry.

"Keh. You ain't got a hit on me yet, Pops. I guess I'm not too bad, huh?" He laughed as he stood to his feet.

"I was testing you, Boy, but I will hold back no longer." I replied, watching as his hands tightened on the hilt of his sword. He let out a loud yell before charging. I used my demonic speed to dodge him, then used my foot to kick him to the ground.

"Submit to me." I ordered, watching as he pushed himself off the floor.

"Never. I grew up living my own life. You're not going to come in and act like a father all of a sudden. You're the one who left, not me." He yelled, charging at me again. This time, I let his sword meet with mine. We held our blades together, pushing each other to see who would fall away first. Of course, I wasn't even really trying.

"I died!" I yelled back. "I gave my life to keep you and your mother safe. I never even got to hold you. How do you think I feel, knowing I missed out on watching my son grow?" I growled before pushing my blade against his and sending him to the ground. "Do you only think of yourself? You blame me, yet my death was caused by your wench of a mother."

"Don't talk about Mom like that." He yelled, charging me again. I moved aside slightly, but reached out with my clawed hand. He didn't have time to react, and as he ran past me, I let my claws dig into his skin.

"You are angry with me when she planned my death?" I asked as he spun around and attacked, only to miss.

"She wouldn't do anything like that. She fucking loved you!" He screamed, spinning around and attacking again. I quickly dodged before punching him in the back, sending him to the floor once more.

"I loved her. She loved Takemaru." I growled out before picking him up by the front of his haori. I threw him against the wall with such force that his grip on Tessaiga weakened and it clattered to the ground.

"You're wrong. She was sad all of the time because you were gone." He yelled, forgetting about his sword and attacking me with his bare hands. I put Sounga back in its sheath, keeping it an even fight.

"She was sad because I took down Takemaru before my death. She told me herself what they had planned." I replied, slowly walking towards his almost-beaten form.

"Do you really expect me to believe this? She was the only thing I had, and now you're trying to turn me against her." He asked, his shoulders slumping slightly.

"I would never turn you against your mother. No matter what she did to me, I know she loved you. I only tell you this so you will stop blaming me for my absence in your life. If I had a choice, I would have been there. You are my son." I answered, noticing his eyes traveling to his sword. I sighed before motioning for him to get it. It appeared talking to him was not going to do any good.

He jumped away from me and grabbed the Tessaiga before turning back towards me. I slowly pulled Sounga back out and waited for his attack. I was expecting him to charge, but what I wasn't expecting was for him to use his Wind Scar. I immediately jumped in front of the others and put up a barrier as the attack just about took up the entire dojo. If I had not moved in front of the others, they would have been hurt.

"You will not use those attacks inside of my home. You could have killed them." I snarled, making my way towards my son.

"Are you scared you will lose?" He scoffed, placing his sword on his shoulder.

"Outside. Now." I growled, pointing to the door. This battle would soon be coming to an end, and I wanted to make sure I still had a home to live in.

Once we were outside and far enough away, we positioned ourselves back into our battle stances. The wind blew around us, causing our hair to dance while we looked at each other. We each believed that we were going to win, yet I knew that I would be the victor. Tessaiga was powerful, even more so than when I had it, but it still wasn't strong enough.

"It is time to finish this." I stated, holding Sounga out in front of me. Without saying a word, InuYasha lifted his sword and sent his Wind Scar towards me again. I jumped over it, landing on the now-ruined ground. I glanced at Kagome again before lifting Sounga.

"Dragon Twister!" I yelled as I swung my sword. I didn't even use my full power, but I knew it would be enough to get the job done. Just before my attack hit him, InuYasha did something that shocked me.

"Backlash Wave!" He screamed, somehow sending my attack back towards me. I heard a more feminine scream and saw Kagome running towards me. At the last second, Sesshomaru managed to grab her and turn her away from the scene. I knew the attack wouldn't kill me, but it would definitely do some damage.

The moment Sesshomaru turned her away, InuYasha's attack surrounded me. I couldn't help but let out a snarl as my eyes bled red once again. I could feel every cut on my body as the twister tore into my skin. My hair and pelt were being blown back from the sheer force of the attack. The smell of my own blood, and the sound of Kagome's tears, angered me more than I thought possible. Then a thought struck me that sent me over the edge. If Sesshomaru had not grabbed Kagome, she would have been struck. She knew what this attack was and thought I would die from it. She had tried to save me.

When the attack faded, I saw InuYasha's smugness fall to shock. I still stood as regal as ever, my pain not even slowing me down the slightest. I could feel my blood running down my arms before dripping to the ground. I had been wounded, but I would heal. Without another thought, I charged.

It was time to end this. Using my demonic speed, and most of my strength, I swung Sounga once again. InuYasha jumped out of the way just in time but not before the tip of my blade sliced through his stomach. His blood now flowed just as strongly as mine. Before he had a chance to attack, I grabbed Tessaiga and threw it to the ground behind me.

I then reached out, grabbed him by his throat, and threw him into a nearby tree. The impact was so hard, he broke through it before skidding to a halt on the other side. I ran towards him, my sword above my head, about to completely finish the battle.

I froze when his eyes met mine, and he lifted his head to show me his neck. He was submitting to me which meant I no longer needed to fight. I lowered my sword and watched as his eyes closed before he passed out. I yelled for a few servants to take him to the healers so his wounds could be looked over.

I placed Sounga back into its sheath before turning to my eldest. He still held Kagome in his arms, but the moment he saw my eyes trained on her, he let her go. He motioned for the others to leave, and I didn't move an inch until they were gone.

"What were you thinking?" I asked, my voice low with my anger. I was trying not to yell at her, but the knowledge that she could have died was taking its toll on my control.

"I was thinking that you were going to be killed. That is his strongest attack, and you didn't even try to move." She yelled, her own anger in her voice.

"Did it ever occur to you that I knew it wouldn't kill me? That may have been his strongest attack, but I never once used my full strength." I growled, tightening my hands into fists. I could still feel the blood running down my arms, and I knew she saw it. As much as she wanted to yell at me, her eyes couldn't leave the red liquid dripping to the ground. She ran to a door and yelled for some servants to bring a few items to her.

"That is not needed." I interrupted, only to receive a glare that very much resembled Sesshomaru's. I sighed before sitting on the ground and leaning my back against the broken tree. This damn woman was going to get what she wanted, no matter what. A small smile formed on my lips and I chuckled. It's not like I could deny her anyway, especially when she was worried for me.

"Why are you smiling? I'm still mad at you." She said, walking over to me with things to clean my wounds.

"I should be mad at you. You could have gotten yourself killed." I replied, my eyes narrowing. She didn't say anything as her hands reached out and untied my obi. I narrowed my eyes, watching as her small hands moved up to my haori. Just as she was about to push it away from my shoulders, I used my pelt to grab her hands.

"What are you doing?" I asked, not letting go of her hands.

"Your wounds need to be cleaned. How do you expect me to do that if you keep your haori on?" She replied calmly.

"If you wanted to see me unclothed, you only had to ask." I teased, watching as her face turned bright red. I smirked as I removed my haori and underclothing from my chest. I wasn't sure if I could handle her removing my clothing for me. It was already hard enough to control myself around her as it was. When I finished, I released her hands from my pelt and let it fall to the ground beside me.

"Your worst one is on your shoulder." She said, looking over my skin.

"Indeed, but it will heal on its own." I replied, watching as she scooted closer to me so she could look me over. She reached out and hesitantly placed her hand under the wound. It was hard for her to find a spot that wasn't bleeding. My chest was covered in many small cuts and three deep gashes.

"Just let me clean it, will you." She mumbled in annoyance. "You're just as bad as InuYasha. He always pitched a fit when I tried to take care of his wounds."

"You have seen InuYasha in such a state?" I asked, my jealousy beginning to flare.

"Well, yea. I actually saw him completely naked once, but that was by accident. I ended up throwing my trashcan at him to get him out of my room." Kagome stated, a small smile on her lips. I was quiet while she spoke. I didn't like the idea of her eyes being on anyone other than me. It surprised me just how possessive I was becoming of this female.

"I guess it makes us even since he saw me naked…a few times." She added. My head snapped towards her as she cleaned my wounds. She didn't even notice my red gaze on her, nor how much her words angered me. No one should see what is mine.

"Kagome." I said, watching as her eyes met mine. I could see the shock on her face as she realized I was angry. "You will not allow him, or anyone else, to see you in such a way again."

"Don't worry." She giggled. "Every time was an accident, and I sat him immediately."

"Good, keep it like that." I replied, turning to look away from her as she moved to cleaning a different wound. It was very distracting to have her hands running all over my chest. I was fighting a war with myself, and I wasn't sure I would win. The last thing I needed was to get hard while she was so close. There was no way I would be able to hide it.

"Mattaki, can I ask you a question?" She asked, making me smirk.

"That was a question, but yes, you may." I replied. I could feel her glaring at me, and I had to fight not to laugh.

"Very funny…jerk." She started, making me chuckle. "Why do you care if anyone sees me naked?"

I turned to look at her, my face serious. "I have already told you my plans for you, Little One."

"You want to court me?" She asked, letting her hands fall to her lap. I noticed that her small fingers were twisting the bloody cloth around, and I worried that she was going to rip it.

"Indeed. Does that bother you?" I asked, unsure of why she was acting this way.

"It doesn't necessarily bother me. More like, it confuses me. I don't understand why you would want…me." She whispered, not taking her eyes off of the ground. I looked down at my chest and noticed that all of the bleeding had stopped. She had cleaned me fairly well, and I was pleased.

I gently took the rag from her and threw it into the bucket full of bloody water. When that was done, I quickly, but gently, grabbed her and pulled her into my lap. She stiffened at first, but soon relaxed as I wrapped my pelt around her. I ran a clawed hand through her hair and waited a few minutes before I spoke.

"The first thing I noticed about you was your smell. Your scent is addicting. It calls to me in a way that no woman, yokai or human, has ever before. I then noticed your eyes, and I knew I would find myself gazing into them quite often." I started, before looking down and getting lost in her ocean blue eyes. I smiled softly, never removing my gaze. "Then we began to get to know each other. You are so guarded that it took everything I had to break through your walls, and I'm not even sure I have completely succeeded in that. But what I have noticed so far is that you are the most caring woman I have ever met. No matter what, you put others before yourself."

"That's just the right thing to do." She argued as one of my hands wrapped around her waist.

"Yet how many of us do the right thing without ever thinking about it? Your heart is pure and beautiful. It was quite easy to fall in love with you." I replied, noticing how she blushed at my last statement.

"But you could always find someone much more appealing to look at than me. I'm just average, and I'm sure there is someone better." She whispered, looking away from me. I removed my hand from her hair and gently grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at me.

"Kagome, you do not see your beauty. I have never thought so highly of a woman, not even for the mothers of my sons. You are beautiful, in every way possible." I stated softly. I pushed my lips to her forehead gently. As much as I wanted to kiss her, I didn't want to push anything with her. I wasn't sure just how far her healing had gone, and I didn't want to ruin anything.

"You say you want to court me, but you haven't asked me yet. Why?" She asked. I placed my chin on the top of her head and wrapped my arms around her.

"I know you are still hurt by InuYasha's actions. I did not want to push myself on you when you were not ready for it." I answered, a little surprised by her question.

"Oh." She replied. I got the feeling that she wanted to say more but was too scared to. I pulled away from her so I could look down at her.

"What is it, Kagome?" I asked, worried about her. She has always been a little shy, but this was completely different.

"I just…watching the Backlash Wave hit you…I thought you were going to die." She started nervously. "I hadn't realized how much…never mind."

"Tell me." I ordered softly. There was no way I was going to let her not finish that sentence.

"I know it's too soon, but…thinking you were going to die…it made me realize that I care for you more than I thought." She whispered, making my eyes widen slightly. She was telling me that she cared for me more than just as her protector.

I was suddenly fighting a war within myself. I wanted to ask her right then and there to court me, but I still wasn't completely sure she was ready. What would I do if she wasn't, and it ruined everything I had been trying to do? Just by asking one simple question, I could cause her to pull away from me. But if she is ready, I could treat her the way I truly wanted to. I could taste her lips and skin. I could hold her to me and not have to worry about the others seeing. She would be mine.

"I knew it was too soon. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." She said, beginning to get out of my lap. I could smell her tears, and I realized I hadn't said anything to her confession. In fact, I had just stared at her. I tightened my arms around her, refusing to let her leave. At this point, I knew I would risk everything just for the chance to claim her as mine.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. You just surprised me, though it was a pleasant surprise for I thought I would have to wait longer." I started, before grabbing her chin and turning her to look at me. "Kagome, will you give me the honor of accepting my offer for a courtship?"

"Is this what you really want?" She asked, making me nod. I realized I was holding my breath, waiting for her answer, and the suspense was killing me.

"It is indeed what I want, and I can only hope that you want it as well." I replied, my anxiety rising through the roof.

"I do want it, and I accept." she admitted, making me let out a sigh of relief. I looked into her blue eyes and could see the happiness there.

"I am going to kiss you." I whispered, before slowly pushing my lips to hers. I had given her plenty of time to stop me if she wanted, and I just about jumped for joy when my skin touched hers. She responded to my kiss and our lips molded to one another as if they were created for each other.

Her arms wrapped around my neck as my hands traveled down to her waist. I was a tad bit surprised when her mouth opened slightly, but I didn't waste the opportunity. I slid my tongue into her waiting cavern and just about died. Her taste was magnificent! Just from this little bit, I knew I would never get enough.

I ravished her mouth, taking in everything. My tongue rubbed against hers, her teeth, and everywhere else it could reach. I wanted to taste as much of her as I could. I wanted to make sure that, even when we finally pulled apart, I would taste her for the rest of the day.

Sadly, pulling apart happened before I wanted it to. She needed to breathe, and I reluctantly pulled away, leaving her panting. I placed soft caressing kisses over her face before moving down to her jawline. It was time. I couldn't wait another second before I marked her.

"This will not hurt." I informed her, my lips against her skin. She gave a small nod before turning her head to the side, exposing her neck to me. I let out a pleased growl before nuzzling my nose against the crook of her neck. I took in a deep breath, taking in her intoxicating scent.

When I had my fill of her scent, I opened my mouth and licked her skin. I knew my healing saliva would numb her slightly, and I wanted to make sure I didn't hurt her. I let my fangs elongate to their normal length as I continued licking her sweet skin. When I was sure she wouldn't feel anything, I quickly bit into her flesh.

The taste of her blood flowed into my mouth, and I couldn't help but let out a groan. I had thought her mouth was addicting, but this was something else entirely. It almost seemed that everything about this woman drove me insane. When I was sure my youki had fully claimed her, I pulled my fangs from her skin and began to lick the blood away. I didn't stop cleaning her until I was sure she was healed.

When I pulled away, I watched as a blue jagged line formed on the crook of her neck. I smiled, looking down at my mark. This was the first time I had marked someone in such a way, and I found myself full of happiness at seeing it on her.

"How does it look?" She asked, causing me to look up at her.

"Like it was always meant to be there. It's perfect." I replied, before pushing my lips gently against hers. Just as I was about to push my tongue into her mouth again, the noise of shuffling, and a loud 'oof,' could be heard. I pulled away from Kagome to see the monk laying on the ground, hiding partway behind a tree. I realized, then, that we had never been alone.

"Miroku!" Kagome yelled, her face going very red.

"It's not just me!" Miroku defended, grabbing his wife and pulling her out from behind the tree.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled again, staring at her friends in shock.

"Come out, Sesshomaru. You are the only one strong enough to block all of their auras." I called, making Kagome's eyes go wide. I watched as Sesshomaru walked out from behind the tree, his head held high as if he hadn't just been caught spying. Rin clung to his arm, and I could tell she was trying not to laugh.

I stood up and placed Kagome gently on the ground so she could go to her friends. I could tell she was completely embarrassed, and even though I was annoyed that our moment was ruined, I found her reaction amusing. I grabbed my underclothing from the ground and quickly pulled it on.

"Congratulations, Father, Miko." Sesshomaru said, not looking towards us.

"Thank-you. Care to explain why you were snooping?" I asked, noticing how he cringed.

"This one does not snoop." He argued, making me raise an eyebrow.

"Were you not just hiding behind a tree, watching as I marked my female?" I asked.

"I was forced." He stated, still trying to prove his innocence.

"Who has the power to force you to do something you do not wish to do?" I replied, already knowing, but wanting to make him squirm. And squirm he did. It went against every fiber of his being to admit that anyone had the power to make him do anything. His eyes cut to Rin, who just shrugged her shoulders.

"It's about time. What is it with inu yokai taking forever to claim what they want?" She teased, making Sesshomaru glare at her.

"Woman, you will silence yourself." Sesshomaru ordered, receiving his own glare from her.

"Or you'll do what?" She asked, making him growl. She just waved her hand and dismissed him as she walked towards Kagome. I couldn't help but laugh at just how much control she had over my son. Even now, his anger was evident, but he would do nothing to hurt her, or even anger her.

"You laugh now, Father, but it will be your turn soon." He grumbled before turning and leaving. I laughed again before turning to look at Kagome who was now surrounded by her friends. She looked at me and gave a large smile that, for once, reached her eyes. I could never be mad at how this had turned out. Kagome was now mine, and would be, for the rest of my long life.

-sSs-

Chapter 7 has arrived. I hope you all enjoy. I was going to have the gang head out during this chapter but I decided to wait until the next chapter. I hope you don't mind. Please review and let me know what you think. I really enjoy your thoughts.

Shout-outs:

Miskee: Thank-you for favoriting this story. I'm sorry about the cliffhangers. You know I don't normally do them, so at least you can be thankful for that. Lol. I'm glad you liked it though.

Lunasheart: I'm glad you think of my story as one of the good ones. Thank-you for your review.

LADY SILVERFOX: I hope you don't mind if I don't put your full name. Yes, poor InuYasha got his ass kicked. I love your enthusiasm.

RedDrake323: I hope you liked the fight scene. I tried my best, but I've never been good at writing stuff like that. Lol.

Guest: I agree with you on the Sesshomaru thing. He is actually my favorite character so I hate it when people make him seem weak. And you didn't disrespect me. I will always answer questions no matter what, and I'm sorry if I seemed angry. I'm just happy that you reviewed. I haven't actually thought about making a Rin and Sesshomaru story, but I will think about it.

Teaser: Chapter 8: The gang finally leaves the safety of the estate. How does InuYasha react to Kagome and Mattaki courting? What happens when they battle their first set of demons? Continue reading to find out.

I do not own InuYasha.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Taisho

I laid in bed with my hand on my forehead. An annoyed growl rumbled in my chest. My damn beast was making it impossible for any sleep. Ever since I marked Kagome as mine, he keeps sending me images of the little miko. Images that I wanted desperately to come true.

My beast had just finished showing me an image of the tiny woman squirming under me while I made her feel what no other has before. I could still remember her small hands running all along my back and chest. My beast was making me act like a pup again. I knew he wanted her just as bad as I did, which was a surprise in itself.

With my last two marriages, my beast had stayed silent. He was just in the background, letting me live the way I wished to. Now all of a sudden, he was back with a fucking vengeance. I was constantly aroused because, no matter what, he was making me think of my little Kagome in a way that I shouldn't. I knew she was nowhere near ready to be mated, yet my beast kept pushing the issue.

I groaned before reaching down and shifting my painfully hard cock into a better position. This time, I had woken up sweating, panting, and with my beast very nearly in control. It took everything I had to calm down, yet I still couldn't get my manhood to go down.

I swiftly stood from my bed and walked towards my private baths. Maybe if I relaxed in the warm water, the rest of me would follow. I undressed and walked into the spring slowly. The water splashed over me as I lowered myself into the warmth.

I couldn't help but let out a sigh as most of my muscles began to relax. All except for the one I really wanted. I had a feeling there was only one way to get it to go away, and I found I was a little disgusted with myself. I hadn't done anything like that since before I met Sesshomaru's mother.

Today was the day we were supposed to be leaving, and here I was, acting like a pup who had just gone into his first heat. This was very much getting ridiculous. With an annoyed and pathetic groan, I grabbed myself firmly in my hand.

I let my beast send all of the images of my sweet little Kagome it wanted to. I was surprised by how imaginative this creature could be. My hand moved slowly along my length, sending the teasing pleasure through my body. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes as I concentrated on the feel of what I was doing to myself.

I was thankful I was in the water or else all of the other yokai would be able to smell my arousal. This was something I did not want to explain. I flicked my thumb over the tip of my shaft before picking up my speed. My grip tightened and I couldn't help but moan once I felt my release approaching.

All it took was a few more images of Kagome before I was overcome with pleasure. I shot my seed into the water as my balls tightened. When I was completely emptied, I just sat there, unable to move. This woman was going to be the death of me and she didn't even know it.

When my cock finally softened, I finished bathing before getting out of the warm water. I quickly dried myself and dressed before making my way into the hallway. I looked around and noticed that it was empty. I pushed out my aura and saw that Kagome was still asleep in her room.

I couldn't help but smile as I pushed open her shoji door. She was sprawled out on her bed, lightly snoring. Her mouth was parted slightly and her hair was a mess. Her sheets were tangled within her legs and I chuckled slightly at the sight. Even while looking like this, she was beautiful.

I silently sat on her bed as I pushed her black locks out of her face. I bent down and nuzzled my cheek against hers, gently coaxing her out of her sleep. As cute as she looked, breakfast would be ready soon and then we would need to begin our journey.

"Mattaki?" She whispered, not opening her eyes.

"Yes, Little One. It is time to rise." I stated. I pulled my cheek away from hers and ran my knuckles over where my cheek had previously rested. Slowly, her eyes blinked open and deep blue met mine. She looked up at me and smiled before closing her eyes again.

"Wake up, Kagome. We must eat, then begin looking for Naraku." I ordered softly. She groaned before opening her eyes again. I watched as she sat up and stretched. I noticed her eyes trailing over my body, and I couldn't help but look down to see what she was looking at.

"Sorry. This is the first time I've seen you in your armor." She admitted, making me smile.

"I do hope that it is to your liking." I replied before grabbing her small hands in one of my own.

"Oh, very much so." She replied quickly, then blushed as she realized what she just said. I let out a loud laugh which made her blush even more. I stood from my spot on her bed and placed a hand on her chin. My hair fell over my shoulder as I leaned down and pressed my lips against hers. She immediately returned my kiss, and I was once again ecstatic that I was able to taste her. I pulled away before I lost any of my control and smiled down at her.

"Get dressed, Little One. I will be waiting in the dining hall with the others." I stated as I turned and left her room. I made my way down the halls, not stopping until I had reached the dining hall. Sesshomaru, Rin, and InuYasha were already present. I walked past all of them and sat in my chair, feeling the angry gaze of my youngest.

"Pup, is there something you wish to say?" I asked as I took a sip of wine from the goblet in front of me.

"You haven't won, Old Man." He replied, making me sigh.

"I do not wish to fight you, InuYasha. You are my son. I only ask that you respect me as your alpha." I said, silently hoping that we could have a civil relationship at the very least.

"I don't care about that. You want to be alpha, go for it. I want Kagome." He retorted. I instantly let out a growl, warning him to tread lightly.

"As much as I would enjoy seeing you kill the half-breed, he does not know of your status with the miko." Sesshomaru interrupted. It made me calm down a little, but I knew that, in the end, it wouldn't matter. Only something drastic will ever make him give up Kagome.

"Status? What does that mean?" InuYasha asked, looking at me angrily.

"It means we are courting." Kagome said, making all of us look at her. I instantly stood and made my way to her. She gave me a smile as I placed my hand on the small of her back, gently guiding her to her seat. I pulled out her chair for her and pushed it in as she sat down. The entire time, I could feel shocked and angered eyes on us. As I sat down, I looked towards InuYasha, whose mouth was open and eyes were huge.

"You're going to catch flies." Kagome stated, looking towards him. InuYasha's mouth snapped shut, and he glared towards her.

"Why?" He asked, not able to muster anything else.

"Because I want to." She replied as Sango, Miroku, and Kirara walked in. They took one look at the situation and shook their heads, knowing how this was going to end.

"What about me?" He asked, looking hurt.

"What about Kikyou?" She yelled, her loudness making me flinch. I grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze, trying to get her to calm down.

"You know I love you, just like I love her. I want you both, but you ran away before I could even tell you." He argued, making my anger rise.

"You are a fool, Half-breed!" Sesshomaru snapped, his eyes tinting pink. "We are inu yokai. We do not take multiple partners at once. You disgrace our name, as well as the miko's. Even this one knows she would never go for something so idiotic."

"Stay out of this, Bastard!" InuYasha yelled.

"I have been with her longer than any of you have, and I will not hesitate to defend her from the likes of you. Father may not kill you, but I will." Sesshomaru retorted. Nobody denied his words. While she had originally been with InuYasha's group, she had spent more time with Sesshomaru and Rin than any others. He took her in as pack, and now she was a dear friend to him.

"It's okay, Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome soothed, making my eldest look at her out of the corner of his eye. He leaned back slightly, letting Kagome take over. "Sesshomaru's right, InuYasha. I would never have agreed to that plan. I would never let the man I'm with be with another, and if I did, it would only be because I didn't care enough to stop it. You should also know that, with as many times Kikyou has tried to kill me, I never would have gotten along with her. In the end, we would have fought until one of us died, which most likely would have been me because you know how I am about killing."

"We could have made it work." InuYasha argued, still not understanding what Kagome was saying. She placed her head in her hands and let out an aggravated sigh.

"No, we couldn't have. I was always second best to you. I want someone to put me first. I want to feel like I am the best thing to ever happen to that someone. While I know that's a lot to ask for, and it may never happen, it's all I ask." She replied, making me look at her. I wanted to tell her everything she wanted to hear, but right now wasn't the time.

"Fine. I choose you Kagome. I want you, and only you." InuYasha retorted, making me growl. A small hand went on my shoulder, and I saw Kagome giving me a reassuring smile. She turned back to InuYasha with sadness in her eyes.

"You choose me because Kikyou left. You choose me because you couldn't mark someone who was already dead. If Kikyou were to walk through that door right now, you would go to her. And I'm okay with that. Just don't try dragging me with you." She said, looking straight into InuYasha's eyes.

"I'll make you fall in love with me again." InuYasha informed her.

"You have no say anymore, Mutt." Sesshomaru interrupted before reaching out and moving Kagome's kimono from her shoulder. My mark suddenly became very visible, and I could hear InuYasha gasp. There was no removing my mark unless it was done by me. This wasn't a normal courting mark. This was a mating mark. Anyone who saw it would know that she was my intended.

"I'll find a way to remove it. You will be mine again, Kagome." InuYasha yelled. I stood instantly and a feral growl escaped my throat. I could feel my youki beginning to stir as my anger skyrocketed.

"You will stay away from my intended, Son." I said, my voice rough from the growl in my throat.

"I won't let you go through with it. She was mine first." InuYasha yelled. Just before I launched myself into an attack, a dark grey barrier was suddenly surrounding the two of us.

"Oh, shit." Miroku said, shocking me. He grabbed Sango and Kirara and ran to the other side of the room. Sesshomaru grabbed Rin and did the same. I looked at InuYasha who had fear in his eyes. Everyone in this room knew what was happening except me.

"You will both cease this foolishness." Kagome stated, her voice sounding different. I looked to her and my mouth dropped. She was surrounded by her reiki, her hair swirling around from the power of it. Her blue eyes now swirled with a bright pink. Her arms were outstretched to her side and I found her mesmerizing. I knew she was powerful but this was extraordinary. Her aura alone was making mine spark out in defense. I knew then that she was keeping most of her power hidden, and right now, she was angry enough to unleash it.

I tried moving from the barrier but it only seemed to tighten around me. Kagome's eyes turned to me and I suddenly felt very small in her gaze. I had literally just met the one person who could kill me, and I was going to mate her. For a split second, I regretted my decision, but then I remembered that this was still Kagome. This was still the woman I was falling for.

"You regret your decision, Mattaki?" She asked, making my mouth drop.

"No." I replied as best I could. How did she do that? How did she read my mind?

"I am not Kagome. I am her reiki. I can sense every thought that passes through the two of you, just by a simple touch." Kagome replied before turning to InuYasha. "You have caused me much trouble. You have hurt me. Because of my taint, my master has sealed me away, refusing to use such an evil thing. Yet my hatred for others was caused by you. I could kill you now and feel nothing. I could kill all of you because in some way, you have all hurt my master."

"I have not hurt her." I growled out as the barrier constricted around me again.

"Did you not just regret your decision to mark her? Do you really think she doesn't know what's going on right now? She may be fighting for control, but she can still hear everything said. Even now, her pain of rejection is only growing." She stated, her eyes turning back to me.

"You didn't listen to the rest of my thoughts, did you? I would never give up my claim on her, no matter how powerful she is. Her power just makes it easier because she is my equal in strength. I will make her mine, in every way possible. I will never turn her away. Kagome, come back to me." I yelled, trying to get my Kagome back.

"Hn. It seems she has heard you loud and clear. It does not bother you to know that she holds this much evil in her? That she fights me daily and one day may lose?" She asked as she tightened her hold on me again.

"I will not let you win. I will heal you, just as I will heal her." I stated, wincing from the pain in my body.

"I am years of pain caused by your son. Do you think it will be easy for you?" She asked with a scoff.

"I never said it would be easy, but even I can see she has already begun to heal, just as I know you can. Now give me my Kagome back." I ground out through clenched teeth.

"As you wish, but I will be back." Kagome said before I was suddenly released from the barrier. Three thuds could be heard as we all fell to the ground roughly. I laid there for a moment, trying to catch my breath. I looked around when I heard a groan and saw Kagome pushing herself up. She held a hand to her forehead and looked at me.

"I'm so sorry. I tried to stop her but I couldn't." She cried, crawling over to me. She put her hands on my chest and I smiled before sitting up.

"Calm down, Little One." I said, pulling her to me. She clutched on to my haori as I rubbed her back. "I am glad to see that you also have something you fight."

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking at me.

"Your reiki is like my beast. They are there, constantly whispering into our heads. My beast has been especially noisy since I met you." I explained, standing up. I held out my hand for her and she took it. I turned to InuYasha to check on him and noticed that he was pushing himself up as well.

"Is that a bad thing?" She asked, grabbing my attention again.

"No. It means he likes you, but it can get annoying to hear him screaming about you in the way that he does." I admitted, making her blush.

"Father, my beast has been restless as well. I have been thinking of visiting Bokusenou to find out why. Maybe we should make a stop by our old friend." Sesshomaru interrupted, taking a few steps forward now that the danger had passed.

"Yes, we will head in that direction while we are looking for clues on Naraku." I looked towards everyone to see if they had any objections. When my eyes landed on InuYasha, my heart went out to him.

He just witnessed firsthand what his actions had caused. The pure-hearted miko was tainted by an evil because of him. I knew that he was finally going to be thinking hard about his actions. As much as I hated seeing him in pain like this, maybe now he would leave Kagome to live the life she wanted.

"Let's eat breakfast so we can leave. We have already spent too much time here." I ordered before holding out Kagome's chair for her again. She gave a small nod of thanks before sitting down. I watched as everyone else followed her lead. We ate in silence, all of us thinking on what just occurred.

About three hours later, we had made it about five miles from my estate. Kagome walked by my side while everyone else walked wherever they wanted. The tension from earlier was completely gone. In fact, Miroku's antics with the demon slayer's backside had been enough to even get a small chuckle from Kagome.

I enjoyed every happy sound she made, but I still had yet to hear a full laugh from her. I was very curious as to what her laugh sounded like, and I knew it would be just as beautiful as everything else she did. Another smack could be heard, taking my attention away from my miko.

"Hn. It is a shame, Sango, that you will not let your husband touch what he desires." I stated, receiving a glare from the woman.

"I let him touch what he wants…in private." She retorted.

"But it is no fun in private, my dear. I wish to tell the world that you are my lovely wife, and what better way than to show my affection to your glorious backside." Miroku countered with a mischievous grin.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin squealed before slapping him. I looked over to see his face covered in shock, his hand still outstretched.

"It appears all women act the same." He grumbled before returning his hand to his side.

"No, you just surprised me." Rin apologized before rubbing his reddened face gently. I let out a loud laugh, surprised that my son would act in such a way.

"Do not laugh, Father. I could easily tell of what you did earlier this morning." Sesshomaru stated, making my mouth snap shut.

"Boy, you will refrain from threatening me." I growled out.

"I believe your hands have been far too busy to carry out any order you give." Sesshomaru retorted, a smirk on his face.

"I don't get it." Kagome said, her finger to her chin, deep in thought.

"It means Pops played with himself." InuYasha grumbled from behind us. I turned and glared at him as Kagome's face suddenly caught on fire.

"I cannot help that I have such an attractive woman at my side." I admitted, knowing there was no way I was getting out of this. My sons betrayed me.

"I guess it's a compliment in a way." Rin said, making Sesshomaru's eyes snap towards her.

"How?" Kagome asked, her face still red.

"Well, inu yokai are prideful creatures. I imagine doing something like that is a blow to the ego because it means they lost some of their control. So in a way, you basically control Mattaki. He is so attracted to you, he can't stop himself." Rin informed her.

"She is insightful." I observed, giving Sesshomaru a shocked look, who was looking pleased.

"Is that true?" Kagome asked, looking up at me.

"Indeed, Little Miko." I answered, loving how her face reddened even more. "Once again, you have me curious about your blush. Just how far down does it go?"

"Hmm. Maybe one day I'll show you." Kagome smirked, making me freeze. I had expected her to yell or hit me but not to tease me back. Me freezing did not faze her in the slightest. She continued walking forward, giving her hips some extra sway, causing my eyes to lock on to her ass.

"Oh, Kami." I breathed, watching her. Sango, Miroku, and Rin busted out laughing as they looked at me. Even Sesshomaru held a smile as I imagine the expression I was making was very amusing.

"What's wrong, Mattaki? You look a little stiff." Kagome said, turning around and giving me an innocent smile before beginning to walk again.

"She's a fucking vixen." I exclaimed, causing Sesshomaru to flat out laugh.

"Watch your language, Pops." InuYasha said, walking past me. I just stood there staring as everyone began to walk again. What the hell just happened?

-sSs-

So I know I said there was going to be fighting in this one, but I decided not to. I wanted to end this chapter on a good note. Normally when I write, I have all of my stories planned out. But with this story, I don't because I had already typed the first two chapters. With this one, I am writing as I go. With that being said, sometimes my teasers may be off. I hope you don't mind.

Shout-outs:

LADY SILVERFOX: I actually kind of hate my name. It was mine and my husband's initials before we got married, but I wish I would have been more creative. And as for what will happen next, you will just have to wait and find out. HAHA!

RedDrake323: I'm glad you liked my fight scene. I always get a little worried about those. Lol.

Miskee: Thank-you for your review. Don't worry, InuYasha will only be a jerk for a few more chapters, then he will become a part of the pack. Lol. And thank-you for your offer. I will keep you in mind if I ever need any help.

Guest number 1: Don't worry, I haven't forgotten Shippo. I will bring him in soon. Thank-you for liking my story so far.

Guest number 2: I kind of feel like this may be my first flame. Lol. You can think my story is lousy if you want. In truth, it doesn't bother me. I will always accept constructive criticism, but nothing in your review is helpful. Because of your dislike of InuYasha, you have insulted my work. If you don't like my story, don't read it. It's that simple.

Teaser: Chapter 9: What happens when the gang is attacked for the first time? How does Mattaki plan on getting closer to Kagome? Continue reading to find out.

I do not own InuYasha.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kagome

"InuYasha." I warned, making his ears flatten on the top of his head.

Once again, I was getting yelled at because I wished to stop and bathe. It had been around two days since the last spring, and I made the mistake of asking Mattaki if one was nearby while InuYasha had been in hearing distance. I still don't understand why he has such a problem with me taking a bath. Is it so wrong to want to be clean?

"Don't give me that tone, Wench. We have to find Naraku, and we don't have time for all of your baths." He growled, crossing his arms. Mattaki let out a sigh before shaking his head.

It had taken a few days to make him understand that when InuYasha called me a 'wench,' he didn't really mean it. It's just his nickname for me. While it was crude, he was the only one I allowed to call me that. After a week of traveling, I had finally been able to make the very large inu agree to stop trying to beat InuYasha every time it was said. Mattaki still didn't like it but he wouldn't deny me what I wanted, which was something else I didn't understand.

"Why do you have such a problem with me wanting to be clean? I know you don't mind being dirty, but some of us prefer to wash the stench of the day away." I retorted, knowing that would piss him off.

"Hey! What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" He yelled before getting a firm smack to the back of the head.

"Did I not tell you, Boy, to watch your words in front of the women?" Mattaki growled as InuYasha rubbed his head. I had to admit, watching the older daiyokai discipline his son was amusing. I wasn't the only one to think so. Every time Mattaki did something to InuYasha, Sesshomaru got an evil smirk on his face.

"Damn it, Pops. Kagome cusses, too, ya know." InuYasha defended. I blushed, knowing that he was right.

"I've only done it like twice. And every time, I was mad at you." I retorted, looking down at the ground.

"While InuYasha's punishment is amusing, our daylight is running out. It would be best if we found a place to camp. Besides, the humans seem to be getting tired." Sesshomaru interrupted, making me sigh in relief.

"Humans, huh? I guess this human will be going to sleep with the other humans tonight." Rin scoffed, stomping away from her lord who now looked like a lost puppy. I giggled as he watched her go, causing his narrowed eyes to fall on me.

Every night, Rin slept in Sesshomaru's lap. I hadn't realized just how affectionate inu yokai were until I began to court Mattaki, but he and I still slept away from each other. Strangely, any time I see Rin and Sesshomaru, that pang in my heart returns and I have to push it away again.

Even though Mattaki is courting me, I am still waiting for the day that he comes and tells me he made a mistake. While still at his estate, even if only for a moment, he had regretted marking me. I couldn't even be mad at him because I didn't blame him. Who would want me, a damaged and ordinary miko?

The only one I was mad at was myself. I never should have let him claim me. I should have said no when he asked. Now he is stuck with me because of his honor. In a way, I am pulling away from him. I don't always walk beside him, and I don't sleep in his lap like Rin does with Sesshomaru.

I can tell this upsets him, but he doesn't push the subject. He probably thinks I need space because of InuYasha. While I can never forget what he has done, I am over it. In truth, I want Mattaki's touch more than I had ever wanted another's, but if I give in to that want, when he disappears, it will hurt that much more.

"Kagome, why are you saddened?" Mattaki asked, walking up to stand beside me.

"It's nothing." I replied, noticing how his eyes narrowed before I looked away.

"We will make camp here. There is a spring to the east of us." He called to the others, never taking his eyes off of me. InuYasha began to grumble as he found a tree to perch himself in. Since he was pouting, there was no way he was going to help set up.

Ignoring the look from Mattaki, I helped Sango, Miroku, Rin, and Jaken set everything up. While Jaken wasn't always with us, depending on what errand Sesshomaru had him running, he would be with us tonight. The little toad had grown on me over the five years I was at the shiro. He even protected me once without an order from his lord. He would never admit it, but I knew I had grown on him as well.

"Kagome, are you ready for a bath?" Sango asked, making me nod. I could use a refreshing soak.

"Rin, do you want to join us?" I asked, grabbing my supplies off of the bag resting on Ah-Un's saddle.

"Of course, Lady Kagome." Rin replied, making Sesshomaru glare at me once again. I shrugged my shoulders and tried to keep from laughing. Even if Rin was avoiding him for _his_ comment about humans, he would never admit it was his fault. Instead, he would blame it on me until Rin calmed down. I didn't mind because I knew he didn't mean it. One thing I learned while traveling with him was that he was playful. You just had to know what to look for.

It didn't take long before we were standing in front of the large hot spring, all three of us looking at it longingly. The summer heat had been strong today, and it would be nice to get some of the sweat off of our skin. We quickly undressed and did just that.

"Lady Kagome, I've noticed something, if you don't mind me asking." Rin started, making me look at her. She's always been observant, and I knew I wasn't going to like what she was about to say. "You have been pulling away from Mattaki. You hardly even let him touch you. Why is that?"

"It's hard to explain." I answered, looking down into the water. I slid down until the water brushed gently against my chin.

"Try. I don't like how you are isolating yourself." Sango said, giving me a firm look. I knew she had gotten that look from birthing three kids. I found out the day after she and Miroku arrived that they had created a family. When Miroku's Wind Tunnel returned, they had been forced to leave them behind until he could be cured. Now they lived with a woman back in Edo. I knew they missed their children, and I hated that I had screwed up all those years ago. Because of me, their lives were being ruined again.

"It's just, I've never been anything special. Nobody ever truly wanted _me._ Kouga wanted me because I could see the jewel shards. InuYasha wants me because I am Kikyou's reincarnation. Now I'm supposed to believe that one of the strongest demons ever to exist wants me by his side?" I whispered, not looking at either of the women.

"I can understand that, but that still doesn't explain why you won't let him touch you." Rin said.

"Because I love it when he touches me." I said, hugging my arms to my chest.

"That doesn't make any sense." Sango stated, making me sigh.

"No matter how deep or light the touch, I like it. I enjoy the attention he gives me. I know that I could fall in love with his touch alone. What happens if I do, and then he realizes that he can do better?" I replied, looking up to the sky.

"In other words, you're pulling away because you are waiting for him to leave." Sango said, her voice deep in realization. Rin let out a big laugh, causing both of us to look at her.

"You're so silly, Lady Kagome. How long have you been traveling with inu yokai now? Even if one was a baka named InuYasha, you should know that when a dog demon picks his chosen, he basically worships her. Mattaki couldn't leave you even if he wanted to, and he doesn't want to. You're just worrying too much." Rin scoffed, waving her hand much like Sesshomaru would.

"There's a difference between what you and Sesshomaru have and what Mattaki and I have. That being you and Sesshomaru are going to be mates. Mattaki just wants me as his wife." I argued before absentmindedly placing my hand over my mark.

"Kagome, you're wrong." Rin started. "I have a mark just like you. You only get those–"

"That's enough." Sango interrupted, looking down at me. I was trying not to cry, and of course Sango would be the one that was able to see my pain. She always could.

"I–I'm going to head back." Rin said softly before climbing out of the water. I didn't look at her as she dried, dressed, and left.

"You are wrong, Kagome. I won't go into any detail, but I will say this: you are letting what InuYasha did to you affect your future. You have a gorgeous and loving man who wants to adore you and worship you, but you are pushing him away because of a silly fear that's not going to come to pass. You have a chance to be happy. You only need to reach out and grab it." Sango said before relaxing more into the water.

I didn't say anything. Instead, I thought on her words. Was she right? Am I pushing away my happiness because of what InuYasha did? Does he still have a hold on my life? I don't like the idea of him having any say in what I do. I needed to fight against myself. I needed to make sure InuYasha never had a hold on me again. I would make sure of it.

Mattaki

I scowled as I looked into the glowing fire. I had gotten it lit right after the women left, and now I was getting pulled into my thoughts. Those thoughts being stuck on one thing: Kagome. I had noticed the way she was pulling away from me suddenly, and I hated it. It had been so long since I had touched her, and it was driving me crazy.

I looked up as Rin walked out of the forest. I was worried when I noticed it was just her. She gave me a look before scurrying towards Sesshomaru and whispering something into his ear, making him frown. He looked towards me before guiding Rin in my direction.

"Father, I am sure you have noticed the actions of the miko lately." He started, waiting for my nod. "I asked Rin to get some information on what the miko was thinking. She succeeded, but you will not like it."

"What is it?" I asked, standing to my feet.

"She is waiting on you to leave her. That's why she won't let you close. She feels that if she lets you in, you will realize that you can find someone better and leave. She believes if she holds back, she won't get hurt. She also thinks that you are just wanting to marry her. I tried to explain, but Sango cut me off." Rin informed me, making me scowl.

"Sango stopped you because sometimes Kagome has to learn the truth for herself before she will believe it. If you had told Kagome, it would have taken longer for her to realize what the truth is. In fact, the only one who will be able to get through to her is Mattaki himself." Miroku added, looking as if he was deep in thought.

"It seems the half-breed's actions run deeper than we expected." Sesshomaru stated, looking angry. I myself was also feeling that anger. I thought I had made it clear that I wouldn't leave her. There has to be some way to make her see just what she means to me.

"Feh. It looks like you don't have much of a hold on her, Old Man. I'm still in her heart, and it won't take long before she's back at my side." InuYasha scoffed, making me growl. I instantly pooled my youki into my hand, forming my blue whip. With a flick of my hand, it wrapped around my son's foot, yanking him off of his branch and smashing him into the trunk of another tree.

"You will refrain from any contact with my miko. If you are still present in her heart, it is because of the pain you caused her. Have you forgotten already what her reiki said about _you_ being the cause of her taint?" I snarled, walking up to my crumpled son. His ears went flat as he looked up at me.

"I'll make it up to her. I won't hurt her again." He argued, his eyes angry.

"You are correct. You will not hurt her because I will not allow you near her. She is mine, and I will defend her against all, even my own son. Do not test me, Boy." I growled, now standing above him.

"What is going on?" A familiar voice called, making me turn around to see both Kagome and Sango stepping into the camp. I let my whip disappear before turning back to my son.

"You have been warned." I growled. I turned from him and made my way towards Kagome. She looked up at me with confusion in her eyes. I wasn't pleased with what I had learned, and I was determined to make her see everything I felt.

I held out my arm for her, giving her a look that demanded she take it. After a small hesitation, she wrapped her arm in mine, and I gave her a small nod before beginning to walk deeper into the woods. It was silent as we walked, the tension between us suffocating.

Knowing that such a thing had formed in our relationship was enough to anger even my beast. This should not have happened, and I will not allow it to happen again. When we reached a small clearing, I motioned for her to take a seat. After she was settled, I sat beside her and just looked up at the darkening sky.

"Why are you pushing me away?" I asked. Even though I knew the answer, I wanted to hear her say it.

"Mattaki–" She groaned, and I turned my head towards her, my eyes burning into her blue ones.

"You will tell me, Kagome. I am not willing to give up my claim on you, and I would rather what we have be happy and peaceful than the tension we are now sharing." I demanded, not caring if she got angry at my orders. I will not let this continue in such a way.

"Maybe you should give up your claim on me." She whispered, making my pelt bristle.

"NEVER!" I snapped. "I will never give you up. You are my intended, my mate-to-be. I will not remove my claim."

"Mate?" She asked, her eyes going wide. "Don't you mean wife?"

"No, I mean mate. If I had wanted you as a wife, you would not carry my mark." I explained, calming down slightly as her eyes filled with wonder.

"You want to mate with me?" She exclaimed, looking shocked. I chuckled at her expression before giving a nod.

"I should have made myself clearer. I do not wish to get you, just to have you taken from me because of your mortal lifespan. I will mate with you, ensuring that I never have to lose you." I stated as her eyes still looked deep into mine. I knew she was searching for any kind of a lie so I let her look. She wouldn't find any. This is what I truly wanted.

"But isn't there someone out there who is better suited for you?" She asked, making me sigh.

"Come here." I ordered as I reached out my arms and pulled her into my lap. Instead of sitting her down like I normally would, I put her legs on either side of mine, causing her to straddle me. I wanted her completely facing me for what I was about to do.

"As you know," I started, pushing my face into my mark, "showing your neck is a sign of submission."

"Yea, I know." She whispered, turning her head to the side. I rumbled, pleased with her actions. I kissed along her neck, unable to stop myself. I left a few nips and licks against her tender flesh before finally speaking again.

"It is a way to show that you are below your alpha." I stated, closing my eyes as I continued to ravish her neck. I could feel myself growing hard and I had to fight back a groan. Of course her taste would drive me crazy when I was trying to prove a point. I was just glad that my armor was covering my now-stiff manhood. I put my hands on her waist and squeezed as her arms went around my neck.

"You are not beneath me, Little One." I informed her, tearing myself away from her skin. I looked into her eyes before baring my neck to her. She gasped and looked at me with shock.

What I was doing was not something many alphas do. I was showing her my weakness, the one place that no other should touch. I was telling her that she was my equal. I had expected her to be shocked, but I had not expected her to push her lips against my neck.

My eyes widened as the sensation of her kissing such a sensitive area flooded my body. My cock became so hard so quick that I felt as if I was going to pass out. I had never had a female touch me the way she was, and I would never allow another to do so.

Her lips trailed over my skin lightly at first, almost teasingly, but as she became more comfortable with her actions, they became needier. Her kisses became hot, open-mouthed caresses. Her teeth nipped against my skin, causing me to growl my approval. When my hands tightened around her, she pulled away and looked at me through glazed eyes.

"What is wrong, my Kagome?" I asked, seeing that she looked a little frustrated.

"Your armor keeps poking me." She growled adorably. I chuckled, causing her to narrow her eyes at me.

"Would you like me to remove it?" I asked before pushing my lips against hers. She was silent for a moment due to my mouth dominating hers, but it didn't seem as if she minded. When I pulled away so she could breathe, she panted for a few seconds before focusing on me again.

"Please." She said. I gave a small nod before unstrapping Sounga from my back. I set it down beside us, then began to unlatch my armor.

I knew that when I removed the metal from my body, I would no longer be able to hide my stiffness. In truth, it may do her some good to see just what she does to me. I could already smell her own arousal and it was driving me insane. I was glad to know that she was just as attracted to me as I was to her.

When I leaned up to push my armor off, I kissed her once again, keeping her somewhat distracted. When I was free of all the metal, I put my hands on her waist and pulled her closer to me, positioning her right on my cock so she could feel just how hard I was.

She gasped when she realized what I was doing, and a deep blush formed on her cheeks. To my dismay, she attempted to pull away, but I tightened my hold, refusing to let her go. I moved my lips to her neck, nipping at her skin.

"Do not be ashamed of your arousal…or mine, Little One." I said against her skin, causing her to shiver. "We are courting. We are supposed to learn of each other's bodies."

"You mean…sex?" She whispered so low that I had to strain to hear her. I chuckled at her innocence before pulling away so I could look at her.

"No. I will not take you until we mate, but as I stated before we left my estate, courting is a way for the couple to learn of one another, both in mind and in body. I will learn of what pleases you, just as you will learn of what pleases me. Then on the night that we mate, we will already know and have a night filled of pure passion." I explained as I ran my hands down her thighs and back up again. I could smell the spike in her arousal, and I had to force my beast back.

"So stuff like what we're doing is okay? It's not too soon?" She asked, her voice giving away her nervousness.

"If you feel it is too soon, I will not push you. I am ready, but I am willing to wait." I answered, shifting myself a little because of the pain that was beginning to form between my legs. I hadn't meant to, but as I was shifting myself, my cock pushed up between her folds. Even through her clothing, I could feel her heat, and it was enough to make me hiss. I knew just from this contact, it would be enough to make me release.

"I am sorry, my Kagome. It was not my intention for that to happen." I apologized, pulling my hips away from her. Her hands tightened around my neck before she buried her face into my shoulder. I knew she was embarrassed, and I suddenly felt guilty.

I was very pleasantly surprised when she lowered herself onto me. I tightened my hands on her hips as I closed my eyes, taking in the feel of her heat. I couldn't help but moan as she grinded her hips against mine, her clothed flesh pushing onto my cock.

"Ka–go–me." I breathed, trying to keep myself under control. The entire time, her face stayed buried in my shoulder, and I knew she was nervous about her actions. "Look at me."

After a moment of hesitation, she pulled away from my shoulder and turned her blue eyes to my golden ones. I placed a hand on her cheek and thrust up into her, letting her know that I was enjoying her movements. She let out a gasp as my cock pushed against her clit, deepening her blush.

"Love, it is okay to enjoy these kinds–" I stopped for a second as I closed my eyes, trying to keep myself from giving in to my beast. When I had control again, I opened my eyes to see her worried ones. "You are exquisite. These pleasures are welcomed in a courting. Do not be ashamed or nervous about them. I am quite enjoying this, as should you."

After my words, I thrust into her again, making both of us moan. The sound of her pleasure only made me harden even more. I wanted to hear more of those sounds, and I would make sure that I did. As her hips slowly grinded against mine, I began the same movement, adding even more friction between us.

Her hands tightened in my hair, pulling my head back slightly due to my top knot. I moved my hand from her face and placed it back on her hip. Even through our clothing, I was dying. I could only imagine how wonderful she would feel when we were unclothed. I could not wait for that day.

My hands tightened around her hips as I felt myself beginning to tighten. I knew my release was coming quick, but I wanted her to reach her ecstasy as well. I looked up at her and took notice of her flushed cheeks and the way she was biting her lip to keep from crying out. I knew, then, that she was still fighting herself.

"Let go, Little One. Let yourself fall to the pleasure I can give you." I growled, picking up my pace. I wouldn't last much longer, and I needed her to fall over that cliff with me. She gave a small nod before pressing her lips against mine. I pushed my tongue into her mouth, trying to distract myself from my growing orgasm.

When her body suddenly stiffened and she just about screamed into my mouth, I knew I had achieved my goal so I finally let myself go. I moaned loudly into her mouth, both of us eating away the sounds the other made as we achieved our orgasms.

It took several long moments before we both came back down to the earth. As she pulled away from me, I leaned back slightly, still panting from what had just happened. She looked at me, embarrassed, and I chuckled.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, making me look at her.

"Why do you apologize? Did you not enjoy it?" I asked, a little hurt by her apology.

"I did, but I couldn't stop myself from doing it." She admitted, flushing deeper.

"Calm your fears, Kagome. I did not mind and nor should you. I can tell you, now that I have had a taste of what it's like to have you, I will be getting more of you." I stated, making her eyes go wide before the scent of her arousal hit my nose again.

"If you wish to join the others, you will refrain from thinking of whatever is making you smell so delicious." I growled, my eyes tinting red.

"I–I'm surprised." She said, moving off of me. "I didn't think something like that would make you...you know."

I looked down at the very obvious wet spot in my hakama and sighed. "Normally it would not, but when I am around you, it seems I revert back to a pup."

"What do you mean?" She asked as she settled herself beside me.

"You know of female yokai going into heat. They do this once a year. Well, when a male reaches sexual maturity, he has his own heat. It is only that once, but it lasts for half a year. In that time, every little thing is a stimulant." I explained. "You make me feel as if I am in my first heat again."

"Oh, is that a good thing?" She asked, still blushing. One day, I have to see just how far down that blush goes.

"Indeed. It goes to show just how attracted I am to you." I answered, making her eyes go wide. "Kagome, do not assume to know what I am feeling. I will not leave you so please do not pull away from me. Inu yokai are very affectionate creatures, and I wish to show you that. If at any time you begin to doubt your worth, come to me and I will remind you just what you mean to me."

"Okay. I won't pull away anymore. I realized as I was soaking that InuYasha still had a hold on me. I don't like that. I don't like that the pain he caused still lingers, and I want it gone." She admitted, making me smile.

"I am glad to hear it. I will help you to release that hold. I do not wish for my son to interfere with our courtship." I replied, standing to my feet. I held out my hand for her and she took it so I could lift her to her own feet.

"Thank-you, Mattaki." She whispered as I grabbed my armor and placed it back on. I was glad that my armor was low because that meant it would cover the wet spot from what just happened.

"There is no need to thank me. I will do everything in my power to make sure you are happy. Do not forget that." I said, placing Sounga back to its proper place. I used my pelt to wrap around her so I could pull her to my chest.

She let out a squeak that made me smile. She really could be adorable, and beautiful, and sexy. She was the package deal, and I would never let her go. I placed my lips against hers in a soft, tender kiss. I showed her just how I felt about her, making sure she knew that I cared for her deeply.

"Come, my little Kagome. We will return to the others." I said softly against her lips. She closed the space between us one last time, and I was thrilled that she was the one taking the initiative. Maybe now our courtship could finally begin to move forward.

-sSs-

So here's Chapter 9. I hope you enjoy. I know I was supposed to do a fight scene but I came up with an idea, and it's going to be an entire chapter which will be the next chapter I post. I normally do shout-outs, but I can't for this chapter because FanFiction is being stupid. For some unknown reason, it is not bringing up my reviews like it should. But I have fixed it to where it gets sent to my phone in an email so from now on, I will be able to get your reviews. Thank-you to all who have reviewed my last chapter. I hope you enjoy, and please remember to review.

Teaser: Chapter 10: What happens when InuYasha wishes to speak to Kagome? What happens when Kagome is alone and attacked? Continue reading to find out.

I do not own InuYasha.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kagome

"There's a village up ahead. We should talk to them and see if they know anything about Naraku." I stated while pointing to the village that was forming in the distance.

"Kagome, you, Miroku, and Sango will go on ahead. The rest of us will wait here." Mattaki said, making me look at him with confusion. It was weird that he was letting me leave his side, and I wasn't sure why.

"We'll take care of her." Sango added, getting a nod from Mattaki. He looked down at me and gave me one of his warm smiles.

"Go on, Little One. I will be here when you return." He said, running his thumb along my lip. I gave a small nod, ignoring the angry noises from InuYasha. I turned and made my way to Sango and Miroku so we could go to the village.

"Why did he want us to separate?" I asked, more to myself than anyone else.

"Because he is a demon, and a very powerful one at that. He stayed back to give the village the respect of us telling them about him and letting the people decide if it's okay for them to join us." Sango answered, making me look at her.

"I see. I guess he does think about things like that." I replied, a small smile forming on my face. He thinks about others quite often, and I couldn't help but let that warm my heart.

It was hard to admit, but I really couldn't lie to myself anymore. I was falling for the big inu, and I was falling hard. I was also terrified. It had been a week since our talk, and I still sometimes find myself thinking that he could do so much better than me.

Anytime I begin to feel like this, however, he somehow knows and is there to stop me. The first time I began to think like that, he had stopped, pulled me to him, and bared his neck to me, right in front of everyone. I had been so shocked that I just about started to cry. It was unbelievable to me how I could have a man like Mattaki chasing me, but I did.

"If you continue to think of saddening things, Lady Kagome, I fear I will have to tell Mattaki." Miroku stated, giving me a smirk.

"I wasn't thinking of completely sad thoughts." I defended, giving my old friend a glare. "It's just, I still don't see why I'm so special. Mattaki says I am, and I'll take his word for it, but I don't see it."

"You are more special than you think Kagome. Look at the group we're traveling in. Before, it was just us and InuYasha. Now we have the _Ice Prince_ and Rin. Then there's also Mattaki, the dead father of the two. Only you could bring together such a group." Sango laughed before we reached the outskirts of the village. Instantly, we were greeted with smiles, and I couldn't help but smile back. It seems that this village was very friendly to newcomers.

"Hello, young ones." An elderly miko said, walking up to greet us. "I am Lady Yuka. Welcome to our village."

"Thank-you, Lady Yuka, for your kind welcome. I am a monk called Miroku. This is my wife, Sango. Beside her is Lady Kagome." Miroku said, giving out introductions as we all gave a small bow.

"It is very pleasant to meet you. May I ask what it is you require of us?" Lady Yuka asked. Before we had a chance to answer, a man came running up to us, panic on his face.

"Lady Yuka, there is a group of demons on the outskirts of the village!" He exclaimed, panting.

"Do they look as if they are going to harm us?" She asked, making me cringe slightly. Of course they wouldn't harm you. I hated how some people just assumed that, because they were demons, they were going to kill any humans they came across.

"Well, no. They just seem to be waiting for something. The older-looking of the three was harming the small one wearing red." The man said, making Sango and I giggle while Miroku rolled his eyes.

"I believe you know these demons?" Lady Yuka asked as Sango and I laughed.

"Yes. They are our travel companions. They didn't want to force themselves on your village if they were not welcome so they decided to stay back." I answered, giving the woman a warm smile.

"If they do not wish us harm, they are welcome." She replied with a small nod. I gave her my own nod before flaring out my aura, calling them to us.

"They will be here soon." I stated.

"Lady Yuka, we are here to ask some questions. You see, we are traveling around looking for an evil half-demon. We wish to put a stop to his ways." Miroku informed. I watched as the older woman in front of us seemed to go deep in thought.

"Little One." Came the baritone voice of Mattaki. I turned around and gave him a smile as he made his way to stand behind me.

"I see your companions have arrived." Lady Yuka said, coming out of her thoughts.

"Yes, this is Mattaki. The one in red is InuYasha. He's brash but harmless." I stated before I was interrupted.

"I'll show you harmless, Wench." InuYasha growled, stalking towards me.

"Sit, Boy!" I said, not even looking as he slammed to the ground. Snickers from the villagers could be heard and I smiled. "Ignore him. The other demon with silver hair is Lord Sesshomaru. His companion is Rin. The dragon is Ah-Un and the neko is Kirara."

"Such a lively group." The old woman said, poking InuYasha with her foot. Just then, tiny little squeals could be heard.

I looked up to see about five little children running in our direction. They all pounced on the fallen InuYasha, causing him to grunt. The first thing they went for was his ears. All of us laughed at the poor hanyou who was being tortured by the children.

"As I said, he's harmless. He has a big heart, even if he hides it." I stated, watching as the youngest girl crawled off of InuYasha and walked over to Mattaki. She stood in front of him and looked up at him while he looked down at her.

I was surprised when she reached out and grabbed his very large hand in her tiny ones. She held it up to her face, looking over his deadly claws. I couldn't help but smile warmly at the sight. The child released Mattaki's hand after thoroughly inspecting it and held up her arms to him.

With ease, he placed his hands under her arms and picked her up, holding her to his side, being careful of his armor. She reached out and ran her fingers over the markings on his cheeks before messing with the points of his ears.

"She is a very curious one." Mattaki stated, smiling down at the little girl. As he spoke, the girl caught sight of his fangs, grabbed his chin, and forced it down so she could get a better look.

"Yes, she is. She doesn't speak so she talks through her actions. I believe she is very curious about you." Lady Yuka said, making me look at her.

"Why doesn't she speak?" I asked, turning back to Mattaki and loving the sight of him holding the little girl.

"That demon you spoke of. He attacked her village. No one survived except her." The woman explained. "After that, she just stopped speaking."

"Can someone get these brats off of me?" InuYasha yelled.

"Go, children. You have played with the man enough." Lady Yuka softly ordered. The children climbed off of him, then looked to the one still in Mattaki's arms. The girl gave him a sudden hug, surprising even Mattaki, before pointing to the ground. He set her down gently and she ran off with the rest of the group.

"Come. We will go to my hut and speak more of this demon." The woman said, gesturing for us to follow. Mattaki fell into step next to me and grabbed my hand in his. He laced his fingers through mine and squeezed. I couldn't help but smile at the man beside me.

We reached a large hut and filed in as the woman held open the mat for us. We sat in a circle on the floor, waiting as the woman made tea. Mattaki pulled me as close to him as possible and nuzzled into my hair.

"Now, what is it you wish to know about?" The woman asked after passing out the tea and sitting down.

"We're trying to find him so we can stop him from doing any more damage." Sango answered.

"Well, the last I heard of him was when he destroyed that girl's village. I arrived just as he finished and was horrified by what I saw. He was with a demon that rode on a feather and a small girl that was completely white. When I arrived, I immediately put up a barrier, pushing him and the demon away. I sent them towards the east." Lady Yuka stated, looking saddened.

"I am sorry for the loss of that village, Miko. We will find this demon and destroy him for his actions." Mattaki declared, making the elder nod.

"There is something you may want to see." She said before calling in a young man. She gave him instructions and I watched as he looked a little frightened before running out of the room.

"The little white demon–" The woman started before I softly interrupted.

"Her name is Kanna. She is a void demon." I said sadly.

"Why do you sound upset at the mention of her?" Mattaki asked.

"The bitch tried to steal Kagome's soul." InuYasha growled. I could feel Mattaki's hand tighten on my back and I sighed.

"InuYasha, she had no choice and you know it. Both she and Kagura are being controlled by Naraku. He holds Kagura's heart and he took Kanna's will." I replied, glaring at InuYasha.

"Her will?" Lady Yuka asked.

"Yes. She obeys Naraku because she has no reason not to. She has no will to want to escape or be free. She just is." I answered, looking down at the floor. "I wish I could help her, but I can never get close enough. There is nothing I can do for Kagura because Naraku holds her heart, but for Kanna, I can bring her will back and block Naraku from taking it again."

"We have Kanna. She has been our prisoner." Lady Yuka stated, looking sad herself. "Although, if I had known of her circumstances, I would not have done such a thing."

"How did you manage to capture her?" I asked, shocked.

"When I threw up my barrier, the other two demons jumped out of the way, leaving her on her own. They left her, never even looking back. She didn't even fight me as I brought her here." She replied, looking at the mat as it was moved to the side.

The man from earlier entered with Kanna in his grasp. She had chains wrapped around her arms and legs and her face held no emotion. My heart went out to her. I know how it feels to have your will taken away. When I had attacked InuYasha because of the moth demon, Menomaru, I had wanted to die. I hated the harm I had caused my friend. With that thought, I wondered what the real Kanna was like.

Breaking her free of Naraku's chains was a risk. She is his incarnation after all. She could be just as vile and disgusting as he is. On the other hand, she could be like Kagura who just wants her freedom. She could easily become an asset to us. Not only does her mirror resemble Miroku's wind tunnel, but she could also watch others in it.

I looked up at Mattaki whose gaze met mine. His hand tightened on my back, and I knew he knew what I wanted to do. I could see his thoughts in his eyes as he went over every possible outcome as to what could happen. After a moment, he gave a slight nod and removed his hand from my back, almost reluctantly.

I crawled over to the void demon, who watched my movements with indifference. When I was in front of her, I kneeled on my knees and looked her over. I wondered if she would always be a child or if she would grow. There was no telling what could happen if I succeeded in what I was doing.

I reached out hesitantly and placed my hand on her forehead. I was surprised by how cold her skin felt. It was akin to the temperature of someone who has met death. Closing my eyes, I concentrated. I pushed my reiki into her, searching for the part of her that was missing. While her will was no longer present, there would still be a hole where it should be.

It didn't take long before I found that hole, and I just about passed out from the sheer darkness that resided there. It was easy to see that Naraku made sure to make this as difficult as possible. I searched a little deeper and relaxed when I noticed a tiny bit of light being pushed back. Forcing myself to grab a hold of that light, I was suddenly filled with an immense pain.

The darkness that had been pushing back Kanna's light was now attacking me. It was attempting to push me back, to take me over. I could feel the beginning of that darkness searching me, looking for any taint I had. This thought scared me because I knew I carried quite a bit. Even my reiki was tainted. Not enough so that I couldn't use it for good, but enough for the darkness to grab a hold and not let go.

My eyes snapped open with a gasp as I felt the darkness enter my body. In an instant, I realized that this was a trap. Naraku had planned for Kanna to be captured. He planned for my heart to want to heal this girl. He planned to use me against my friends and family.

Out the corner of my eyes, I could see Mattaki, Sesshomaru, and InuYasha fighting against a barrier that had somehow been placed. Even InuYasha's Red Tessaiga wasn't budging the dark barrier surrounding the child and myself. Sango and Miroku stood guard in front of Rin and the elderly miko.

My eyes met Mattaki's as I felt them begin to darken over. There was fear in his eyes as he tried to break through even fiercer. His voice called out to me as his beast fought to save me. Yes, I was tainted by the hurt that InuYasha caused, but I could be healed by the male who wants me for all of eternity. Mattaki is my reason to live. He's my reason to fight.

I tore my eyes from his golden ones and pushed myself back into Kanna's mind. I snatched a hold of that light once again and poured my reiki out around myself. I could feel the screaming pain that struck the darkness, and as it purified away, the light I was holding on to continued to grow, helping me push the darkness away.

I could feel the emotions of the light as it began to take control once again. I could feel the happiness and appreciation rolling off of it in waves. When all of the darkness was destroyed, I snapped my reiki back, causing us both to fall to the floor.

In the blink of an eye, I was in Mattaki's arms. One hand rested on my face as he called to me, trying to get a response. It took a few moments but my mind finally began to clear of the darkness that had invaded it. I groaned as a large hand tapped my cheek gently, still begging for me to speak.

"Mattaki." I whispered, receiving a relieved sigh.

"Kagome, what happened?" He demanded, looking me over to make sure I was okay.

"It was a trap." A small voice said, causing me to look up. I placed my hands on Mattaki's shoulders, using him as support so I could look at the white void demon.

What I saw surprised me. She was no longer the white we were so used to. Her skin now held a tan glow to it. Her eyes, which had been black and dark, were now a bright vibrant green, much like Shippo's. They held so much expression that it was almost overwhelming.

"Thank-you, Lady Kagome. I had forgotten what it feels like to feel. I will forever be in your debt." Kanna stated, making me smile.

"I'm just glad I could help." I said, leaning onto Mattaki as exhaustion began to take me over. His arms wrapped around me tightly and I sighed, happy to be in his embrace.

"Can someone please explain what just happened?" Sango asked, still standing at the ready.

"I will explain, Lady Kagome. I imagine you are tired." Kanna said, making me nod. "You see, Naraku took away my will which is why I followed every order he gave me. I had no reason not to. He left me in that village that day, knowing that you were looking him. He placed his miasma inside of me in the hopes that Lady Kagome would try to save me. His goal was to use any taint present within her to take control. He's already failed once so I don't know why he tried again."

"He was going to use her to kill us. Damn bastard, always wanting others to fight for him." InuYasha said, deep in thought.

"Yes. After he learned of the supposed death of the Lady and realized that she was indeed alive, he also learned of what happened between InuYasha and her." Kanna added, making me look at her.

"How did he know? We didn't even realize he was alive until a couple weeks ago." I asked, suddenly very confused.

"Lady Kikyou informed us of the circumstances." Kanna said, causing a gasp to be heard from InuYasha.

"You lie!" InuYasha yelled. "She would have never done such a thing."

"I am sorry, Master InuYasha, but I do not lie. Kikyou told us of how you tried to mate her and failed. But she did not tell you that there were two reasons why your mark would not take. First being that she is of the world of the dead. You cannot mate one who is not alive without the use of dark magic." Kanna explained, trying to get comfortable with the chains still wrapped around her.

"The second reason?" Mattaki asked. I could tell from his voice that he suspected something, and I could also tell that he didn't like what he was thinking.

"Kikyou had been coming to Naraku since the very beginning, even before her death. I am sorry to say this, InuYasha, but she never once loved you. She has always loved Naraku, even when he was Onigumo. The moment she was brought back to life by that witch, she went to him, and using dark magic, they mated. That is why you could not mate her, she was already claimed." Kanna stated, remorse on her face.

My heart broke for InuYasha as he fell to his knees. His eyes looked so distant and pained that I couldn't fight the tears that suddenly formed in my eyes. I pushed myself from Mattaki and wrapped my arms around InuYasha's neck. At first he didn't respond, but soon enough, his arms wrapped around me and held me as close to him as possible. I could feel his arms trembling as he processed this new information.

"I assume this means the abomination is with Naraku now?" Sesshomaru asked, ignoring my glare towards him for insulting her at the moment.

"Yes. She has been since the moment he awoke." Kanna answered.

"Explain that, if you would. Why did it seem as if he was dead for five years, then all of a sudden he returns as if nothing happened?" Miroku asked.

"The last blow Lady Kagome gave very nearly killed him. It took him going into a deep sleep for five years to heal. His sleep was so deep that every curse and spell he cast was recalled. The moment he awoke was when they returned." Kanna answered, shifting her arms and making the chains clink.

"I need to be alone." InuYasha said, gently pushing me away from him before standing and leaving the hut. His shoulders slumped and it seemed as if the fight had been taken right out of him.

"Can you remove her chains please?" I asked the man who had originally brought her in. I was beginning to get my strength back so I made my way back over to Mattaki who was only too happy to pull me into his lap.

"Yes, my lady." The man said before doing as I asked. Kanna rubbed her wrists the moment she was free and looked up at me.

"I am forever in your debt. I will do anything you ask of me." She said, making me smile.

"Kanna, I just freed you from being a slave to Naraku. Why would I make you my own servant? You are free to do as you like." I replied.

"If you would allow it…I mean…I know you have no reason to trust me, but I would like to join your group." She said softly, her hands twisting in her lap with her nervousness. "I want to see Naraku fall as well."

"I will allow this, but you will go nowhere alone. You must earn our trust." Mattaki said, his voice indicating that he would not give her another chance. Her eyes lit up and she gave us a smile that had us gasping. It was beautiful.

"It is growing late. There is a hut on the outskirts of the village. You are all welcome to stay there if you wish." Lady Yuka said, pointing in the direction she indicated.

"Thank-you for your hospitality. We will accept your offer for the night." Mattaki stated, standing up to his full glory while still holding me in his arms.

"I can walk." I stated, but just received a glare from the male. I just smiled at him before relaxing into his hold. I'm going to get an earful later for what I pulled but that's okay. At least I still have him to yell at me.

A few hours later, we all sat around a fire just outside of the hut. A few of us would be sleeping outside, just because of the sheer amount of people now in our group. InuYasha still hadn't returned but I knew he didn't go far.

Mattaki hadn't said much and never really took his eyes from the forest. He was still mad at me, but I assumed he was also worried for his son. We all were. What we had learned today about Kikyou most likely destroyed InuYasha. He had been betrayed.

I looked up at Mattaki who still refused to let me go. Reaching up, I placed my hand on his cheek, running my thumb over his markings. He sighed before turning his golden eyes to me, which still held his anger. I smiled at him, making him narrow his eyes.

"Do not smile at me, Kagome." He ordered, only making my smile grow.

"I am surprised. You would normally make me smile at you." I teased, receiving a deeper glare.

"I am still angry with what you did. You could have been hurt." He growled. I snuggled into his chest and felt him relax a little.

I knew that if I was affectionate with him, he would calm down and in return, be affectionate with me. It's just his nature. As I suspected, the moment I cuddled into his chest, he leaned down and began to rub his cheek against mine. He nuzzled into my hair, all the while rumbling deep within.

"I had to try. I knew there was a risk, but I couldn't leave her like that, knowing there was a chance that she was an innocent who wanted to be freed." I whispered as his lips met my neck. I could feel him breathing deeply, taking in my scent.

"You scared me, Little One. Do not attempt something like that again." He said, making me chuckle.

"You know I can't make that promise. It's in my nature to help all those I can. While you wish for me to be safe, you would never change who I am." I replied, watching as he pulled away from me slightly so that he could look into my eyes.

"You are right. I will just have to make sure you do not pull any more foolish stunts." He stated. I leaned up slightly and pushed my lips against his. I had intended for a small gentle kiss, but the moment my lips touched his, he turned it into something filled with need. Just as he licked my lip, asking for entrance, the sound of someone clearing their throat could be heard.

"I do not wish to watch you two mate." Sesshomaru cut in, making me blush as Mattaki pulled away.

"Son, I will kill you." He retorted with a growl.

"You will try." Sesshomaru stated, looking as if he was bored.

"The moment you mate your female, I will interrupt in the middle, ruining it." Mattaki said, receiving a low, feral growl from Sesshomaru that caused chuckles to be heard around the group. I pushed myself up and stood from Mattaki's grasp. Just as I was about to walk away, his hand reached out and snatched mine.

"Where are you going?" He asked, his voice filled with worry.

"I'll be fine. I just have to relieve myself." I replied, my face blushing even more. He looked at me for a second longer before releasing my hand.

"Do not go far." He ordered.

I turned from the group and made my way into the woods. I walked a good distance in, making sure no one could see me. As I began to make my way back, I was stopped by an arrow flying past me and landing in a tree. If I had been a few inches further, I would have died.

I looked at the direction the arrow came from and gasped as I caught sight of Kikyou. She had another arrow drawn and I cursed myself for not bringing my own. I glared at her as she looked me over as if I was beneath her.

"They will feel your presence. You will not escape." I said, crossing my arms.

"Do you think Naraku cannot hide my aura? None of your friends know that I am here. You are alone." She replied, a smirk forming on her face. Just then, she released her hold, sending the arrow towards me. At the last second, I jumped to avoid the thing but didn't get out of the way in time. I took it straight in the side of my stomach, the force of it hitting me sending me to the ground.

"Why?" I asked, gasping through the pain that was now flowing through my entire body. I reached for the arrow and yanked it out of my side, letting out a little yell as I did. The pain was unbearable, and I had to fight to stay conscious.

"The jewel belongs to my mate." Kikyou replied, walking up to me. When she reached my side, she looked at me as if I was pathetic before bending down and tearing the pouch that held the Shikon no Tama from me.

I reached out to try and grab it, but my hand was slapped away with the bow, leaving a stinging sensation on my skin. I attempted to summon my reiki but couldn't concentrate enough to do so. I looked up at Kikyou and met her icy gaze.

I guess after all this time, she was finally going to kill me. My vision began to go fuzzy as I watched her grab another arrow from her quiver. She quickly placed it and pulled back, taking aim. My thoughts flew to the male I was falling for. I would never see his beautiful face again, but I was thankful for the time we had shared. As my eyes closed, the last thing I saw was a blur of red and white.

-sSs-

Cliffyyy! Please don't hate me. I actually hadn't intended for this chapter to go this way, but I like it better. I hope you enjoyed the read. Please leave your review so I can read your lovely thoughts.

Shout-outs:

Kaiyatethesilverwolfdemon: I'm glad you like my story enough to both follow and favorite it. Thank-you.

Junia Grey: Thank-you for following my story.

Slvrphoenx: It's going to be a hard road for Mattaki before he is finally able to get Kagome to see her worth. So you will get plenty of chances to see him helping her. I'm glad you liked their make out session. Lol.

RedDrake323: She will eventually begin to understand how much he cares, but for now, she's working her way up to it.

Teaser: Chapter 11: How does Mattaki react to seeing Kagome seriously injured? Can he keep his control or will he kill everyone around him? Continue reading to find out.

I do not own InuYasha.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

InuYasha

 _How could you? How could you do this to me? I loved you, for over fifty years I have loved you, and this is how you repay me? By going to the enemy? Why, Kikyou, why? Why would you do this to me, after everything I have given you?_

I sat in a large tree, looking out at the full moon. Flashes of memories of the woman I loved flew through my mind. I literally put my hands to my head, trying to get them to stop. I needed them to stop. I couldn't handle this. It was all a lie. Everything was a lie.

When I had originally tried to mate, Kikyou had been upset when my mark had faded away. I had just assumed that it was because she was technically dead. I never would have thought she was mated to that bastard, Naraku.

All this fucking time, she had been tricking me. Even before she had died, she had led me on. She had no intentions of ever being with me so why had she asked me to become human? Why hadn't she killed me? I wish she had because then I never would have fallen for the bitch.

I removed my head from my hands and looked over towards the camp. I could see them over the trees and I knew they were worried for me. I was surprised to see Pops looking in my direction. I knew he could see me, and his gaze made me realize that, out of everyone, he understood the most.

If what he said about Mom was true, he had also been betrayed by someone he loved. I guess we were both stupid to fall for those women. My eyes lowered to the woman who was sitting in his lap. She loved me. She truly did, and I had taken it for granted.

She was the first person to ever accept me for who I was. My half-blood status never bothered her, and I was too stupid to reach out and grab her. Now she was leaving me. I was losing the one thing I cared about the most, and I couldn't even be mad at her.

She had every right to look for someone else. No matter what I said, I had chosen Kikyou. I may have wanted them both, but I knew Kagome would never do such a thing. I knew that she would only want it to be her and me, yet I went ahead and gave in to my desire for Kikyou.

Now I was alone. The woman I had spent the last five years with had always been with the enemy, and the woman who truly wanted me had moved on to my father. Out of all of this pain, I had learned something. This was how Kagome had felt when she found Kikyou and me.

I hated myself for ever making such a pure-hearted woman feel such pain. She should never have had to experience this. In my own pain, I realized that I needed to let Kagome go. I needed to let her heal and find someone who wouldn't hurt her like I had.

From my spot in the tree, I could see the woman of my thoughts walking towards the woods. It was going to be hard, and hurt me just as bad as what Kikyou has done, but I had to do it for Kagome. I had to give her up so she could heal.

"I am no longer your protector, Kagome. I give that honor to Pops." I whispered, my heart clenching as I spoke the words aloud. I sighed before looking up towards the full moon again. I guess this is the definition of irony. For me to learn to let go of Kagome, I had to have my heart torn in two.

My head snapped towards a spot in the woods when a gentle breeze floated over me. I could smell Kagome's blood, and a lot of it. Without thought, I jumped from my tree and ran towards the scent, praying to every Kami that she was okay.

As I got closer, I could see the glow of Kikyou's Soul Collectors and I cursed under my breath. I wasn't ready to see that bitch, but now I had no choice. I have to get to Kagome. I have to save her no matter how much I didn't want to see Kikyou.

The moment I burst into the small clearing, my heart dropped. Kikyou stood above an unconscious Kagome, her bow drawn and arrow at the ready. I lunged just as Kikyou released the drawstring and ended up taking the arrow in my arm. I hissed but positioned myself over Kagome's body, keeping her safe from Kikyou.

"Why do you protect her, InuYasha? Do you not love me?" Kikyou asked, making me growl.

"Don't play your fucking games, Wench. I know the truth about you and Naraku." I snapped before pulling the arrow from my arm and breaking it in half. I looked down at Kagome when she moaned and grimaced when I realized how much blood was pooling underneath her.

"She will die, InuYasha. There is nothing else you can do." Kikyou stated, as if she didn't care, which she obviously didn't.

"Why did you attack her?" I asked, looking back up to the woman who betrayed me.

"For the jewel of course." She answered before turning her back on me and beginning to walk away. I stood up and was about to attack when Kikyou's voice stopped me. "Make your choice, InuYasha. Kill me or try to save Kagome."

"Fucking bitch!" I snarled, looking down at the woman who I was standing over. When I looked back up, Kikyou was gone.

I growled but wasted no time in picking up Kagome and holding her to me. I looked down at her face and cringed when I noticed how white it was. If she died, I would die. I couldn't let that happen. I had to get her back to Pops. It was her only chance.

"Hold on, Kagome. I'll get you back to the old man. You just have to fight." I said as I began running back to the camp. Please don't die, Kagome.

Mattaki

A small breeze flowed through the camp, instantly making my beast roar. Kagome's blood. I stood just as Sesshomaru did. His nose was just as strong as mine so I knew he smelled it as well. Before we had a chance to run into the forest, InuYasha ran out carrying a limp Kagome.

"What happened!?" I snarled, running to my son and taking her from his arms. I looked down at her face and could feel my beast forcing his way out.

"It was Kikyou. She attacked her and took the jewel. By the time I arrived, Kagome was already unconscious." InuYasha informed as we ran back to the group. The moment Sango looked at Kagome, she jumped up and motioned for us to go in the hut.

I placed Kagome down on a futon and looked down to where the blood was mostly located. I felt myself beginning to get sick when I realized the location. Of all the places to be hit, it had to be her stomach. It may not be as dangerous as her heart, but it was still very deadly.

"I have to remove her haori." Sango informed. Sesshomaru and InuYasha, who had followed us in, turned around so she wouldn't be exposed to them. Sango gave me a look and I growled.

"I will not take my eyes off of her. Now help her." I snapped, trying not to kill her for wasting time.

"What did you do to the dead miko?" Sesshomaru asked from behind me.

"I had a choice. Either kill Kikyou and get the jewel back or get Kagome back here. I chose Kagome." InuYasha replied.

"Kikyou will die by my claws." I stated, not caring how InuYasha felt.

The moment Sango removed Kagome's haori, I hissed at the sight. From the tearing of her skin, it was very clear that Kagome had pulled out the arrow herself. Even now, her blood was still flowing from the wound. I put my hands over my face, fighting my beast for control.

"Father, if you lose control, you will kill everyone. Then there will be no hope for Kagome." Sesshomaru said, looking at me out of the corner of his eyes.

"She…how…" I tried, but couldn't get anything out. My Kagome was hurt and dying. I could very well lose her.

"Snap out of it, Mattaki." Sango yelled, making me look at her. I could see the tears in her eyes and the determination on her face. She wasn't going to give up. "Place your hands over her wound. Try to stop the bleeding while I get the supplies ready."

I did as she ordered and placed my hands over the wound. The feeling of her warm blood on my hands just about made me lose it. I will kill Kikyou for this. I will never let her live on this earth again. If my mate dies, she will die.

"Hurry, Sango." Rin said, running in with a bunch of herbs. I hadn't even noticed that she had run out of the camp to get those plants. She kneeled beside Kagome and literally pushed me out of the way. I lifted my hands and looked at the blood coating them. The blood of my mate. How could I have let this happen? I was supposed to protect her.

"Pops, you need to stay strong. Kagome is going to need your strength." InuYasha said, making me look at him. I could tell from the look on his face that he had accepted that she was no longer his.

I turned back to Kagome. Rin was now covered in blood as she poured water over the wound, washing it clean. Sango returned and kneeled on the other side of Kagome, pulling out a long, pointy silver thing.

"What is that?" I asked, not liking the look of it.

"It's something from Kagome's time called a needle. Before the well was sealed, she was able to bring a few of these over." Rin explained as she held the wound closed. I flinched as Sango pushed the needle into Kagome's skin and out the other side.

"It will close the wound and slow the bleeding." Sango added, not stopping what she was doing. When the hole had been closed, Rin went back to her herbs and began to tear them into little pieces. She placed them all in a little bowl with water before holding it out to Sesshomaru.

He held his hand out and let one drop of poison fall from his finger, melting all of the leaves into a paste. Rin stirred the paste around with her finger, hissing at the feel of the poison in the paste. Sango looked at the bowl with horror and stopped Rin just before she placed the paste on Kagome.

"Are you baka?" Sango asked, trying to take the bowl.

"It may hurt me, but Kagome is immune to his poison. If anything, the youki from it will force her reiki to try and purify it, at the same time healing her." Rin said, snatching her hand away from Sango. "I've known her longer than you. Do not question me."

Sango, who was shocked at the fierceness of the small woman, sat back to watch Rin. I moved to kneel behind Kagome's head as Rin put the paste over the closed wound. I could see how red the woman's hand was from the poison but Kagome seemed to be unaffected by it.

When the paste was applied, Rin cleaned off her hand and plunged it into the bucket of water she had brought with the herbs. I could see her visibly relax as the pain faded away from her hand. Sango cleaned off the blood from Kagome before wrapping up the wound and pulling over a blanket to cover her. I was thankful the village supplied us with so much, and I would have to make sure to let them know.

"She's covered." Sango stated, making InuYasha and Sesshomaru turn around. Sesshomaru instantly grabbed Rin's hand out of the water and looked at her reddened flesh. He ran his tongue over it, neutralizing the effects of his poison.

"Here, Mattaki. Clean yourself." Rin said, handing me a cloth with her free hand. I absentmindedly took it and began to wash off the blood.

My mind had gone numb by this point. Seeing Kagome like this was hurting me more than I ever thought it would. I never wanted to see Kagome looking so fragile. As I looked down at her face, I could feel my heart breaking. I just wanted her to open her eyes and give me her warm smile.

"She needs to sleep. The rest is up to her now." Sango said, standing up and cleaning the area.

"Pops, let me know when she wakes up." InuYasha said, looking at me sadly. I just nodded in response.

I didn't look at anybody as they left the room. I couldn't take my eyes from the pale face of my intended. How could I have let this happen? Why didn't I sense Kikyou in the area? I should have never let Kagome go off alone.

I moved to lay down beside Kagome. I nuzzled my face into her neck and breathed in her scent. I just about broke apart when I caught a hint of death. She was dying and there was nothing I could do. I was a daiyokai, a well-known demon, yet I couldn't do anything for my mate. I was weak.

I grabbed her lifeless hand in mine and squeezed, willing her to feel me near her. I needed her to know that I was here with her, that I would not leave. I needed her to live because without her, I was nothing. I hadn't realized just how much I had fallen for this woman.

Only after about a month of knowing each other, she had somehow stolen my heart. I had never felt so strongly for someone so quickly before. In all honesty, I wasn't sure what to do with this knowledge. If she survived, I couldn't tell her because she wasn't ready to hear it, but I wanted to scream it to the world. I wanted everyone to know that I loved the miko named Kagome.

Three days I stayed there by her side. I never left or moved. Sango or Rin would come in to check over her wound, but I would never say anything. I just wanted to see those blue eyes again. Rin told me that her wound was healing quickly. Her idea with the poison was working.

Even with those words, I wouldn't be able to calm down until Kagome opened her eyes again. If she never did, I don't know what I would do. I nuzzled my nose into her neck in an attempt to wake her. I knew it wasn't likely to happen, but I still tried periodically.

Every hour, I tried to wake her and failed, so when a small hand was suddenly resting on my shoulder, I believed it was all in my head. I wanted it so badly that I was feeling it. It wasn't until I opened my eyes and _saw_ the hand resting there that I realized it was real.

I sat up instantly and looked down. Blue eyes stared up at me with the warm smile that I had missed. I crashed my lips against hers and leaned myself over her. The feel of her lips responding to mine reassured me that it was very much real. She was awake.

"I can't breathe." She gasped out, making me pull away. I put my hand to the side of her face and looked down into her eyes.

"Do NOT do that to me again." I ordered, gently kissing her forehead.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, placing her hand over mine. "How did you find me? Kikyou said Naraku was hiding her aura."

"That's why I didn't sense her presence." I said, more to myself than her.

"Don't blame yourself, Mattaki. I should have been smart enough to take my bow." She said, making me look at her again.

"I am your intended, Kagome. I am supposed to protect you, and I failed." I argued. She shook her head and began to run her thumb over my fingers. In response, my own thumb began to rub on her cheek.

"It's not your fault. You don't like it when I think lowly of myself so you don't let me. I don't like it when you blame yourself for no reason so I won't let you." She replied, making me kiss her gently.

"You need to stop frightening me, Little One. I may not survive it if you do it again." I informed, sitting back. I had to force myself to remove my hand from her face.

"How bad is my wound?" She asked, pushing herself up on her elbows.

"You are almost healed. I did not know your reiki could heal you." I admitted, pulling down the blanket so I could show her. She blushed when she realized she was naked and could no longer meet my eyes. I raised an eyebrow but ignored her innocent reaction.

"It can't heal as fast as your youki can so if the wound is bad enough, I can still die, but little ones I can heal myself." She answered, watching as I pulled the bandage from her skin. When she looked at the wound, she touched some of the paste and rubbed it between her fingers.

"Sesshomaru's poison. Rin has always been a good healer." Kagome stated thoughtfully. "At least I'm basically healed."

I watched as she shifted on her elbows. Now that I knew she was okay, I couldn't help but stare at her breasts as they bounced around from her movement. When an arm suddenly covered them, I realized I had been caught.

"Do not hide yourself from me. I enjoy the sight of your body." I ordered, watching as the blush spread from her cheeks and began to go down her neck. "Is there any harm in looking? I would not touch you when you just woke up after three days."

"Still, I don't have the best body." She whispered, making me growl. I grabbed one of her hands and placed it over my painfully hard cock. Her eyes widened, and I let her snatch her hand back.

"Your body does that to me. You are beautiful, Kagome. Do not think otherwise." I demanded. She gave a shy nod and I looked in her eyes for a second longer.

"Your wound is healed so I would not be opposed to taking you outside for some fresh air." I said, changing the subject.

"I would like that." She admitted.

I helped her sit up before placing a new haori over her shoulders so she could wrap it around herself. When she had it over her shoulders, I pulled the blanket off of her the rest of the way. I ignored her womanhood for the moment and helped her pull on the hakamas. When they were pulled up over her knees, I grabbed her and pulled her into a standing position. She held on to me while I fixed her clothes into their proper position.

"I'm sorry about that." She said, making me look at her confused.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked, looking her over to make sure she was covered properly.

"I-I know you're…probably in…pain." She whispered, hiding her face in my shoulder. That one action told me what she was talking about. I smirked as the memories of the last time we were alone flashed before my eyes. She had hidden her face the same way then.

"Calm down, my little miko. I will not lie. It can get uncomfortable, but it will go away soon enough." I replied, placing a hand on the small of her back. "I am going to carry you outside."

She nodded and I picked her up, holding her to my chest. I was glad I had taken my armor off a few days ago because I would never get enough of her body against mine. I made my way out of the hut and flinched when Rin let out a high-pitched squeal.

"Lady Kagome! You're awake!" She yelled.

"We are very glad, my dear Kagome." Miroku added.

"Thank-you." Kagome replied as everyone surrounded her. The only two that stayed away were Sesshomaru and InuYasha.

I could see the relief in Sesshomaru's eyes and I smirked. He would never admit it, but he cared for the woman in my arms. She was probably the only true friend he had. Turning to look at InuYasha, my smile dropped. I could see the pain in his eyes as he watched me walk towards the others with Kagome in my arms.

"Mattaki, you never did answer my question. How did you find me?" Kagome asked as I sat down on the ground with the others following suit. Rin handed Kagome some dried meat to eat.

"InuYasha found you." I answered, looking up to my son.

"That means you saw her." Kagome whispered, making InuYasha flinch.

"Yea, the bitch was about to take the killing shot. I got there just in time to take the hit for you." He admitted, surprising me. In all of the chaos, I hadn't even realized that he was hurt.

"The jewel?" Kagome asked.

"I had a choice: kill Kikyou and get the jewel or get you back here." He replied, crossing his arms.

"You should have gotten the jewel!" Kagome yelled.

"Don't you dare fucking say that, Wench." InuYasha shouted back, taking a step towards her. "I was not going to let you die over that bitch and a piece of jewel. I do not regret my decision and you can't make me so don't fucking try to make me."

"InuYasha." She whispered, noticing how upset he was over the whole thing. He still hadn't had time to get over the fact that Kikyou had betrayed him.

"Don't give me that tone, Kagome. I don't want your pity." He said before turning and walking away. We all watched as he disappeared into the forest.

"Miko, how far have you healed?" Sesshomaru asked, placing his golden eyes on her.

"Basically fully. I just need to gain my strength back." She answered.

"We will head out tomorrow." He ordered, looking at me. I looked down at Kagome and she smiled.

"I'll be okay. We need to find Naraku." She said, making me nod before she turned to Kanna. "Can you use your mirror to spy on him?"

"No. I imagine since Kikyou attacked, he realized that his plan with me failed. When you were attacked, I tried to see where Kikyou was but she was blocked. If she is blocked, so is he." She replied, looking down at the mirror in her lap.

"That's okay. We'll find him. Lady Yuka said they headed east so that is where we will go." Kagome said. I watched as everyone nodded and gave their approval.

I couldn't help but smirk at the woman in my arms. Whether she knew it or not, she was going to make a great alpha female. I had a feeling my love for this woman would never stop growing. I could hear my beast purr and that brought something else to my attention.

"Sesshomaru, is your beast still more active than usual?" I asked, watching as he slowly turned to me.

"Indeed." Was his only reply.

"Bokusenou is in the far east. We will head there and during our travels, look for clues on Naraku." I informed.

"Hn."

"You're so talkative." Kagome teased, making his eyes narrow. He turned and walked away from the camp, making everyone laugh. Everything would be okay in the end. No matter what happens, we would all be okay.

-sSs-

I hope you like the ending of the cliffyyy. Would you all like me to write in others' points of view, like Sesshomaru's, or Rin's? I don't mind doing it so if that is what you would like, let me know. Please review.

Shout-outs:

Selene1717: Thank-you for following my story. I am glad you are enjoying it.

Miskee: I'm glad you liked my story. You know by now that I won't give away any secrets. Lol. You'll just have to wait and see how it goes.

LADY SILVERFOX: Not yet. Lol. He will, it will just take some time.

RedDrake323: You guessed correctly, it was InuYasha! Not everyone has seen Kikyou yet, but that will happen…eventually. If you would like me to start writing in other's POVs as well, I can do that for you. Just let me know.

Slvrphoenx: I kind of like Kanna, even though she never really had a personality. That wasn't her fault and I felt bad so I decided to add her. This is the start of InuYasha maturing. It was a hard betrayal and it will take him time to heal. I hope this chapter turned out the way you wanted it to.

Teaser: Chapter 12: What is going on within the group of travelers? What does the group do to pass the time as they search for Naraku? Continue reading to find out.

I do not own InuYasha.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

InuYasha

I looked out at the landscape in front of us. I couldn't help but have my thoughts on the one person I truly lost. Kagome. Yes, I had admitted that she was no longer mine. I had admitted that what I did could never be forgotten. But that didn't mean it doesn't hurt.

Even now, a week after finding out everything about Kikyou, and Kagome being attacked, I always walked in the front of the group. This way, I didn't have to see Kagome and Pops being all cuddly. The bastard had been affectionate before, but now that Kagome had been hurt, he hardly ever leaves her side.

It was sick. He follows her around like a lovesick puppy, and I constantly wonder if he had lost his balls, but then I start to think. Maybe that is what I should have done. Maybe if I had been as devoted to her as he was, she would still be by my side instead.

"You look sad." Kanna said, walking up beside me. I looked down at the small child and realized she wasn't exactly a small child anymore.

"Keh, are you growing?" I asked, looking her over once again. She held out her hands and looked at them before shrugging her shoulders.

"When Naraku took my will, he took everything. My own body had no reason to grow. Now it does." She replied, looking around at the world as we passed.

"How long until you're…fully grown?" I inquired. I actually really was curious. I never expected one of Naraku's incarnations to join our side, especially it being Kanna.

"I'd say about a month, if not sooner." She answered, looking up at me. "You are not alone."

"What does that shit mean?" I snapped without meaning to. It didn't seem to faze the void demon. Instead, she just looked into her mirror as if she was thinking.

"You feel alone, but you're not." She replied.

"Keh. The one woman who truly loved me is doing my father and nobody in this group fully trusts me anymore. Which I guess is all my fault."

"You guess?" She teased.

"Oi, shut up, Wench." I growled, not in the mood to deal with annoying little girls.

"You're not the only one they don't trust. I am grateful that they let me join, and will forever be in Lady Kagome's debt, but I don't blame them for not trusting me. I _was_ with the enemy, but it does get kind of lonely when Lady Kagome, Sango, and Rin go to have girl talk and I'm not invited. Or when everyone is carrying on a conversation and quiet down when they realize I am close. They will trust you again before they trust me." Kanna admitted. While she was trying to hide that her feelings were hurt, it was easy to see she was upset.

"Well, I guess we'll be outcasts together." I mumbled, trying to humor the girl. I hated seeing any woman upset, her included.

"I guess so." She replied, smiling up at me.

Sesshomaru

"Rin." I called, watching as she walked ahead of me. I never understood why I wanted her by my side at all times. I learned over the years of traveling with the small woman, it is best not to question any emotion she somehow brought out of me.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." She answered, falling into step beside me.

"You are this one's intended. You do not need to use the honorific." I informed, looking down at her. She gave me one of her warm smiles before placing her small hand in my larger one. I still wasn't used to these displays of affection, but they were growing on me. Looking away, I tightened my hand around hers, not letting her go.

"Was there something you needed?" She asked, skipping along beside me.

"No." I replied, looking out at the group in front of me. Sango and Miroku were walking, deep in their own conversation. InuYasha and Kanna were walking in silence, but I noticed the small glances that passed between the two. Father and Kagome walked behind, and even I was not brave enough to see what they were doing.

"Awww, you just wanted to be beside me. That's really cute." Rin guessed, making me glare at her.

She covered her mouth to hide her giggle, and it took everything I had not to take her right there. I will never understand why I feel so strongly for this woman, but the truth was, I loved her. Somehow, she was able to break through my heart and melt it the moment she had first found me.

"Sesshomaru?" She started, the seriousness of her voice making me look down at her. "Is Kagome safe? I mean, with Mattaki?"

"He is honorable. He will not hurt her." I answered, giving her hand a squeeze. Kagome had become a part of my pack, and I cared for her just as much as I did Rin, just in a different way.

"Are you sure? I don't want her to be hurt again." She whispered, taking a glance back at the couple behind us.

"This one is sure." I replied before my feet suddenly froze. There was one person who could ruin everything for them. The one person Father could not touch with harm due to his unbreakable honor.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked, looking up at me.

"Take Kagome. I must speak with Father." I ordered. Rin hesitated for a moment but nodded before running behind me. I watched as she grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her away from a confused Father. When he looked up and met my eyes, he made his way to me, knowing I wished to speak with him.

"What is it, Son?" He asked as we started walking again.

"What will you do about Mother?" I asked, noticing the way he tensed up instantly.

"I will handle that when it comes." He growled before crossing his arms.

"You will not hurt her if it isn't necessary." I argued, glancing at him out of the corner of my eye.

"When it comes to Kagome, I will protect her. I know Satori meddles more than she should, and I expect her to try something."

"I am sure she already knows you have returned." I agreed.

"I will protect my mate." He stated, his eyes trailing over to the small woman he cared for.

"You call her mate, yet you have not yet bonded." I observed.

"It feels like we already have. I know we haven't, and I know we have only known each other for a couple of weeks, but I feel like I have known her forever." Father replied, smiling slightly as Rin teased Kagome, causing the older woman to chase the smaller one.

"Hn. Do not let Mother ruin what you have. She meddled in your marriage with Izayoi. She will do the same with the miko." I replied, receiving a growl from the male who sired me.

"Do not speak that wench's name." He snapped, making me smirk. I never liked Izayoi and it was satisfying, learning that Father now held the same dislike for the human that I did.

"Even so, I have never spoken of my mother, just as Rin has not. The miko needs some kind of warning." I continued.

"I agree, and I will speak to Kagome about it." Father replied with a sigh. "I had not realized the extent of the damage InuYasha caused. Every day, I must remind my miko of what she is to me. While I do not mind doing this, I look forward to the day that she doesn't need to be reminded."

"She is much better than she was." I replied, watching as Rin and the miko attacked InuYasha's ears. Said hanyou yelled before chasing after the running women, Rin laughing loudly while Kagome held a smile on her face.

"I'd give anything to hear her laugh." Father whispered, as he watched the two.

"I have not heard her laugh since before Naraku's demise." I admitted, silently wishing the same as Father. She had become a friend, even if I would not admit it. I cared for her wellbeing and even to this day, I did not wish for the hanyou to be anywhere near her.

"That upsets me. A woman like her should never have felt the pain she has." Father said, growling slightly when InuYasha picked up said woman and threw her over his shoulder.

He jumped into a random tree and quickly climbed it before depositing the yelling woman on one of the top branches. Letting out a laugh, he jumped from the tree, leaving Kagome where he set her. After yelling a few 'sit' commands, and the hanyou eating dirt, both Father and I approached the tree.

Father made quick work of jumping up and grabbing his intended before jumping back down. I watched as he held her in his arms for a moment before kissing her gently. Without another word, the two began walking forward again.

Once again, Rin fell into step by my side as I silently let my eyes travel over the now-large pack before landing on the miko in front of me. She still had much healing to do, and I honestly wished there was a way to make InuYasha feel just what he had done to her. I wanted him to suffer just like she had.

Mattaki

I silently laced my fingers through Kagome's as we continued walking. Sesshomaru's words bounced around in my mind as I thought of a way to bring up Satori. I knew Kagome would feel as if I would rather have my ex-wife, but that wasn't true. I had to figure out how to warn Kagome without making it seem as if I still desired Sesshomaru's mother.

"Hey! There's a waterfall up there!" Rin suddenly yelled, running from Sesshomaru's side. I could see the look of fear on his face, and I knew I wasn't going to like whatever Rin was planning.

I watched as Rin ran to the edge of the waterfall and looked over. She looked around for a moment before finding a large rock and attempting to pick it up. Kagome ran from my side and went to help the small woman. Between the two of them, they threw the rock over the edge and watched as it fell to the water with a loud splash.

Sesshomaru was suddenly by my side, grabbing my arm as the two women looked at each other and nodded before jumping off of the edge. Instantly, I went into panic mode and was about to fly after them when the hand belonging to Sesshomaru stopped me. I looked at him, about to push him off, when I noticed his red eyes.

He didn't like it either, yet he still held back. He pointed to the edge and I turned to look. Sango and Miroku were suddenly jumping over the edge, Sango squealing the entire way down. After a few moments, InuYasha picked up a resisting Kanna and jumped himself.

I just stood there in shock. I had not realized that my entire pack had a death wish. Snapping out of my frozen state, I pushed from Sesshomaru and ran to the edge. What I saw completely shocked me. The entire group was laughing and splashing each other in the water. It was then I realized that they were just having fun.

With my shoulders slumping at the realization that my intended was okay, I was suddenly filled with anger. Why would she put herself in danger like that? She was already a magnet for trouble, and now she was jumping off of waterfalls.

"This is not the first occurrence. I very nearly killed her the first time she jumped with Rin." Sesshomaru stated, looking down at the splashing people below us.

"They do this for fun?" I asked, looking at him.

"Yes. Apparently the miko and her companions did it as a way to relieve stress during the original hunt for Naraku. Rin was hooked after the first try." He said with a growl at the last statement.

"I do not like it." I admitted, my eyes focusing on Kagome.

"Nor do I, but I will admit, it seems to lessen any mood." Sesshomaru said.

"How deep do you think that water is?" I asked, an idea popping into my head.

"From the sound that rock made, I'd say about a hundred feet. It looks clear of rocks as well." Sesshomaru answered, looking towards me with curiosity in his eyes. I smirked before backing away from the edge.

Sesshomaru watched me the entire time as I called upon my youki. He rolled his eyes the moment he realized what I was planning on doing, and I couldn't keep the toothy grin off of my face as I began my transformation. In no time at all, I stood tall and proud in my true form.

I gave Sesshomaru a huff before launching myself from the cliff. I could hear screams from below as the group noticed my giant form falling through the sky. When I landed in the water, a giant wave surged forward, taking the group with it.

When I surfaced, I was met with angry eyes, and I just smirked as I paddled towards the shore. I looked for Kagome but began to panic when I didn't see her. Stepping on to the earth, I spun around, looking for her. I froze the moment an angelic sound hit my ears.

I turned to the sound and felt the blood in my veins heat up as I realized what I was hearing. Apparently my wave had shoved Kagome into a tree, and she now hung upside down, laughing. Her face was flushed and her arms dangled over her head. Her black hair trailed even further down, dripping water as she laughed for the very first time in five years.

"I believe you wanted to hear her laugh." Sesshomaru stated, floating down on his cloud. His words brought me out of my daze and I quickly approached her.

When she noticed I was in front of her, her laugh died down and she smiled at me. Her face held a certain warmness to it, and I couldn't help but return the look, even in my true form. Very gently, I used my nose to lift her slightly so I could grab the back of her miko garbs.

Pulling her from the tree and holding her much like a pup, I began to make my way from the group. Kagome waved to the others as I walked past them, ignoring the mixture of looks ranging from amusement to slight disgust.

When I was out of sight and hearing distance, I gently set down the miko. When I released her clothing, she turned around and petted my muzzle. I was glad she wasn't afraid of my true form. I had been worried, at one point in time, that she would fear I would hurt her in this form, but it was a worry I had not needed.

I lowered myself to the ground with a loud thump as she moved her hand up to my forehead. I couldn't help but wag my tail as she moved around to pet behind the ear closest to the ground. She giggled at my expense and I didn't even care.

"If it wasn't for the sheer size, and the fact that you are a demon, you could be someone's pet." She teased. I growled at her joke, not finding it very amusing.

"Oh, stop growling, Mattaki." She scoffed before walking back in front of me. She held her smile on her face before cocking her head to the side while she looked at me. "I still don't understand how such a huge creature could be so gentle."

At her words, I decided it was time to change back. Quickly, I pulled back my youki and changed back to my humanoid form. The moment I was done, I pulled the small woman into my arms. I had one hand spread across her lower back while the other tightened in her black hair. I leaned over her, slightly dominating her as my lips covered hers.

Her own arms reached under mine while her hands rested against my armor. I pulled her as close as the metal would allow and growled as she opened her mouth to me. I instantly let my tongue dive in and taste her once again. I would never get enough of the feeling she sent coursing through me. It was something I had never felt before, and I never wanted it to stop.

I was a tad bit surprised when her hands reached up and began to untie the buckle that held Sounga in place. Very gently, she pulled the sword from my back and set it on the ground, never once breaking the kiss.

While her boldness shocked me, I wasn't about to stop her. The moment I had heard her laugh, she had set my blood on fire, and now she was just igniting it even more. Her hands slowly made their way to the front and attempted to unclasp my armor. She was having trouble with the annoying metal so reluctantly, I pulled away from our kiss.

I made quick work of my armor and obi before setting them down beside my sword. Without saying a word, I pulled her back to me. I would never be able to describe how much I wished to remove her clothing and make her mine right there.

But I resisted. I knew she wasn't ready for such a thing so I let her set the pace. I would in no way, shape, or form stop her from doing anything she wanted so this was entirely up to her. I moaned into her mouth as she pushed her hips against my stiff cock.

She was such a tease and she didn't even know it. She believed herself to be undesirable. If only she realized just how much I _wanted_ her. Not just her body, but everything she had to offer. Mind, body, and soul.

When her hands pushed open my haori and began to trail along my toned muscles, I just about lost any control I had. This was a side of Kagome I had not met, and it was a side I would enjoy just as much as I enjoyed the others.

As her hands traveled lower towards my hakamas, I realized just how much she was shaking. She was scared beyond belief. Her virginal fear was very much present, but she was ignoring it. I wasn't sure why, but I did not wish for her to do anything she didn't want to. I pulled away from her mouth and met the blue eyes I had fallen in love with.

"Kagome, you do not need to do anything you are not ready for." I informed, noticing how she blushed.

"I–I want to." She replied, looking down at the ground. I let go of her back and placed a hand on her chin, forcing those eyes back to mine.

"I will not push you into anything you do not want." I stated, making sure she understood that she could stop at any time.

"Let me do this for you." She whispered. I looked into her orbs for a moment longer before letting go of her chin. I would let her do what she wanted as long as she was truly ready.

Standing on her tippy toes, she kissed me again, and I couldn't help but groan into her mouth as her hands once again found my hakamas and pushed them down. I wasn't sure what she had planned, but I knew I would enjoy it.

I hissed against her lips as one of her hands wrapped around my hardened length. My hands tightened in her still-wet clothing as I leaned my forehead against hers, unable to concentrate on anything except the movements of her hand.

As she became more comfortable with her actions, I moaned at the sensations she was sending through my entire body. Unable to help myself, I thrust into her hand, causing her to squeak slightly. I noticed she was still holding back, and I realized she was worried about hurting me.

"You cannot hurt me, Little One." I whispered before grabbing her hand in mine. I squeezed her hand and began moving her hand the way I liked, teaching her how to please me. I could see her blush as I leaned my forehead against hers once again, my golden eyes locked on her beautiful blue.

I used my thumb to push hers over the head of my cock and I moaned at the contact. Suddenly, she pulled her hand away and looked at it, and I noticed the dot of pre-cum on her thumb. I chuckled before reaching out to wipe it away, but was shocked when she put her thumb in her mouth before I could.

Needless to say, my manhood twitched at the sight of her tasting my seed. I had not expected that, and I enjoyed it quite a bit more than I thought I would. When she was sure her thumb was clean, she pulled it from her mouth and gave me a shy look before smiling slightly.

She leaned forward and kissed my chest, causing me to moan as her open-mouthed kisses continued to go lower. When she was suddenly on her knees, my eyes widened when I realized just what she was going to do.

I was going to stop her when a hesitant tongue slipped out and licked the head of my cock. Instantly, my knees went weak, and it took everything I had to keep from falling. Any objection I had was pushed aside as I watched her run her tongue along my length.

The moment she sucked me into her mouth, I threw my head back and let out a strangled gasp. For someone who had never before done anything like this, she sure knew how to use that pretty mouth of hers. I could still tell that she was unsure of her actions, but with every response she got from me, she became more confident.

Soon, I couldn't fight the urge to put a hand on the back of her head. I tightened my clawed fingers in her black hair and fought with everything I had not to thrust into her mouth. Her hands left my length as her head continued to bob before they found my hips and pushed them forward.

At that shocking action, I knew she _wanted_ me to thrust into her mouth. No, she wanted me to fuck her mouth, and I had no problem giving her what she asked for. Tightening my hand even more, I held her head in place and began to thrust into her mouth.

"Kami, Kagome." I moaned, once again throwing my head back. My knees shook under her touch, and I honestly wondered if I would be able to hold myself up.

Already, I could feel the tightening of my loins and I knew I was getting close. Her tongue continued to move against my manhood as I steadily pushed myself into her. I had set a slow and steady pace, not wanting to push her too much, but with Kagome being the one giving me this treatment, even that was enough. Had it been any other woman, it would be nowhere near as pleasurable as it was now.

When I felt my impending ecstasy, I attempted to pull away from her, only to be stopped by her small hands grasping the part of my cock she couldn't take in. I looked down at her in confusion and was met with her blue eyes looking up at me.

"Kagome, I'm going to–" I started, but was cut off when one of her hands gently squeezed my impossibly tight balls.

Between that and the look she was giving me, I lost it. I just about roared my release as I filled her warm mouth with my seed. I spilled myself so hard and long, I wasn't sure she would be able to handle all of it. When I finally finished spurting into her mouth, she gave me one last suck, taking in as much of my essence as she could before swallowing all of it.

I fell to my knees in front of her and leaned against her shoulder as she wiped her mouth. I couldn't help but pant as I reached up and clung to her as if she was my lifeline. Her own hands tightened in my open haori, waiting for me to be able to formulate a thought.

"I hope that was okay?" She whispered, making me pull away to look at her as if she had gone crazy.

"Okay? That was magnificent!" I exclaimed, watching as she blushed deeply. "Kami, Kagome, where did you learn to do such a thing?"

"I may be a virgin, but I know about…sex. In my time, sex is openly talked about. There is even a thing called porn where you can watch others having sex." She admitted as her blush deepened. I reached down and pulled my hakamas back over my hips before sitting on the ground.

"Lay down." I ordered, making her eyes widen.

"I'm fine. I only did that…because I know that for men…it can be painful." She admitted, twisting her fingers together in front of her.

"Maybe I wish to pleasure you. Maybe I wish to taste you, just as you tasted me." I replied, noticing the way her eyes instantly met mine.

In her gaze, I realized her insecurities were once again getting the best of her. I knew exactly what she thought of me and my body. She believed me to be highly attractive, if not God-like. She still viewed herself as an ordinary woman. Because of this, it would be much easier for her to give me attention than it would be to allow me to give her attention. With a sigh, I realized that she was not yet ready for me to touch her like that.

"Kagome, you are beautiful. I will tell you that every day if I have to." I started before pulling her into my lap and nuzzling against her neck. "One day, I will make you see yourself how I see you, and you will never again think so lowly of yourself."

"Mattaki–"

"Do not interrupt, Little One." I ordered softly. "Before we left the shiro, you said you wished for a male to think of you as the best thing that ever happened to them. You wanted someone to put you first. I _worship_ the ground you walk on. I will always put you first. You _are_ the best thing that has ever happened to me. While you may not believe me now, one day I will make you understand."

I pulled away from her neck long enough to look down at her, and I could see the tears in her eyes. She threw her arms around my neck and crashed her lips against mine. I knew she still wasn't ready for any further activity, and I wouldn't pressure her.

I just wanted her to be happy, and the way she was kissing me told me my words were succeeding in that. I would give her as much time as she needed to completely heal. I would do everything in my power to see a smile on her face and hear that laugh once again. I will never hurt her, and eventually she will see just how high up on a pedestal I hold her. I will make her see how much I love her.

-sSs-

I do not own InuYasha.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kagome

"Mattaki! Put me down!" I yelled. Mattaki held me over his shoulder, my legs dangling down his front. He had made me mad and I refused to kiss him so, as a form of retaliation, he refused to put me down.

"Nope." He replied with a smack to my rump. I groaned and looked towards Sesshomaru for help. His eyes met mine before he turned away.

"Jerk!" I yelled to both of the males.

"Tell me to kiss you, Kagome." Mattaki teased.

"I'm glad your armor is flat compared to Sesshomaru's, otherwise this would be a tad bit uncomfortable." I replied, ignoring his comment.

"I can make this uncomfortable." Mattaki stated, the hand holding my thighs slowly moving up towards my center.

"No, stop!" I yelled. "Fine! I'll kiss you!"

"That's what I thought." He said, setting me on my feet. Before I had a chance to say anything, his hands found my face while his lips covered mine. I couldn't help but fall into his embrace. This man had more control over me than I'd like to admit.

"Oi! No one wants to see that shit!" InuYasha yelled. I blushed before Mattaki pulled away from me, a smile on his face.

"I think it's cute." Sango argued.

"My dear, do you wish for me to kiss you like that?" Miroku asked, grabbing his wife and leaning her down before kissing her on the lips while she giggled.

"I believe your kissing is contagious, Father." Sesshomaru stated, looking at the couple. Without any thought, Rin launched herself at her intended and crashed her lips against his. Sesshomaru's eyes widened in surprise, but soon, even he was giving in to the small woman.

"All of you are disgusting." InuYasha mumbled before walking off, Kanna following behind him with an amused look on her face. I laughed and noticed how Mattaki looked at me with soft eyes.

"I love that sound." He whispered before kissing me again. I blushed as he kissed me but didn't pull away. I was quickly becoming addicted to everything he did, and that scared me.

"This shit is turning into a fucking orgy! Let's go already!" InuYasha yelled, making all of us break apart.

"I will kill the half-breed." Sesshomaru said, pulling away from Rin slightly.

"I may join you." Mattaki added with a chuckle. I looked over to Sango and Miroku who both carried blushes. From the way Miroku was hiding behind his wife, it was easy to see he may have gotten a little too excited.

"Pervert." I stated, putting the monk on the spot.

"I cannot help that my wife is beautiful, Lady Kagome. I am sure that Mattaki and Lord Sesshomaru suffer just as much as I do." Miroku defended.

"Monk, leave me out of your hentai ways." Sesshomaru growled before beginning to walk, Rin following closely behind.

"He is correct. It does not take much for me to be aroused around you." Mattaki chuckled, his eyes following my blush. "The day I find out how far down that blush goes is a day I will treasure."

"You're just as big of a pervert as him!" I squeaked.

"We have already established that, Little One." He teased before wrapping his arm around my waist and beginning to follow after his sons.

"I'm starting to rethink this whole courting thing." I joked.

"You are ready to be mated then?" He asked, picking up on my joke and stomping on it. I didn't even say anything. I couldn't. He laughed at my reaction and I growled at him.

"You're such a jerk. Sometimes I wish I could sit you." I said before a loud thud made me cringe.

"Damn it, Kagome!" InuYasha yelled, pushing himself off the ground.

"Please say it again." Mattaki begged while laughing.

"That's your son." I argued.

"So? If Sesshomaru was in the same predicament, I would enjoy it just as much. Is it possible you could make one for him as well?" He asked.

"Only if I can make one for you." I teased, noticing the way his eyes narrowed at me.

"Father, do you seriously believe such a thing could affect this one? I am stronger than the half-breed." Sesshomaru said, not looking back at us.

"Shut up, Bastard!" InuYasha yelled before throwing a rock at his brother, who very easily dodged it.

"You missed." Sesshomaru retorted.

"At least they're not trying to kill each other anymore." I mumbled before Mattaki's arm tightened around me. He looked down at me and smiled, making me smile at him.

It wasn't fair. He was making me fall in love with him, and that is what I didn't want to happen. When I agreed to the courting, I figured he would get tired of me eventually and leave. Now I'm throwing my heart to him, and I wasn't sure if he would catch it. How stupid could I be?

A few hours later, we were sitting around a fire, talking and laughing. Mattaki had me in his lap and would occasionally nuzzle my neck. I loved how affectionate he was and it surprised me that he was. While Sesshomaru did show Rin affection, he tended to do it away from others. InuYasha never once showed me this kind of love. Both of Mattaki's sons held back when it came to stuff like this, but he didn't care who saw.

"Oh no." Sango whispered, causing all of us to look at her. She pointed behind us and we all turned. There, we saw Kikyou's Soul Collectors floating around.

Instantly, InuYasha stood up before looking to the ground and tightening his hands into fists. I knew he wanted to go, but he knew that he shouldn't. Kikyou was mated to the enemy, and he knew that. One of her Soul Collectors traveled towards him, calling him to her.

I stood, just as everyone else did. Normally she wouldn't go to such extremes to call him. She had to be up to something. The question is, what was she planning? I was glad when InuYasha stayed put and ignored her call. I knew it was hard for him and my heart went out to him.

"What could she possibly want?" Sango asked, holding her boomerang to her shoulder.

"With her, there is no way of knowing." InuYasha answered.

"I think she's coming here." Rin said, looking at the small Soul Collectors. I had to admit it appeared they were getting closer.

I ran from Mattaki and grabbed my bow. With practiced ease, I had an arrow at the ready. The moment I drew my arrow, her own flew into the camp. I released the taut string, my dark pink sacred arrow meeting with her blue one. When the two collided, they created a small explosion so bright, it caused us all to cover our eyes.

"Kikyou, show yourself!" I yelled, ignoring Mattaki's warning growls. I knew he didn't want me anywhere near her because of her shooting me, but I was the only one who could cancel out her reiki.

"I do not answer to my reincarnation." Kikyou said, finally stepping out from the trees. The amount of her Soul Collectors seemed to have doubled, and I realized that someone was hiding behind the woman. If they required souls, that meant they were brought back, much like Kikyou was.

"Why are you here?" I asked, drawing my bow again. Kikyou did the same and the two of us stared each other down, waiting to see who would release first.

"InuYasha, I came to bring you a surprise. I hoped it would help your anger towards me subside." Kikyou said, ignoring me entirely.

"I'll never forgive you, Wench. You're a fucking traitor." InuYasha snapped. "You need to move on. You don't belong in this world."

"I would not say that if I were you." Kikyou started. "Your poor mother's feelings may get hurt."

"You didn't!" I yelled, putting two and two together.

"Oh, but I did." Kikyou said, a grin forming on her face.

"What did you do?" Mattaki snapped, taking a step forward. My heart dropped when he did that. It was going to happen again. I was going to be tossed aside for a first love.

The moment the woman stepped out from behind Kikyou, my heart broke. Mattaki's mouth dropped and his eyes went wide. He never looked away from the woman, and I knew it was over. He now had his wife, Izayoi.

Mattaki

"Izayoi?" I breathed, unable to say anything else. How could this be? Of all the people that could be brought back, it had to be her. I would have been happy with anyone else, but I never wanted to see this woman again.

"Mattaki. I had not realized you were brought back as well, Husband." Izayoi said, smiling towards me. At that moment, everything she did came rushing back to me.

"Do not speak to me as if we are what we once were. You betrayed me for that human male. You sent me to my deathbed." I snapped, clenching my hands into fists.

"I was forced to do those things. I always loved you, Mattaki. You were my husband, not Takemaru." Izayoi said. I took a step back at how sincere her voice sounded. Could it be true? Though it didn't matter because her time was done and she needed to return to her rest, but maybe now she can go with peace between us.

"Father." Sesshomaru said, making me look at him. His eyes met mine for a moment before looking past me. I turned to see what he was looking at and my heart dropped.

Kagome stood with her arrow still drawn. Her face was an emotionless mask but silent tears ran down her cheeks. The reality of the situation hit me so hard, it was as if I was punched in the stomach. It took my breath away, and I realized they did this in the hopes that it would crush Kagome, and so far, it was working.

"You lie, Izayoi. You never loved me." I growled, turning away from the woman I loved. I would deal with her once the danger had passed.

"Reincarnation, why do you cry?" Kikyou asked, a look of smugness on her face. Kagome didn't answer and I cringed. This was going to do some damage.

"Is it possible you have fallen in love with Inu no Taisho? What is with you going after taken men? Can you not find someone available?" Kikyou sneered.

"Shut the fuck up, Kikyou! Neither me or Pops are taken!" InuYasha yelled, standing beside Kagome.

"You're wrong, Kikyou." Kagome whispered, making me look at her. "I do not love him. I will never allow myself to love someone again."

"Kagome." I whispered, her words cutting into me like a knife.

"Then why are you courting him?" Kikyou asked. "Mating is for life. You planned on being with someone you don't love for the rest of your life? How cruel."

"I agreed, knowing that he would eventually grow tired of me." Kagome answered, making me growl. All of the work I had done was gone! She was back to the way she was before!

"Kagome–" I started before I was interrupted.

"Mattaki, remove your mark." Kagome ordered, making me gasp.

"Never! I will never let you go." I snarled, walking towards her.

"Remove it, or I will." She snapped, her eyes meeting mine. The dullness of those eyes hurt just as much as her words.

"Kagome, think about this." InuYasha started.

"There is nothing to think about. I am unable to feel love again, and I will not pretend any longer." She said, her eyes never leaving mine. I couldn't even do anything. The pain of her rejection hurt more than I would have ever imagined. This was worse than when I learned of Izayoi's betrayal.

"Lady Kagome, you know that's not true!" Rin cried, taking a step towards the older woman. "You even told Sango and myself that you were falling for him. Do not let these two ruin what is making you happy!"

"I can never be happy again, Rin." Kagome said, her eyes unmoving.

"Please, Kagome!" I begged, unable to do much of anything else.

"Miko, give up. You cannot remove his mark, and this one will not allow him to remove it from you. You are upset, and if you continue this, when you calm down, you will regret everything. Stand down." Sesshomaru ordered, walking towards his friend. He grabbed her bow and threw it from her before towering over her. "Do not push him away because of InuYasha's mistakes."

"Sesshomaru, thank-you for being there for me when you were." Kagome said, looking up at him. "I never should have made that deal with you."

"Miko." Sesshomaru warned, showing his fangs slightly. I knew her words hurt him just as much as they were hurting me.

"I never should have met any of you." Kagome said, making the entire group gasp. Her eyes once again met mine, and I could feel my heart breaking the rest of the way.

"Mattaki, I will find a way to remove your mark. You are a free man and may do as you wish with your life." She said before bowing to me. She turned and began walking away. I went to run after her but found myself surrounded by black reiki.

The sight of such dark reiki very nearly suffocated me. Before, she still had some light left, but now, it was true darkness. Her heart had been shattered. That alone told me she did love me, that everything she said was just a way to push everyone away. I fought against the barrier, trying to get to her retreating form.

"Red Tessaiga!" InuYasha yelled, swinging his sword. He ran towards me and tried cutting through the barrier holding me but nothing worked. After a few more tries, he looked at me with so much sorrow and regret, I knew he was blaming himself for this.

"I'm sorry, Father. I'll bring her back to you." He said before grabbing Kagome's bow and arrows. I watched as he followed after her until both figures disappeared from sight.

"Kikyou and Izayoi left." Rin pointed out sadly.

"They got what they wanted." Sesshomaru replied while pressing his hand to the barrier. I fell to my knees, unable to stand any longer.

"It's so dark." Sango whispered, looking at the transparent black reiki surrounding me.

"It seems Lady Kagome's heart has been shattered. I truly wonder if it can be fixed this time." Miroku said, looking at his wife sadly.

"Mattaki?" Rin called. I just shook my head, unable to say anything.

Kagome was gone. She left me. I felt as if my soul was being ripped in two. Even my beast was whimpering from the pain. I had never felt anything like this. No wound has ever sent me to my knees like this has.

"Mattaki!" A loud voice boomed. I looked up to see a figure floating before me. Everyone let out a gasp before bowing to the creature that had appeared. We were in the presence of the Kami.

"Get up." The Kami ordered. I pushed myself to my feet and stood on shaky legs.

"Do you understand why you're in so much pain?" The Kami asked.

"N–no. Kagome leaving should hurt, but it shouldn't be physical pain." I answered, my voice strained.

"Sesshomaru, Rin. You should listen to my explanation as well. This will answer the questions you wished to ask Bokusenou." The Kami started before turning back to me. "You are hurting because part of your soul has been ripped away. The moment you met Kagome, your souls combined, creating one being. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"She's m–my soulmate?" I asked, my face showing my confusion.

"Indeed. You feel pain because she is no longer with you. The further she goes, the worse it will get." The Kami replied, making me close my eyes.

"How do I get her back?" I inquired, wanting to feel Kagome in my arms again.

"That, I cannot answer, but you must get her back. Neither of you will survive a prolonged separation. Fix this, Mattaki." The Kami ordered before fading away. I fell to my knees again and laughed.

"Father?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Son, how long have I been searching for my soulmate?" I replied, looking up at him.

"For most of your life." He answered, looking down at me sadly.

"I finally found her, and she leaves me. She traps me in a barrier and walks away. How am I supposed to make her see how much I love her? How am I supposed to get her back?" I asked, laughing again, the sound sounding hollow.

"We will help you. Between all of us, we will find a way to bring her back to you." Sesshomaru answered. I looked up at him and prayed that he was right. I wanted my mate back more than I wanted anything else.

InuYasha.

"Kagome, stop!" I yelled, chasing after the woman.

"Why are you here, InuYasha?" She asked, not slowing her footsteps.

"You need to go back. All of this is a misunderstanding." I said, grabbing her arm. When my eyes met hers, I gasped. They weren't her normal blue eyes that she carried. Instead, they were so dark, they almost seemed black. This wasn't Kagome. This was her reiki.

"You are correct, InuYasha. Kagome has given herself to me. She no longer wishes to be a part of this world." She replied, making my back shiver. I hated how her reiki could read minds.

"Kagome, Pops loves you. He would never make the mistake I did." I argued.

"Enough!" She ordered, waving a hand to dismiss me. "You may follow me if you wish, but do not bring up that man again."

I watched as she turned and began walking again. This wasn't Kagome at all. This was someone different. I will find a way to bring Kagome back, for both her and Father's sake. They needed each other, and I would make sure I fixed this mess.

-sSs-

I do not own InuYahsa.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

InuYasha.

It has been a week since we left the others. A week of traveling after Naraku; a week of trying to get Kagome back; a week of failing. All of this was my fault. If I had listened to everyone about Kikyou, none of this would have happened.

I looked towards Kagome and inwardly sighed. She sat in a spring with her head tipped back and her eyes closed. I was thankful I couldn't see those dark orbs. I hated knowing that Kagome was locked away inside of herself.

"Do you not like me then?" She asked, making me flinch. I forgot she could read minds when like this.

"It's not that. It's just, you are not Kagome. I want the real Kagome back." I answered, watching as her eyes slowly opened to look towards me.

"Are we not one and the same?" She asked.

"In a way, but the Kagome I know wouldn't give up. Pops loves you, and you know it. You didn't even give him a chance. I'm not entirely sure what happened between the Old Man and Ma, but it was obvious that you leaving hurt him." I informed, hoping I could make her see.

"He would have done the same thing you did. He even started to believe that she hadn't betrayed him." Kagome argued, looking down into the water.

"No, he didn't. And even if he did, he still wouldn't have wanted her to stay on this earth. He's stronger than I am." I admitted, my shoulders slumping.

"It does not matter. Kagome is gone and I am left. I am unable to feel love." Kagome argued, waving her hand. The water sloshed around her and splashed against her uncovered breasts. Normally I would have been happy to see her naked as she bathed, but now, it just felt wrong. She was no longer mine to look at, and I needed to get her back to Father.

"Do you hate him?" I asked, looking to the ground.

"Yes." Kagome answered with no hesitation.

"If you can feel hate, you can feel love." I replied. Kagome didn't say anything back and I was thankful. It meant she was thinking about my words.

I looked up when she groaned and felt my panic begin to rise. I didn't know why, but every now and again, her entire body would start to tremble and she would be overcome with pain. At this point in time, she had her head back and her eyes squeezed tightly shut. Her hands were clenched into fists as she groaned again from the pain.

"Are you okay?" I asked, looking worried.

"It will pass." She retorted harshly. I let out a sigh and watched. A small line of blood was leaving her nose. This wasn't the first time this happened, and I wasn't sure what was causing it.

"Maybe we should go back to the group. Sango might be able to help you."

"No! I will not return! Do not speak of your father again!" She snapped, her dark eyes peering into me. I just simply nodded.

I have never hated Kikyou before in my life, but now I did. I wanted to kill her for what she has done to my family. She somehow knew about Father and Kagome and used that against us. Who could be so cruel as to do that? Kagome has felt enough hurt in her life and it needs to stop.

I snuck a glance towards the woman again and inwardly sighed. She absentmindedly had her hand resting over her mark as she stared out into the forest. The blood had been washed away and she now just sat deep in thought.

"Someone approaches." Kagome said, making me stand. She herself stood and walked out of the water. I quickly turned my head, giving her some privacy.

As she dried and dressed, I shot out my senses, searching for the one she spoke of. When I felt it, I instantly relaxed and sat back down. I wonder how this is going to go over. He's going to be pissed when he sees how Kagome is doing.

Just then, a little ball of orange fur launched itself out of the trees towards me. I caught him and held him to me as his arms wrapped around my neck. He had grown quite a bit since I last saw him. He now stood to just about my waist.

"Hey, Shippo." I said, causing the boy to smile up at me.

"InuYasha. Have you still been an idiot?" He asked playfully.

"I guess you could say that." I answered halfheartedly.

"What's wrong?" He replied. I just pointed to his mother figure and he turned in my arms to see her. When he tried to leave me, I held him there. I wasn't sure what she would do, and I wasn't going to let her hurt him.

"Mama? Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I am. Of course, InuYasha believes that I am not." Kagome replied, her dark eyes flicking up to me.

"What happened to your eyes?"

"These are my new eyes. Do you not like them?" Kagome informed, cocking her head to the side.

"You don't seem like yourself, Mama." Shippo stated, pulling himself closer to me. Kagome sighed before beginning to walk away.

"It seems no one can accept me as the new Kagome. I will forever remain alone." She whispered as she weaved through the trees.

"Her reiki has taken over, Shippo. Go find the rest of the group. They will explain what happened to you." I ordered the small kit. He nodded his head and jumped from my arms before disappearing in the opposite direction.

I stood there for a few more seconds before following after Kagome. When I found her, she was standing beside a tree with her hand on it. She slowly turned to look at me and I swallowed. Her eyes seemed to search my entire being and it made me uncomfortable.

"It seems I still have feelings. The kit's rejection of me hurt more than I thought it would." Kagome admitted before turning her head back to the tree. "I wish to feel nothing. Can I trust you?"

"Of course, Kags. You are my best friend. But I don't think it's a good idea to feel nothing. I know right now it hurts, but if we just go back to Pops, we–"

"Enough." She snapped before placing a hand over her heart. A dark light surrounded her hand and I took a step back. I wasn't sure what she was doing, and I just hoped I could fix whatever it was.

After a few minutes, the light died away and Kagome turned to look at me. Her eyes were even darker now than they were before, and they now held no emotion at all. They were completely dull. Whatever she did, she succeeded in removing the last little bit of Kagome there was.

She held out her hand to me and I gasped. There, sitting in the palm of her hand, was a black stone. A stone that resembled Kagura's heart. The only difference: this was Kagome's heart. I looked up at her and held out my hand. She let it roll from her fingers so it landed in mine.

"You now have my heart, InuYasha. Isn't this what you always wanted?" She asked before turning and walking away.

"Not like this, Kagome." I whispered, fighting the tears that wanted to fall. I clenched my hand around the stone before pocketing it. Without another word, I followed behind the woman, praying that this could be fixed.

Mattaki

I slowly followed the group in front of me. We were following the path InuYasha had created for us. It seems Kagome was blocking both of their scents, but InuYasha was leaving little marks on the trees to help us follow them. I would have to find a way to thank the boy later, if I could ever get my Kagome back.

When a surge of pain went through my body, I placed my hand against a tree to support myself. The separation was becoming unbearable and I wasn't sure how much longer we would last. When the pain finally subsided, I opened my eyes to see the group looking at me sadly.

"Keep moving." I ordered. The last thing I wanted was everyone's pity. I didn't need it because I would find a way to bring Kagome back.

"Father, the miko's kit approaches." Sesshomaru stated, making me look up. Kagome had mentioned him a few times. I had always wanted to meet him, but now I wasn't so sure. What would he think of the man that hurt his mother?

"Sango!" An orange ball of fur called before crashing into the demon slayer.

"Hey, Shippo." Sango said sadly.

"What happened to Mama? She's so different." Shippo asked, tears running down his face.

"Have you seen her?" I asked, walking up to him. He looked up at me and nodded.

"InuYasha says her reiki has taken over. Her eyes are almost black." Shippo informed, making me close my eyes. How was I supposed to fight her reiki?

"Where were they?" I asked.

"About three miles that way." He informed, his little finger pointing in the direction he came from. I nodded at the kit and was about to take a step forward when a sudden jolt of pain coursed through me.

Instantly, my hand flew to my heart as I fell to my knees. I had never felt a pain like this before. It was as if my own heart was being ripped out. Sesshomaru was by my side instantly, trying to help me. I couldn't even breathe from the pain.

Throughout all of it, I realized I could no longer feel Kagome. Somehow, she had separated us, and fear pulsed through me. Did she somehow find a way to remove my courting mark? Did she find a way to separate herself from me?

"Kagome, what have you done?" I whispered as Sesshomaru put his arms under me and picked me up to my feet.

"We camp here." Sesshomaru ordered. Without even realizing it, I followed Sesshomaru to a nearby tree where he sat me down gently. He kneeled in front of me, his eyes full of worry.

"What has happened?" He asked.

"I don't know, but I can no longer feel her." I whispered before leaning my head on the tree. "I need her, Sesshomaru."

"We will find her." He replied.

"Finding her is easy. Getting her to come back to me will be the hard part." I retorted, looking away from him. He didn't say anything. He knew it was the truth and nothing he could say would make it better.

A few hours later, I hadn't even moved. I didn't want to. I just wanted to hold my miko and cuddle with her, but I was beginning to wonder if I would ever be able to do that again. It seems she is going out of her way to make it impossible for us to be together.

A rustling in the trees caught my attention, but I didn't move to look at it. I knew exactly who it was, and I wasn't sure what it meant if he was here. I looked up at the moon and wished that all of this could be over with. I just wanted Kagome back.

"Where is Pops?" InuYasha asked, stepping out of the trees. Nobody said anything, but I assume they motioned towards me because it didn't take long before he was making his way towards my crumpled form.

"InuYasha. Why are you here and not with her?" I quizzed, not looking at him.

"She has done something, and I'm not sure if it can be fixed." He answered, making me look at him. He held out his hand, and I did the same. A cool stone was dropped into my hand and I looked at it, confused.

"She didn't!" Kanna gasped, looking up towards InuYasha.

"She did." InuYasha remarked, looking at me sadly.

"What is this?" I asked, looking up at my son.

"She removed her heart." InuYasha explained, making my eyes snap down to the stone, no, heart, in my hand.

"Can she put it back?" I asked, my voice breaking.

"I don't know. At the moment, Kagome is gone. The only thing left is her reiki." InuYasha informed. "Look, I can't stay. I need to get back before she realizes I'm gone. I'm going to try and fix this, Pops."

I didn't say anything as he turned and left the camp. My eyes were trained on the stone in my hand. She removed her heart. This was what caused that pain earlier. She completely removed herself, not just from me, but from everyone.

My thumb trailed over the stone in my hand and I almost broke. I wanted her heart but not like this. I just wanted her to love me, just like I loved her. I moved my hand to my lap, my eyes never leaving the stone. I had to fix this.

"I love you, Kagome." I whispered out loud for the first time ever.

Kanna

I sat up from the ground and looked around. Everyone was asleep, and I was thankful for that. I looked towards Mattaki and could see that he had finally fallen asleep as well. I silently stood, my mirror in one of my hands. I made my way to Mattaki and kneeled beside him. Very gently, I pulled the heart from his hand and looked at it.

I may very well get exiled for what I was about to do, but Lady Kagome gave me my life back. Now I am going to give her heart back to her. I stood and placed the heart in my pocket. As I turned around, I couldn't help but gasp. Sesshomaru stood towering over me. His eyes spoke of rage and I hoped he would allow me to explain before he killed me.

"It's not what you think. I'm going to try and fix this." I whispered, not wanting to wake the others up.

"How can you fix this?" He asked, his eyes still untrusting.

"I can make her feel what he feels. I can make her see how much he loves her. I just need to get her heart back in her so I can do it. Trust me." I begged, hoping he would give me a chance. He looked at me for a second longer before turning and walking away. I relaxed before running out of the camp.

 _I need to remember to never get on his bad side._ It didn't take long for me to reach Kagome and InuYasha. I hid behind a tree and looked over at the two. Lady Kagome was asleep while InuYasha watched over her.

I had to admit what he was doing was admirable. He was attempting to fix his mistakes; not many people would do that. His actions showed he has honor. If this ordeal can be fixed, the group will once again accept him. Now if only I could get them to trust me.

I picked up a small rock and threw it at him. I hadn't meant to but it collided right on his cheek. His head snapped towards me and when he saw me, I could tell he was mad. He stood up and quietly made his way towards me.

"Was that completely necessary?" He hissed, glaring at me. I looked up at him and smiled. His ears twitched, and I had the sudden urge to touch them but I fought it.

"I needed to get your attention. I have an idea on how to fix this, but you're not going to like it." I whispered.

"At this point, just about anything is worth a try." He sulked, his ears falling flat on his head.

"Well, I need to get her heart back in her. To do that, I am going to have to remove her reiki so she won't hurt us." I informed. His golden eyes snapped towards mine.

"Will that hurt her?" He asked, worried.

"No. It will make her weak at first, but if my plan works, I can give her back her reiki once she is herself again." I explained, hoping I could convince him to go along with it. He looked over to her before looking back at me. He gave a curt nod and I began walking towards the sleeping Kagome.

"What do I need to do?" He inquired, his face full of determination. I reached in my pocket and held out Kagome's heart.

"When I remove her reiki, put this back into her. I will take care of the rest." I instructed, not taking my eyes from Kagome.

"I'm surprised you got this from Pops." He scoffed.

"He doesn't know." I admitted.

"When he finds out, he's going to kill you."

"No, you will protect me." I stated as if it was true. I hoped it was.

Without saying another word, we stood above Kagome, looking at her sleeping form. I pulled out my mirror and held it above her. Very slowly, I began pulling her reiki into it. A black strand of energy was being pulled from the sleeping woman, straight into my void.

I was surprised that Kagome stayed asleep as long as she did, but as expected, her eyes eventually shot open. Her black orbs met mine, and I was instantly reminded of how I felt when I was under Naraku's control. I had to fix this.

"What are you doing?" She screeched, sitting up.

"InuYasha! Grab her!" I demanded.

He did as I asked and grabbed her shoulders to hold her down. While I was sucking out her reiki, she wouldn't be able to use it. Even so, she struggled against his hold and screamed as if I was killing her. InuYasha looked away and closed his eyes, not wanting to see the woman he cared deeply for act like this.

"Silence her. If Mattaki hears her, he will come. We can't have that until after I have finished." I instructed. He nodded before moving one of his hands from her shoulders and placing it over her mouth. His other hand grabbed her hands and held them over her head so she couldn't escape.

By now, I was working up a sweat trying to absorb all of her energy. She had much more than I thought possible. I was worried that my void wouldn't be able to hold it all, but unless I removed all of it, she didn't have a chance at being saved.

Finally, the last of her reiki was sucked into my mirror, and I let out a breath of relief. Kagome's eyes were now back to their normal blue, but they still lacked the depth they normally carried. I looked at InuYasha and nodded. He took his cue, releasing her mouth, grabbing her heart, and slamming it into her chest.

The moment he did so, Kagome let out a loud gasp as the organ was sucked back into its rightful place. Tears instantly fell from her eyes and her gasp turned into sobs. When she went limp in InuYasha's arms, he picked her up and held her to him.

"Why? Why did you do this to me?" Kagome begged, her tear-filled eyes looking at me.

"I am making you see the mistake in your actions. That yokai loves you more than he has ever loved anything in his life. You never even gave him a chance when Izayoi showed up. You just automatically assumed that he would leave you like InuYasha did. You are wrong. He is devastated right now because you left. Do you love him, Kagome?" I stated, not caring if my words hurt her or InuYasha. It needed to be said, and I wasn't willing to spare either of their feelings if it meant everything could be fixed.

"I can't let myself love again." Kagome yelled, her hands tightening in InuYasha's haori.

"Do you love him?" I asked.

"No." She snapped.

"Do you love him?"

"I said no!"

"Do you love him?"

"Yes! Yes, I love him!" She yelled, finally admitting to herself how she felt.

"Let me show you how he feels about you." I offered, holding out my mirror. Kagome looked at me for a moment before nodding.

I instantly pulled Mattaki's emotions into my mirror before projecting them to Kagome. She gasped immediately. I was only showing her how much he loved her, not how much he was hurting at the moment. Knowing her, if she knew just how much she had broken his heart, she would feel ashamed.

More tears fell down her face and she nodded. I knew she was finally beginning to understand just how much that man cared for her. She covered her face and began sobbing into her hands. InuYasha held on to her and soothed her as she cried. I sat down on the ground and pulled the emotions back. It would take a bit, but once she calmed down, we would find out if what I did had worked.

It took a few hours, but soon enough, she did calm down. She wiped away her tears and looked towards me. I was glad to see her eyes back to normal. They held the light that they always had. I couldn't help but smile towards her.

"How is he?" She asked, still looking upset.

"He is sad. He misses you, Lady Kagome." I answered.

"Do you think he can forgive me?" She asked.

"Keh. You're still an idiot. He'll be so happy to have you back that he won't even remember that you left." InuYasha said, making me chuckle.

"I agree with him. When you return to Mattaki, everything will be just fine." I answered, giving her a warm smile.

"In the morning, I want to go back. I want to make things better." Kagome said, her face full of determination.

"Of course, Lady Kagome." I said before my eyes met with InuYasha's. It almost looked as if he was grateful. I turned my eyes away and couldn't stop the blush from forming on my cheeks. What is this feeling that I have right now?

-sSs-

I do not own InuYasha.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Mattaki

"Where is Kanna?" Sango asked, looking around the camp.

I turned my head and also looked around, surprised when I didn't see her. It seems she couldn't be trusted after all. What was even more surprising was that I didn't care. I couldn't find it in me to care.

My thoughts were only on the woman missing in my life. Late last night, I was able to feel her again, and I was worried. What was going on? What was she doing while I wasn't there to protect her? I looked up to the morning sky and pictured the face of Kagome. Oh, how I missed her.

I reached into my pocket to finger Kagome's heart. When I didn't immediately feel it, I sat up and looked around me, thinking that it had to have fallen out. I know I went to sleep with it last night and I would never let it go. When I didn't see it laying around anywhere, I pushed myself to my feet quickly. I could feel myself beginning to panic when my eyes couldn't locate the smooth stone.

"Father?" Sesshomaru asked, looking towards me, but I didn't look at him. Instead, I began running my hands along the ground, moving the brush around for any sign of the heart.

"Kagome's heart is gone!" I replied, becoming frantic.

"Do you think Kanna took it?" Miroku asked, his hand resting on Shippo's head, who was still asleep.

"I will kill her!" I snapped, my eyes bleeding red. How dare she!? After I took her into our pack, that is how she repays us?!

"You don't know if she did it, and even if she did, she may have had a reason for it." Rin defended, making me look at her. Sesshomaru stepped in front of her and gave me a look, daring me to do something I would regret.

"Calm yourself, Father. We will find all three of them." Sesshomaru ordered.

I knew he was just trying to keep me from hurting anyone in the pack, but my beast was so close to the surface, I couldn't help but take it as a challenge. Between losing Kagome and now, losing her heart, I had lost all control and rationality.

Sesshomaru could see exactly how I took his order, and he immediately pushed Rin away from him before lowering himself into a fighting stance. He pulled out Bakusaiga as I pulled out Sounga, both of us readying ourselves. I could hear everyone scooting away from us but I never took my eyes off of my son. We began circling around each other, waiting to see who would attack first.

"This one is not challenging you, Father, but I will protect this pack." Sesshomaru growled, trying to diffuse the situation. It didn't matter. I could hear him clearly, but my beast didn't care.

"I guess I will finally get that fight I always wanted." Sesshomaru said when I didn't reply to him.

At that moment, we both launched ourselves at the other. Our swords clashed in the middle with a metallic bang. He raised his sword for an attack and I quickly blocked before countering with my own swing. In the years I was gone, his strength had grown quite a bit, and I was surprised, and impressed, by this. As a father, I was proud; as an opponent, I was worried.

He never let me get an attack on him, but he, as well, couldn't harm me. We were matched in strength. In this form, neither one of us would win. The fight would last for hours, if not days, until we both became exhausted. However, our true forms were a different story.

I jumped back and sheathed Sounga, my eyes never leaving my son. Sesshomaru watched me for a moment, wondering what I was doing as he sheathed his own sword. When I summoned my youki around me, his eyes went wide with realization and anger. He told everyone to back away even more as he summoned his own youki, agreeing to this new fight.

With the heat of battle on us, we transformed into our true forms much quicker than we normally would. Between the two of us, quite a few trees were being knocked over and landing on the ground with earth-shattering thuds. I was bigger than Sesshomaru, and because of this, he was hesitant to attack.

I growled low in my throat, daring him to attack me. He growled in return and I snarled at him in anger. He was basically calling me a coward because I had let my beast take control. He will never understand what I am feeling right now. The pain that was coursing through my body was unbearable. Even the Kami said it would not subside until my soulmate returned. Until Kagome comes back to me, I will never have complete control.

I lunged for him, and he met me in the middle. Our bodies colliding together made a thud so loud, it echoed through the trees. My claws dug into Sesshomaru's side, tearing his fur and skin as his fangs snapped down on my shoulder. Our blood coated the ground beneath us, and I howled, announcing the first blood drawn.

Sesshomaru tore his head away from me with a shake, ripping the skin from my shoulder. Ignoring the pain, I grabbed a hold of the back of his neck and used my strength to throw him across the new clearing we had created. He landed on a pile of broken trees, sending a few rolling, before pushing himself back to his feet.

Both of us were already bleeding badly, our white fur covered in the red substance. Even with my size, this fight could go either way. I was starting to lose faith in ever getting Kagome back, and I suddenly wondered if I should just let him kill me. It would be much easier than living out these last few days without the woman I loved. This pain told me everything I needed to know. If Kagome didn't come back soon, very soon, we would both die.

He launched towards me and I dodged out of the way before clamping my teeth down on his tail, hard. He let out a pained whimper before tearing his claws through my flank, sending blood and fur flying through the air. I released his tail and turned on him, my fangs snapping for his neck.

He moved out of the way just in time before using his giant paw to smash into the side of my face. The force of his blow sent me to the ground, a cloud of dust and dirt surrounding me. I stopped sliding just before the group, and I could see the terror in their eyes, especially little Rin, who had tears falling down her face from the worry she felt for her intended.

Seeing the way my pack feared me seemed to bring me back to reality. I was the alpha. I was supposed to be taking care of this pack. Instead, I was attacking my own son, all because I couldn't handle being away from a woman. How low have I fallen? I was the great Inu no Taisho, and I was losing my control.

I wanted Kagome back, but I never should have let myself lose to my beast. Pushing myself to my giant feet, I turned to look at Sesshomaru. His legs were shaking, and I knew he was hurt badly. I myself couldn't put any weight on the leg with the injured shoulder or the scratched flank.

I wanted this fight to be over. The only problem was, if I backed down now, Sesshomaru would become alpha again. I couldn't allow that. Being alpha meant I could put Kagome as top priority. I didn't want to hurt him any further but this needed to be finished. I growled, telling him I was back in control, and I could see the shock on his face.

That shock disappeared quickly when he growled back at me. He no longer wanted me to be alpha, at least, not until Kagome was back and I didn't have to worry about my beast. He didn't trust me to keep this pack safe anymore, and I couldn't blame him. As an alpha, I had screwed up. Even so, I would not allow my status to be taken from me.

So, once again, we launched ourselves at one another. Even with my bigger size, we were still equals and I was struggling. This fight was taking its toll on both of us. We were both severely injured and just getting worse. After a few more attacks, I sunk my teeth into the back of his neck before shoving his face down into the earth beneath us.

Getting him into this position was pure luck. In our fight, we had loosened up a pile of fallen trees, and as they rolled towards us, they had knocked him off of his feet. I used that opportunity to dominate him and attempt to end the fight. I now stood over him, my teeth on his throat, demanding that he submit to me

He, of course, was refusing. He was Sesshomaru, Lord of the West, and he did not give in to anyone. I growled, asking him to submit to me because I didn't want to hurt him any further. I knew he didn't want to hurt me either, but this was a fight for dominance. It wasn't something we could just let go.

"Pops!" InuYasha yelled, running out of the forest. He had Tessaiga drawn and both Sesshomaru and myself growled, telling him to stay out of it. I did wonder why he was here and not with Kagome, but I pushed that thought aside to focus on my eldest.

"Please, Sesshomaru! Give in!" Rin yelled, tears on her face. Sesshomaru finally got a grip on the ground with his claws and began pushing himself up, tearing the earth in the process. I pushed myself over him more, making his defiance more difficult and painful.

"Stop it this instant!" A female voice I never thought I would hear again yelled.

We all froze and turned towards the voice. There stood a fuming Kagome, glaring at both Sesshomaru and me. I had never felt so happy and scared at the same time before. Sesshomaru went limp under me, knowing that if she was back, I would be fine, and I knew he finally gave in. I removed my teeth from his neck and gave him a small lick of appreciation before looking towards Kagome again.

"What is wrong with you two?" Kagome asked, looking between Sesshomaru and me, her hands on her hips while she looked like a disappointed mother.

"Mattaki's beast took control and Sesshomaru fought him to calm him down." Rin explained after running over to Sesshomaru. She hugged his muzzle while he panted and rolled onto his stomach. I, on the other hand, couldn't take my eyes from Kagome, or Kanna, who stood behind the woman I loved.

"Both of you change back." Kagome ordered. I could tell Sesshomaru hated being ordered around but he obeyed. She was alpha female after all. I changed back to my humanoid form as well and continued to stare. I couldn't even say anything.

The wind blew Kagome's hair, causing part of it to cover her beautiful face. Her eyes were the crystal blue that I had fallen in love with, even if they remained a little guarded. Her smell was intoxicating and almost acted as a drug. I will never let her leave my sight again.

"Miko, this one sees Kanna's plan worked?" Sesshomaru said as Rin helped him to stand, even though he didn't really need it. I looked towards Sesshomaru and narrowed my eyes. It seems the entire time, the boy knew what Kanna was doing but refused to say anything.

"Yea." Kagome said before sighing. "My reiki took over and I couldn't come back to myself so she took it."

"You're no longer a miko?" Miroku asked.

"At the moment, no. I'm just an ordinary human." Kagome answered, shrugging her shoulders as if she didn't really care. I was glad that she was back to normal but now she had no way to defend herself.

"I can give her back her reiki, but it will have to be a little at a time. If I give it back all at once, it will just take over again. It's too dark to fight so she will have to purify it in portions." Kanna explained. She caught my eye and I could tell she was worried I would banish her. I would deal with the woman later.

"But you're yourself again?" Shippo asked, taking a step towards his mother.

"Yes, Shippo. I am me again." Kagome stated, smiling down at her son. He ran and jumped into her arms and she hugged him tightly. The sight made my heart constrict and my thoughts jump to things that were way too early to be thinking about.

"Kagome." I whispered, taking a step towards her. She looked up at me sadly before setting Shippo down.

"I believe we need to talk." She insisted before turning to the others. "You should probably find a new camping spot. This one is kind of ruined."

"Will you find us, Lady Kagome?" Rin asked, her arms still wrapped around Sesshomaru.

"Yes." Kagome answered before looking towards me. She sighed before turning and walking away. I stood still for a moment before following after the tiny woman, hoping all of this could be fixed.

Even when we were away from the group, she didn't stop walking. I followed in silence, unsure of what to say, and I was still in shock that she had returned. I just wanted to run up to her and hug her, kiss her, just hold her and never let go, but I wasn't sure if that was what she wanted.

After an hour of walking in silence, Kagome walked up to a large cave. She looked at me for a moment and I stepped in, checking to make sure it was empty. When I finished, I called for her to enter and waited, my eyes watching her every move. Without a word, she sat down and leaned against the cave wall, her head resting against the rock as she looked out the mouth of the cave. I sat on the opposite end and just stared at her beautiful face, wondering how this conversation was going to go.

"Mattaki, I am sorry. I shouldn't have acted that way. I shouldn't have assumed you would be like InuYasha." She whispered, finally looking towards me.

"No, you shouldn't have. How many times do I have to tell you, I only want you. I don't want Izayoi or Satori." I replied, not taking my eyes from her.

"Satori?" She asked, her finger trailing circles along the cave floor.

"Sesshomaru's mother. Yes, she is alive. Yes, you will probably meet her. No, I do not want her." I stated, nipping that in the bud before it started.

"I know. After InuYasha gave me back my heart, Kanna showed me what you felt for me." Kagome admitted before chuckling sadly. "I never knew someone could love me as much as you do."

"If I had known that all it would take was Kanna showing you, I would have done that the moment we took her into the pack." I scoffed. She was silent for a moment while she looked out of the cave. I just watched her as she thought about her next words. Kami, I wanted to hold her.

"I can understand if you can't forgive me or if you want to remove your courting mark." She whispered. I could smell the tears fighting to fall and I sighed. Even though she now understands how I feel, she still thinks I will leave.

"Come here, Kagome." I ordered. She looked at me for a moment before crawling her way to me. She sat beside me, making sure she didn't touch me in any way.

I growled in annoyance before gently pulling her into my lap. When her hands rested over my armor, I pushed her hair from her neck and began nuzzling it. I breathed in her scent, memorizing it again. My arms wrapped around her tightly, and I couldn't have been happier. I was finally able to hold her again and this was how it should always be.

"You leaving hurt, but I could never push you away. You are mine, Woman. You will forever be mine." I said, pulling away from her slightly so I could look into her blue eyes.

"Do you forgive me?" She asked, her face full of worry as her blue eyes met my golden ones.

"Yes, but please don't leave me again." I answered before kissing her forehead.

Her hands went to the sides of my face and forced me to look at her. Hesitantly, she pushed her lips to mine. I closed my eyes tightly, happy that I finally had her back. Her mouth opened slightly against mine and I used that opportunity to deepen the kiss.

I tasted her cavern as much as I could. A week was a long time for me to not be able to taste my intended. It would be quite some time before we left this cave. I just wanted to hold her, and I was not about to let her go unless someone was dying.

Her hands moved from my armor and rested on my arms. She pulled away suddenly and looked at her fingers. They were covered in blood, and I realized I was still bleeding from the fight earlier. I sighed before looking down at Kagome. Her miko clothing was now also covered in the red liquid.

"I guess we should get you cleaned up…and myself as well." She chuckled before standing up.

"There is a spring further back in the cave." I informed as I stood up myself.

"Really?" She asked. Her hands reached around me to unstrap Sounga before placing it against the cave wall.

"Indeed. We will get cleaned up, then return to the others." I said, a little disappointed to have to cut our time short.

"We might have to stay the night here." She started. "Our clothes are covered in blood so I'm going to need to clean them. It will take a few hours to dry."

"Are you okay with staying here with me?" I asked, looking down at her as she began to unclasp my armor.

"Are we still intended to be mated?" She retorted, flicking a glance up at me.

"You know the answer to that. I'm not going to let you go." I declared. She huffed when she realized that she couldn't get my armor off once again. I smiled down at her before finishing what she started. When my armor was gone, she looked over my clothing and pelt.

"There's no reason why we can't stay here together then. Sesshomaru did some damage." She replied, her hands running over me. While none of my clothing was torn, it was covered in my blood from my healing wounds.

"He was hurt just as much as me. It seems we are equal in strength." I admitted. When her hands reached for my haori and began separating it, my eyes snapped down to hers.

"If I'm going to clean your clothes, I need them off of you." She explained, smirking at my reaction. I inwardly groaned, knowing that this was going to be hard. How was I supposed to keep my body under control if she was undressing me?

"I will hand you my clothing so that you can wash them." I stated before pulling away from her slightly. I could see the hurt in her eyes and I sighed. I grabbed her chin in one of my hands before placing a simple kiss on her lips.

"I'll build a fire while you undress." She said before turning away from me.

I watched her go and began walking to the back of the cave. I looked at the inviting water and quickly undressed, throwing my clothing and pelt into a pile. The wounds Sesshomaru caused were healing well, and a good soak would speed that up.

I stepped into the water and just about moaned at the heat. It was the perfect temperature. I sat back and leaned against the cave wall. The water came up to my chest and seemed to relax every muscle I had.

As I ran the water over my arms and shoulders, my thoughts wouldn't leave the woman I finally had back. I wanted to make her mine officially, more now than I ever had before, but I wasn't sure if she was ready. I wasn't sure just how strong our relationship was right now, and it would take time to figure that out.

I knew we were together again, but that didn't mean we were back to the way we were before Izayoi showed up. That was going to be another problem. Izayoi was still alive. I needed to send her back to rest. I just hope Kagome understands I am not interested in my ex-wife like that. It's just the right thing to do, no matter what the woman did to me.

"Mattaki." Kagome called, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, Little One?" I answered, looking at the glow on the wall from the fire she had built. I could see her shadow, and I smiled, knowing she was still very shy.

"I'm coming back to grab your clothing." She announced, making me chuckle.

"You have seen me naked before, my miko." I teased. She walked back to the spring and refused to look at me. I could see her blush, and I couldn't help but let out a deep chuckle at her expense.

She picked up my clothing and walked to a second hot spring in the cave. I watched in silence as she began scrubbing out the blood. After a few minutes, I turned away from her and closed my eyes to relax. At the sound of more shuffling, I opened my eyes, and my heart stopped.

Kagome was standing with her back turned to me. She was pulling off her haori and tossing it into a pile. Her black hair rested against her bare back and I swallowed. I could see just a tiny bit of the side of her breast and even just that much was beautiful. My eyes were glued to her skin, and I couldn't turn my head away.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" I asked, my voice husky from the sheer need to take her.

"I have to clean my clothes as well." She stated calmly, although I was sure she felt completely different.

I didn't say anything as she pushed her hakama to the ground. My eyes snapped towards her perfectly rounded rump. Kami, this woman! My cock got stiff so fast, I became lightheaded. It took everything I had not to jump out of this spring, push her against the wall, and show her just who was alpha.

I turned my head from her and clenched my hands into fists, trying to keep calm. I could hear her washing her own clothing and I hoped she would leave soon, at least to the other cavern of the cave. If she stayed for much longer, I may not be able to stop myself from mating her.

When the water to my spring began splashing against my chest, I looked towards the shore and almost died. Kagome was slowly walking into the spring, her body bare for my eyes. My mouth began to salivate at the sight and I swallowed once again.

Her nipples were already hardened and calling for me to tease them. Her dark hair fell over her shoulders, caressing her smooth skin. Her eyes never looked up from the mineral water surrounding us as she sank into its depths. She was mesmerizing and she didn't even know it.

"Kami, Kagome, are you trying to kill me?" I asked, unable to take my eyes from her as she began running the water over her arms, washing off my life essence.

"I have to wash off your blood." She said as if it was common knowledge. She was acting calm, but the blush over the majority of her body said otherwise. At least I finally got to see just how far down that blush went.

"You had to do it at the same time I was bathing…in the same spring?" I mumbled, looking away from her.

"Do you wish for me to leave?" She asked, hurt in her voice. I looked back towards her and sighed.

She had her arms covering her breasts now and was looking into the water. I could see the embarrassment all over her face, and I realized she thought I was rejecting her. She may know that I love her, but her self-esteem was still low. It probably took a lot for her to do what she was doing now, and I basically just slapped her in the face.

"It's not that." I began. "I am fighting myself at the moment. My beast wants to make you ours permanently, but I am trying to wait until you are ready."

"What if I was ready?" She asked, still not looking at me.

"Do not tease me so, Little One." I warned. The last thing I needed was her acting as if she wanted to mate me when she didn't.

"I'm not teasing." She replied, her eyes finally meeting mine. I looked into her blue orbs before standing to my feet. The water was now dangerously low on my hips and unable to cover my full erection, which was fine with me. I wanted her to see exactly what she did to me.

Very slowly, I made my way to her, not stopping until I was standing mere inches from her body. She looked up at me and I placed a hand on her cheek before rubbing my thumb along it. I was looking for any objection from her, any sign that she didn't want to do this, but I couldn't find any.

"Are you sure? Is this what you really want?" I asked, my voice so soft, I wasn't sure she could hear it. I was praying that this was real.

"I love you, Mattaki. This is what I want." She admitted. That was all I needed to hear. I crashed my lips against hers roughly. One of my hands went to her lower back while the other tangled into her dark hair.

"There is no going back." I informed, my lips brushing against hers.

"I know." She whispered, her hands resting gently against my chest.

"I will take you." I clarified, pushing my hardened cock against her stomach to make sure she understood.

"I know." She reassured, trailing her hands around my neck.

I pushed my lips against hers again with a need I never had before. Both of my hands traveled down to her thighs before picking her up, her body resting flush with mine. Slowly, I made my way out of the spring, carrying her with me. Locating my pelt, I set her down gently on top of it before laying over her.

The entire time, I never once moved my lips from hers. Nibbling on her bottom lip, I asked for permission for entrance and moaned when I was granted what I wanted. My tongue dove into her mouth, exploring her cavern as if I had never done so before. I ran it along her teeth, tongue, and everywhere else I could reach. I would never get enough of her taste.

My skin felt as if it was on fire while it was pressed up against hers. Nothing was between us or blocking our contact, and the realization sent shivers down my spine. This was happening. I was finally going to have the woman I loved.

"I'm going to start the bonding. Don't fight it." I explained, waiting on her nod before I started.

I laid my forehead on hers, my golden eyes staring deep into her blue ones. I pushed out my aura, surrounding her in my presence. Immediately, her own aura retaliated by pushing against mine. The feel of her spirit caressing mine caused me to close my eyes in pleasure and shudder.

I could feel our auras joining into one. They meddled and folded into each other, marking us as mates. The more they combined, the more I could feel the woman beneath me. Her memories flashed before my eyes, just as I knew she could see mine as well.

I watched as she lived her life, as she grew from a child into the woman she is now. I could see her journey to battle against Naraku, her making the friends of this era and hers. I could see the moment InuYasha ripped out her heart and the moment she first met me. I could see it all.

Everything she did, I now knew. I could feel her emotions, ranging from her happiness to her pain; I could feel everything. Even now, the wonder and amazement she felt at our bonding was coursing through my body.

This is what it meant to be bonded, to be mated. We were one, in more ways than just rutting. We were sharing ourselves with each other, never separating again. When our auras had completely melded together, I pulled mine back and opened my eyes.

Her blue eyes leaked tears down her face as she searched through my feelings. I could feel her looking through every emotion I felt at that moment, and I couldn't help but smile down at her. She was mine now, and nobody could change that.

I pushed my lips against hers, showing her just how much I loved her. Her hands pressed against my chest, tracing over the taut muscles. I leaned up on one of my elbows while my other hand traveled lightly over her side.

I wanted to make sure I didn't go too fast for her so I kept my movements slow. Very gently, I trailed my claws over her skin before grabbing a soft breast. The moment my fingers made contact with her mound, she arched her back, pushing herself into my hand.

I removed my mouth from hers and began kissing her jawline. Slowly, I began kissing further down: her neck, her collarbone, the top of her breast, and finally, a hardened nipple. Flicking out my tongue, I gently ran it over the bud, warning her of what I was going to do. When she gasped at the contact, I sucked in the tip of her breast while squeezing the other.

She squirmed underneath me and I moaned at the taste of her skin. I had wanted this for so long, and I definitely wasn't disappointed. Her skin tasted divine, and I knew I would never tire of it. I let her nipple fall out of my mouth before giving it a kiss. I ran my lips over her entire breast, showing it the attention it deserved.

Very slowly, I trailed my lips downward, stopping to pay attention to her navel. I looked up at the woman under me to see her blue eyes watching me as I kissed along her body. Her face was covered in confusion and pleasure. Her eyes were now hazed over in lust. This was my new favorite look of hers, and I will make her carry it quite often. Without taking my eyes from her, I began going even lower.

I kissed her inner thigh before my eyes rested on her cunt. She was already wet for me and I couldn't help but moan at the thought of me being buried deep inside her. Without wasting another second, I pressed my tongue against her, licking from her core to her clit ever so slowly.

Her hips bucked into my face and I quickly put my hands on them, holding her still. I kneaded the skin there while my tongue continued to clean away all of her nectar it could reach. I had thought her skin tasted divine, but this…this was heavenly. This was a drink of the Kami. She couldn't move her hips so instead, she arched her back and moaned out her pleasure, the sound caressing my ears.

Knowing that I was the one to make her feel this way made my cock twitch in approval. Soon I would take her, and our bond would be completed. I removed one of my hands from her hips and slowly trailed my claws up her thigh before stopping at her opening.

I teased her entrance, letting her know what I planned to do. When she responded as I hoped, I pushed one finger into her warm sheath, her slickness coating it instantly. Slowly, my lips sucked in her clit, and instantly, her moan echoed around the cave loudly. I liked that she made noise but wasn't too loud. My sensitive ears couldn't handle a screamer, but she did just enough to tell me I was pleasing her correctly.

Normally during a courtship, the couple learns how to please each other, but because of her self-esteem issues and shyness, I never got to learn. Now I was learning as I went, and her sounds were helping me. Not only that, but her movements as well. The way she arched her back or how her hands gripped at the cave floor; it was all intoxicating. My new personal drug.

When I was sure my finger had stretched her, I added another and moaned at how tight she was. Just two fingers and she was constricting me. How wonderful was she going to feel being wrapped around my manhood?

After some time, I worked in one last finger, trying to stretch her out as much as I could to prepare her for me. Her walls were already tight, but I could feel them clamping around my fingers and I knew what was happening.

Wiggling my fingers and sucking her clit, I pushed her into her first orgasm. I myself almost lost it when I felt how tight her muscles became as she fell from the cliff. She was going to feel wonderful when I took her.

With that thought, I pulled my fingers from her and began crawling my way back over her. When I was positioned above her, I pressed some of my weight against her. My cock was already positioned against her opening, and her heat was almost enough to make me cum right then and there.

The look of a thoroughly-pleasured Kagome just caused me to harden even more. Her cheeks were flushed from the warmth traveling through her body. Her hair was a pool of black under her head and back. Her eyes were partially closed as she panted, trying to come back to the world.

"This will hurt, Love." I stated as I placed a hand on the side of her face. She gave a quick nod, and in one thrust, I took her maidenhood. She tensed instantly, and I could feel her pain through the bond.

I froze inside of her for two reasons. The first being I wanted to give her time to adjust to my large size. As a demon, I wasn't lacking in that department. The second was, the moment I entered her, I had just about lost it. She was so tight and warm around me, I was sure I would quickly become addicted.

I kissed away the tears that leaked from her closed eyes. Her hands were tightened on my shoulders, helping her to pass the pain. I knew I was going to hurt her, but being as well-endowed as I was made the pain of breaking her barrier that much worse.

"Relax, my miko. It will help it pass." I soothed, kissing lightly over her face. She nodded, and I could feel her body beginning to relax under me.

After a few moments, she wiggled herself around, testing the pain. I buried my head in her shoulder and hissed at the sensation of her moving beneath me. When she thrust her hips into mine, I knew she was giving me the okay.

Slowly, my hips pulled away from hers before meeting once again. The feeling of us finally moving with one another had us both moaning. My lips found hers again while one of my hands grabbed hers. I placed her hand over her head while lacing our fingers together. The coolness of the cave floor felt like ice to our heated bodies.

I set a steady and slow pace since this was her first time. I didn't want to cause any more discomfort than I already was. As she got more used to me, I would lose myself, but for right now, I just wanted to show her how much I loved her; how happy I was to have her back in my arms.

Her knees bent and pressed against my waist while her free hand went to my hair. She pulled at the leather binding, releasing my sliver locks from their hold so she could grip on to them tightly. With every thrust I made, she moaned and mewled and made any kind of noise that she could.

Having her under me this way was everything I could have ever imagined. The feeling of her tight walls wrapped around my length; her breasts pushing into my chest; her skin rubbing against mine; the smell of us combining surrounding us; the sounds she made while I pleasured her. They all drove me insane. I wanted all of it, and now that I finally had it, I would never let it go.

As I felt my end coming near, I couldn't help but pick up the pace. Grunting with each of my thrusts, I could feel her core beginning to tighten around me. I nuzzled her neck, knowing that her skin was sensitive there.

I wanted to feel her releasing around me, and I was determined to make her do so. My wish was granted when she suddenly arched her back and gasped out broken phrases of my name. The moment she flexed around my cock was the moment I reached my peak.

My entire body tensed as I called out her name in a pleasure-filled groan and spilt my seed deep inside of her. I made sure I bottomed out, my hips pressing against hers. I wanted my claiming to last for an eternity. I could feel myself filling up her womb, and I had never had an orgasm so strong before.

When she had completely milked me dry, I collapsed on top of her. My elbow was still supporting me to keep some of my weight off of her, but it was shaking from our activities. I panted into her shoulder while her free hand began rubbing circles along my back.

After a few minutes, I unlaced our fingers and rolled to the side. I groaned as I reluctantly pulled myself from her, wishing that I could have lingered inside of her for a moment longer. When I was on my back, she rolled to her side and rested her head on my chest. Instinctively, my arm wrapped around her, not releasing my hold.

"We're mated now?" She asked softly, her fingers slowly trailing along the skin of my chest.

"Indeed, my little mate." I answered, kissing the top of her head and breathing in her new scent at the same time.

"Are you happy?" She asked, making me chuckle.

"You already know that answer, Kagome. You can feel what I feel." I teased as I looked down at her smiling face.

She looked up at me for a moment before pressing her lips to mine. I was surprised when she suddenly pushed herself up and kicked her leg over me. She straddled my waist and I was once again ready for her. This was going to be a long day, and night, that I would thoroughly enjoy with my new mate.

-sSs-

Yay! They are finally mated! I like this chapter for obvious reasons. Lol. I hope you enjoy.

Shout-outs:

Bitex75: fol fav

Invisible to Life: fol

Slvrphoenx: Yea I wanted Kanna to have more of a part in this story so I used her to help Kagome. And even though InuYasha makes mistakes, I don't think he would actually leave Kagome on her own. I'm glad you like them all though.

Guest: Thank-you for your kind review.

RedDrake323: I'm glad you liked those chapters. I can't answer about Kanna and InuYasha, you will just have to wait and see. Lol. I hope this chapter is as good as you were expecting.

Miskee: Thank-you for your reviews. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I like Kanna as well, and I have more planned for her. I'm going to keep trying to switch POVs in this story, but it will mostly be in the guys' POV. Idk why but I prefer to write from a guy's perspective. My hubs and I are fine now and I thank you for your offer. I'll keep you in mind.

I do not own InuYasha.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Mattaki

I opened my eyes and looked up at the roof of the cave. A large smile formed on my lips as I thought back to the night before. The woman sleeping in my arms was finally mine. She was now my mate, and always will be.

I looked down at her sleeping from and rolled over so that my larger body slightly covered hers. She had her back facing me, and when I rolled, I pressed my chest against it, wrapping my free arm around her.

When I did this, she stirred in her sleep, effectively rubbing her ass against me. I chuckled and kissed her neck, trying to wake her. Unfortunately, she kept wiggling and woke my cock instead. Even in her sleep, she was a vixen.

After all night of showing each other how much we loved one another, she still wanted more. Attempting to ignore her firm backside against my cock, I continued trying to wake her. After nibbling on her neck slightly, I finally got a response.

"Mattaki." She mumbled, stretching slightly. I had to bite back a groan as she pressed against my manhood.

"It is time to wake, Love." I whispered, kissing her cheek.

"Why are you _awake?"_ She groaned, making me laugh. I knew exactly what she was talking about. I pushed my hips into her, showing her just how awake I was.

"This is your fault." I defended. "I was perfectly fine until you rubbed your delectable backside against me."

"I was asleep!" She scolded, turning over slightly to look at me. I smiled down at her before removing some strands of hair that were stuck to the side of her face.

This woman will never understand just how much I love her. I poured said feeling into our bond, attempting to let her know. She smiled suddenly, and I knew she felt everything. I would never close off my side of the bond if that was the kind of smile I received from it.

I covered her lips with my own, loving the way they seemed to fit together perfectly. When her mouth parted slightly, I pushed my tongue in gently, savoring her taste. I was right when I said I would never get enough of this woman.

My hand, which had been resting on her hip, traveled lower, leaving goosebumps along her skin. Ever so slowly, my claws trailed over her firm backside before moving in between her legs. I pushed my way into her folds and groaned at how slick she was. Already, she was ready for me, and I had hardly even touched her.

At this point, I lost all control, needing her more than I ever had. I removed my hand from her core and grabbed her inner thigh. I gently pulled it over my waist, opening her up for me. Reaching around between her, I grabbed my cock and positioned it at her opening.

At first, I didn't hit home. I wanted to make sure she was truly ready for me. When she arched her hips, taking in the first few inches of me, I thrust the rest of the way in. She gasped against my lips and I smirked at the look on her face. The look she carried while in the throes of passion was addicting, and I vowed to see it quite often.

I set a steady and fast pace as I continued to show her lips a loving treatment. The hand that wasn't currently nestled under her wasn't anywhere near idle. It now rested on a perky breast, teasing the hardened bud.

She moaned against my mouth when I angled my hips differently, hitting that sweet spot she so loved. My thrusts were quick and gentle, drawing out our pleasure and building it to a whole new level. When I felt her walls beginning to tighten around me, I wasn't surprised. Using that as my cue, I removed my hand from her breast and quickly found her clit.

The little bundle was swollen and waiting for me. Pinching it between my fingers caused the woman to jerk and twitch, and I smirked against her mouth. Getting such movements out of her was an ego boost, and no matter how many times we rutted, it would be my goal to see such things.

When her sheath clamped down on me so hard, it was almost painful, she let out a choked moan. I thrust into her a few more times before joining her over the edge. I couldn't help but let out a loud groan of my own and lean my forehead against hers as she sucked me dry. Panting, I plopped down onto my side.

"You will be the death of me, Woman." I stated, causing her to laugh.

"What a way to go." She teased, making me chuckle. I pulled myself from her and pushed myself off of the ground.

"Come, we must return to the others." I informed, holding out a hand to her. She took it and I pulled her to her feet. When she hissed in pain, I looked over her, worried. I knew she would be sore, but I hadn't realized just how much.

I picked her up quickly and rested her against my chest. Without saying anything, I walked into the hot spring, slowly letting the water rise over our bodies. I set her down gently and stood behind her. She leaned her head against my stomach as I began running the warm water over her shoulders.

"The heat should help." I whispered, rubbing small circles into her back. She moaned, and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"It seems there is more than one way to make you sound that way." I teased, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm sure I know which way is your favorite." She retorted, a small smile on her face.

"Indeed, you do." I laughed.

"Mattaki?" She called, her voice serious.

"Yes, Little One?" I asked, sitting down behind her and wrapping my arms around her waist while placing my chin on her shoulder.

"What if…what if I'm pregnant?" She inquired.

"You're not." I stated, smiling. Does this mean she wants pups?

"How do you know?"

"Two reasons. You yourself are not fertile, nor did I use fertile seed." I answered, kissing her neck. "While I do not mind the idea of pups, I wish to have you to myself for a while. Besides, I will not pup you while we are fighting Naraku."

"That's what I was worried about." She admitted, relaxing in my hold. "When we do finally decide to create a family, I don't want to have to worry about Naraku the entire time."

"I agree. I am, however, glad that you want pups in the future. Especially since I do not have any daughters. Because you are a miko, our first will most likely be female." I informed, watching as she turned to look at me.

"I never thought of that. Here's another thought. I hope InuYasha doesn't call me mom." She pouted, her face suddenly very serious. I belted out a laugh and threw my head back.

"That would definitely be a sight. I can only imagine Sesshomaru's face if he were to do so." I chuckled after finally calming down.

"I believe Sesshomaru would finally have the reason needed to kill his brother." Kagome giggled, covering her mouth as she did so.

"Come, my love. We will eat, then find the others. I suddenly wish to see my sons." I teased, standing up. I held my hand out to her and she took it.

A few hours later, the two of us landed in the new campsite. The moment my cloud disappeared, I released Kagome and let her walk towards the group. Some were still asleep while others were awake. My eyes met with Sesshomaru's and I nodded at him. It took a minute, but he nodded back and I knew everything was okay between us.

"It's about time you two showed up." InuYasha scoffed. I noticed Kanna sleeping awfully close to him and I wondered if I had missed something.

"Yes, well, when you have a delectable woman warming your bed, you tend to join her." I replied, noticing the way he blushed.

"Come on, Pops. I don't need to know that shit." He groaned as a little giggle could be heard.

"I take it you're mated now, Lady Kagome?" Rin asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Sesshomaru pulled her closer to him and I knew he was thinking about his own mating…at least, whenever it will happen.

"Yes, Rin." Kagome answered, blushing.

"What's it like?" Rin continued, ignoring the looks from Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"It's hard to explain. You're joined in more ways than one. I can feel everything he does, and vice versa. If he wishes for me to know whatever emotion he is feeling at the moment, all he has to do is push it through our bond. We're connected in a way I wasn't even sure was possible." Kagome breathed. I could feel her awe, and I smiled, knowing how happy she was to be mated.

"It sounds wonderful. I wish my birthday would hurry up and get here." Rin sighed. Sesshomaru gave her a look that screamed that he wished for the same thing. I couldn't help but laugh at his expense.

"I believe Sesshomaru wants the same thing." I said, getting a glare from my son. He stood and pulled Rin up with him.

"It is time we leave. We have wasted plenty of time because of you two." He said, kicking the monk in the side slightly.

"I'm up, I'm up." He groaned, rolling to a sitting position. He yawned before noticing Kagome standing beside InuYasha and a now-awake Kanna. "Lady Kagome, I do hope you enjoyed your night."

"Shut up, Monk." His wife said, smacking him in the back of the head and sending him to the ground face-first.

"Mama." Shippo called, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Kagome walked over to him and picked him up. She hugged him to her chest, and I couldn't help but feel my heart swell. The moment we decided it was time for pups was a moment I looked forward to.

"Hey, Sweetie." Kagome whispered, setting the kit back on the ground. "When do you have to leave for training?"

"Today. I'm already going to be late as it is, but I wanted to make sure you were okay." He replied, making Kagome frown.

"I'm sorry, Shippo. Next time I see you, I will make sure I have plenty of time for us to spend together." Kagome promised as she kissed him on the head.

"Okay!" He squeaked, his tail perking up slightly. "See you later, InuBaka!"

"Fucking kit." InuYasha yelled. He was just about to chase after the fox when Kanna grabbed his arm.

"Should you really be yelling at a child like that?" Kanna scolded, giving him a look that dared him to say anything.

"Keh." Was his only reply as he crossed his arms and looked away.

"Well, let's go. We need to keep heading east to try and find Naraku. The quicker we can go home, the better." I explained, beginning to walk in the correct direction. Everyone began following suit, engrossed in their own conversations.

A few hours later, we were out of the woods, and the blaring sun was beating down on us. My armor was killing me, and I knew Sesshomaru felt the same. The humans of the group were slouching and trying to fan away the sweat pouring from their faces. In truth, the sensitive noses of the demons were twitching in disgust.

"There is a pond over there. I vote we go for a swim." InuYasha pointed out.

"Since when do you ever vote for us to take a break?" Kagome asked from where she was walking in between Rin and Sango.

"Ever since you humans started to stink. Ain't you noticed how the demons have started walking away from you?" InuYasha asked, making all the women, plus Miroku, stop to smell themselves.

"Sesshomaru, do I stink?" Rin asked, putting the demon on the spot. Sesshomaru never lied, but if he told the truth, he would have to deal with an angry Rin.

"Yes, Rin, you stink." Kagome sighed. "We all do. Even I can smell us which means it's about ten times worse for the demons."

"Then I agree with InuYasha, ladies." Miroku said, placing an arm around Sango and Kagome. "Why not go for a lovely swim?"

"Monk, release my mate." I growled, causing the man to jump away from Kagome as if she had burned him.

"Well then, Rin?" Miroku continued, but immediately stopped when an even lower growl hit his ears.

"Just give it up, Lecher." InuYasha laughed, walking towards the pond.

In a matter of seconds, he had stripped down to his under kimono and jumped in. Kanna ran after him, not wasting any time. I laughed as the rest of the group ran towards it, minus Sesshomaru. He walked beside me, and I laughed at the horrified look still on his face.

"You are lucky Kagome saved you." I stated, loving the amusing glare he sent me.

"This one is not scared of Rin." He defended, looking towards his female. I laughed before sitting down under a tree. When he sat beside me, we both watched, looking for danger in silence. It was a few minutes before I finally spoke.

"You have grown stronger." I commented, not looking away from the pack.

"Not strong enough." He retorted, his anger flaring slightly

"Sesshomaru, I took you down with pure luck. I'm not sure who would have truly won if the fight had been in a proper area." I explained, watching him out of the corner of my eye. He was looking out towards the group, but his eyes were unseeing as he was deep in thought.

"Hn. This one is glad to see you have not weakened in death." He finally said. I chuckled slightly, knowing that he wasn't able to handle anything emotional.

"I am proud of you, Son. You have turned out to be quite the demon." I praised, watching as his eyes flicked towards me before looking away. I knew what I said meant more than he would ever let on, but I let him think on it. There was no point in causing him to be embarrassed.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the tree. My eyes may have been closed but all of my senses were trained on the group. My mate was a part of it, and right now, she was defenseless. Until she got her reiki back, I wouldn't allow her out of my sight.

I jumped up when I was suddenly covered in cold water. With a snarl, I looked for the culprit and found a dripping Kagome standing a few feet away from me. Her hand was covering her mouth and her eyes laughed at my now-drenched state. I looked down to Sesshomaru, whose eyes screamed amusement, and I knew he had covered her scent and aura so that she could throw the water on me.

With a deep breath, I quickly unclasped Sounga from my back and leaned it against the tree. My armor came next, and I sat it beside my sword. At this point, Kagome was looking at me with curiosity because I had not said anything to her.

I very slowly began removing my haori, watching as her eyes bulged slightly. If she wanted to play, we would play. When I was bare chested and dressed in nothing but my hakama, I turned to Kagome and caught her eyes.

"That was very rude, Little One. I see you also got my son on your side. Then again, he should always help his new mother now, shouldn't he?" I teased, looking down at Sesshomaru when a choking sound could be heard. His face had gone completely white, and he looked as if he had forgotten how to breathe.

"That was wrong, Mattaki." Kagome laughed, looking down at my eldest.

"Sesshomaru, do you think you will call Kagome 'mother' now?" I asked, watching as his eyes grew wide before looking between Kagome and myself.

"Don't worry, Sesshomaru. I'd rather you not." Kagome soothed, making the full grown yokai relax.

"Thank-you, Miko. I now have a few new names for Father to add to my list. This one did not wish to add any to yours." Sesshomaru stated, looking away from Kagome and myself.

I laughed before turning my attention back to my mate. I had taken care of my son for his actions. Now it was time to punish my female. The look I gave her spoke of everything she needed to know. She took a step back and began running to the others.

In a matter of seconds, I had her pulled over my shoulder as she squealed and laughed. I smacked my hand firmly on her ass, making her struggle against my hold. She grabbed my hair, which was easy because of my topknot, and pulled. I laughed at her pathetic attempt to get me to release her.

"Mattaki!" She yelled as I began walking.

"Yes, Little One?" I asked, my voice holding amusement and innocence.

"Put me down!" She demanded, still struggling in my hold. I smacked her ass again, causing her to jump slightly.

"I am your alpha. You do not command me." I stated, smiling slightly.

"If you're alpha, that makes me alpha female." She started, crossing her arms against my back. "That means I have just as much authority as you."

"Yes, but not more." I growled as I approached the pond.

"Put me down!" She yelled, making me laugh.

"As you wish, my dear." I stated calmly before throwing her into the water. With a scream, she disappeared under the surface and came up sputtering.

"Are you coming in or what, Pops?" InuYasha yelled. He currently had Kanna sitting on his shoulders while she latched onto his ears. It seems there was more to those two than I thought. I will have to find out just how much.

"If only to punish my miko." I replied, stepping into the water. Before I could take another step, Sesshomaru was beside me, also shirtless. He looked a little uncomfortable, but I could tell that he wanted to join in.

"This isn't fair." Miroku said, looking between me and my sons.

"What?" Sango asked as Sesshomaru and I made our way in.

"I am the only man here that isn't completely built like a god. If I had half their body, do you realize how many women I could have gotten?" Miroku whined, making me chuckle.

"Do you realize how many women they _have_ gotten?" InuYasha added, making both Sesshomaru and myself tense.

"That is none of your concern." Sesshomaru said, glaring at his younger brother.

"I'm curious." Miroku yelled, looking at me and Sesshomaru.

"I never knew Pops, but the villagers told me everything. They spoke of how he was always at brothels and taking concubines. How he could just smile at a woman and she would drop her clothes. The same goes for Sesshomaru expect he has a favorite concubine he likes to use." InuYasha continued, making me flinch. This was not going to go over well with Kagome or Rin, and my son knew that.

"A favorite concubine, huh?" Rin said, the look on her face making even me take a step back. I moved away from Sesshomaru, leaving him on his own. I had my own mate to deal with.

"That was long ago." Sesshomaru defended, holding up his arms.

"Yea, like a few weeks before Rin found you." InuYasha laughed before getting a green whip to his chest.

"I'll show you what a fucking concubine can't do." Rin snapped before grabbing Sesshomaru's hand and dragging him away from us. I laughed at the look on his face and knew he was very worried about his fate.

"Do not laugh, Mattaki." An angry voice said, making me tense immediately. I turned to see a fuming Kagome.

"My love, I have been celibate for two-hundred years. You cannot be angry with me." I pleaded, taking a step back.

"How many women have you been with, Mattaki?" She asked, making me pale. Of all the damn questions to ask.

"Does it truly matter? When I was married, I remained faithful, just as I will do for you." I replied, hoping that I could woo her.

I relaxed a little when she smiled at me sweetly. She walked forward and wrapped her arms around my neck as I placed my hands on her hips. I was surprised when she placed a needy kiss on my lips, but I didn't complain. The moment her skin touched mine, I forgot everyone else was standing around, watching.

My tongue dove into her mouth, tasting as much of her as I could. Her hips pressed against mine, and I couldn't have stopped my growing erection even if I wanted to. Just as my hands were moving down her hips, I was pushed away with such force, I stumbled slightly. I looked at Kagome to see her face covered in sick amusement.

"You forget, Mattaki. Before last night, I was a virgin. For twenty-two years, I went without sex, and while I will admit you are good, mostly from how many women you had practice with, I can still refrain from having sex. Let's see how well you do with being cut off." Kagome said before turning and walking to the laughing group.

"Woman." I snapped, my anger beginning to rise.

"Yes, my love?" She asked innocently, her blue eyes turning to meet mine.

I couldn't even say anything. What was I supposed to do? If I defended myself, it would just tell her the truth. That yes, I had lost count of how many women I have been with. I was, after all, over a thousand years old.

"Why couldn't I have gotten Rin's treatment?" I mumbled. InuYasha busted out laughing, causing the woman on his shoulders to grab a hold of him to keep from falling.

"What she is doing to him right now is just cruel." He said, shaking his head.

"Rin is the type of girl to take it one step even further. While I may have gotten you somewhat bothered, she will tease to the point of no return. She will get him to where every man wants to be but leave him hanging." Kagome said, smiling. My eyes went wide as I took in what she was saying. That really was cruel. I'm not sure Sesshomaru could live through that.

As if on cue, a loud roar echoed around us as Rin stepped back into view. An evil smirk rested on her face as she wiped her hands against each other as if they were covered in dirt. My mouth dropped at how mean this innocent girl was.

"I thought you were going to show him what a concubine couldn't?" I asked, a little confused. I looked towards the hidden Sesshomaru as a tree was suddenly knocked over. He was definitely throwing a tantrum. This seemed to make the smirk on Rin's face grow.

"I did. The one thing concubines can't do is stop." She replied as she began walking to the pond.

"Rin, I may have to use your tactics. Do you care to explain what you did?" Kagome asked to my dismay. The two women walked off with Sango and Kanna following.

I glared towards InuYasha before cracking my knuckles. Miroku instantly took off for the safety of the shore while my son's ears fell flat to the top of his head. Just before I attacked, InuYasha was sent flying, skipping across the water like a rock before finally sinking. Sesshomaru now stood in front of me, almost feral. His eyes were blood red and he was panting heavily.

"What the fuck!?" InuYasha sputtered, getting up from his sunken position.

"You did this to me!" Sesshomaru snarled, stalking towards his brother.

"No, your bitch did." InuYasha defended, his words instantly making him take another hit from Sesshomaru. When InuYasha rose from the water a second time, I was the one standing before him.

"You, too?" He asked, looking a tad bit scared. I grabbed his hair and began dragging him to the shore, Sesshomaru following behind.

"Until our females allow us the pleasure of their bodies again, you will suffer." I replied, throwing him hard to the ground.

"Both of you are fucking idiots." InuYasha mumbled as he stood up and looked between his brother and I. "Come on, Pops. Kagome is one of the most understanding women out there. You are over a thousand years old. She never would have expected you not to have taken a woman. And Sesshomaru, knowing that you removed yourself from any female the moment you found Rin, basically saving yourself for when she is old enough to marry, is enough for Rin. How is it that I know your women better than you? They literally just wanted to get a reaction out of you!"

I looked towards Kagome and Rin, who were laughing behind their hands, and I instantly knew InuYasha was right. They were just teasing us. I looked at Sesshomaru, whose eyes had returned to their golden color. We gave a curt nod to each other at the same time before turning into our light forms, grabbing our females, and flying away. This night would be for punishment.

-sSs-

Just a little filler chapter. I hope you all enjoy.

My emails accidentally got deleted so I can't do my normal shout-outs. I thank anyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited my story.

I do not own InuYasha.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Mattaki

"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" Kagome yelled, making us all stop to look at the crater my youngest was now a part of.

Kanna kneeled down beside him and poked him a few times, most likely checking to make sure he was still alive. I figured, by now, he would have realized not to anger my female so, but it seems one too many sit commands has permanently damaged him.

"That will never get old." Miroku stated, walking past the groaning hanyou with a smirk. Sango and Kirara followed behind him, both chuckling.

"Is it wrong for me to want a set of beads for Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, not noticing the dangerous glare she was receiving.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru answered, making me chuckle. I placed my hand around Kagome's waist, pulling her to me as much as I could. She immediately calmed down and I smiled, thankful that she only needed my touch to do so.

Just before I opened my mouth to say anything, a loud explosion shook the earth beneath us. Instinctively, the men grabbed their woman and covered them as bright pink lights began shooting across the sky. When everything seemed to settle down around us, we all looked around, surprised.

"Kagome?" InuYasha called, a look of dismay on his face. She met his look, matching the horror. Before I could even say anything, the two of them took off running, leaving us stunned.

I quickly cleared my head, following behind my son and mate. I could hear the others doing the same, just as confused as I was. When I reached Kagome and InuYasha, my mate was sitting on top of his shoulders, digging an arrow into a small hole in a tree.

A bright light shone out of the trunk as she twisted the arrow before something small fell into her hand. InuYasha set her on the ground and grabbed her hand in his, looking at the item. They looked up at each other, confusion and worry on their faces.

"Lady Kagome, is that what I think it is?" Miroku asked, taking a step forward.

"It's a shard of the Shikon no Tama. He shattered it again." Kagome whispered. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"The jewel is impenetrable. When Midoriko created it, she made sure no one could destroy it." I stated, thinking back to all of my meetings with the deceased priestess.

"Everyone except Kagome. A week within being in this era, she shot the damn thing with an arrow and shattered it across Japan. Now it seems as if Naraku has found a way to do it again." InuYasha confirmed, making me look towards my little miko. Just how strong was she?

"The question is why?" Kagome asked, looking back up at InuYasha. We all looked to Kanna when she stepped forward.

"I hadn't known he would do this, but I was with him long enough to know how his mind works. Having the completed jewel means you can make a wish on it, but as we all know, you won't really get what you wish for. However, having the shards of the jewel, he has much more power." Kanna explained, making Kagome gasp.

"What is it?" Rin asked, looking worried.

"Think about it." Kagome started. "How many times did he use the shards to control people, whether they were humans or demons? He was even able to resurrect the Band of Seven. Even Menomaru was able to control me with it enough so that I sealed InuYasha to a tree. If he collects all of the shards, he can create a super army."

"We can't let him do that!" Sango cried, her cheeks flushed with anger.

"We won't. I can still feel the shards. Searching for Naraku hasn't been going well anyway. We will look for the shards instead. Naraku will come to us when he is ready. For now, we need to make sure we keep as many shards away from him as possible." Kagome ordered, looking at the tiny shard in her hand before looking up at Kanna. "It's time to start giving me back my reiki."

"Yes, Lady Kagome." Kanna answered before stepping up to Kagome. She held up her mirror and instantly, a black line of energy left it and began trailing back to its rightful owner.

The moment the tainted reiki reached Kagome, her eyes instantly began flickering from black to blue. I could see that she was struggling to purify her reiki and I took a step forward, worried for my mate. Finally, Kanna cut off her mirror and the reiki stopped flowing, but the battle inside my miko continued. It took a few minutes before the blue in her eyes finally stayed and she collapsed against InuYasha.

I grabbed her from him instantly and held her to my chest. Her legs rested over my arms limply, and I was truly afraid. Her eyes opened and I breathed a sigh of relief when she smiled at me slightly. She was okay, just weak.

"Why must you worry me so?" I asked, kissing her forehead.

"I enjoy seeing your reaction." She teased before placing her head against my chest.

"How long will it take before the miko has all of her reiki back?" Sesshomaru asked.

"If we do that every day, about a week." Kanna answered.

"Keh. Let's keep moving. We need to find those shards." InuYasha scoffed, picking up Kagome's discarded bow and arrows and beginning to walk. As much as I wanted to let her rest, I knew he was right so I just carried her in my arms and continued after my son.

A few hours later, the sun had fallen and night was upon us. A fire had been started, and after a meal, Kagome seemed to finally be getting her strength back. We were all silent as we pondered what Naraku had done to the jewel.

"InuYasha," Miroku started, breaking us all from our thoughts. "I hate to ask, but I must know. What will you do when you face Kikyou and Izayoi again? We will see them, and they will try to kill us."

"Keh." InuYasha answered weakly. "Kikyou, I can handle. She never loved me and betrayed me. While it will hurt, I can send her back to where she belongs. Mom…I don't think I can hurt her, even if she tries to kill someone."

"You will leave Izayoi to me, InuYasha." I ordered, my deep baritone not leaving room for argument. I could feel Kagome tense beside me and I grabbed her hand in support. I flooded our bond with my love, letting her know I would not leave her for my ex-wife.

"Did you ever love her, Pops?" InuYasha asked, making me tense before sighing.

"Yes, I loved her. She was my wife and the mother of my son. I felt for her much more than I felt for Satori, and I had assumed that she was my soulmate. It wasn't until I met Kagome that I realized the truth." I admitted with a shrug of my shoulders.

"What really happened that night?" He asked. I was silent for a moment as I looked up at the stars. I hated thinking on that night, but if anyone deserved to know, it was him.

"After my fight with the dragon, one of your mother's soldiers found me. He told me Takemaru was attacking her shiro in an attempt to kill her. I was already deeply wounded, and while it would take many days, if not weeks, I would have healed if I had put myself into a deep sleep. However, if I had chosen to do that, I could not save Izayoi." I started before looking down at InuYasha. "So, I ignored my wounds and Myoga and went to your mother. When I arrived, you were already born and crying in her arms. The shiro was on fire and Izayoi had been killed. I assume they knew of my sword. I used Tenseiga to revive her and placed the fire-rat robe over her to keep you two safe."

"I didn't know she died." InuYasha admitted.

"There is much you don't know." I stated before continuing. "After I knew she was okay, I told her to name you InuYasha and to live a long and happy life. At that point, I knew I would not make it, but as long as the two of you did, I could accept it. Imagine my surprise when, the moment Takemaru arrived, she ran to stand behind him. I can admit, at that point in time, I had never felt so hurt in my life. She told me that she had always loved him. She only agreed to marry me because I was the Lord of the West. She had thought that a marriage to me would heighten her hime status. When she realized that it didn't, that, in fact, because I was a demon, it actually lowered it, they came up with a plan to ruin me. They promised Ryukotsusei money and land in exchange for him attacking me and either killing me or weakening me enough so that Takemaru could do so. They sent the guard as a spy. When he realized the outcome, his job was to send me to Izayoi or tell them I was dead. Everything worked out the way they wanted, except for one thing. They had not counted on my rage. Izayoi left the burning building so that her lover could kill her husband. I, however, had no intention of going down alone. Our fight, plus the fire, had the building come down around us, pinning us. With my wounds being as great as they were, and him being human, we burned. Neither one of us survived."

"What happened to the rest of my family? After that, Mom and I moved away and found another village to live in." InuYasha asked, making me confused.

"I do not know what happened. In my attempt to save her, I killed many people, but not all." I admitted.

"That would be this one's doing." Sesshomaru cut in, making me raise an eyebrow. "I was on the outskirts, watching your fall. Had I known you were being deceived, I would have stopped it, but I assumed you would have wished me to stay out of it. After your death, I killed them all. I planned on killing both Izayoi and InuYasha, but they escaped. It wasn't until years later that I found them. At that point, I no longer cared."

"Thanks, Bastard." InuYasha mumbled, glaring at his older brother, who only glared back.

"Do not give me that. Who do you think it was that gave you food when you were not looking?" Sesshomaru asked, making InuYasha's eyes go wide.

"That was you? I always thought a villager was doing it."

"A villager from a village that ran you out the moment your mother died, not even caring that you were still a pup? No, it was this one who gave you the sustenance you needed to survive." Sesshomaru admitted as if he didn't care.

"Why?" InuYasha asked, looking confused.

"While I despised you, you did carry our father's blood. It would have been a dishonor to let you die. I gave you the food to give you a chance. What happened to you after that was not my problem." Sesshomaru stated, making InuYasha look down.

"I bet you feel bad for calling him names all the time." Miroku snickered, getting hit in the head by his wife.

"Let's just go to bed. We need to be rested so that we can find those shards." InuYasha mumbled before jumping into the tree Kanna was sitting under.

I looked between my two sons and couldn't keep the smile off my face. It seems they finally crossed the bridge to get along now. InuYasha has proved his strength to Sesshomaru while Sesshomaru proved he was not as cold as InuYasha thinks. Even in a time such as the one we are in, something good came from it.

InuYasha.

The fucking bastard. How dare he ruin everything I thought about him? All these years, he was the cold ice prick who never cared about anything but himself. Now all of a sudden, he is the person who kept me alive after Mom's death, even if his reasons are kind of fucked up.

I slashed at a tree branch with my claws before walking again. I had left the camp for a few moments, needing to get away from everyone. It seems my thoughts on the people surrounding me were all wrong.

I had always thought Kagome would love me but now she loves my father. Pops was always the bastard who went and got himself killed but my own mother actually caused his death. He was the parent I should have been raised by. Sesshomaru actually cared about me, even if in his own way. Without him, I would have died. Kanna is a creation of Naraku, yet she is on our side.

Kanna.

Now _that_ is a confusing topic for me. I can't help but find myself gravitating towards her. I want to protect her just as much as I did Kikyou and Kagome, and I hated it. I never wanted to feel anything for anyone again, but somehow, the damn void demon had found a way to make me want her.

I could never give myself to her. Knowing me, I would just find a way to fuck it up like I did the last two times. I wasn't good enough for relationship material and I accepted that. So why did I have to begin to care for someone again? Damn it.

It had taken some time, but Kanna was right. She had grown into an adult demon, and she was beautiful. Compared to the white little girl she used to be, she almost looked like a goddess now. And fuck, those green eyes pulled me in so deep sometimes, I felt like I was drowning.

I constantly wanted to run my hands through her white hair and press my lips against her own. Anytime she touched me, it sent shivers down my spine. I wanted her so badly, it was becoming painful. It took everything I had to keep my arousal and desire at bay. Being a demon, she would smell that, and that was the last thing I needed.

I didn't want her to think she could have me when she couldn't. While I wanted to give her myself, it wasn't the right thing to do. Especially with Kikyou still running around. While I hated the bitch, and no longer would fall for her tricks, I needed to put her back where she belonged. It wouldn't be fair to take someone, not that I ever would with all of this baggage.

I froze when a twig snapped and quickly turned to the sound, inwardly groaning the moment my eyes met the green I had just been thinking about. I relaxed my stance and waited for her to speak. I wasn't sure why she was following me, even though, secretly, I didn't mind.

"Why are you alone?" She asked, walking out of the shadows.

"I just needed to think." I answered, rubbing the back of my neck.

"About your brother?"

"Among other things." I admitted, looking back up to her. She didn't say anything at first. Instead, she sat down and leaned against a tree.

When I didn't move, she motioned for me to sit beside her. Reluctantly, I did, making sure I wasn't close enough to touch. I wasn't sure how much control I had, and I didn't want to ruin the easy relationship we had created.

"I am going to give you something else to think about." She said suddenly before those green eyes met mine again. "I wish to court you."

"K-Keh?"

"I wish to court you. I want you to ask me." She said again, stunning me twice in a row.

"Are you out of your mind? You know how I fucked up the last two times, yet you want to court me?" I argued, silently screaming for joy but pushing her away on the outside.

"Did you not learn from your mistakes?" She asked, cocking her head to the side with a small smile that made me want to give in right then and there.

"Of course I did. I'll never hurt anyone like that again." I scoffed, most likely looking offended.

"Then you know not to fuck up." She replied with a shrug of her shoulders. Kami, this woman. She was so much like me, I couldn't stand it. While in front of others, she had this front on, but the moment we were alone, she was a completely different person.

"I have too much baggage. I still have to deal with Kikyou." I mumbled, looking away.

"True. I will let you win for now. When Kikyou is taken care of, I will ask again." She said before standing up.

"Where are you going?" I asked, a little saddened that she was leaving.

"It was you who said we should sleep so that we could be rested for shard-hunting tomorrow. Maybe you should follow your own advice. I do not want my future intended to become damaged." Was her answer as it came ghosting back over her shoulder. Only one thought flowed through my head at that point.

What the fuck just happened?

-sSs-

Now that Kagome and Mattaki are mated, I'm going to be focusing more on Naraku and the others. I haven't really had any decent Naraku action in this story yet so I will be adding a good bit of that. I've decided to make Kanna bold because InuYasha has always been kind of shy when it comes to women. Lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.

Shout-outs:

Mimi Cielo: Thank-you for following and favoriting my story, I'm glad you like it.

Samantha. : I am happy that you like my story enough to follow and favorite it. I will do my best to keep it interesting.

Kidnapped by a demon: Thank-you for following me, as well as your review. I'm sorry it took so long to update. I will try to keep it coming quicker.

Slvrphoenx: I feel like teasing Sesshomaru would always be fun…if you could get away with it. I'm glad you liked my story though.

RedDrake323: If I was male and my female did that to me, I'd be upset as well. Lol.

LADY SILVERFOX: To answer your question, a lot is going to happen next. I have many plans for this story.

I do not own InuYasha.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Kagome

I gasped as I was shoved roughly into a tree, the bark of the trunk biting into my skin, even through my clothing. A hot, needy mouth covered mine, stealing away my breaths, gasps, moans, and anything else that it possibly could. Clawed hands trailed over my arms, quickly making their way to my breasts and squeezing.

I arched my back into them, loving the way his hands woke something inside of me. A stolen gasp escaped my lips as my miko garbs were ripped open, revealing my chest to hungry golden eyes. With a groan, Mattaki tore his mouth from mine and sucked in a furled nipple.

His hands went to my backside, squeezing roughly before pulling me up to him. I wrapped my legs around his waist, feeling his very prominent erection pressing against my still-covered womanhood. He thrust his hips against me, causing us both to let out a noise filled with pleasure.

My hands reached up and tightened in his hair, pulling it from his topknot. His touch, his mouth on my nipple, his cock pressed so intimately to me, it all caused a fire to burn within me. Once again, I was filled with an all-consuming need to have this male. And I would.

He could not deny me, just as I could not deny him. We were both filled with so much passion and desire for the other, it overflowed. Using his hips to hold me against the tree, his hands left my backside and began pulling my haori from my shoulders, replacing it with his pelt.

His armor had already been removed, giving me free rein to remove his own clothing. As he placed his pelt to protect my back, I quickly removed his haori before scraping my nails down his chest. He growled at my bold action, removing his mouth from my nipple and biting down on my exposed neck.

A strangled gasp left my throat at the feel of his fangs on such a sensitive spot. Too focused on that, I never even noticed him ripping my hakama from their proper position, leaving me fully exposed to his gaze. It wasn't until two fingers were shoved into my core that I realized just how far we had gone.

"Already so wet for me, Miko." He rasped, his already deep voice deepening further from his need for me.

"Always." I breathed, arching my back as he curled his fingers.

"So responsive. I want you so much it _hurts_." He declared, leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses everywhere he could reach.

"Then take me, Mate." I replied, my hands running down his chest to untie his hakama. When released, he shimmied his hips, sending the cloth to bunch up around his ankles.

In one swift movement, he pulled his fingers from within me and replaced it with his twitching cock. I couldn't help the loud moan at his intrusion, just as he couldn't help his feral growl. No matter how many times we coupled, it would always be as if it was the first time.

I opened my eyes and looked deep into his golden ones. They had darkened to an almost amber color as the red began seeping into them. He slowly brought up his hand and placed the two moist fingers against my lips. Knowing what he wanted, I opened my mouth and accepted the offered appendages with a long hard suck.

He moaned and closed his eyes as I tasted myself on him. It wasn't until his fingers were clean of my strangely pleasant-tasting nectar that he began moving his hips, pulling from me, just to slam back in. This wasn't the time for sweet and easy.

This was a need that could only be quenched by the other. This was a fiery passion that could only be cooled by the fierceness of my daiyokai. He snarled, curling his lips over his fangs as he pounded into me.

His eyes stared at my breasts as they bounced with his movements, and with a vicious snarl, he once again sucked one violently into his mouth. The other was soon covered by a clawed hand, pinching, flicking, and squeezing my sensitive bud.

His other hand kneaded my ass as his hips continued to slap against mine. The only thing I could do was dig my dull human nails into his back as I was thoroughly taken by the man that owned my heart. I could feel myself already reaching my peak, and I knew I would never get a reaction like this from any other.

With a choked off cry, I announced my completion to the forest around us as Mattaki surged into me a few more times before throwing his head back with a loud howl. I could feel my walls forcing his seed deep into my womb as we both fell back to the earth.

Panting, I leaned my head against the tree as his own forehead fell against my shoulder. Taking the time we needed to get our breathing together, we just stayed like that, enjoying the aftershocks of our coupling.

"The things you do to me, Little Woman." He stated, making me smile.

"I believe it is you that has ruined me. As I recall, a quick rut was not something I would ever have partaken in before you took my virginity." I teased, making him lift his head and pin his golden eyes on my blue ones. His face was full of amusement as he looked me over.

"Indeed, but you just about threw yourself on me that night. I believe you were not as innocent as you made yourself seem." He retorted, a smirk on his face. A tiny fang fell over his lip in a way that just screamed sex appeal. Leaning forward, I quickly licked the dangerous tooth, receiving a growl from the man still very much embedded inside me.

"If you continue to do such things, I will be forced to take you again." He rumbled, his eyes speaking much more than his words. No matter what he said, he _would_ be taking me again. If anything was an indication, his softened manhood steadily growing hard inside of me was enough to scream that he would indeed be taking me a few more times. Even so…

"I don't think we have time, Mattaki. After all, we did leave the others suddenly. They will probably worry." I teased, knowing it would get his beast going because I was, in a way, denying him.

"Silence, Woman. The others know exactly what is going on." He growled, and I couldn't keep the blush from my cheeks as that thought crossed my mind. His next words making it so much worse. "I am sure they _all_ heard my roar, and Sesshomaru, InuYasha, and Kanna most likely heard your own noises with their demon hearing."

"That is even more reason for us to return. They have had enough of a show." I replied, trying to keep the embarrassment out of my voice.

"I can assure you, we are going nowhere." He stated, thrusting his hips into me again, promptly shutting down my brain and any train of thought I had. Kami, this male has way too much control over me.

Mattaki

"It's about damn time you returned." InuYasha growled, a light blush on his cheeks as Kagome and I walked back to the group.

"Silence, Boy. Even I know you have experienced the sudden desire to have a woman. I am male and am no different." I replied, ignoring the way my little mate blushed an even darker shade of red than the fire-rat robe.

"Did you have to howl it out to everyone? Poor Sango over there just about jumped out of her skin." InuYasha returned, making me look towards a blushing Sango, who sat beside a blushing Rin.

"What is with the females blushing so? Sango, you are married and I am sure you have partaken in sex. And Rin, I can smell Sesshomaru all over you, even if you have not fully mated." I asked, completely confused by the way they were acting and watching as they blushed even more.

"I believe that is their modesty, Mattaki." Miroku started before pointing towards my mate. "I believe if Lady Kagome blushes any deeper, she will burst into flames."

"Aren't we supposed to be looking for jewel shards?" Kagome snapped, causing me to smile down at her.

"As I recall, Miko, we stopped so that you could rut with my sire. Your anger is not welcome at this time." Sesshomaru added, getting a glare from the tiny miko.

"As amusing as this is, we probably should continue on our journey. After all, we can still pick on Lady Kagome while walking, can we not?" Kanna cut in, causing a few chuckles to echo around the group.

"I hate you all." Kagome mumbled, making the others laugh harder.

"Come, Little One." I said, holding out my hand for Kagome, who took it.

"Hasn't she done enough of that?" InuYasha asked.

With that question, the group exploded. Kanna, Rin, and Sango all busted out laughing at the horrified look on Kagome's face. Miroku nearly passed out from his sudden nosebleed. Sesshomaru looked absolutely disgusted. Kirara meowed her amusement, and even I couldn't keep a smile off of my face.

The antics of my pack would always be confusing, yet…satisfying.

-sSs-

A few days later, I stood behind Kagome as she picked up a shard from the remains of a destroyed yokai. Instantly, the taint inside the darkened shard disappeared, leaving nothing but a shard so purified, it almost seemed clear.

It had been an easy fight to handle, especially with the strength that this pack possessed. Even Kagome, while still getting her reiki back, held power that rivaled many yokai out there. When her power was fully returned, she would, once again, be a force to be reckoned with.

I watched as she placed the shard in a jar around her neck with the few others we had collected. I had to admit I was proud of my little woman. She refused to allow her reiki to control her again and was easily purifying it as she received it. Any taint that she had previously possessed was gone. The hold InuYasha had on her heart was gone, and now that same heart belonged completely to me.

I would hold it as if it was made of glass. I would protect it with every fiber of my being and make sure it never had a reason to ever become damaged again. Nothing, nor no one, would hurt what was so precious, including myself.

"One down. A thousand more to go." Kagome sighed, letting the jar fall back in between her breasts.

"We will get them." I soothed, returning the quick smile she sent me.

"We still need to prepare. While we are collecting the shards, Naraku is as well. Not only does he still have Kagura, he also has Kikyou and Izayoi searching." Kanna added, looking into her mirror, trying to see if she could spot the spider, but failing to do so.

"Plus he could have created more incarnations." Sango stated, making all of us think. He could very well have done such a thing, and we wouldn't even know.

"It doesn't matter. We will kill the fucking spider, once and for all." InuYasha declared.

"While I do agree with you, if you continue to speak such filth in front of the women, I will be forced to punish you." I declared, raising an eyebrow at my son.

"Whatever, Pops. Let's just get going." He replied, crossing his arms and beginning to walk away from us, the rest of the group following behind.

It didn't take long before we were attacked once again, this time by something I hadn't expected. Stuck in between a rock and a hard place, I watched as my miko had her bow drawn, pointed at both of the undead ones. Kikyou also had her bow drawn, and while Izayoi didn't have hers drawn, she had it at the ready. It made me curious as to how good she was with it because I had never seen her use one before. She never needed to.

"Kikyou, what do you want?" Kagome asked, her stance that of a master archer.

"I want InuYasha and Mattaki." Kikyou answered, looking completely serious.

"Do you really believe you will get them? You both betrayed the men you supposedly loved. For what reason would they return to you?" Kagome asked, her face betraying her anger.

"I never betrayed him!" Izayoi yelled, making my own anger rise.

"Silence, Woman! Do not try to persuade me with your foolish lies!" I snarled, watching as she shrank back slightly.

"Mattaki, I love you." She declared, her voice a small whimper.

"No, Woman. I loved you. You loved Takemaru. You married me to gain a title, and when you didn't receive it, you tossed me away." I snapped. "You ruined any chance of returning to my side, and even if you had not, Kagome is now permanently at my side. It cannot be changed, nor will I allow it."

"Not even for our son?" Izayoi asked, trying to use InuYasha against me.

"Keh! As if I'd ever let Kagome and Pops separate. It doesn't matter to me whether you're with Pops or not. Even when you were alive, he wasn't. My parents have never been together. Why should it be different now?" InuYasha cut in, crossing his arms.

"Izayoi, your soul has yet to do any harm. Return to where you belong before it becomes tainted and corrupted. Rest in the peace you had before you were yanked from it." Kagome said, surprising me. Even after everything that has happened, Kagome was offering my ex-wife a chance.

"I don't need any advice from the likes of you, Whore! How dare you steal away a married man?" Izayoi screeched, raising her bow and firing. I grabbed the arrow in mid-flight and broke it in my claws.

"If you dare try to bring harm to my mate again, your second life will end by my claws." I snarled, my eyes tinting red.

"Till death do you part, Izayoi. The moment Mattaki died, whether by your hand or not, was the moment your vows to each other ceased to exist. He is _mine_ now, and that will not change." Kagome stated, suddenly making my possessive side spike.

It was the first time she had staked a claim like that, and I suddenly wanted her more than I ever had before. Her declaring me as hers just made me love the woman more than I ever had. I truly wondered if my love for her would ever stop growing.

"Enough of this! We did not come to fight, Izayoi. You should not have fired without my permission." Kikyou reprimanded, never lowering her bow or taking her eyes off of my miko.

"Why _are_ you here, Kikyou?" InuYasha asked, disdain for the undead miko clear in his voice.

"We have brought a gift for the miko. At first, Naraku planned on killing them, but instead, we decided to leave them to the world around them. What better way to hurt my reincarnation than to watch her family die in a world they weren't meant to survive in?" Kikyou laughed before glancing towards the woods.

Just as she did that, two demons walked out of the shadows, holding two struggling humans. Kagome's gasp and InuYasha's growl instantly told me that these humans were of importance. The moment their eyes fell on Kagome, they began struggling harder, trying to break free.

"Let them go!" Kagome yelled, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

Before anyone had a chance to reply, a completely feral InuYasha charged forward. Within a moment's notice, the demons holding the two humans had their throats ripped out. I jumped forward and grabbed them both before jumping back and turning my attention to my son.

Kikyou and Izayoi had escaped, and now InuYasha was trying to keep his black blood under control. I approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder before letting my youki cover him, calming his demon half. When his eyes faded back to their normal color, he looked at me with thanks in his eyes before turning back to the group.

Kagome was huddled around the two new people, hugging them to her closely. As I approached with InuYasha by my side, the younger boy jumped from Kagome and wrapped his arms around InuYasha.

"Hey, Souta. How you been?" InuYasha asked a little awkwardly at the young man attached to him.

"Where are we?" Souta replied, looking around as he let go of InuYasha.

"This is my time. You are in the past." InuYasha answered.

"Kagome, where have you been? It has been five years since I have seen you! We thought you had died!" The older woman yelled, scolding Kagome, who instantly shrank back at the woman's tone.

"I'm sorry, Mom. The well closed and I couldn't return home." Kagome defended, making my eyebrow rise. So this was Kagome's mother. I turned my gaze to the young man who I presumed was her brother.

"Kagome." I called as I stood over the kneeling woman. Kagome stood instantly while her mother's mouth dropped, causing both of my eyebrows to raise.

"Mom, Souta, somehow Naraku was able to bring you to the past. I'm not sure how, but I will try to fix it for you. In the meantime, you will have to travel with my pack." Kagome started before pointing in the appropriate direction. "This is Lord Sesshomaru and his intended, Rin."

"She's just a child!" The woman exclaimed, making Kagome sigh.

"Not here. In fact, in just a few weeks, she will be considered a woman. By the time a female reaches the age of fifteen, they are expected to marry and settle down. Living here is much different than living in the modern era." Kagome explained before continuing and gesturing towards the monk and slayer. "This is Sango and Miroku."

"I remember you telling me about them. The demon slayer and perverted monk." Kagome's mother said, eyeing the monk carefully while the others smirked.

"Is that truly what you think of me, my dear Kagome?" Miroku asked, only getting an eye roll from my mate.

"You know InuYasha. Beside him is Kanna. You don't know her because she is new to the group." Kagome continued before turning her attention to me and blushing. "This is Mattaki…my mate."

"Mate?" The woman asked, looking confused.

"In human terms, a husband. Only, being mated means I gained his lifespan and there is no such thing as divorce." Kagome explained as her mother eyed me.

"I am Mattaki, Inu no Taisho. It is a pleasure to meet the one who birthed such a perfect woman. May I ask your name?" I introduced, noticing how the older woman blushed much like her daughter.

"Higurashi, Hitomi." The woman replied, bowing slightly to me.

"Mattaki, it's not safe for them to be out here." Kagome said, grabbing my attention before I looked back towards Hitomi and a frightened Souta.

"No, it is not. We will return to my shiro for now. I will have guards placed around them at all times." I stated before looking at the rest of the group, making sure none of them would argue.

"Thank-you." Kagome whispered.

"Anything for you, Love. Come now, we still have a few hours of daylight left before we will stop to make camp." I started before turning to the two newcomers. "There are a few rules I would like you to follow. These are for your safety and survival."

"I understand. What are they?" Hitomi asked with a nod of her head.

"You will obey every order given to you by me or my sons. I am the alpha of this pack while Sesshomaru is the beta. InuYasha is still a protector and can sense danger just as well as us." I said, turning and beginning to walk towards my home.

"Wait, sons?" Hitomi asked, completely confused.

"Yes, that is a story Kagome can fill you in on at a later time. My second rule: do NOT try and protect Kagome. Every instinct you have will scream to do so when we battle others, but you will just be a distraction and either get yourself killed, or Kagome injured." I continued.

"Wow, harsh, Pops. They just got thrown into a world they have never been in, and you're basically throwing them to the wolves." InuYasha cut in, making my eyes glare at him.

"I may seem cruel, InuYasha, but I have never been one to hide behind the truth. As you said, this is a world they have never been in. Kagome is my mate, and I will protect her with everything I have, including protecting her family." I replied before letting out a sigh and turning to Hitomi who was eyeing me warily.

"I am not normally so serious, but this matter is...dangerous. Naraku pulled you to this time to use you against my miko. His goal is for you to be killed as a way to strike at Kagome. This, I cannot allow, which is why I am setting up rules. The last being: you will go nowhere alone. You will always be accompanied by someone, no matter where you go." I informed, receiving a nod from both newcomers.

"We thank you for your protection, Inu no Taisho." Hitomi said, her face very serious.

"Mattaki is fine. I am, after all, your son-in-law." I replied, giving a smile.

"I'm warning you now, Hitomi. Those two fuck like rabbits so just be expecting it." InuYasha warned.

"InuYasha! Sit, Boy!" Kagome yelled, her face suddenly very red as he slammed into the ground.

"Maybe while I am here, I will get some grandbabies." Hitomi giggled, her own face turning red.

"Mom!" Kagome shouted in horror.

"Maybe so, Hitomi. After all, I do plan on having many pups with my little mate." I added, knowing just how Kagome was going to react.

"MATTAKI!"

-sSs-

I know I haven't mentioned Kagome's grandfather yet. He will be mentioned in the next chapter. This was just a little twist I decided to throw in so that Kagome could have her family back. I hope you enjoyed.

Shout-outs:

ShiroOokami44: Thank-you for following my story, I'm glad you like it.

RedDrake323: Kanna is going to be pushy, so he will eventually give in. lol.

I do not own InuYasha.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Hitomi

I couldn't keep my eyes off of the many demons in the group. Other than InuYasha, they all seemed so…cold, especially that Lord Sesshomaru. I still didn't know everything that was going on with my daughter, but I knew I wouldn't like it when I finally heard it.

I was completely confused as to what had happened between my daughter and InuYasha. I always thought they would end up together, married with kids. I had no idea who this Mattaki person was, and I wasn't any closer to finding out.

InuYasha acted like he was scared of something, and he continued to send me glances when he thought I wasn't looking. That just made me feel as if he had done something wrong and that was the reason he and Kagome never got together. Kagome tensed anytime I asked and just said that she would tell me when we arrived at her and Mattaki's home.

Mattaki was another thing I was unsure of. He seemed too distant from Kagome for my liking. We have been traveling for a whole day and they hardly seemed to associate with one another. It was almost as if he kept to himself, right along with his oldest son. I wasn't sure I was too happy to know that he was my daughter's husband.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Souta asked, still looking around in awe. He was enjoying being in this era, and I wasn't sure how. We weren't made to live in this time and age.

"I have so many questions, but no one will answer them." I replied, looking down at him. I couldn't help but silently beg Souta not to get used to this place. We wouldn't be staying.

"They told you they would answer your questions later. Just be patient." He soothed, making me sigh.

"I'm worried about Kagome and her…mate." I whispered, finally getting Souta's full attention.

"He seems pretty cool." Souta defended.

"You only think that because he's a demon. But you know how your sister is. You know she is a very affectionate person, and he has hardly even talked to her. I honestly wonder if their marriage is for a political reason?" I asked, still keeping my voice low.

"Hitomi?" InuYasha called, moving to stand beside me. I looked up at him and could see he was very tense.

"What can I do for you, InuYasha?" I asked, wondering what was wrong with him. I'd never seen him look so nervous before.

"I heard what you said about Pops–"

"You could hear that?" I squeaked. I could have sworn I was whispering.

"Yea. So could he. We're demons. Our hearing is much better than you think." InuYasha confirmed while pointing ahead of us.

I looked to see Mattaki even tenser than InuYasha. His shoulders were raised up and his hands were clenched into tight fists, so much so that his own claws were digging into his hands. It appears he heard everything, and was not happy, which just caused me to swallow in fear.

"Look. Pops is a very respectable demon, and he is also inu yokai. As you know, inus are very affectionate creatures, and he is no different. He is just holding back out of respect for you. You don't know him, and he doesn't want to make you uncomfortable by being all over your daughter." InuYasha explained, making me look back to the tense demon in front of me.

"While I can understand that, I would rather see him making my daughter happy than him holding back." I replied, looking up at InuYasha.

"And I am sure he is glad to hear that." InuYasha stated, making my eyes shoot back to the demon we were talking about. He seemed much more relaxed now than he was before, and I knew he had heard me once again. Walking with demons was something I was going to have to get used to.

"I just want my daughter happy, and if he can do that, then I won't complain." I retorted, smiling slightly as Mattaki gave a nod of his head towards me. He definitely was honorable, I would give him that.

"Something approaches." Lord Sesshomaru cut in, lifting his nose to the air. Instantly, Rin ran over to my side while Miroku, Sango, and InuYasha formed a circle around the three of us. Kagome ran to Mattaki's side, who gave her a look full of worry before lifting his own nose to the air.

"I can feel it, and it is close, but it is as if it is not here." Mattaki warned, looking around. He reached behind him, drawing his very large sword and holding it at the ready. I instantly noticed that Lord Sesshomaru and InuYasha also had their weapons drawn. They were preparing for a battle.

A high-pitched scream hurt all of our ears for a moment and my heart stopped. Kagome was being held in the air by some kind of tentacle that had shot up from the ground. To my horror, the impact had knocked the bow from Kagome's hands, leaving her defenseless.

"Kagome!" Mattaki's voice boomed as he took in the sight of Kagome struggling to get free.

"Get them off the ground!" Kagome ordered before her eyes suddenly turned pink.

I didn't get a chance to see what happened next because I was suddenly flying through the air. Just as I thought I was dead, I was set gently in a tree before InuYasha jumped down and grabbed Souta and Rin. Sango and Miroku were now on a very large cat with fire on her paws. What happened to the kitten they had?

"Pops, get out of there! Kagome can handle herself!" InuYasha yelled.

Suddenly, more tentacles came bursting from the ground, forcing Mattaki and Sesshomaru into the air, a cloud under both their feet. They began cutting at the tentacles, causing whatever it was to scream in pain.

I had heard Kagome's stories of her adventures in the past, but this was unreal. I had never expected to see demons, and here I was, surrounded in a world where they were everywhere. I honestly didn't know if this was something I could get used to.

Just as quickly as it started, a bright pink light shot out, instantly causing the tentacles to turn to ash. Another scream could be heard and I couldn't stop the gasp from escaping my throat. Kagome was now freefalling to the ground and there was no way InuYasha could get to her in time.

Suddenly, a white ball of light engulfed her, and the next thing I knew, she was on the ground with Mattaki standing over her. His large hand was on her cheek as he nuzzled into her face. It looked as if he was checking over every inch of her, and I knew then that he cared deeply for my daughter. I had been worried for nothing.

Mattaki

"What did I tell you about scaring me?" I growled, my eyes completely red at this point. I buried my face in her hair and just breathed in her scent.

"I'm okay, Mattaki. I was more worried about my reiki than that demon." She admitted, making me pull back from her slightly.

Just the other day, Kanna had returned the last bit of Kagome's reiki. Kanna had mentioned that she was glad to have it gone because she had struggled to keep it locked in her mirror the entire time, thus telling us just how powerful my little miko was.

"How did you handle it?" I asked, placing Sounga back into its sheath, my eyes never leaving hers.

"It was fine. I was just worried because it was the first time I needed to use it like that." She said, leaning into me. I wrapped both of my arms around her and held her as close as I could. She somehow always manages to worry me.

I should know by now that she could take care of herself, but I would never get used to seeing my mate battle. It was something I would have to work on because we will have to go against Naraku eventually. When that happens, she will be doing quite a bit of fighting.

"Kagome, are you okay?!" Hitomi asked, running up to us. I released Kagome and let her mother search her over, just as I had done a moment before.

What Hitomi said had really angered me. As if I would ever go into a political marriage again. Kagome was my life and will forever remain so. I would have to find a way to thank InuYasha for stepping in. He really showed just how much he has matured lately.

"I'm fine, Mom. How about you and Souta?" Kagome replied, bending over to grab her bow.

"We're fine."

"What was that thing?!" Souta yelled excitedly. "And how did it die?!"

"That was a demon. He attacked me because I have the jewel shards. And I killed him." Kagome answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

"She will explain more when we reach my shiro." I interrupted, turning to Sesshomaru. "Call Ah-Un. We need to get them back fast. That was a close enough call."

After a curt nod, Sesshomaru flared out his aura, calling the gentle beast. I turned back to Kagome, looking over her one last time, pleased to see she wasn't hurt. Just as I finished that, a loud roar could be heard before Ah-Un crashed into the ground beside us.

"Really, Ah-Un? Do you have to show off?" Rin giggled, petting her friend. Hitomi stared at the dragon with wide eyes while Souta just about jumped for joy. For a boy who was very close to being considered an adult, he certainly was excitable.

"Can I pet him?" He asked, looking towards Kagome.

"You'll be his best friend if you do." Kagome laughed. Souta took the opportunity to pet the very happy dragon, causing a few of us to laugh.

"I assume you want us to ride him?" Hitomi asked, fear in her eyes.

"Yes. We will arrive at my home by tonight if we fly. You, your son, and InuYasha will ride Ah-Un. Miroku and Sango have Kirara and Rin and Kagome have Sesshomaru and myself." I answered, trying to somewhat comfort the older woman.

"Don't worry, Mom. Ah-Un will keep you safe." Kagome soothed.

Hitomi nodded and, without giving her a chance to object, I gently picked her up and placed her on the back of the dragon. She let out a small 'eep' that resembled Kagome's quite well before she settled into the saddle. Souta needed no help and jumped right on the back of the dragon, InuYasha following behind him.

"Let us return to my home." I ordered, watching as Ah-Un took off right alongside Kirara.

I grabbed Kagome in my arms and formed my cloud. It didn't take long before we were flying alongside the others. Unable to help myself, I buried my face into Kagome's hair. Seeing her being attacked by that demon had scared me. Plus, refraining from touching her as I had been had taken its toll.

"Are you okay, Mattaki?" Kagome asked as I kissed her neck gently.

"I am now." I whispered, moving my lips up to her cheek before going back down again.

"What has gotten into you? You go from not touching me to being unable to keep your hands off of me." She teased as I placed my hands on her stomach and pulled her against my chest. She leaned her head back on my shoulder and looked up at me, her blue eyes catching mine.

"I had been trying to be respectful of your mother, but I find I no longer can." I admitted as she placed her hands over mine.

"Good. I didn't like you pulling away from me." She scolded, making me smile at her.

"If you two are done, you should probably explain things to your ma, Kagome." InuYasha interrupted, making my mate blush.

"I guess I can. What do you want to know first, Mom?"

"Everything." Hitomi answered, making me chuckle. She was in for a long story.

It took a few hours to answer all of Hitomi's questions. A few ended with InuYasha being slapped by a very angry mother, but she finally finished just as we arrived at my home. I had to say, I was glad to see it. A good sleep in a soft bed was long overdue. Kagome had never once set foot into my rooms, and now that we were mated, I would have to give her a tour of them. After dinner of course, because I planned on giving her a _personal_ tour of said rooms.

"This is your home?" Hitomi asked, shocked.

"Indeed." I replied as I began lowering my cloud to the ground. It didn't take long before everyone followed my lead. As I made my way inside, I ordered for three new rooms to be made up and dinner to be started.

Kagome wanted to give her mother and brother a tour of our home and I agreed, giving her some alone time with her family. I could use a bath anyway. Giving her a quick kiss, I watched as she ran off with her mother and brother, talking excitedly.

With a chuckle, I turned to my rooms and made my way to the hot spring. I dropped my armor and clothes and just about ran in. It had been a while since I have actually been able to enjoy a good soak. Most baths while traveling were quick and to the point.

I situated myself and leaned back, thinking on the events of the past few weeks. When I first returned to this world, I had never expected any of this to happen. Most of all, I never thought I would find my soulmate. But I did, and she was perfect.

Now we just needed to get rid of this Naraku so that we could enjoy our lives. I have yet to even meet the spider in all the time I have been back. Instead, he goes through Kikyou and Izayoi to strike at us. He is a coward and nothing more.

The fact that he refuses to show himself tells me everything I needed to know. He is weak and an easy opponent and chooses to fight through others instead. When I finally get my hands on the spider, I will make sure he suffers. He was interrupting my life with Kagome.

"Mattaki?" Kagome called, making me jump slightly. I hadn't even realized she had come in here.

"That was quick. Did you finish your tour already?" I asked, leaning up in the spring slightly. I watched as Kagome looked around the room before looking towards me.

"You've been in here for an hour." She giggled.

"Have I?" I scoffed, not surprised that I had lost track of time.

"I hope you don't mind me just walking in. The servant said I could." She whispered, blushing slightly.

"Will you join me?" I asked, holding out a hand towards her. She nodded before slowly taking off her clothes.

I could feel that something was bothering her, and I hated having her upset. I just wanted to hold her and erase whatever it was that was bothering her so much. I didn't move my hand until hers finally found mine.

When her delicate fingers touched my skin, I swiftly pulled her into my lap and buried my face into her hair. We sat in silence for a few moments, giving her the time she needed to tell me. When I pulled back slightly, she turned her face into my neck and I could feel her tears.

"Mom told me my grandfather died two years ago. I never even got to say goodbye." She whispered.

I didn't say anything. Instead, I just held her, giving her my silent support. While he may have died a while ago, Kagome just found out. All of this was new to her, and it was going to take some time for her to grieve.

While she gently cried, I softly bathed her, washing away the day and leaving her skin soft. After I rinsed her off, I quickly stood from the spring and made my way out, my precious bundle in my hands. I grabbed a towel and dried her off before setting her down on the ground.

She watched me as I dried myself, looking lost the entire time. When I finished, I swept her back up in my arms and carried her to the bed. I laid both of us down and pulled my mate to my chest, letting her cry everything out.

From the hectic last few days we had, it didn't take long before she fell into a peaceful sleep. She snuggled deeper into my chest and I tightened my arms around her, loving the feel of her pressed against me.

I hated knowing she had lost someone important to her and I wished I could fix it, but I couldn't. Death was inevitable, and it was something we were all going to have to live with. But while our friends died, I would hold her and protect her. I would make sure she always got her smile back on her face.

-sSs-

Just a little filler chapter. I lost my muse for a few days so that's why it's been a while since I have posted. It also explains why this chapter kind of sucks. The rest will be so much better!

Shout-outs:

Thedizzleman, CrazyGryl: Thank-you both for favoriting this story. I will try and keep it interesting for you.

Sarahlyon: Thank-you for following this story. I am glad you like it.

RedDrake323: Yep, they won't play a big part in the story, but they will stay in the feudal era. I'm glad you liked my lemon.

Slvrphoenx: Yea, from now on, Kagome will have a backbone. Now that she can feel how Mattaki feels, she can't argue it anymore. Lol.

Jj(Guest): I've been thinking about how I want the mother to play out in this story. I have two options to choose to from, but I still have time to decide.

DarkAngel8605: Having two new people will be interesting, especially as they adjust to not having what they normally would.

LADY SILVERFOX: Yes ma'am. Lol

I do not own InuYasha.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Kagome

I fluttered open my eyes as the warmth of sunlight fell on my face. I looked around the room, taking in my surroundings for the first time. I hadn't really looked around Mattaki's… _our_ chambers last night. I had just wanted to be held so that I could cry for my grandfather.

I had known that he would pass at some point in time. I just wish I could have been there to say goodbye. His death just reminded me of everyone else's. Now that I'm mated to Mattaki, I would have his lifespan, which means I will have to watch Sango and Miroku, and now my mother and brother, die.

It wasn't something I wanted to experience. When it comes time for them all to leave, I wasn't sure how I would handle it. Last night, Mattaki had been a lot of help. He just held me while I cried, even bathing me before putting me to bed.

He made sure he was there for me, in every way possible. He supported me through my turmoil and made sure I was okay. He truly was the perfect mate. He gave me everything I needed, and more.

While I was upset about my friends and family, I knew I was lucky. I turned my head to my sleeping mate and smiled. His arm was laid out flat and I was using it as a pillow. His chest rose and fell slightly as he breathed deeply.

This beautiful demon loved me. He took care of me and adored me, and he always will. I don't think he would ever grow tired of me, just as I would never grow tired of him. I don't think we could ever separate, nor would we want to.

A slight twitch caught my eye and I looked down to find out what it was. I had to keep myself from giggling at the very large tent in the sheets. Sure, I knew what morning wood was, and this wasn't the first time Mattaki has had it, but it was the first time we have slept in an actual bed together.

Very gently, I lifted myself from his arm. My movements were slow and precise so that I didn't wake him from his slumber. I wasn't sure how he would react to what I was going to do, but for some reason, I wanted to try it. I enjoyed pleasing him this way, and I knew he liked it as well. He made sure to tell me quite often.

Finally, I was able to crawl in between his legs and pull the cover from him. His very hard erection twitched as I gazed at it, as if it already knew what I had planned. I grabbed him in my hands and gently began pumping him, watching for his reaction.

At first, nothing happened, and I began wondering if this would work, but when I squeezed slightly, a soft moan could be heard. Smiling, I licked my tongue over the tip of him. If I could get a moan from just my hand, I wondered what my mouth could do.

Slowly, I pulled him into my mouth. His taste instantly overflowed my senses. It wasn't strong, nor was it gross as some people had suggested. It was…male, and entirely him. I imagine if I was inu like he was, it would be enough to drive me crazy.

I gave a few soft sucks before I began picking up my pace. His moans were becoming louder now, and every now and again, he would thrust into my mouth. I was surprised that he still wasn't awake, and I wondered if he would sleep through the whole thing.

One of my hands rested on his thigh while I began running my other down to his balls. I held them in my hand before slightly squeezing them. In that moment, the loudest moan yet escaped his mouth and his hand suddenly fisted into my hair.

I looked up to see red eyes looking down at me. His face was full of surprise, but pleasure at the same time. His blood eyes told me he more than enjoyed what I was doing. I smirked, giving a particularly hard suck before letting him fall out of my mouth.

"It looks like someone finally decided to wake up." I teased before licking along his length. The full-body shudder that went through him had me smirking again.

"Woman, I did not tell you to stop." He growled, his voice deep and raspy from his beast.

I didn't say anything as I took him back into my mouth. His head fell back on the pillows and he began thrusting gently into my mouth. I liked it when he did this. It made me gain a little bit of an ego, knowing that I could please him this way.

Wanting to take things a step further, I pushed myself on him, taking him deeper into my mouth. I could feel him poking the back of my throat but I didn't stop. I wanted to see just how far I could take him.

The further in he went, the tighter his hand gripped my hair. When I could no longer take any more of him into my mouth, I pulled away, just to suck him back in to the same spot. It was uncomfortable, but the growls and moans escaping him made it worth it.

"Kagome…" He breathed, making me look up at him. It was just my name, but I knew what it meant. He was warning me.

I took him deep into my mouth again while simultaneously grabbing his balls. Instantly, he tensed up beneath me, and with one final thrust, I could feel his seed shooting down my throat. Hot spurts of the liquid coated my mouth and filled it until I had no choice but to swallow.

When I knew he was finished, I let his softening cock fall from my mouth and licked any remaining cum off of it. After he was cleaned, I climbed on top of him and laid my head on his chest. He was still breathing hard, and I knew it would take a moment for him to settle down.

"What brought that on, Little One?" He asked, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I just wanted to try it." I admitted, my face beginning to darken with a blush. "If you didn't lik–"

"Do not even finish that sentence. You may wake me up like that anytime you wish." He declared with a chuckle.

"We should probably get dressed." I said, trying to hide my embarrassment. How is it that I can wake him up like that without a problem, but the moment he speaks about it, I can't handle it?

"You are going nowhere. I am not done with you." He informed, a glint in his now-golden eyes.

I cocked my head to the side, wondering what he meant. An evil smirk grew on his face just before he thrust his hips up, effectively shoving his fully erect manhood into my thigh. I smiled, now knowing just what he wanted.

Giving him a blowjob was something that turned me on just as much as it did him. I didn't know why, nor did I care enough to question it. I could already feel the moisture between my legs and I knew he could smell it.

I sat up and placed one hand on his chest while the other reached between us and grabbed a hold of his firm cock. I pushed up to my knees a tiny bit so that I could position him at my folds. I ran the tip of his erection against me, all the way from my core to my clit and back again.

That action was enough to get a moan from both of us. I had never really taken charge like this before, and I knew it was rare for inu yokai to ever give up control, especially alphas, but here was Mattaki, letting me do as I pleased. This meant that he trusted me completely.

Finally unable to take the teasing any longer, I positioned him to my core and slowly dropped myself on him. His hands tightened on the bed beneath us while mine gripped at his chest. When he was fully sheathed inside of me, I paused for a moment to make sure this was okay for him.

When his hands moved to my hips, I knew he was telling me to continue. Ever so slowly, I pulled myself up before going back down. I set a slow and torturous pace, wanting to see just how long Mattaki could last before taking control.

I could feel his claws digging into my skin slightly, and I couldn't help but smile. I lifted off of him to the point where only the head of his cock remained buried inside of me. I circled my hips around him, loving it when he let out an impatient growl. I let myself fall roughly back on him before beginning my slow pace once again.

"Kagome." He warned, once he realized I was teasing him. I smiled at him and noticed the way his eyes were beginning to bleed red. It wouldn't be long now.

Mattaki

I looked up at my mate and could see the way the evil glint shined in her eyes. She was doing this on purpose. She wanted me to lose control. Did she not understand that my beast would not be easy on her?

Even after I warned her, she still continued her slow pace. I thrust my hips up, attempting to make her go faster, but my reward was her pulling away and teasing me with a swirl of her hips before slamming down on me again.

In truth, she was winning. I was losing control to my beast. He was clawing his way to the surface, determined to show his bitch who the alpha was. I was trying to fight him, but I knew I would lose. There was nothing I could do at this point.

"Do you know what you have done?" I asked, my voice deeper than normal.

"I have teased you, and it appears that your beast is not pleased." She answered with another swirl of her hips.

I snarled, and in a matter of seconds, I had her lying flat on her stomach with me on top of her. I pushed my weight against her and held her in place. I could see her looking at me out of the corner of her eye with that smirk still on her face.

"Is this what you wanted?" I asked, thrusting my hips against her, pushing my cock against her perfect ass.

"Yes." She moaned as I leaned down and bit her neck.

"You wanted my beast? You wanted it rough?" I continued, moving my mouth to her ear and tugging on the lobe.

"Yes. I want all of you, beast included." She whispered, making me sit back slightly.

She wanted my beast. She wanted and accepted all of me. I knew she was my soulmate but hearing her say that she accepted even my instinctual side did something to me. Something I couldn't even explain.

All thought went out the window at her declaration. I sat back on my knees and pulled her hips into the air. She knew what I wanted and spread her legs slightly, presenting herself to me. I could see her watching my every move as I reached out and rubbed an ass cheek gently.

Without any warning, I smacked her skin, causing her to jump slightly. I watched to see her reaction and was surprised at the spike in her arousal. She enjoyed it. She really enjoyed me being rough. This was just another thing to prove that she was perfect for me.

I smacked her again, followed quickly by three more, not giving her skin a chance to adjust to the assault. She now sported a deep red cheek and I decided it was time to show the other one some attention.

While one of my hands gave the same treatment to her untouched cheek, my other shoved two fingers deep inside of her core. Her juices ran down my fingers and over my hand, another telltale sign of just how much she was enjoying this.

I was, in no way, being gentle, and my cock twitched, knowing that I wouldn't have to hold back like I had been. She wanted me to be myself, and that is exactly what she would get. The moment her walls clamped down on my fingers and she let out a loud moan, I ripped my fingers away from her and replaced them with my cock.

My entrance had been a shock to her, for I had slammed into her, nearly knocking her over. When she realized what I did, she yelped before bracing herself against me. I growled as I pulled back and slammed into her again, setting a rough and fast pace.

I could hear our skin slapping together. I could feel her nectar running down my thighs as I pounded into her weeping cunt. Not missing a thrust, I leaned over her petite frame, drowning her in my size.

My hands rested behind her elbows and my chest was planted firmly against her back. I kissed and nibbled and bit along her neck, getting the best sounding mewls and moans from her. Her hands were clenched into fists on the bedding beneath us so tightly that, if she had claws, she would have ripped it.

She tried moving against me, but my speed was too much for her. She eventually gave up and just took what I had to offer, which didn't bother me. I would never say no to a submissive bitch.

"Is this as good as you hoped for?" I growled, running my fangs over her shoulder.

"Yes!" She cried out.

"Who is it that can make you feel this way?" I asked. With another hard thrust, she was clamping around me and yelling out her ecstasy. She very nearly took me with her, but I was somehow able to fight it off.

When she came back down to earth, she was panting. I never once stopped my thrusts so she never truly got a chance to calm back down. I knew bringing her to her next orgasm would be easy. I also knew I wouldn't last through another one.

"Answer me, Bitch." I snarled, not holding anything back anymore.

"You do!" She cried.

"Say my name." I ordered. I could feel my end coming, and I knew she was right along with me.

"Ma–" She started, but stopped when she moaned.

"Say it." I demanded. I wanted to hear her cry out my name before I exploded, and said end was not very far off.

"Matt…Ma…" She tried again, making me snarl.

"Damn it, Woman. Say it NOW!" I yelled, fighting off my end as much as possible.

"Mattaki!" She moaned loudly as she fell off of the cliff for the third time.

"Kagome." I grunted as my cock exploded inside of her.

I had never had an orgasm so strong before, and I wondered if it was ever going to stop. I could feel my seed forcing itself out of her walls and dripping down my thigh to the bed beneath us. Her walls were literally milking me of everything I had, to the point where she couldn't hold all of it.

As I finally began coming back to reality, I leaned my head against her shoulder and panted deeply. I sat there for a few minutes, trying to catch my breath. It wasn't until I felt her trembling beneath me that I leaned back.

I pulled myself out of her and raised an eyebrow at the small stream of my seed that fell out of her, pooling on the bed. When my beast was present, I would always cum more than normal, but this was new, even to me. Kagome rolled to her side, still panting.

"We are a mess." I informed, looking down at my soaked thighs and her still-dripping cunt.

"It's your fault." She panted, smiling towards me.

"My fault? Woman, you teased me." I defended before climbing off of the bed. I picked up my mate and began carrying her to the baths.

"True. But it was fun." She giggled, a blush forming on her cheeks.

"Still so innocent, even after what just occurred." I teased, walking into the water of the spring.

Not much was said as we bathed ourselves. It was still early in the day and breakfast had yet to be served. We quickly finished cleaning ourselves and dressed. After we left, I informed a servant to change our sheets, inwardly laughing at the intense blush that formed on Kagome's cheeks.

I guided her to the dining hall, her small hand wrapped around my arm. When we arrived, everyone was already present and waiting. I pulled out Kagome's chair and when she was settled, I took my own seat. Breakfast was served just after that.

"We need to decide what to do from here." InuYasha started. "We need to keep Hitomi and Souta safe while we look for the shards."

"If you think for one minute that I will be left behind while my daughter is traveling to save the world, you are mistaken." Hitomi cut in, glaring at InuYasha.

"Mom. It's dangerous out there. You don't know how to defend yourself against demons." Kagome argued.

"Teach me." Hitomi ordered, surprising even me.

"What? I rely mostly on my bow and reiki. I could teach you how to shoot, but there is nothing I can do about the reiki." Kagome informed.

"Dear, do you think you just magically became a miko? It does run in the family, you know." Hitomi laughed, making my eyes snap towards her.

"Are you saying you are a miko as well?" I asked before pushing my aura over her. Now that I was searching for it, I could feel the reiki buried deep inside of her. With the right training, she would be able to hone her energy and fight just as well as any miko of this time.

"I'm not as strong as Kagome, but yes, I am a miko." Hitomi answered.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Kagome asked, looking at her mom with new eyes.

"It wasn't needed in the modern era, but here, it is. Until we find a way for us to return home, I will not be locked away. You will teach me how to shoot and fight. You are my daughter, and I wish to protect you and Souta." Hitomi informed.

I sighed and looked at my mate, searching for any objections. I could see the worry on her face, but I could tell she wouldn't deny her mother. I turned back to Hitomi and her son, knowing that they both needed to be trained, if only for their survival.

"I agree to it. Hitomi, Kagome will teach you how to tap into your reiki and how to shoot a bow. Souta, I will train you on how to wield a sword." I explained, noticing the way Souta's face lit up.

"What about the shards?" InuYasha asked.

"The monk can touch the shards." Sesshomaru interrupted. "He cannot sense them, or purify them, but he will be able to touch them without being taken over."

"Miroku, would you and Sango be willing to lead a small army to search for the shards? It will take about a month to train Hitomi and Souta properly." I asked, looking towards the man. Miroku looked at his wife before nodding towards me.

"We will gladly do this for our group. The quicker we defeat Naraku, the quicker we can return to our children." He said with a small bow.

"I will have a small group of men ready to join you by tomorrow morning. Will that be acceptable?"

"Yes, that will be just fine." He answered. I turned to Sesshomaru before looking at Rin.

"I want you to teach Hitomi the ways of a healer. You know your herbs and ways to bandage the injured much more than anyone else. I also want you to learn how to shoot a bow." I ordered, getting a nod from Rin but a growl from Sesshomaru.

"She does not need to learn to shoot. I will protect her." Sesshomaru stated, not removing his eyes from mine.

"I am not asking her to fight, but she should know how to defend herself. What happens if you are in the middle of battle and she is stuck alone? At least let her learn to protect herself." I reasoned, hoping I wouldn't have to order him to do this. After a few moments of silence, and glaring at each other, he finally nodded and looked away.

"Training will begin tomorrow." I ordered.

After that, we all fell into a comfortable silence and enjoyed our breakfast. It wasn't until we were almost done that I felt an aura pushing against mine. I tensed immediately once I realized who it was. I looked up and caught Sesshomaru's eyes, which were filling with amusement.

"Son, do not give me that look. Do you think, because you have grown, he will not treat you as he once did? I have been fully grown for hundreds of years, and he still treats me like a pup." I growled. Instantly, Sesshomaru's amusement faded.

We looked at each other for a second before sharing a nod. We stood, attempting to run, but before we even had a chance to take a step, we were both pulled into a very strong headlock. I attempted to grab the arm around my neck and growled when I was held down.

"So it is true, Little Brother. You have returned from the dead." The male rumbled. I could hear the smirk on his face, and it just angered me even more.

My eyes caught Sesshomaru's, who was also struggling against his hold. We once again shared an unspoken conversation, and once we were in agreement, worked together to peel the man off of us and throw him into the nearby wall.

"You are not my brother, Kai." I growled with annoyance.

"Details." Kai laughed, standing up from his fallen position.

"Why are you here?" I sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon. I didn't really have a problem with him, except for the way he treated me like I was still a pup. He may be a hundred years older than me, but that didn't mean anything.

"I heard you were alive and came to check for myself. How are you back?" Kai asked, looking me up and down.

"It's a long story." I stated, watching as Sesshomaru sat beside Rin, trying to keep his dignity in place.

That was the thing about Kai. He could make anyone feel like a child just by speaking to them. But he was loyal to a fault. He was also just as strong as I was. Having him on your side was a definite plus. Growing up with him had not been easy. There were quite a few times I had ended up being thrown around, but he had become like a brother to me, although I would never admit that out loud.

"Mattaki?" Kagome called, making me look at her. Her voice also caught the attention of Kai, and before I could say anything, he had Kagome's hands in his.

"You are a very beautiful creature. Where did you get your eyes?" He purred, causing Kagome to blush.

"Kai, release my mate." I growled, my annoyance coming back.

"Why is it you get all of the pretty ones, Mattaki?" He asked, letting go of Kagome. "Speaking of pretty, have you gone to see Satori? I'm sure she knows you are back by now."

"Why would I go see her?" I asked before making my way to my seat beside my mate.

"She is the mother of your eldest." Kai informed, taking a seat beside Hitomi, who was gawking at the demon. Of course, Kai noticed this and flashed one of his flirtatious grins, causing the woman to blush just as deeply as Kagome does.

"She's also a bitch." InuYasha mumbled.

"InuYasha!" Kagome warned, making his ears fall flat on his head.

"For once, I agree with the whelp." Sesshomaru said.

"She's your mother!" Kagome gasped, making Kai and I laugh.

"She may be his mother, but that does not change what she is." Kai chuckled. "I do not think I have ever met a demon so cold before."

"Agreed. Being married to her was miserable." I admitted.

"Then why did you do it?" Kagome asked, looking at me confused. I was thankful she didn't seem bothered by this conversation, just curious.

"She was a political marriage. Her bloodline was strong, despite her personality. Simply put, she would provide a strong heir." I stated with a shrug of my shoulders. "The moment Sesshomaru was weaned, I sent her away."

"That seems cruel." Kagome scolded, making me raise an eyebrow.

"You have not met her, Miko. Though this one is sure you will." Sesshomaru cut in, making me flinch.

"That is not a day I look forward to." I sighed.

"I do." InuYasha scoffed. "The moment the bitch starts to insult Kagome is the moment she will be turned into dust."

"Why would she insult Kagome?" Hitomi asked, looking worried. Kai, InuYasha, and Sesshomaru all pointed towards me. I rolled my eyes before sitting back in my chair.

"While I did not love her, she loved me. When I took Izayoi as my second wife, she felt as if she was being scorned. She did not like the idea that she was going to have to bow to a human. A human who stood by my side where she could no longer stand. It will be the same with Kagome. That is why I have not gone to visit her. I do not wish to make her think that I have any feelings towards her other than respect as my eldest son's mother." I explained with a deep, annoyed sigh. This morning had started out so great.

"You know, for once, I think I want Kouga to come around." InuYasha started thoughtfully. "You've got all of these woman falling at Kagome's feet, maybe it's time for a male to fall at yours."

"Who is this Kouga?" I asked, looking down at Kagome who was blushing.

"Thank-you, InuYasha." Kagome growled, making me do the same.

"You will answer me, Mate." I ordered.

"He is the wolf prince of the East." Sesshomaru cut in, an evil smirk on his face. "He claimed the miko as his at the beginning of the original search for Naraku. He still believes she belongs to him."

"Where is he? I will kill him." I snarled, my eyes bleeding red.

"Mattaki, calm down. I have told him that I am not his, and I will keep doing so until he finally accepts it." Kagome soothed, not realizing her words only angered me even more.

"You have refused his advances, yet he continues to claim you as his?" I growled. Kagome swallowed, realizing just how angry I was getting, before her own eyes grew angry.

"Wait just a damn minute!" She snapped, shocking me. "Not only has your second wife tried to kill me, I just learned that your first wife will most likely try to do the same. I have sat back and watched you look at Izayoi with sadness, so much so that I left. Pretty soon, I will probably have to defend myself against Satori, and I have yet to get angry at you for any of it. But one mention of Kouga, who you have never even met, and your beast is suddenly out, wanting his blood? No! If _anyone_ has a reason to want to kill someone, it would be me wanting to rip into your hide for having all of these past women being thrown at me. So you put your leash back onto your beast before I give you a reason to whimper in a corner!"

I was frozen as she turned and stormed out of the dining room, slamming the doors open before the servants even had a chance to open them for her. Snickering brought me out of my shocked state and I turned to see both InuYasha and Sesshomaru trying not to laugh.

When they noticed me looking at them, they lost it. I was even more surprised that Sesshomaru was laughing. While not as loud as InuYasha, it was still a laugh. Looking around, I could see everyone else, except Kanna and Kai, who were confused, looking just as amused.

"Finally! You finally get to feel her wrath." InuYasha laughed. He leaned back so far, he fell backwards in his chair, but that didn't even stop his racket as he rolled on the floor.

"I do have to admit, Father, it is nice not to have her anger focused on me." Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Don't worry. Sesshomaru looked just as shocked as you the first time Kagome laid into him." Rin added with a smile. "Just give her some time to cool off. She'll come to you upset with herself for yelling at you. Just have an apology ready then."

"What do I need to apologize for?" I asked, glaring at my youngest as he busted into more laughter.

"Mattaki." Miroku started hesitantly. "If I may, Kagome will feel sorry for talking to you in such a way, but she is right. She has had to fight off Izayoi twice now, and in the future, this Satori will eventually show. You just found out about Kouga, who still believes Kagome to be dead, and you almost lost control while she has sat back and even said she would let you handle it. In a way, she was saying she trusted you, but you were saying you did not trust her."

"Besides, if you don't apologize to her, she's just going to get angry again." InuYasha added, pulling himself up from the floor before grabbing the beads around his neck. "Just be glad you don't have these damn things. The angrier the bitch is, the worse they hurt."

"Sit, Boy!" Kagome yelled, making InuYasha slam into the table, breaking it again. None of us realized that she had come back, and now I was swallowing hard, wondering how much she had heard. The moment her eyes met mine, I knew it was enough.

"So, you feel as if you have nothing to apologize for?" She started, making me flinch. "I'll remember that the next time you have the urge to rut. It's a good thing you got some this morning because it will be a while before I let you touch me again."

Once again, she stormed out of the room, and I couldn't stop the whimper that escaped my throat. At the pathetic sound, everyone in the room started laughing at my crestfallen face. If I had ears like InuYasha, they would be plastered to my head in defeat.

-sSs-

Hehehe. An angry Kagome. I was rereading this story and realized that Kagome had never actually been truly angry with Mattaki. I decided to change that. Lol. I'll explain more about Kai in another chapter. I haven't decided if he should get with Hitomi or not so go ahead and give your opinions on what you think, if you want to. I hope you enjoyed your read.

Shout-outs:

Soranay: Thank-you for following my story. I will do my best to keep it interesting.

Kikkidog: I'm glad you like my story enough to favorite it. Thank-you.

Keotaka: Thank-you for favoriting me and my story.

Reddrake323: Thank-you for your review. I was having trouble but now I'm starting to get back into the flow of things. Souta and Hitomi will be a part of the story, and while I will write about how they have to adjust to their new life, they will not be main characters.

Miskee: Thank-you for your offer and I will keep you in mind as I become stuck. I'm glad that I have you to help me along the way.

Jj: Yes, poor grandpa. But realistically, he never would have been able to survive in the feudal era. So, in a way to make it easier for Kagome, it was better to have him already killed off than to have him killed in front of her.

I do not own InuYasha.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Sesshomaru

I sighed as a knock on my shoji screen was heard. I knew exactly who it was that had decided to grace me with their presence. While I would always be happy to lay eyes on her, I knew what she wanted to talk about, and I just hoped she could forgive me for what I was about to do.

"Enter." I ordered, looking up from the scroll in my hands as Rin pushed open the screen. She closed it behind her gently before walking towards me, her eyes unable to meet mine.

"We need to talk, Lord Sesshomaru." She whispered, making me cringe.

"We have talked about this, Rin. You do not need to call me lord." I reprimanded as I set down the scroll on the nightstand beside my bed.

"I know, because I was your intended, but you have made it obvious you no longer wish to have me as a mate. I'm here to ask you to remove your courting mark." She relied so softly, it was hard for me to hear her.

I had planned on taking my mark off of her anyway, but hearing her ask me to do such a thing made my heart clench so hard, I thought it was going to stop beating all together. The look of pain in her eyes was enough to make me want to mate her right then and there.

"Rin–"

"Please don't. I don't want your excuses. My birthday passed over a week ago, and the moment I came of age, you began avoiding me. I really don't care why you did it, I just wish you wouldn't have pretended to love me." She interrupted, making me sit up straight in the bed.

"Do not, Rin. I never once pretended anything. I had originally planned to mate you. I loved you, and I still do." I growled.

"You expect me to believe that? Any time we were alone, all you could talk about was our mating and how much you wished for me to finally be yours. Imagine how I felt when I came to your room on my birthday just to be sent away!" She yelled, tears falling from her brown eyes.

"You do not understand!" I snapped, hating the liquid in her eyes.

"I really don't care. Just remove your mark so that I can move on and find someone to love me for real and not throw me away." She sobbed, covering her face with her hands.

"No other will have you!" I snarled. "I may not mate you, but you will be this one's wife."

The sudden echo of a slap ringing around the room registered before the small hand on my face did. I raised my own clawed hand to my cheek that was stinging from the strike upon it. Rin was looking at me with a mixture of regret and anger deep in her eyes.

"You seriously think I would be okay with going from your mate down to your wife?! All these years, I have defended you. Anyone who told me you were a cold-hearted bastard got the same treatment you just did, but they were right the entire time. How could I have ever fallen in love with someone like you, someone so cold? Are you even capable of feeling love, Lord Sesshomaru?" She yelled, her hands clenching into tiny fists.

I was still so shocked from her hitting me that I couldn't even say anything. I just stared at her as she cried tears of anger and hurt. She didn't understand why I had changed my mind. She didn't realize just how much I wanted her to be my mate.

"Remove your mark." She ordered in a whisper.

I reached out slowly, my hand trembling. I didn't want to do this. I wanted her to stay just as she was: my intended. I wanted her to be my mate, yet this had to be done for her own good. I rested my hand over the mark on her shoulder and looked at her face.

She wouldn't look at me, and I knew she was holding in her sobs. She didn't want me to do this either. It was easy to see just how much I was hurting her. Suddenly, I couldn't do it. I pulled my hand back away from her as if she had burned me. There was no way I could remove my mark. There was no way I could ever not mate with her.

"Thank-you. I know your mark didn't mean anything. I know you didn't love me. But I still thank you for giving me the chance to move on." She whispered, tears still falling down her face. I looked at her confused before I realized what was happening. She believed I had freed her. She thought I had removed my mark from her shoulder.

"Rin–"

"No…I can't do this. I'm going to go to Mattaki and have him take me somewhere else. You won't ever have to see me again." She continued before turning to my shoji screen and opening it. Just before she left, she turned to look at me over her shoulder. "As much as I hate you…I love you."

Then she was gone, and I was frozen. She hates me? I can't blame her, with the way she was thinking, but hearing those words hurt more than I ever thought it would. So much so that I was forced to lean back onto the wall, stunned.

I felt as if my entire world was just taken from me. I no longer cared if I was a lord, or if I was supposed to be this emotionless demon. I simply wanted to let go. I wanted to cry for the wonderful thing I just lost. The thing I wasn't even sure I could get back.

I'm not even sure how long I sat there like that, staring at nothing, unblinking…and numb. I didn't even look up as my shoji door slammed open, nor did I dodge the blow to my head that sent me to the ground on the other side of my bed. I didn't even fight back as a large clawed hand grabbed my haori and began dragging me out of my room, nor did I move as I was roughly thrown to the ground.

I only looked up into the red eyes of my father when he called my name. When I didn't do anything, he once again grabbed me by my haori and pulled me up to his height. I could see that we were now in his chambers, and when I looked on his bed, I was surprised to see a shocked miko holding on to a fearful Rin. When I saw her eyes, I looked away, unable to take the hurt in them.

"Look at her, Son." Father growled before throwing me against the wall again. This time, I tried to push myself from the floor only to be sent flying by a foot that connected with my stomach.

"Mattaki!" Kagome yelled, trying to call back Father.

"Please don't hurt him!" Rin screamed, making me look at her. Even after what I did, she was still worried for me? _"As much as I hate you…I love you"_ Her words continued to echo in my head, and suddenly, I wondered if maybe I had given up too easily. She still loved me.

"Boy, tell her why. I know exactly what you are thinking for I thought the same thing with Izayoi. Had I still been a lord, I would have thought the same thing with Kagome. I am telling you now, do not let your title ruin what you could have." Father snarled, leaning down in front of me.

I looked to Rin again and could see her worry on her face. She was scared for me, and I had caused this. I pushed myself to my feet, surprised that Father actually let me stand up this time. His eyes were still red as he looked at me, and I could see the fury on his face. He would know exactly what I was thinking because he was right. He had been in my position before.

"Tell her, now, and let her make the decision for herself, Sesshomaru." Father stated, his eyes slowly turning back to gold.

"I…Rin…I am a lord." I started, looking towards the floor, for once not caring about how weak I looked. "If I were to mate you, that would make you the Lady of the West. You would have just as much responsibility as me. I didn't…I didn't know if you would be willing to take on that role. If we mated, you would have no choice. A mating cannot be undone, not like a marriage. If we simply married and you decided you wanted to leave, you could."

"Sesshomaru, do you think I'm stupid?" Rin asked, her voice sounding offended. "I know who you are and what your title is. How many times have I helped you with your duties, even when I was a child? At a young age, I was able to handle it. Why wouldn't I be able to do so now?"

"I just didn't want you to be stuck in something that you didn't want." I admitted, finally looking up towards her.

"I knew what I was getting into when I agreed to court you. I wanted it then…I want it now, even if you removed your mark." She whispered, her eyes never leaving mine.

"I didn't." I informed.

"What?" She asked, confused. I pointed to her shoulder and she pulled down her haori before gasping.

"I never removed it. I couldn't. I couldn't even bring myself to try." I stated, shrugging my shoulders.

I was just about knocked off of my feet when she suddenly crashed into me. At first, I hesitated before finally wrapping my arms around her and burying my nose into her hair. I was foolish for thinking that she couldn't handle her new responsibilities. She was the best choice for the role, and I would never let her go again.

"Get out of my chambers. And Sesshomaru, she better be mated by the end of this night." Father interrupted, waving his hand in dismissal.

I gave him a look full of thanks before picking up Rin and taking her to my chambers. If she allowed it, I would mate her this night. She would be mine for the rest of our time together if it was the last thing I did.

When I shut the door behind us, I placed a barrier over it, locking us inside my room. I set her on the ground and turned her towards me, her brown eyes meeting mine. Placing my hands on her arms, I pulled her to me, leaning her against my chest.

"Will you allow this one to mate you tonight?" I asked, praying to every Kami I could think of that she would say yes.

"Of course." She answered.

I wasted no time in crashing my lips against hers. They melded together as if they were one, and I had never felt more at home than I did then. Gently, I licked along her bottom lip, asking for entrance, and once I received it, I dived in, taking in her taste once again.

I ran my tongue along hers before trailing it along her teeth. She moaned as my hands moved along her back, one grasping her firm ass while the other fisted in her hair. She pushed her hips into mine and I was sure she could feel my hardened cock against her stomach.

This woman never understood just how much I wanted to take her, and now, I finally was. Without taking my mouth from hers, I released her hair and ass and began disrobing her. She had only been in a yukata so it didn't take long before I had her bare to me.

My claws trailed over her skin, leaving lines of goosebumps in their wake. Unable to take the torture any longer, her own fingers grasped at my hair, pulling me closer to her. I could smell her arousal, and the scent alone had me growling out my pleasure at how intoxicating it was.

I moved my lips down to her neck while one of my hands cupped a breast. She didn't have much, but I had never been one to be attracted to busty females. I liked my female to look dainty, as if she was breakable, and Rin, being as small as she was, definitely carried that look.

My claws pinched at her furled nipple while my other hand slowly made its descent towards her core. At the feel of her soft curls, I couldn't stop my moan of anticipation for what was coming. I could feel her heat on my fingers, and I had yet to even part her folds.

She threw her head back in a loud moan as I finally entered her slick heat, instantly finding the little pearl that always had her squirming. The mewls she was making at my ministrations had my cock twitching under my hakama, and I really wished I was unclothed so that I could feel her body against mine.

As if she could read my mind, Rin pulled her head back up and began untying my obi. I didn't stop her as she pushed my haori from my shoulders and the fabric fell to the floor. Her lips instantly met my chest and I hissed at the contact.

We had been courting for some time now and both of us had learned what the other liked. She knew my chest was a sensitive area, just as I knew little things about her. I was surprised when her teeth suddenly bit down on my chest, but when her hips arched against my hand, I knew she had just reached her first climax.

"Do not, Rin. This one will hear your noises with every orgasm I give you." I ordered, knowing she had bit me to keep herself quiet.

"The others will hear." She argued, burying her face into my chest as I pulled my hand away from her folds.

"I care not. The entire shiro already knows what is occurring. There is no need to hide it. I want to hear your screams, Rin, and I will make sure that I do." I snarled lowly, my lip curling over my fangs.

I didn't give her a chance to say anything as I pushed my lips to hers again. Her hands moved to my hakama, quickly untying them and pushing them to the floor. I barely had time to step out of them before I was being pushed back towards the bed.

When it hit the back of my knees, I fell onto the bed with a plop. Looking up at my soon-to-be mate, I could see the smirk in her eyes, and I couldn't help but smirk back. She was defiant, and that was one of the things that drew me to her.

I reached down slowly and pulled up one of her legs before resting her foot beside my hip. Sitting down like I was, while she stood, gave me the perfect view of her cunt, and I instantly knew I had to taste her again.

Both of my hands shot out and grabbed her waist before pulling her as close to me as possible. When she tried to move her leg, I growled, warning her not to move. I kissed her navel, trailing my tongue over it, before kissing my way down to my prize.

The moment my tongue met her wet folds, she sucked in a gasp of air so hard, I thought her lungs would burst. Her taste was magnificent, as always. I could never get enough of her, and I knew tonight would be no different.

I'm not sure how many times I brought her to orgasm just from my velvety appendage, but by the time I was done, her voice had become hoarse from her screams and her legs were shaking. When I could no longer stand the strain of my cock, I finally pulled back and sat her in my lap.

She released her hands from their death grip on my hair and rested them on my shoulders as her eyes met mine. I never took my eyes from hers as I positioned myself at her opening, her legs straddling my thighs. Just as I was about to thrust upwards, she shook her head, making me think she had changed her mind.

"Let me do this, please." She begged quietly, and I knew then that she was scared. I nodded, willing to give her all the time she needed.

I was large, and she still held her purity. No matter what, there was no way of getting out of hurting her. She bit her bottom lip as she slowly began lowering herself onto me. Just the tip of my manhood finally gaining entrance was enough to force a moan from my mouth.

She continued her descent at an almost torturous pace. She had no idea how much control it was taking not to just thrust up into her at this point. Biting back my beast, I remained still as, inch by agonizing inch, she lowered herself.

The moment I felt her barrier break, she gasped out, and I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her to my chest. I kissed her neck and rubbed her hair as she silently cried into my shoulder. All that I could do was whisper soothing words until the pain subsided enough for her to continue.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, she began to move again, and when I was fully sheathed to the hilt, I was panting from how tight her walls were around me, not to mention the smell of her virgin blood was wanting to send me into a frenzy.

"Rin, I wish to bond with you now." I announced, knowing this would give her the time she needed to adjust to me. She nodded, her bottom lip still stuck between her teeth.

Using my tongue, I gently nudged it to safety before covering her mouth with my own. Almost as if she carried the instincts of an inu yokai, she kept her eyes opened and locked on mine as I surrounded her in my aura.

She may be a normal human, and not carry any power, but every being carried an aura, and as mine covered her, hers shot out and began to meld with mine. She gasped as my life began flashing before her eyes. I knew she was able to see everything I had done, from all the bad to the more recent good.

Just as she could see mine, I could see hers. The life she held before me wasn't much, but it was enough for me to grow angry at just what all this woman had to endure before I came along. The one I love never should have had to have such a hard life, especially at such a young age. Seeing this, I gave a silent vow that I would make sure she never had to feel any kind of hardship again.

I had wanted Naraku dead before, but now that Rin was officially my mate, my desire for the half-breed's death just grew. I knew that Father felt much the same way as I, and Naraku would never know what hit him.

My aura separating from hers brought me back to the present, and I couldn't keep the smile off of my face as her emotions flooded through me. I could feel just how much she loved me, and I made sure she could feel the same. I don't speak it often, but after this day, she would never have to question it again.

Her lips crashed against mine again as she pushed herself upwards on my cock. My hands tightened on her hips as she set a slow and steady pace. I didn't mind the pace one bit. In fact, I was glad she chose slow. It would prolong our coupling, and I could already tell I never wanted it to end.

My name being whispered from her lips caused me to snarl in appreciation. I was glad to know just how she felt because it was the same as me. I wasn't the only one that was in heaven at the moment, and I would make sure she never left.

I pulled my mouth away from hers and just looked up at my mate as she rode me. One of my hands went to her waist while the other rose up to cup a breast. I watched as her face changed from pleasure-filled to wonderment, then back again. I could feel my cock hitting the spot that would send her into oblivion and I knew it wouldn't be long now.

Just as I suspected, with two more thrusts, she was crying out her release into the night, the sound causing my cock to twitch inside her which just seemed to spur her on even more. Feeling her walls clamping around me very nearly caused me to follow her, but amazingly, I held back. However, the next time she fell, I would as well.

When she finally came back to me, she buried her face in my shoulder. I thrust up into her, causing her to moan. I sucked a nipple into my mouth while setting a quicker pace. Her hips met mine with every thrust as we continued our mating.

By now, we were both covered in a thin layer of sweat, but neither of us even cared. Her dull fingers dug into my back, just as my claws dug into her skin. My hands went everywhere they could as I switched to her neglected breast.

The sound of our skin slapping, the smell of our coupling, the noises we made, everything seemed to heighten the experience, and I could easily admit I had never once felt like this with any other female.

Her body suddenly tensed and her back arched as she tightened around me again. I couldn't stop the loud roar that left my throat as I was forced into my own orgasm. I emptied myself inside of her with such force, I wasn't sure she would be able to handle it, but to my surprise, it sent her into another release.

When we were both spent, we fell back onto the bed still joined as one. My hands gently ran over her back and hair while we panted from the experience. I looked at her shoulder while her head rested on my chest. There, instead of just an outline of a crescent moon, was the same filled-in mark that resided on my forehead.

I smiled as I kissed her temple gently and pulled her closer to me. "You are this one's mate. You will remain so until the end of our days."

"I love you, Sesshomaru." She whispered, snuggling deeper into my chest as sleep began taking hold. I poured my love through our bond, making sure the last thing she felt before she fell asleep was how much she meant to me.

-sSs-

Yay! Sesshomaru and Rin are finally mated. I actually really like this chapter, and I hope you all do, too.

Shoutouts:

FyrrStarr, AutumnChe, Mikako Kazuke, , Ebonysapphire, Tsukiyo Tenshi, Miko-of-the-Cherry-Blossoms, Dragonscloud, Kathie-Rin, crazzy2000, Misty-Silver-Kitsune-Hanyo1230, MiddNightt, Demon'smoonlightlover, Blood-doll, Victoria cullen34, rirdreaheart, lunamoon0320, bineks, setsunaxx, Kakashi's hoe, Sehmet, Belbie93: Thank you all for following my story. I am glad to have so many people interested in it.

AutumnChe, , EbonySapphire, DarkAngel8605, Miko-of-the-Cherry-Blossoms, Mitharus, crazzy2000, Victoria cullen34, Blood-doll, riridreaheart, lunamoon0320, bineks, whovian212, Kakashi's hoe, Sehmet: I am really excited to have so many people favoriting my story. Thank you all for taking the time to read it.

LazuriteSix: Thank you for your review. I am glad you found my last chapter funny.

RedDrake323: Who doesn't love an angry Kagome…maybe InuYasha. Thanks for your review as always.

DarkAngel8605: I actually won't draw out their fight. I just wrote that as some comic relief. I am glad you enjoyed it though.

LADY SILVERFOX: I could never see Kenta being taken down by beads, just like I couldn't see Sesshomaru doing it either. So they will just have to deal with Kagome's wrath instead. Although your idea of him having an erection while Kagome used the beads on him would be amusing to see. Lol. Maybe there is some way I could add that in my story with InuYasha.

I do not own InuYasha.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Mattaki

I swung the wooden sword at the small boy hard. He blocked my attack but was sent to his rump and hissed in pain. I could hear the whimpers from his sister and mother as I motioned for him to regain his footing.

"Your feet are unsteady. Widen your stance and use your shoulders." I informed, twirling my fake sword in my hand as Souta stood and readied himself again. I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I began circling the boy once again.

I had to admit he was doing better than I thought he would. He really seemed to be capable of embracing the lifestyle of the feudal era. He took what I gave him and absorbed it. Every hit I gave, he returned as best he could. If he continued to work as hard as he was, he would easily learn the art of the sword within the one-month timeframe I had given.

"Mattaki, you're hurting him." Kagome pleaded as we took our stances again. I sighed before looking towards her with understanding. She was worried for her brother, and I couldn't blame her for that. However, I was not the one she should be worrying about.

"I know, Love, but it is a must. The enemy will not go easy just because he grows tired." I replied, lowering my sword.

I definitely wasn't expecting the little human to use that chance to attack. Before I even realized what was happening, I had a wooden sword shoved through my stomach. All I could do was grunt as I looked down to the bloody sword sticking from my abdomen.

Souta looked at me with horror on his face as he realized he just impaled me. It was quite obvious that he hadn't meant to and now he thought I was severely wounded. Kagome was staring at me with terror and I sighed in exasperation. By now, they should know this wouldn't kill me.

"Very good, Souta. Always use your opponent's distraction to your advantage." I praised while grabbing the hilt of the wooden sword and pulling it from my stomach.

I let it clatter to the ground and watched as my blood splattered onto the floor. Kagome ran towards me and placed her hands over my wound, fretting over the already-healing hole.

"Kagome, I am fine." I soothed, grabbing her hands and forcing her to look towards me.

"You were just stabbed." She argued, glaring up at me.

"I am also a daiyokai. I have suffered worse." I countered, bringing one of her hands to my lips and kissing it slightly to calm her.

"Your 'worse' also ended in your death." She retorted, her eyes softening as she looked up at me.

"If your brother can kill me while still learning, then I deserve death." I scoffed before dodging a tiny hand coming towards my face.

"Don't talk like that!" She scolded before turning to her brother, who flinched under her gaze. "And be more careful, Souta!"

"I didn't mean to, Sis." Souta defended, looking towards me with apology.

"Leave the boy alone, Kagome. We are training and injuries happen. He should be proud that he was able to leave a mark on me on his first day. He will make a fine swordsman." I cut in, looking down at the small woman I had fallen in love with.

"Kagome, weren't you supposed to teach me to shoot a bow?" Hitomi asked, smiling towards me before looking at her daughter. She knew how Kagome could be and was trying to get her to stop fretting so much. I would have to thank her later.

"Yea, but–"

"Go with your mother, Little One. I believe Souta has earned his break, and I wish to clean myself of my blood." I ordered softly. Kagome looked at me once again before sighing in defeat.

"Fine, you win." She stated, causing me to smile. I covered her lips with my own, loving the way she melted at my touch. When I pulled away, she blushed slightly before grabbing her mother's hand and dragging her out of the dojo.

I turned back to Souta who was looking at me with nervousness. I sighed again, wondering if these people will ever not worry about the demons in the group.

"Souta, I think we are done for the day. You did well." I stated, bowing slightly. His mouth dropped before he bowed himself, then ran out of the room. All I could do was shake my head as I made my way to my chambers.

-sSs-

"I do have to admit the nights are so much prettier here." Hitomi said as she sat beside myself and Sesshomaru. The three of us watched over the rest of the pack as they chased each other around the fire.

We may not be traveling anymore, but that doesn't change that sometimes we miss sleeping under the stars. So, of course, Kagome said we should have a bonfire, and after explaining what it was, we all agreed.

Now, InuYasha was chasing all the females around while Kai was terrorizing my youngest by causing him to trip occasionally. It made me feel bad for Sango and Miroku who had started their journey for the shards earlier this morning. They were missing much.

"Kagome has spoken of her time, and I do not believe I would enjoy it. According to her, the earth is dying." I replied, looking up to the stars.

"Some believe so, others don't." Hitomi answered. "Kagome…she always believed the earth was hurting. She hated seeing the trees being cut down so that more buildings could be put up or the pollution in the water from littering. It almost seemed to hurt her just as much as the planet itself. I think that is one reason she fits in so well here."

"I am glad. If she did not come here, I would not have my mate." I agreed, looking at the woman I shared my life with. She was currently being held over InuYasha's shoulder, right along with Kanna.

At that moment, Kai ran up to my son and stole both women from him. They squealed as he took off running, a fuming InuYasha following behind. Rin, standing beside a smirking Souta, just laughed at the scene in front of her, her small hand covering her mouth.

"What is the story with Kai?" Hitomi asked.

"He is a fool." Sesshomaru cut in for the first time that night. I raised an eyebrow as I chuckled at my son.

"As you can see, Sesshomaru doesn't hide how he truly feels about his uncle." I started before laughing. "Kai was adopted by my father before he even met my mother. Needless to say, he is my brother, and treated me as such…both good and bad."

"He reminds me of the monk." The woman beside me replied just as Kai placed his hand on Kagome's backside. I picked up a rock beside me and threw it as hard as I could, watching as it connected with his head, sending him, and the woman, to the ground. InuYasha now stood over the pile, holding his stomach and laughing.

"He is much like the monk. He has spent his entire life searching for someone to love him. He isn't exactly accepted, with what he is. Not to mention, once someone learns that his own parents didn't want him, they tend to shy away from him." I answered, watching as he rubbed his head and looked for the source of his injury.

"He shouldn't be blamed for what his parents did. He was a child and had no control over that. What is he, if you don't mind me asking?" She continued, laughing as she watched him failing to find what sent him to the ground.

"He is a snake yokai. Most are frowned upon because they can't be trusted. However, he was raised by inus, a most loyal breed. His personality contradicts his nature, but no one is willing to give him a chance." I answered. She didn't say anything, and instead, looked deep in thought.

I watched as she suddenly stood up and made her way towards the topic of our conversation. His eyes caught hers and he watched as she approached him. They were far enough away, and speaking softly enough, that I couldn't make out what she was saying.

A mischievous grin grew on his face, and he kissed the woman on the cheek before locking eyes with me. When he bent down and picked up the rock I had thrown, I knew then that Hitomi had betrayed me to my own brother.

"That damn wench." I growled, standing to my feet.

"Little Brother, I am hurt that you would throw things at me." Kai said, his voice holding innocence while he bounced the rock in his hand.

"Then you will do well not to touch my mate in an inappropriate manner again." I countered, moving to stand behind Sesshomaru, who didn't notice what I was doing.

Kai looked at me for a second longer before finally throwing the rock. At the same time, I grabbed Sesshomaru's arms and pulled him up, using him as a shield. He grunted as the rock connected with his stomach and I dodged his elbow as he turned on me.

"Leave me out of your petty games, Father." He spat, not noticing his uncle approaching him.

Before he could react, Kai had him in a headlock, laughing loudly in his ear. I could see Sesshomaru's eyes turning red as he struggled to get free. Kai was strong, just as strong as the rest of us, but more importantly, as much as my son would hate to admit it, he cared for his uncle and would never hurt him. After all, Kai did help me raise him after I sent Satori away.

All of our fun stopped when an arrow suddenly embedded itself in my shoulder. It carried enough force that it sent me to the ground with a loud thud. I grabbed the arrow in my arm and quickly pulled it out.

It wasn't purifying me but a blue powder was on it and now in my wound. Kagome was by my side instantly, raising a barrier as she stood in front of me. I stood to my feet as well and threw the arrow to the ground.

The sight that met me hurt more than I thought it would. Izayoi was standing at the outskirts of my garden, her bow drawn and an arrow at the ready, the tip coated in more blue powder. Once again, this woman had tried to take my life.

"Izayoi!" I snarled, stalking towards her. She released the arrow, but this time, I was ready. I caught the arrow in midflight and snapped it in half.

Before she had time to grab another, I wrapped my fingers around her throat and lifted her off of the ground. Her feet dangled as her small hands clutched on to my larger one. She could no longer hold on to her bow and it clattered to the ground noisily.

"Why are you here?" I asked, my anger getting the best of me. This would be the last time this woman betrayed me.

"Delivering a gift from Naraku." She rasped. When she started saying a few words in another language, my arm suddenly felt as if it was on fire.

I released her as my hand flew to the wound. The pain was so intense, I couldn't help but yell out as I fell to my knees. I felt small hands on my shoulders before blue eyes came into my vision. It was then that I noticed everyone else had created a circle around me to keep me protected.

"What did you do to him?" Kagome yelled, turning to look at Izayoi without taking her hand from mine.

I noticed then that Kagome's smell was helping to ease the pain and instantly reached out and pulled her to me. I buried my nose into her neck and breathed deeply, thankful that the pain was finally starting to subside.

"As I said, it's a gift." Izayoi stated, making me look at her over Kagome's shoulder. It surprised me to see her eyes filled with sadness as she looked at me. What could she possibly be upset about?

"You die today!" Sesshomaru yelled, charging at the woman. Just before he was able to reach her, a giant bird flew out of the sky, picking up Izayoi. We all could only watch as she disappeared from sight.

"Mattaki?" Kagome called, bringing my attention to her.

"I'm okay." I informed, moving my hand from the wound. I was surprised to see that it was already healed.

"What happened, Pops?" InuYasha asked, reaching under my arm and helping me stand to my feet.

"I don't know. She spoke a few words and then my entire body felt as if it was on fire." I stated, clutching on to Kagome when she grabbed me on the other side of InuYasha.

"What did she say?" Rin asked, looking at me with worry, just like the others.

"I don't know. It was in a different language." I admitted.

"How are you feeling?" Kagome asked. I looked down at her and kissed her forehead.

"The pain is gone. In truth, I feel as if nothing happened." I answered.

"What is this powder?" Kai asked, picking up the arrow that had been lodged in my shoulder.

"I don't know. I'm fine so you can all stop worrying." I replied, getting slightly agitated. I looked down at Kagome who still looked scared. "Come, Love. I wish to retire for the night. I think I have been impaled enough for one day."

"Keh, maybe you could do some impaling instead." InuYasha remarked, making my mate blush furiously before yelling the word he hates the most.

"I think I may take your advice, Son." I said, looking over my shoulder as a few of the others laughed at InuYasha. At least the tension was broken. Now I just needed to get my mate to calm down.

It was silent as we made our way to our chambers. I could feel Kagome's unease radiating through our mark. It was going to take a lot to make her calm down. I already felt fine, and was even walking on my own, yet she still worried.

When we entered our room, I made my way to our bed and sat down. Kagome, on the other hand, instantly began rambling about what Naraku could have done and what we could do to fix it. I watched as she paced the floor for a few minutes before finally grabbing her arms and pulling her into my lap.

I positioned her legs on both sides of mine and grabbed her face in my hands. I could see she was trying not to cry so I gently kissed her forehead while surrounding her in my aura. She began to calm down instantly, much to my relief.

"Kagome, there is no point in worrying like this." I said, rubbing my thumbs on her cheeks.

"He may not have done anything now but Naraku's gifts tend to do more harm than good." She argued, placing her hands over mine.

"I agree, but at the moment, I'm fine, and we have no idea when that will change. For now, we will just enjoy our lives and train as if nothing is wrong. Then, when we find out what Naraku has done, we will be ready." I soothed, moving my hands to her arms, then her waist.

"What if we're not ready? What if I lose you?" She asked, the tears finally breaking free. I gently kissed away the salty liquid before wrapping my arms around her waist and nuzzling her neck.

"I am not going anywhere, my love. I still have plans with you." I argued. She circled her arms around my neck and held on to me tightly. I know she was worried about my death, but I don't believe that was what Naraku did.

The hanyou was conniving and enjoyed bringing others pain. A quick death would steal that glory from him. No, whatever he did was probably more along the lines of Miroku's Wind Tunnel or the emotional scars of Kohaku and Sango. He attacks without attacking which means it was probably something that will help him in the long run.

"Promise you won't leave me." She ordered, making me smile.

"I will never leave you, Little One. In life or in death." I replied, kissing her gently.

I knew what was coming next, and I wasn't going to fight it. Kagome was an emotional creature, and one way she learned to show that was through a coupling. She would show me just how much I meant to her by joining us as one, and I would do the same because that's what we were: one.

-sSs-

So I was told that I write too many lemons, and I am now asking you. In your opinion, should I cut back on my lemons? Don't worry, I won't get mad for anything said. I truly want to know.

You will find out what happened to Mattaki in the next chapter, and I can assure you, it is nothing like what you think. My beta and I came up with this idea, and I really like it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter though.

Shout-outs:

Destiny Margera, Katchan047, Animelover202, jlemire, Airi777, triscuit412, rirdreaheart, Kiyiomi, Xyllara: Thank-you all for following my story. I am glad that you like it.

Animelover202, jlemire, decadenceofmysoul, Kiyiomi: Thank-you all for favoriting this story. I will do my best to keep it interesting for you.

Slvrphoenx: I figured it was time for them to be mated. Lol. And of course Mattaki wouldn't let his son ruin his life. I had to add some drama in between the two, but I'm glad you liked it.

Decadenceofmysoul: Thank-you for your review. It makes me happy knowing that I have someone else who enjoys my story.

Jazzmon: Yea, I normally don't do Sesshomaru and Rin pairings, but I figured it would go with this story. To me, Rin will always be his daughter, but I made an exception this time.

JJ(Guest): Rin has always been able to get him to do things he normally wouldn't and I wanted to keep that. I'm glad you liked the chapter though.

I do not own InuYasha.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

InuYasha

I looked over at Kagome and narrowed my eyes. I noticed her acting weird earlier, and now that I was closer, I could tell her scent was off. Something wasn't right and I was determined to figure out what. She was no longer mine but she was still my friend, and I wanted to protect her.

"Kagome, can we talk?" I asked, glad that Father was off with Sesshomaru and Kai, scouting the area. At least this way, I could speak to her without Pops getting in the way.

"Yea. What's wrong?" She asked, looking nervous. It was then that I realized she was hiding something. I motioned for her to follow me and we made our way away from the others. Since I was the only real protection left at the moment, we didn't go too far.

"Tell me what you're hiding." I demanded. She flinched immediately before trying to school her features into a mask.

"I'm not hiding anything." She lied.

"Keh, you're not Sesshomaru, Wench. You can't hide behind a mask." I stated, crossing my arms over my chest and glaring down at her. She will tell me this day.

I watched as she wrapped her arms around her stomach and looked down at the ground. Her face had gone white as if she was going to be sick, and I realized she was terrified. But what could she possibly be scared of?

Then it hit me. The way she had her arms wrapped protectively around her abdomen. The way her scent had changed slightly and got stronger every day. It all became clear. She knew that we would never have let her leave the shiro if she told us so she has been keeping it a secret.

"You're pregnant!" I gasped, shocking even her. She held up her hands and shushed me, asking me to keep my voice down.

"Yes. I didn't know when we left, but I put two and two together a few days ago." She admitted, looking at me worried. "Please don't tell anyone, especially him."

"He has every right to know! Plus we need to get you back to the shiro so you can be safe!" I angrily whispered, not understanding why she wouldn't tell him. Knowing Pops, he would be ecstatic that she was pregnant.

"That's one of the reasons I wouldn't tell anybody. I don't want to be locked away as if I'm some fragile creature." She argued. I could tell she was trying not to cry, and I knew then that keeping this a secret from Pops was hurting her.

"You need to tell him, Kagome. Let him hear it from you instead of finding out some other way." I countered.

"What if he's not happy?" She asked, her true fear surfacing.

"Why wouldn't he be? Haven't you talked about spawns before?" I asked, beginning to get uncomfortable with this conversation.

"Yes, and he said he wanted to wait a few years. I know he never meant to get me pregnant. I'm not even sure how it happened, but I have a feeling it has something to do with Naraku's 'gift'. If it wasn't for that, he never would have gotten me pregnant." She whispered, clutching at her stomach again.

"You're being stupid. Tell him, Kagome, or I will." I threatened. I didn't care if it got me sat. This was something Pops needed to know.

"InuYasha, you wouldn't." She cried, looking as if I had hurt her.

"I would. Tell him, or I will. You have three days." I stated, no longer giving her an option.

Her reasons for keeping this a secret weren't worth the risk of what could happen. Before she had a chance to say anything else, the three males walked back into camp. Kagome gave me a look of betrayal before walking over to her mate.

I watched her leave before going to Sesshomaru. He was about to sit down with Rin when he noticed me. I gave him a look that said I needed him to follow me, and I was glad when he did so without question.

I took him farther than I did Kagome so that Father wouldn't hear. I gave her three days and that's how many she would get. In the meantime, I needed someone's help in watching over her. Unfortunately, the best person for that is the one who knew her the longest.

"What is it, Half-breed?" He asked, making me close my eyes and pray for patience.

"Kagome's pregnant. She refuses to tell Pops. I gave her three days before I tell him myself." I said quickly, not really wanting to go into detail. His eyes widened for a moment before he lifted his nose to the air. His head snapped towards me the moment he caught her scent.

"How can Father not know?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders before answering.

"The same way you and I didn't. Sure, we can smell the difference in her scent, but none of us thought it was because of a pup. Father most likely assumes she is becoming fertile again. She said that she thinks this is somehow Naraku's 'gift'. I just don't see why he would do that."

"His worst enemy is a miko, one that he has tried to kill numerous times but failed. What better way to get her out of the picture than by getting her pupped? She is a miko, pregnant with a yokai child. She can no longer use her reiki without possibly harming the pup." Sesshomaru offered before sighing. "I assume she has overthought Father's reaction and that is why she will not speak of what has happened."

"You assume correctly." I mumbled, crossing my arms.

"Three days." He repeated, agreeing with the timeframe I set. "Until then, we keep her safe. We make sure she doesn't fight. She cannot use her reiki. I will keep my knowledge of the subject unknown for now, otherwise it would draw too much attention."

"Yea, I guess that will work for now. I hope she tells him because I really don't want her to be mad at me." I whispered, slouching slightly.

"She will forgive you, Little Brother. You did well. This is not something that should be kept a secret. The miko is now defenseless, and Father has every right to know." Sesshomaru soothed, catching me off guard.

I could only watch as he turned and left, silently walking back to the group. I was too shocked at his compliment to even move at the moment. He had never talked to me without hatred before, and I wasn't sure how to take it.

Mattaki

It has been almost two months since the attack and so far, nothing has happened. We began traveling as planned and have found a good chunk of the jewel shards. Souta and Hitomi's training had gone very well and they have even helped to kill a few rogue yokai.

Kagome still worries over me and what could have possibly happened with Naraku's 'gift', just as everybody else did. However, this past week, she has been acting worse. She hardly leaves my side, which I have no problem with, but I can feel the worry and fear flowing through our bond.

I have continuously tried to get her to calm down but nothing seems to work. Normally, I wouldn't be suspicious of her and trust her completely, but just a few days ago, I caught her and InuYasha in a heated argument. The two were whispering about something that I couldn't make out and stopped the moment they realized I was there.

That alone tells me something was happening, and no one was telling me. This, of course, angered me. First, it has to do with my mate, and second, I am alpha, yet my pack is keeping secrets from me. But I would find out soon enough.

Just before I walked towards my youngest son, an arrow shot out of the woods, landing just in front of my feet. I looked up to see everyone in battle formation. I was surprised to see both Sesshomaru and InuYasha crowding around Kagome and Rin. I could have sworn Sesshomaru and Rin had been on the other side of the group.

"Ah, the little group that just keeps growing." Kikyou laughed as she walked out of the woods, Izayoi following behind. I growled viciously the moment I saw them, knowing that the 'gift' was probably about to be announced.

"What do you two want now?" Kai asked, looking as if he was bored while making his way to stand in front of Hitomi, Kanna, and Souta.

"Well, you see, Izayoi is such a poor shot, I came to make sure she delivered Naraku's 'gift'. By the way the mutt and overbred dog are guarding her, I assume she did." Kikyou laughed while Izayoi flinched. It was easy to see Izayoi no longer wished to follow behind Kikyou but couldn't leave.

"What is that supposed to mean? You attacked me, not her." I growled, taking a step forward. I would not tolerate anyone threatening my mate.

"True, but what we did to you affects her." Kikyou stated before throwing her head back and laughing. "It is quite disgusting how yokai can choose when to impregnate a female. It's unnatural. That blue powder simply…made you more natural."

I turned to look towards Kagome the moment Kikyou's words sank in. When she couldn't meet my eyes, I knew what she had been hiding. She was pregnant and didn't tell me. Looking at my sons, I realized they knew as well.

All of them had betrayed me, and I was hurt. Kagome should have told me the moment she knew, but she didn't. How far along was she? Did she know when it happened? Was she planning on ever telling me?

"Aww. It looks like I have created trouble in paradise. Look, Izayoi, your gift is causing a rift between the demon you love and the woman keeping him from you. Aren't you happy?" Kikyou asked, looking down to my ex-wife who looked away in anger, causing Kikyou to laugh again. "You see, I am not only cruel to all of you. My dear Izayoi tried to leave my grasp, and I proved to her she could never leave. What better punishment than to make the woman shoot the demon she loves so that he impregnates another woman? It's brilliant."

"What happened to you, Kikyou?" InuYasha asked, receiving a glare.

"You happened to me. That copy happened to me. And, when I am finished, none of you will survive!" Kikyou screeched before calming herself. She looked towards Izayoi before turning and leaving.

"Mattaki…" Izayoi started, but I held up a hand.

"Do not." Was all I said as I looked away.

"At least let me say this: the pup won't be harmed. The only thing the powder did was make you fertile, nothing else." She whispered before turning to leave and follow the deranged woman.

I turned to look towards Kagome who had tears in her eyes. She was clutching on to the back of InuYasha's haori as she searched for my reaction. At the moment, I couldn't even look at her or my sons. This was something I should have been told of immediately.

"Let us continue. We will search for a place to camp, then discuss our options." I ordered, turning and walking away.

I wasn't upset that Kagome was pregnant. I was upset that she didn't trust me enough to tell me. She kept it a secret and told my sons before me. Did she still feel they were closer to her, even after everything that has happened between us?

I could understand Sesshomaru. He had taken her into his pack and protected her for five years. She was his first friend and they trusted each other. While I still believed I should have been told first, I can somewhat admit that I could see her reasoning with him.

However, InuYasha baffled me. After everything he did to her, she still runs back to him the moment something happens. I couldn't think of any reason for her to do this to me. It's not like I said I didn't want pups. The day after we mated, I told her I wanted a family with her. So why did she do this to me?

We walked for another few hours before finally finding a spot to make camp. InuYasha was carrying Kagome who had fallen asleep in his arms after crying for so long. I hated hearing her cry, but I had needed time to think and I still wasn't sure I was ready to talk to them.

I watched as InuYasha gently set Kagome on a patch of soft grass before walking towards the rest of us. Kai, after putting a bunch of sticks in a pile, spat his venom on it, causing the wood to catch on fire.

I could see Hitomi looking towards Kagome with worry, and I was thankful she was staying out of it. I would deal with Kagome when I was ready, but for now, there were other things that needed to be discussed.

"Let's get this over with." I stated, leaning against a tree as the others sat around the fire. "First, why did neither one of my sons tell me my mate was pupped?"

"I gave her three days to tell you when I found out." InuYasha answered, making my eyes land on him.

"Found out?" I asked.

"Keh. As if the wench would tell me. I noticed something was off about her and questioned her before realizing it myself. I told her to tell you within three days or I would do it for her. After that, I took Sesshomaru to the side and told him. She needed to be protected until you found out." InuYasha informed, making me look towards the woods. It made me feel slightly better knowing that she hadn't gone to another before me. Still…

"I should have been told immediately. Now we have to figure out what our plans are from here. I will not have my pupped female running around Japan fighting an evil hanyou." I said, looking towards my sleeping mate.

"We could take her back to the shiro and leave her there." Kai suggested, making InuYasha laugh and Sesshomaru roll his eyes.

"The miko would not stay. The moment we left, she would leave. Pupped or not, she will not sit on the outside looking in." Sesshomaru argued.

"She can't very well fight Naraku while pregnant!" Hitomi added, a slight bit of anger in her voice.

"I agree, but Sesshomaru is correct." I replied.

"What about the West?" Rin asked, making us all look at her. "It could work. Let's face it. We aren't going to find any more jewel shards without going to the other side of japan. Even if we did, Kagome isn't going to be able to walk like that while pregnant. The last time I asked her, she said we have about half of the jewel. Let Naraku build his army, but let's force them to come to our own. The West has thousands of warriors. Why not sit back and relax and make the enemy come to us?"

"It could work. The miko is well known at my palace and will be protected by all." Sesshomaru added, looking at his mate proudly.

"Then that is our plan. At first sunlight, we head to the West, though I had hoped to never set foot in that place again." I agreed, causing a few uneasy laughs to echo between us.

At that moment, Kagome began to stir. She rubbed her eyes of the sleep before sitting up and looking around. When her eyes met mine, she turned away quickly and I could feel the guilt radiating through our bond.

With a sigh, I walked towards her and picked her up in my arms. She let out a tiny squeal as I took off running away from the others. When I came across a pond hidden by trees, I stopped running and set her down to her feet. She didn't even look at me as she knelt by the water and stuck one finger in, watching the ripples she made.

"Why, Kagome?" I asked, unable to keep the hurt from my voice.

"I didn't have any control over it either, Mattaki. It's not like I could stop myself from getting pregnant, just like you couldn't." She whispered, making my anger spike.

"Is that what you think my problem is? That you're pupped?! Kami, Kagome, I have no problem with creating a family with you! I have told you this! Yes, this pup is a little earlier than we both expected, but it's here. And I can tell you right now that it is loved greatly!" I shouted, unable to keep my temper in check.

I turned away from my mate and attempted to calm down. I didn't want her to think I was mad at her because I wasn't. I was hurt that she would keep this a secret. Small arms wrapped around my waist, connecting in the middle. My shoulders slumped and I placed a hand over hers.

"Tell me why you kept it a secret." I demanded softly.

"There were two reasons. First, I didn't want to be locked away. I know I can't use my reiki, but I'm not useless. Second, I was worried you would be angry with me. You said you wanted to wait and that option was taken from us." She replied, her voice muffled by my back.

I turned in her arms and looked into her blue eyes. I knew she was telling the truth, and I felt myself beginning to calm down. Her reasons, while wrong, screamed her. These were things only she would worry about.

"Did you not think we would take your wants and needs into consideration? We knew you would never allow yourself to be locked away, and that was a major deciding factor on what our next move is. And as I said, yes, I would have preferred to wait to have this pup, but it's here and it's accepted. I will love this pup just as much as I love my others." I said. I placed a hand on the side of her face before pushing my lips to hers gently. "Do not keep something like this from me again, Kagome."

"I won't." She agreed, smiling at me.

I pushed her away from me slightly before kneeling in front of her. I untied her robes and opened it to reveal her flat stomach. Gently, I laid my cheek against her soft skin, listening for our pup. The moment the tiny heartbeat hit my ears, I couldn't keep the smile from my face.

"How long?" I asked, not moving away from her. Her hands began to run through my hair, loosening it from my topknot.

"I don't know. I've only known for about a week that I was pregnant." She admitted, looking down at me as I listened to our pup.

"When we arrive at the West, I will have Nora look at you. She birthed Sesshomaru and she is the only one I trust." I informed, pulling my ear away from her stomach and kissing it. When I was done, I fixed her robes and stood back to my feet.

"The West?" She asked, somewhat excited. I sometimes forget that the West had been her home before I came along.

"Yes, the West. If Naraku wants a war, that's what we will give him. Sesshomaru will use his army. Instead of us walking around searching, we will make Naraku come to us." I informed, watching as a grin grew on her face.

"That means I get to see Emma! She was my personal servant while living there, and we grew really close. We used to prank Sesshomaru all the time. I bet you she thought of a bunch of new things we could try!" Kagome explained excitedly.

"Woman." I interrupted, making her look at me. I placed both hands on her face and kissed her deeply. I showed her everything I wanted to say while pouring my feelings through our bond. Love and happiness. "You will not do anything to put you, or my pup, in harm's way."

"I love you, too." She giggled, making my eyes narrow.

"Although I would like to hear about some of these pranks." I continued, loving the way she suddenly glowed. She, of course, wasted no time in jumping on the chance to speak of a thoroughly-pranked Sesshomaru.

No, our pup had not been expected, but it was a welcomed gift. It was something I would have to thank Naraku for when I finally meet him. My family was growing, and I had no problem with that. I would have to talk to Kagome though. Now that we have started, I didn't want to stop.

-sSs-

Well, I personally like this chapter. What all do you guys think. I also want to thank everyone for the support I received when it came to the lemons. I try my best to accommodate all of my readers, so having one tell me that he or she refuses to read my story because of how many lemons I write was kind of a blow. This is why I ask how all of you felt, for if the majority of you agreed I would have cut back, if not stopped completely with lemons. So I thank you.

Shout outs:

HisSecretLover: Thank you for both following and Favoriting this story. I am glad you like it so much.

RedDrake323: I'm glad you like my chapter. You have always enjoyed my lemons, and I did know you wouldn't want me to cut back. I am glad that you feel that way. I like writing lemons because it's a way for two characters to become closer.

Guest: Thank you for your review. I had thought about posting up an alternate story, that didn't contain lemons, but that would be a lot of work. I definitely wouldn't do it until after the story was completed.

Decadenceofmysoul: Thank you for your review. I am glad you liked it.

Slvrphoenx: I believe I will have something happen between Kai and Hitomi. They are completely different, but at the same time I feel they would make a cute couple. I am glad you feel that way about my lemons. I really didn't want to cut back, but I would if that was what my readers preferred.

LADY SILVERFOX: In a way you guess correctly. Lol. Although it didn't make him want to have sex, it only made him fertile. But I definitely agree with your review. That would have been funny.

Whovian212: Thank you for your review, and your support with the lemons.

Jj(Guest): I hate Izayoi in my story, but soon she will turn around. I won't say how though.

Gooberdee(Guest): Thank you for your support on the lemons. I am glad I have another who likes them.

DarkAngel8605: Thank you for your review, and letting me know that you like my lemons. I am glad you do.

I do not own InuYasha.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Mattaki

I laid on the bed beside my mate, my head resting on her swelling stomach. When Izayoi had been pregnant with InuYasha, I had been Lord of the West. My duties had kept me busy for quite some time, and with Izayoi living in a village, I had only been able to visit occasionally.

Satori was an entirely different story. She had lived in the palace with me and I could see her as much as I wanted. The only thing was, I hadn't wanted to see her. When she had been brought to me for mating, I did what had been required, mounting her and siring an heir. Nothing else.

Kagome was the first female I was actually able to enjoy this with. Watching her swell because of my seed only caused my love for her to grow. I was surprised to learn that there was still room in my heart, but I willingly, and happily, accepted it.

The day after I discovered her secret, we had begun journeying to the West. It had taken two weeks, compared to the usual two months. We had all decided that we needed to get there quicker so Sesshomaru and I had changed into our true forms and carried everyone.

As a bit of torture, I had made InuYasha ride on his brother's back which, of course, angered Sesshomaru. Needless to say, there were quite a few times that InuYasha 'somehow' ended up falling to the ground. It had been quite amusing, I have to admit.

Of course, when we had arrived, the first place I took Kagome was to Nora, who had been surprised to see me. After a warm greeting, and an explanation of my return, she had turned her attention to my mate. I had been shocked to learn that Kagome was almost three months along which meant she had conceived the very day I had been shot.

Another shock had been learning that Kagome would only be pregnant for six months. Izayoi had been pregnant for nine before InuYasha was born and that had been what I was expecting. Nora had quickly explained it was because Kagome was the Shikon Miko. She had power, unlike Izayoi, which meant our pup would be strong. We had no idea just how strong, but I believed it would be just as powerful as InuYasha, if not more.

Now, two weeks later, I was contently cuddling with my mate while she ran her fingers through my hair. It was late out and both of us were close to falling asleep, simply holding on to the last bit of fight we had.

Occasionally, a tiny chuckle from Kagome could be heard, and I couldn't help but smile every time. I knew exactly what she was laughing about, and I had to admit it was hilarious. The moment we had left Nora's healing ward, we had been met by a tiny kitsune.

Instantly, the little female kit had jumped into Kagome's arms, squealing about her return. It was obvious this kit was more of a teenager than anything, older than Shippo, but not by much. After a short introduction, I had learned that this kit was Emma.

It was at that time that Sesshomaru had walked around the corner, his eyes falling on the two of them. I could only smirk as his yellow orbs had filled with horror, and he had literally hissed at the giggling females. I had heard stories of what they had done to Sesshomaru, and it seemed he had yet to forget any of it.

They had kept him on edge for two weeks. I don't think I have ever seen my son so paranoid before in my entire life. He had constantly been looking over his shoulder, especially when the females were together.

InuYasha had used this to his advantage, making comments about what Kagome and Emma could possibly be up to, each one making Sesshomaru shiver. Finally, earlier this day, the dreaded prank had happened.

The entire group had been resting outside in the gardens, minus Sango and Miroku, who were currently traveling to us, and Sesshomaru and Rin, who had wanted to retire early, when a loud roar had echoed through the palace, sending servants, and even some guards, into hiding.

Instantly, Emma and Kagome had fallen over laughing, obviously knowing what had happened. It didn't take long before a feral Sesshomaru was in the garden, standing over the hysterical females. His entire body was dripping wet from the bath he had been taking, and the moment my eyes met his, I couldn't help but laugh.

His normally white hair had been dyed a bright blue, matching the hue of Kagome's eyes. InuYasha had lost it, literally crying as he rolled on the ground. Kanna had attempted to keep her laugh in, along with Hitomi and Souta, and Kai, of course, had to tease him by calling him a land mermaid. I didn't exactly understand the insult, but he had gotten a reaction out of my son.

In a matter of seconds, Sesshomaru had started taking his anger out on Kai and InuYasha. No matter what they did to him, Sesshomaru would never kill or hurt Kagome, and Emma was under her protection, so he had to make do with his brother and uncle.

Luckily, Kagome had a wash prepared that took out the dye, and a few hours later, a freshly-cleaned Sesshomaru had decided on a better payback than a harsh beating. I could only laugh as he had asked for Kagome and Emma's help to get back at his brother.

Kai had black hair that couldn't very well be dyed, but Sesshomaru vowed that he would have his revenge. Of course, Kagome jumped at the opportunity to prank someone else, and within a few minutes, another roar had been heard.

Sesshomaru had run back into the garden carrying my pupped mate. The moment he set her feet on the ground, InuYasha arrived with purple hair. It had been just as hilarious as Sesshomaru's blue. Of course, the brothers once again went after each other until I had to butt in.

The only problem with this prank was that Sesshomaru had taken it one step further. He had destroyed all of the cleanser Kagome had made to clean out the dye. After Kagome explained that it took two weeks to make, which was why they had waited so long to prank them in the first place, InuYasha had flipped, once again launching at his brother.

At that point, I had simply picked up my mate, bid the others goodnight, and taken her to our chambers, where we now lay. I could feel slight movement under my cheek, not a kick, but it was slowly getting there, and I knew it wouldn't be long before our pup would be kicking up a storm.

I was brought out of my thoughts when the entire palace trembled with an explosion. In an instant, I had my body over Kagome's, protecting her from whatever it was that just happened. It wasn't until I heard shouting and the trembling stopped that I realized what was going on.

"Of all the times!" I snarled, leaning my head on Kagome's shoulder, who was now wide awake.

"What's going on?" She asked, sitting up slightly.

"Satori." Was all I said, though it was enough.

"She would make an entrance like that, this late at night?" She asked, watching as I climbed out of bed and began getting dressed.

"She doesn't care what others are doing. She wanted everyone to know she was present and that is exactly what she did." I explained, tying my hakama in place, not even bothering with a haori. "You will stay here."

"Like hell I will. You either take me now, or I will go on my own." She retorted, making me groan. I knew she wasn't bluffing so, reluctantly, I grabbed her a yukata and helped her dress as well.

It didn't take long before we were in the throne room, watching as InuYasha and Satori fought it out. They weren't physically fighting, but they definitely weren't holding back their words, which wasn't surprising. One was brash while the other, cold. They would never get along.

"Hey, Bastard! Get your bitch of a mother out of here. Some of us were trying to sleep." InuYasha barked, looking at Sesshomaru as he and Rin entered. The rest of the group had already been present, silently watching in the background. In all honesty, Kai looked a little too excited for the showdown, and I was glad when Hitomi quickly scolded him.

"Mother, to what do I owe this unexpected visit?" Sesshomaru asked, his words polite but his tone not. He was currently in the same attire as I, and it was clear to see his mother had interrupted his intimate time with his mate, if Rin's scowl was any indication.

"I heard you mated the human child I saved." Satori stated coolly, her eyes roaming over Rin. "You have grown since I returned your soul with the Meidou Stone."

"Yes, that sometimes happens, Satori." Rin replied, not trying to hide her displeasure at the situation.

"Son, did you really expect me to bow to a human? She is filth. I may have saved her for you, but had I known that this was your intention, I would have let her rot." Satori said, looking back towards Sesshomaru who was bristling.

"Mother, I am your lord, just as she is your lady. You will show respect to those higher than you." Sesshomaru growled, attempting to keep his temper in check.

"For now." She answered with a wave of her hand before turning her attention to InuYasha. "Why is your hair purple? You look as if you wrestled with berries…and lost. Of course, that would not be surprising for a pathetic half-breed such as you."

What happened next shocked even me, so much so that I couldn't stop it. A tied bag flew through the air, connecting with the back of Satori's head before exploding in a cloud of green dust. We could all hear Satori screaming, but it wasn't until the dust cleared that we understood why.

Satori had been dyed green.

Not just her hair, but part of her face, and a good portion of her clothing as well. Kai and InuYasha busted out laughing and even Sesshomaru was smirking. I turned to Kagome, who was innocently folding her hands together while looking away, and I knew she had been the one to throw it.

"Who did this?!" Satori screeched, making my youngest son laugh even harder.

"I kinda think she looks like the toad. Maybe she and Jaken are related somehow." InuYasha belted, holding his stomach in laughter. Kagome couldn't hold in her laugh, just as I couldn't.

It was in that instant that Satori noticed me. Her eyes grew wide and all laughter died as her anger seemed to vanish. I knew what was coming next and braced myself for it. Satori may have known I was alive, but she definitely didn't know I was mated.

"Mattaki. I had heard a rumor that you had returned." She purred, walking towards me. I tensed immediately, knowing this was probably about to get out of hand.

"I would have rather those rumors stayed away from you." I mumbled, noticing the look of lust in her eye. Not to mention the smell of her arousal was so strong, it was causing InuYasha to gag while the rest of the demons scowled.

"Why would you ever say that? Now that your human wench is dead, we can go back to where we left off. Even now, I am wet and ready for you. You simply need to take me." Satori replied, causing my stomach to churn. Before I even had a chance to say anything, someone beat me to it.

"Listen here, Bitch. How desperate are you to throw yourself at him?" Kagome interrupted, making my ex-wife look at her. "Have you ever thought that maybe he is taken and doesn't want you? From what I heard, the moment Sesshomaru no longer needed you, you were sent away."

"Who are you, Whore?" Satori asked, making me growl. "How can you question my desire for my husband when it is apparent that you have thrown yourself at someone as well? I assume the demon that decided to grace you with their seed is a lowly thing and desperate enough to take you."

"Thank-you, Satori." I grumbled as InuYasha laughed again. Satori looked at me before her eyes widened in realization.

"Again, Mattaki? You took another human female? Did you not learn your lesson from the last one? Izayoi lead you to your death, and I am sure this one will do the same." She replied, her voice full of anger.

"I would never hurt him, nor am I anything like Izayoi!" Kagome snapped, taking a step forward. I grabbed her arm, stopping her from advancing on the female inu yokai. She could no longer use her reiki and couldn't defend herself.

"So be it. She is merely human and will die in a few years anyway. I am patient." Satori cooed, waving her hand in dismissal towards Kagome which just angered me.

"I have mated her. She will live just as long as I do, Satori." I snarled, watching as the she instantly froze before slowly turning to look at me.

I could see Sesshomaru, InuYasha, and Kai closing in on us, knowing that Satoru very well may attack in her anger. They all knew how long Satori had attempted to get me to mate her, and I had always refused. Now, not only does she have to bow to a human who has become the Lady of the West, but the one male she ever truly wanted has mated one as well.

"You mated this filth?" Satori asked calmly, even though her eyes spoke volumes.

"Yes, she is my mate and mother of my unborn pup. Accept it, Satori. You were never going to have me the way you wanted." I answered, holding my head up high.

"I will not allow this!" She yelled, her eyes bleeding red as she turned her attention to Kagome. "I challenge you for the right to mate Inu no Taisho!"

"You fool!" Sesshomaru snarled, keeping InuYasha from attacking his mother. Kagome went to take a step forward but I stopped her once again.

"It seems, in your rage, you have forgotten the rules of pack. Kagome is pupped and therefore cannot partake in a challenge. However, someone can step into her place. As her mate, it is my duty to protect her which means you did not challenge Kagome, you have challenged me." I stated, walking towards the now-frightened female as Rin quickly escorted Kagome towards her mother and brother.

"You will not fight me." Satori ordered, even though her voice quivered a bit.

"You issued the challenge, Satori. Prepare yourself or forfeit your life." I replied, cracking my knuckles as I slowly approached her.

Kagome

I tried to step in between the fight but InuYasha kept a tight grip on my arm. Kai and Sesshomaru were also standing around me, protecting the rest of the group. I really didn't want to watch this, but at the same time, I couldn't tear my eyes away.

I could now easily see why everyone hated Satori. She was cruel and obviously not very bright. If I wasn't pregnant, I very easily would have been able to purify her. When Satori finally stood up straight and prepared herself to fight, I noticed a green glow forming around her fingers.

Poison.

It was clear where Sesshomaru got his abilities from, and I was suddenly very worried for Mattaki. I didn't want him to get hurt, and I once again struggled to get out of InuYasha's grasp. Sesshomaru, seeing this, grabbed my other arm, making it impossible for me to leave.

"You can still back out, Mattaki." Satori said, taking a step back as the large male approached her.

For a female, Satori was tall, however, Mattaki was still much larger. Compared to me, he was gigantic. No matter what though, he will always be intimidating. I watched as he pooled his youki into his hand, a blue whip forming. It didn't take long before the battle started, his whip connecting with the unsuspecting female.

"You worry for Father because of Mother's poison." Sesshomaru started, whispering into my ear. "Mother does not have a whip like Father or myself meaning he can hit her from a distance whereas she must get close. Do not worry for him."

I could only nod as I looked to Satori. Already, blood was running from her arm and face, mixing with the green dye. I could feel Mom tensing with every hit as she watched with wide eyes. Kai also noticed this and went to stand by her side, giving her the comfort I wished my own mate could be giving me.

I briefly wondered if there was more going on between them, much like InuYasha and Kanna, but that thought was put aside as a shrill scream was torn from Satori. She fell to her knees and Mattaki wasted no time in wrapping his hand around her throat, pulling her from the ground.

None of us expected what happened next. Satori shoved her clawed hand deep into Mattaki's chest, the glow of her poison dripping into his wound. I couldn't stop the scream that tore from my throat at his surprised look as he glanced down at his wound.

In an instant, Satori was thrown against a wall, the impact knocking her unconscious immediately. Sesshomaru left my side, running to his father as his own hand began glowing green. I struggled against InuYasha's hold, yelling at him to release me.

He, of course, paid no attention to me, even as I hit his hand in an attempt to get free. I could only watch in horror as Sesshomaru shoved his own glowing hand into his father's wound. Mattaki hissed in pain, his eyes meeting mine as I frantically tried to get away from InuYasha.

"Calm yourself, Little One. I will live." Mattaki soothed as Sesshomaru pulled his hand from his chest, his fingers dripping blood and poison. "Thank-you, Son."

"Can I let her go now?" InuYasha asked, growling in annoyance. Mattaki nodded and I was instantly released.

"Sit, Boy!" I yelled, ignoring his cursing and giant thud as I ran to my mate. I instantly began looking at his wound as he laughed and placed his hands on my arms, forcing me back so he could look at me.

"Woman, I am fine. Sesshomaru neutralized his mother's poison. Now, I simply must heal from the wound. Nothing more." He laughed, making me scowl at him. I slapped his chest which rewarded me with a pained grunt.

"Don't do that to me again! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I scolded. Mattaki looked down at me for a moment before kissing my forehead.

"I seriously thought the wench was going into labor with the way she screamed." InuYasha scoffed, pulling himself from the floor.

"Do not joke about such a thing, Boy. It is not the time for that." Mattaki growled, placing a hand on my stomach.

"So, what are we going to do with her?" Mom asked, pointing to the unconscious female.

"Place her in the dungeon until she awakens. When she does, send her on her way. She is not allowed back on my lands until she can be peaceful." Sesshomaru stated loudly before two guards jumped into action, dragging Satori away.

"Can we go back to sleep now?" Souta asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes. Satori will not bother us again." Mattaki answered, wrapping an arm around my waist.

Without another word, everyone dispersed towards their own chambers. I kept looking over Mattaki's wound and was glad to see it was already healing. Later, I would scold him for what he did, but for now, I wished to clean him of his blood, relax in our bed, and sleep as if that bitch had never shown up.

-sSs-

Here you go, Chapter 24. I hope you all enjoyed it. I have a lot going on in my life right now so I may not be able to post as much as I was, but I will try my best to post as much as I can. I'm sorry if I upset any of you.

Shout outs:

MistyGilgien, xXallegedangelx, Motionless 17, lacuschan18, SessysGirl219, Raelin Thaon, Shadoebunny1527, plovell317, Aeris Aimara Ciren, YYonder, Appelqvist, tigeraangel, Akumagirl92, Lilone152, d1mplz3: Thank you all for following this story. I am glad that you like it.

MistyGilgien, Motionless 17, xXallegedangelXx, lacuschan18, Raelin Thaon, Shawdowbunny1527, plovell317, redbutterfly123, Aeris Aimara Ciren, d1mplz3: Thank you all for favoriting this story. I will do my best to keep it interesting for you.

MistyGilgien. I am glad you like my story an I will do my best with updating.

LazuriteSix: Most people were expecting a worse gift which was why I did it that way. Lol. And the way I was looking at it, Mattaki is just as strong as Sesshomaru and not much can truly hurt those two. So they wouldn't really be worried.

Plovell317: I actually really like InuYasha. I do have a story where he is the asshole, but it's the only one. In all of my others he is either dead or a close friend. I am glad that you like my lemons. I enjoy writing them and luckily all of my readers seem to like them as well.

Whovian212: There was somewhat Sesshomaru pranking. I hope you liked the way I did it lol.

RedDrake323: I wouldn't kill off Mattaki. He spent 200 years dead, I believe that's enough. I probably won't do a sequel to this story. It's more of a drama than some of my others, which is why I don't have too many fight scenes.

Jj(Guest): I hope this was good enough for you. There will be more of his mom in later chapters but this was their meeting.

DarkAngel8605: I believe the next chapter will deal with Hitomi and Souta a bit more. I'll decided than on if they will stay on the feudal era or not. I thank you for your compliments. I understand with the whole rereading thing. There are a few others stories who I have read multiple times, and I am glad that you feel I am worthy enough.

Jazzmon: I have been debating on Souta or Hitomi getting reiki, but I'm not sure. I do know that if one of them does, they will not be anywhere near as strong as Kagome is though.

Slvrphoenx: Yea, she shouldn't have kept it a secret though, but it added drama. Lol. There is actually a big surprise about Kikyou that will be revealed soon enough. Lol.

Decadenceofmysoul: Thank you for your review. I am glad you liked it.

I do not own InuYasha.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

InuYasha

"Let me see! Let me see!" Sango yelled, running towards Kagome. Sango had just returned and had immediately begun looking for the pregnant Kagome.

Kagome never even had a chance to react before Sango reached her and pulled open her robes enough to reveal her swollen stomach. I couldn't stop staring at it as Sango placed her hands on it. I had been forced to feel the pup kick the other day and that still lingered on my mind.

I was happy for Kagome, and accepted that I would never have her as my own, but that didn't stop the hurt when I realized that she wasn't pregnant with my pup…but my father's. I had always thought I would be in Pop's position, that I would be Kagome's mate.

Greed had ruined that. I had chosen not to choose, and that ruined everything I had. Now I would have to sit back and watch as Kagome created a family with another male. I was going to be left behind, my best friend taken from me.

I turned away from the scene and couldn't help but catch Pop's eye. He gave me a look that screamed he knew what was bothering me, and he most likely did. It didn't surprise me when he looked away either.

Father wasn't one to rub his winnings in someone's face, but he wouldn't hide them either. He would be respectful and allow me to work through my problems as best as I could. I turned to leave and noticed the way Sesshomaru's eyes were glued to Kagome's bulge.

He had never really been around someone who was pregnant. I had seen Sango with all three of her children, but I had never felt a pregnant stomach before. Needless to say, Kagome's pregnancy was throwing a few people off, even if everyone was happy for her.

I made my leave and headed towards the gardens. There was a tree there I liked to perch in. It kept me away from the others so I could think properly. It seems I have been there a lot lately. The only one who ever joins me in the tree is Kanna.

Kanna.

She still confuses me. I have no idea why she wants someone like me so badly, but she was winning. I thought, after Kagome, I would never feel that way about someone again, but surprisingly, Kanna was working her way into my heart.

No matter how much I fought, that demoness was making me fall for her. Her smile, her laugh, the way she was herself only when she was around me. It was as if she trusted me more than the others. Yes, I could admit that I have thought about mating her.

I was still worried though. Every relationship I have been in, I've screwed up. What happens if I do the same with Kanna? I don't want to. I want to be happy for once, to be in a relationship that doesn't end in disaster, but I'm not sure I'm capable of it.

I positioned myself in my tree, getting comfortable. I knew I was going to be here for a while, all in an attempt to clear my mind which wouldn't happen. Between Kagome and Kanna, it seems I never get any peace.

I would get over Kagome quick enough. It hurt knowing that she was no longer mine, but she made it clear that she would always be my friend. At least until the pup is born…There's no way she can have the time to spend with Pops, a pup, and everyone else.

Kanna was the one who spent most of her time on my mind.

"Don't fall." A voice whispered in my ear, causing me to jump and land on the ground beneath me. I looked up into green eyes, a large smile accompanying them.

"Damn it, Kanna!" I yelled, standing to me feet before jumping back into the tree. I positioned myself back in my spot and waited. I knew what was coming and didn't mind at all.

Kanna wasted no time in situating herself in my lap and leaning back against my chest. Anytime she sat in the tree with me, she did this, and every time, it made my heart beat a little faster. I quite often wonder if she even realizes what she does to me. Probably.

"Are you okay?" She asked, knowing what was bothering me. She saw everything, after all.

"Keh. I will be. It doesn't hurt as bad as I thought, Kagome being pregnant, but I still always thought that would be my pup. I'll be fine though." I admitted with a sigh.

"Think about it. That is your sister or brother. Now you will have another sibling to torture and maybe your brother will leave you alone." Kanna laughed, making me smile.

"I don't think the ice prick will ever leave me alone. I'm just glad my hair is no longer purple." I replied, thankful that I had Kanna to help cheer me up.

"I thought it looked good on you." She teased, looking up at me slightly.

My eyes caught hers, and for a moment, I was stuck. I wanted to brush my lips against hers, just to see how she would react. For a second, I was going to. Then flashes of Kikyou and Kagome reminded me of how horrible I truly am and I looked away, ignoring her disappointed sigh.

"When will you forgive yourself?" She asked, making me growl.

"Do I deserve forgiveness? I chose a dead woman over Kagome, and in the end, Kikyou ended up being a traitor." I spat, looking up at the sky while my hands fisted into balls.

"Yes, you were stupid." She started, making me scowl at her. "But you have learned. You sacrificed your own happiness so Kagome could have hers. You refuse to give Kikyou the time of day and can admit that you were an idiot for taking her in. You have grown and matured, InuYasha, and it's time for you to let go of that past."

I looked down at her as she looked at me again. This time, when our eyes met, my heart swelled. Even Kagome hadn't been able to make me feel as if I deserved a second chance. Sure, she made me accept myself and what I was, but I still believed that I didn't deserve anything.

Kanna, however, can make me see the good in me.

I was surprised when it was her lips that covered mine and, at first, I wanted to pull away, but her tiny hands on the sides of my face stopped me. It was then that I noticed how my heart was beating right out of my chest and my breathing had stopped.

I liked it, her kiss, and I wanted more. So, I gave in. I closed my eyes and kissed her back. I did something I have never done before and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her as close to me as possible.

When her tongue brushed against my lip, I knew what she wanted and I obliged. She tasted magnificent. Truthfully, I had never done this with anyone before. Kagome and I had kissed but it was just a little peck, and I could never get past Kikyou's smell so that I could taste her.

I'm not sure how long we stayed like that, but eventually, we pulled away, both of us panting. Her hands still rested on my face, her thumbs rubbing my cheeks slightly. There was no way I could ever turn her away now.

"When Kikyou is dealt with, I will make you mine." I declared, loving the way the largest smile I have ever seen spread across her face.

With her, my future is bright.

Hitomi

I sat on my bed, reading over a scroll. I had to admit, it was a little difficult. The language had changed over the course of five-hundred years, and it was as if I was learning to read all over again. In truth though, my mind could hardly even focus on the scroll.

Instead, it was stuck on my children. Kagome was happy and pregnant and mated, and I couldn't be more proud of her. Souta was fitting in nicely in this world and would be devastated when we left. And there lies all of my problems.

I wasn't sure I wanted to return home anymore. I had my daughter, and soon-to-be grandchild, and Souta was happy here so why should we leave? I guess I wouldn't be so worried about it if I had more of a permanent living situation.

Mattaki would gladly allow us to live in his home, but I really don't want to intrude. Their family was growing and they will need their space. I doubt I could ever be comfortable living with Sesshomaru, and Kai…Oh, how I wish I could live with Kai.

It's been years since I have looked at a male as I once looked at Kagome's father. In all honesty, it caught me off guard just how quickly I developed feelings for the flirt. I wasn't stupid though. I was an older female, one he would never glance at.

I wasn't about to set myself up for heartbreak, that's for sure. So, if I were to stay, I would need to think of somewhere for Souta and I to live. That was going to be the hardest part. Not many villages would accept an older female and young boy.

"Let me in!" A deep voice yelled, banging on the shoji screen and causing me to jump. I ran to the door and slid it open, revealing a frantic Kai who barged past me and jumped over the bed, cowering down.

It wasn't until a bunch of screaming females ran past my room that I realized what he was doing. He was hiding. I turned to him, laughing when he peeked over the bed, trying to see if it was safe. Of course he would be chased by a horde of females.

"Well, shut the door, Woman. I don't want to be found." He hissed, making me laugh more. I shut the door and locked the screen, not that it would be much help against demons.

"Would you care to explain?" I asked, sitting back on my bed and picking up the scroll.

"Sesshomaru. It's his payback for me laughing at your daughter's pranks. He sent word out that I was looking for a mate, and now I'm being chased by crazy females." Kai explained, sitting on the bed beside me and leaning against the wall with a tired sigh.

"That is unfortunate." I replied, unable to keep the amusement out of my voice. He opened his eyes, revealing his slit pupils as he glared at me.

"Whose side are you on, Woman?" He asked, feigning hurt.

"I have to admit, it is a fitting punishment. Maybe now you will stop flirting with everything that moves." I scoffed, noticing the way his eyes narrowed at me.

"Are you jealous, my sweet Hitomi?" He asked. I couldn't stop the blush that graced my cheeks, and I scolded myself for allowing it to happen.

"No, why would I be?" I asked, hoping my voice didn't sound as strained as I thought it did.

"Hn." He mumbled, looking at me suspiciously. "What are you reading?"

"I am still trying to find a way home." I answered, surprised when the male beside me growled slightly.

"You still wish to return?" He asked, looking away from me.

"I don't know. Kagome is pregnant and I don't want to leave my daughter or grandchild, and Souta loves it here, but we don't have anywhere to stay." I admitted, throwing the scroll to the floor.

"I am sure Mattaki would let you stay with him, and if not, I will beat him." Kai stated, making me laugh.

"He has offered, but they are growing a family. I don't want to intrude on their space." I sighed, looking up at the male beside me. "I do not think living with Sesshomaru is a good idea so where does that leave me?"

"Stay with me. My home is not as big as Mattaki's but you are welcome to it." Kai offered, making my mouth drop slightly.

Oh, how I wanted to accept, but I didn't know if it was a good idea. I already had feelings for the demon beside me. How much would they deepen if I agreed to live with him?

"I'm not sure. Is it proper to allow an unmarried woman and her son to live with you while you yourself are not tied to anyone?" I asked, hoping that he would take back his offer.

"As if I care what others say. Plus, I would have no problem tying myself to you." He admitted, making my mouth drop.

"W-What?" I asked, ignoring the way he laughed.

"You are much like your daughter, at least according to Mattaki. Neither of you see what is right in front of you. He told me he had to spell it out for Kagome before she finally understood what it was he wanted. I assume I will have to do the same with you." He replied, smiling down at me, his two long fangs poking over his lip.

"And what do you want?" I asked, swallowing slightly.

"Why, you, of course. I wish to court you and eventually take you as my mate." He admitted, making me gasp again.

"Are you just saying this because it will get the females to go away or because it will be easier to explain if I were to move in with you?"

"My dear, no. I have been speaking to Mattaki for a couple weeks now on how to approach you. You are welcome to ask him, if you wish." He answered, slowly placing his hand on my cheek.

"I am older." I argued, still unable to accept what he was saying.

"As am I." He laughed. "You may be older, but you have aged beautifully and I would not change anything about you."

"You really want…me?"

"Of course. I do not lie. I have wanted you for some time now. I also know you want me. I have seen your glances and stares, just as much as I have smelled your arousal. However, I do not wish for only a physical relationship. If you agree to court me, I will be trying to win your heart as well." He informed, making me blush slightly at the thought of being intimate with this male.

"And Souta?"

"He will be accepted as my own son if you both wish it. He is a good lad, and you have done well with raising him and Kagome." He complimented, making my heart skip a beat slightly, before his eyes turned serious. "Tell me, Hitomi, will you allow this old demon the honor of courting you?"

"Y-yes." I whispered, watching as Kai's face grew into a giant grin. Slowly, he covered my lips with his, and I couldn't help but to sigh into the kiss.

My body immediately relaxed into his hold, and when he realized this, he pulled me into his lap, never once breaking our kiss. His arms wrapped around me, holding me to him, and I never wanted to leave.

He finally pulled away, leaving me gasping for breath, and I couldn't help but glare at his smug look. He chuckled deeply before running his fingers over the crook of my neck. He leaned down slightly and kissed my skin, and I knew what was coming.

Kagome had explained the courting and mating rituals to me a few days ago, and now I understood why. When I get the chance, I will have to scold that girl for not giving me a warning. I was her mother, and she left me in the dark.

I had expected his bite to hurt but was surprised when it didn't. I sat completely still, attempting not to react to the feel of his tongue on my skin. It was wonderful, and I felt naughty for wanting his appendage in other places.

When he pulled away, his eyes locked with mine and he smiled. He reached behind me and grabbed the tiny mirror I kept on my nightstand. I was surprised to see a green raindrop, and it took me a moment to realize that his mark was venom.

"Venom." I whispered, looking up at him.

"Of course. I am a snake after all, even if I'm not as cruel and manipulative as most snakes." He teased before setting the mirror down and looking at me. "I am venom, in every way, shape, and form. If you choose to mate me at a later date, you will be immune to all venom, just as Rin can no longer be hurt by poison and Mattaki cannot be harmed by reiki. It is a defense mechanism to ensure that we do not hurt the ones we care for."

"That will come in handy." I replied, still shocked at everything that just happened.

"Indeed, it will." Kai chuckled before lowering his lips to mine again.

Needless to say, my life would be different from here on out, but I could live with that.

-sSs-

Finally these four have gotten together. Lol. Sorry it took so long to get this out. I hope you enjoyed it though.

Shout outs:

DarRose224, DarkRoseTrinity, Janelvonne, vader634, Founders' Child 21, deadsoldier117, jmcastultz: Thank you all for following this story. I will do my best to keep it interesting for you.

DarkRose224, MeowChan88,DarRoseTrinity, dragonblue, vader634, Janelvonne, Founders' Child 21, Library Ghost 01, Lady of Jupiter: Thank you all for favoriting my story. I hope you will continue to enjoy it.

Janelvonne: I am glad you are liking my stories. I hope this chapter is as good as you were wanting.

RedDrake323: Thanks for your review. I am glad you liked it.

Slvrphoenx: Satori just seems like someone who would make a big entrance. The Kikyou secret will not be what anyone expects. Lol. I can't wait until I get to see everyone's reactions towards it.

Decadenceofmysoul: Yes, Satori got what she deserved, but this will not be the last we see of her…maybe. I haven't decided yet.

CrazyGryl: Mattaki would have never gone to her, especially while Kagome was pregnant. Lol. But of course Satori wouldn't sit back and do nothing.

LADY SILVERFOX: That sounds like a good idea. I want at least two more chapters before the baby is born, so I can add that. It will be cute. I don't know if I will do anymore pranking, however if I decide to I will keep your idea in mind. You do have good ideas after all. Lol.

DarkAngel8605: I wanted a little humor in that chapter, and I am glad I achieved my goal. Thank you for your review.

I do not own InuYasha.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Mattaki

I smiled as a scream echoed through the halls of the shiro. Everyone at the table stopped their chatter to look around, looks of confusion on their faces. The only person missing was Kagome who refused to get out of bed this morning.

She had been up most of the night, planning more pranks with Emma. I wasn't a fool and knew I would eventually become her target. It was only a matter of time so, why not beat her to the punch?

I could feel eyes on me, everyone wondering why I didn't get up and run to Kagome the moment she screamed. I could feel her anger through our bond, and I knew that she had met with my prank, so she was safe…just dirty.

"Father, what have you done?" Sesshomaru asked as the sound of Kagome yelling for Emma hit our sensitive ears. The demons at the table were the only ones who could currently hear the conversation the two were having.

"Did you think I would not know I would become Kagome's target? I simply beat her to it. Now she will remember that, if she chooses to prank me, I will return the favor tenfold." I answered, taking a sip of my tea as InuYasha and Kai snickered. Even Sesshomaru looked amused and I could only assume that was because someone had finally gotten the one woman who was never pranked. "Although Emma should watch her back as well. You never know, there may even be something hiding around the corner for her."

"What exactly did you do?" Sango asked, smiling slightly. In the few weeks she had been here, she had learned exactly how Kagome could be.

Kagome had gone to an artist that lived in a nearby village and had asked that he paint fifty promiscuous paintings. Within a week, he had her order completed, and Kagome had plastered them all over the monk and demon slayer's room.

They didn't know what hit them.

Not only were there naked women on their walls, there were also paintings of two women in the act of lovemaking, a man and a woman in the same fashion, and even a full-fledged orgy in another. Sango had stared in horror at what had become of their rooms while Miroku had promptly passed out with a nosebleed, all before his wife could even reprimand him for looking.

It had been quite amusing seeing the monk begging his wife to allow him to keep at least one painting as she burned the things, her own eyes carrying the same amount of fire that ate at the art. I hadn't known a full-grown man could cry like a child until Miroku had fallen to his knees as the last painting went up in flames.

Everyone at the table had fallen victim to Kagome's games, one way or another. Even the guards and servants had become victims. All except me, but I knew my time was coming. However, I was not looking forward to whatever my miko had planned, so I decided to turn the tables. The sound of her yelling told me that was exactly what happened.

By now, even the humans could hear her yells as she and Emma made their way towards us. I schooled my face into an indifferent mask and waited patiently. This would be good and memorable for everyone at the table.

The doors slammed open so hard, they bounced off the walls and closed once again. A feral growl on the other side indicated that the doors were very close to getting purified for not obeying Kagome's orders.

Finally, the guards opened the doors and attempted to stay out of the furious miko's way. When I saw exactly how well my prank had worked, it took everything I had not to laugh. My insides hurt from the effort of keeping my amusement locked away.

Other than Sesshomaru, no one else had the ability to keep their amusement hidden. InuYasha was laughing so hard, he had no choice but to bury his face into a chuckling Kanna's shoulder. Souta was just as loud as he was. Sango and Miroku were making comments about payback being a bitch, and Hitomi and Rin were laughing silently, trying not to anger the infuriated woman even more.

Kai was the idiot of the group.

He stood from the table and approached my woman, a wicked smile on his face. He circled around the tiny woman, taking in her appearance. She was covered in a very thick, very pungent, and very disgusting mud.

I had used the classic prank of perching a bucket over a slightly-opened door. This one was to our chambers. Kagome had become somewhat forgetful in her pregnancy and quite a few times, I would have to pull our doors shut.

This just worked into my plan. She wouldn't suspect anything by me leaving the door ajar. The only difference with this prank was the bit of rope that was tied around the bottom of the bucket. I didn't want to hurt my heavily pregnant mate so I had attached the other end of the rope to the roof, making sure she wouldn't be struck. The added benefit to this was that it ensured that the bucket would completely flip upside down. Every bit of the muddy slop would be deposited onto the unsuspecting victim when the prank was activated.

Even I was having to crinkle my nose at the smell that was radiating off of my mate. She was horrid.

"It seems as if you are attempting to convert into a hog, dear Kagome." Kai teased, smirking slightly. I rolled my eyes, knowing he had just dug his own grave. He hadn't meant to call her fat, but that was exactly how she would take it.

Before anyone could do anything, Kagome quickly struck…faster than a snake. Kai fell to the ground, holding his manhood and groaning slightly as a fuming Kagome stood over him. When she was sure he wouldn't be thinking coherently for a while, she turned her angry gaze on the rest of us.

The fire in her eyes suddenly had me thinking that maybe I should have taken her prank instead of retaliating. Kagome alone was feisty, her anger a force to be reckoned with, but add a pup and this dangerously-close-to-exploding-in-fury Kagome was just downright terrifying.

" _Who did this?!_ " Kagome snarled through clenched teeth. She has been spending too much time around inus for her growl to sound that good. Even InuYasha's ears flattened against his head and his laughing stopped as the ire of his alpha female was clearly heard, even to the humans.

"Well?" Kagome asked when no one answered. She walked around the table slowly, looking over everyone as if she was searching their soul for an answer.

When she stood behind InuYasha, and he ducked down so much, it seemed as if he had no neck, I knew he would cave. He, out of everyone, had more of a reason to be scared of the miko because of the beads around his neck.

What I wasn't expecting was for her hands to shoot out and grab a hold of InuYasha's ears. He instantly jumped up and begged for release as she tortured the sensitive things.

"It was Pops!" InuYasha yelled, making me sigh. Kagome let go of his ears and he fell to his face with a groan.

My eyes widened slightly as Kagome turned to me slowly, but I quickly schooled my features. I would not show fear. I was the alpha and I could do as I pleased. Of course, the wicked gleam that entered Kagome's eyes at that moment had me second-guessing.

"I'm not even going to ask why." She replied, her voice much calmer than I thought it would be. "In fact, your prank may turn out to work in my favor. You see, Mattaki, there was a reason I wanted to wait a bit before I joined you all for the afternoon meal. I did not want my face to give away what I had planned."

"Kagome…" I warned, wondering exactly what it was she had done.

"Stand up, my love." She ordered sweetly. She grinned at me, and if she had fangs, she would have reminded me of a feral female inu yokai. It sent shivers down my spine.

Cautiously, I attempted to do as she asked, only for my eyes to widen in shock. I couldn't. Not only was my ass currently stuck to my chair, but even my feet seemed to be molded into the floor beneath me. I struggled slightly before snapping my eyes towards my mate.

"What have you done?" I questioned, terror filling me as Kagome began stepping closer towards my person.

"You see, I had the sudden urge to place glue in your chair and under it. Honestly, I assumed it wouldn't work. I figured you would have smelled the stuff, but now I see your mind was too preoccupied by what you did to your pregnant mate." Kagome explained, holding up her hand and looking at the mud-covered appendages that wiggled as the wickedly feral grin grew on her face again.

I couldn't help but gulp as she slowly reached that same hand towards me. I backed away as much as I could but quickly reached my limit as my glued ass protested my movement. I could see everyone watching curiously as I watched my mate.

"What are you doing, Woman?" I growled, snarling slightly as a mud-covered finger continued to slowly make its way towards me. I attempted to grab her hands before I realized that she had placed glue on the armrests, too. When I had been trying to hide my amusement earlier, I had placed my hands there to help control myself. Now I was regretting every decision I had made since this morning.

Finally, her hand made contact with my face and I groaned. One little swipe was all she did, but it was enough. Her finger ran just under my nose, smearing the disgusting filth under it. When she pulled away, I looked at her before my eyes widened.

And then I sneezed.

My nose was sensitive as it was, and having this vile concoction directly under my nose was overloading my senses. So, my body was doing what it needed to get the damn things under control. I, Inu no Taisho, one of the greatest inu daiyokai in existence, was sneezing…repeatedly.

"You see, I was only planning on leaving you glued for a few moments, but now, I think I will let you suffer for a bit longer. I do, after all, need to clean myself. I have no idea how long that will take, but when I am finished, I will return and remove the glue." Kagome informed before turning and walking from the room with her head held high.

Once again, I sneezed.

The feral roar that left my throat had quite a few guards and servants scattering to safety as I struggled against the glue holding me. The laughter of my youngest pup hit my ears and I struggled even more against my bonds.

"Pup, if you continue to laugh, the moment I am free of this fucking chair, I will take you over my knee and whip you until your pale ass matches that of the robe you currently wear." I snarled, my eyes bleeding red.

InuYasha shut up instantly at my beastly voice. Sesshomaru decided that it was best for the others to leave to ensure their safety. As he escorted the group from the dining hall, he turned and took one last look at me, smirking at the sneeze and whimper that forced their way from my throat.

-sSs-

Three hours. That was how long Kagome left me tied to that chair. The moment I was released, I orbed to our chambers, my mate in my hands. I gently tossed her to the bed, making sure no harm would come to the pup, and jumped into the spring, clothing and all.

When I surfaced, my face cleaned of the vile stuff, Kagome was laughing hysterically. At least until she caught sight of my red eyes and heard the low warning growl I released. She didn't even have time to react before I pounced.

I very thoroughly showed her why I was alpha in as many ways as possible. I made sure she _screamed_ to all that could hear that I made her submit to me. For hours on end, I brought her to release after release until she was begging for me to stop.

Even then, I continued until her entire body trembled and tears fell from her eyes. This would be a night she remembered for eternity. She would never again question who she belonged to and just who made her submit over and over again. I was the alpha, and she had been fully punished.

We laid on our bed, my head resting on her highly-swollen stomach, listening to the fast heartbeat of my pup. I was slightly worried about how quick the pup's heartbeat was, but Kagome assured that children carried faster heartbeats than adults.

While I agreed, I couldn't fight the thought that something wasn't quite right. I may not have been present through Izayoi's full pregnancy with InuYasha, but I had visited her on occasion. Even InuYasha's heart had not beaten as quickly as hers.

I was sure our pup was female, especially after talking with Hitomi. Apparently, for as long as the woman could remember, her line always birthed females first. It was just a given, and nothing seemed to ever change it. I hoped with every fiber of my being that this was true. I would love the pup no matter what, however, I could not help but to wish for a daughter. I had my sons. Now I wanted something different.

I was slightly surprised when a sudden kick connected with my cheek. I leaned up some and looked down at the tiny foot that was pressing against Kagome. Our pup had been kicking for some time now. Kagome only had a month left to go before we finally get to meet our bundle.

It seemed that our little girl grew more and more active every day. I ran my thumb over the footprint, smiling as she pulled the thing back and it disappeared back into the depths of Kagome's womb.

I laid my head back against Kagome's stomach as my mate reached up and ran her fingers through my hair. We enjoyed the companionable silence that nights like this held. It was comforting and relaxing just for us to cuddle together.

With that said, I was not expecting the very hard kick that connected with my ear, sending a sharp pain through it. I sat up, instantly growling as my ears rang from the pain of the kick. I could hear Kagome laughing at me as I glared at her stomach.

"I do not understand. Do you somehow have oni mixed in with your blood?" I asked Kagome, glaring at her as her laughter subsided into giggles. I rubbed my hand over my ear, glad that the ringing was finally beginning to stop.

"I guess she is going to take after her father." Kagome teased. I looked back towards her stomach to see a perfect imprint of my daughter's foot. I growled slightly before poking it and once again watched the thing retreat to safety.

"If this is any indication of her personality, I do not believe we will survive." I mumbled, laying back down beside Kagome. I ran my hand under her, pulling her to me as much as her stomach would allow.

"We'll be fine." She soothed before she sighed. "Can I ask you something, Mattaki?"

"Of course, Little One." I answered, nuzzling my nose against her dark hair and breathing in deeply.

"Is Sesshomaru okay with me being pregnant? It almost seems as if he pulled away from me when he found out. I feel like I've lost my friend." She admitted, making me look up at the roof for a moment. I flared out my aura, calling my son to me. I knew this was something he would need to hear because even I had noticed the way he was pulling away from my mate. When I was sure he was within hearing distance of the conversation, I began soothing my mate.

"Sesshomaru…he has never been comfortable around pups. For a few centuries, he was an only child and, with the training he was forced to undergo as my heir, he never really had time to associate with others. I had hoped that would change with InuYasha's birth…you know how that turned out." I explained, rumbling in my chest when the smell of Kagome's tears reached my nose.

"Will he ever be my friend again?" She sniffled.

"I believe that once he gets used to the idea of our pup, he will realize what he is doing." I answered, noticing the way Sesshomaru's aura screamed of guilt as he stood outside my door.

"I miss him, Mattaki. He saved me. When no one else was there for me, he was. He picked up the pieces I was and kept them safe until you came along to put them back together. I don't want to lose my friend." She sobbed, burying her head in my chest as she began to cry harder. I was glad she couldn't use her reiki at the moment. If she knew Sesshomaru was at our door, she wouldn't be saying what she was at the moment.

"Sesshomaru is not willing to let go of your friendship. He may not admit it but you are his first true friend. Even Rin was not as understanding of him as you were, at least not until she was a grown woman. You, however, were there for him just as much as he was there for you." I both comforted, and lectured. I was helping my mate to calm down while making Sesshomaru understand what he was losing by acting the way he had been.

"I hope you're right. He is my best friend, even more so than InuYasha or Sango. It would hurt to lose him." She whispered, finally calming down slightly.

"Rest now, Kagome. I have a feeling this matter will resolve itself." I ordered, pressing my lips against her forehead. I could feel Sesshomaru walking away from the room, his aura still filled with guilt, but now also determination.

One thing Sesshomaru was not was a failure. He would never allow his fear of pups to bring him down or ruin something he has in any way, including his relationship with my miko. All will be fine between the two. If Kagome and InuYasha could come back from what he did, Sesshomaru and Kagome would thrive.

-sSs-

The whole thing with Sesshomaru and Kagome will play into the next chapter. It may take a while for me to get out my chapters. Not only am I working on three stories, I have two more floating around in my head that won't leave. Lol. Plus if you add my personal problems on top of that it may be hard for me to post chapters as quickly as I normally would. Don't worry though, I will not leave you all hanging for long. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was a slight filler until the ending. I believe quite a few of you will like the next chapter.

This story doesn't have much more to go before it's finished. Maybe about five chapters before it's over. It's the same with my unexpected love story, then I will be starting on two new ones. I'll let yall know when it happens though.

Shout outs:

DogDemoness108, DarknessInu1991, Tennyo Ch'ang-O, Quercy, Kalsifer, CresentWolf1,TheForgottenPrincess, sychofairy95: Thank you all for favoriting this story. I am glad that you all enjoy it so much.

Jazzyhot003, DarknessInu1991, mary.I,kraft, ShaleenaDante, callac, Kalsifer, KayMay090, TneForgottenPrincess, sychofairy95: Thank you for following this story. I will do my best to keep it interesting for you.

DogDemoness108: Thank you for your review, and I am glad you like it so much.

Matsuo Hotaro: I got your reviews on all of the past chapters. I'm not even sure if you are on this chapter yet, so I can't answer any of your questions without giving things away. However, I am grateful for your reviews and I thank you for letting me know how you feel about my story.

My3rdeyes: I am glad to have you reading another one of my stories. Thank you.

RedDrake323: A lot of people were excited about them getting together. Which I'm glad about. Kagome already knew that Kai wanted to court her mother. So it wasn't much of a surprise. IT was only about a sentence long, but when Hitomi thinks about how Kagome explained demon mating customs, it says that Kagome already knew. Lol. Kagome's baby will be born in the next chapter, so I imagine that will make you happy.

Slvrphoenx: I am glad you liked everything I did with the story so far. I wanted to go ahead and tie up loose ends when it came to the couples because this story will be ending soon. I am glad that you and everybody else agreed with my couple choices. Lol.

DarkAngel8605: I couldn't send them away. Kagome would want her mother around for her first pregnancy. Plus some of my readers would kill me. No more pranks on Sesshomaru but instead a return prank on Kagome. I hope this was as good as pranks on Sesshomaru. I could never leave Mattaki unpranked. Lol.

JJ(Guest): I am glad you are happy for Hitomi. Thank you for your review.

Decadenceofmysoul: Thank you for your review. I am glad you like what I have done so far.

I do not own InuYasha.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Sesshomaru

Two weeks.

That is how long it has been since I overheard that conversation between Father and the miko. Unfortunately, it has made me think. Have I been pushing the miko away? The one woman who has never wanted anything from me other than for someone to talk to? Even Rin couldn't claim that; she is my mate after all.

Am I letting the…fear…of her pup run my life? So much so that I have begun to avoid the one true friend I have? Have I become so pathetic that something so defenseless is causing me to shy away from the people whom I trust?

Is that the problem? That the pup is weak, and I am, once again, letting my views on humans into the equation? No. That cannot be it. The pup may be hanyou, but even InuYasha has proven that Father's blood breeds strong. Plus, the miko is no Izayoi. She is powerful herself so their pup will be strong, maybe even stronger than InuYasha.

So, why? Why am I pulling away from the woman? Just because she is pupped? This is something that needs to be resolved. I do not wish for my friend, even if I won't admit it out loud, to cry. Not to mention, soon, I will need an heir. Would I act like this with my own mate and son?

No. I am Sesshomaru, Lord of the West, and I will not allow such a simple thing to make decisions for me. From this day forward, things will change. I will let nothing stop me when it comes to my pack. I am beta after all, and I must protect what is mine, both physically and emotionally. Kagome included.

I stood from the tree I had been sitting against. I had needed some time away from everyone to think, and this had been a perfect spot. Having come to a conclusion, it was now time to find the miko and make her see that my past actions would not happen again.

I simply needed to find her. She and Father had gone for a walk earlier this morning. Kagome had been restless and had practically begged him to take her on a stroll. Father, of course, said yes. However, that was a few hours ago, and I was close enough to the palace to feel that they had yet to return.

Something in the bottom of my spine was telling me to look for them. Father would never keep the miko away for this long, not in the condition she was in. I shot out my aura, searching for the miko, and was surprised by what I found.

The moment my aura touched hers, it was as if she reached out and grasped on to mine, never letting go. I could feel her panic and pain. What worried me even more was the feel of Father's aura. It almost felt feral, as if his beast was close to surfacing.

Not letting go of the miko, I took off running in their direction. It only took me a few minutes to get to them, but when I did, what I saw shocked me. Kagome was perched against a tree, sobbing. Father was in between her spread legs, his hands shaking and his eyes the reddest I have ever seen.

The smell alone told me exactly what was happening. The miko was in labor. I immediately understood why Father was going feral. There is a reason why males are not allowed in the birthing chamber, at least for demons.

When our mates are in pain, it is our instinct to kill whatever is hurting them. While we would never kill our own pup, in our worry, we may end up hurting both of them. Father was struggling to fight back his beast which was why he was shaking as bad as he was.

"Can she not be moved?" I asked, wincing slightly at the suppressed scream Kagome held back. Father shook his head, unable to answer.

"No. I'm too far along." Kagome started, panting as tears fell down her face. "I didn't know I was in labor. That's why I wanted to walk. If I had known…"

"Silence, Miko. Reserve your strength." I ordered before looking towards my sire. "Father, your mate needs you. If you allow your beast control, you cannot help her the way you need to. You are the Inu no Taisho. Do not let your beast win."

I watched as Father took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were a little less red, but still dark. He nodded at me and began rubbing Kagome's thighs. When I looked back towards Kagome, I could see her glancing at me, not wanting to get caught.

I slowly walked towards her, not wanting to startle Father in his current state. When I was beside her, I took off my armor and set it on the ground. When I was freed of the contraption, I sat beside her, leaning my back against the same tree as her.

"You don't have to be here–" Kagome started, but stopped when another contraction coursed through her body. I patiently waited for her to calm down so she could finish her sentence. "I know you're not comfortable around pups–"

"Enough, Kagome." I interrupted, making her look at me. It was not often I said her name, and it always got her attention. I didn't know what to say to her at this point so I let my actions speak for me.

I held out my hand.

For a second, she just looked at it, and I thought she would refuse me. I was relieved when she took it. At least until she had a contraction. I hadn't been expecting the strength of her grip and even my eyes widened at it. However, I didn't pull away.

It wasn't long before I could hear the pup being pushed from Kagome. The moment she was freed, and in a more-controlled Father's arms, Kagome relaxed against me, panting heavily.

Father was looking down at his pup with wide eyes. It was easy to see the adoration he felt for her at first meeting. I couldn't help but wonder if I would carry that look when my heir was born. I had never seen someone carry such a gaze before, and even I had to admit it was fulfilling.

"Is she healthy?" Kagome asked, looking up at Father as he kissed his pup on the forehead.

"She is perfect." Father answered, leaning over Kagome and gently handing the pup to its mother.

I was curious, I'll admit it. I didn't even realize I had been leaning over, trying to look at the tiny thing, until Kagome's blue eyes met mine. Her smile towards me very nearly made me run, but I stayed for her.

Instead, I reached out a clawed finger and, very hesitantly, ran it down the pup's cheek. I was quite surprised when her hand shot out and wrapped around my appendage. My mouth even dropped slightly, but I quickly closed it.

"Look. She likes her big brother." Kagome laughed while Father chuckled.

"You see, Son, there is nothing wrong with a pup." Father teased, making me growl slightly. At my growl, the pup's ears twitched towards me, and everyone, including myself, smiled at her responsiveness.

She looked much like Father. She didn't carry any markings, as I did, but she did have the golden eyes of our line and the silver hair. Her ears looked just like InuYasha's, only cuter. I growled again and was rewarded with another ear twitch.

She wasn't so bad after all.

Mattaki

I watched my eldest with my youngest. It was easy to see he was already wrapped around her finger, and she didn't even have a name yet. I couldn't keep the smile off of my face as I ran my fingers through Kagome's hair, getting the soggy tresses off of her face.

"You did beautifully." I soothed, watching as she smiled up at me.

"You did well, too. Even if I had to walk you through everything." She teased, making me smile.

"It is lucky Sesshomaru showed up when he did. My beast was very near the surface." I continued, looking at my son who didn't even seem to notice I was speaking. He was still looking down at my daughter as if she was the only one there.

"Son." I called, finally gaining his attention. "Take her, please. Kagome still needs to finish with the birth."

Fear.

That was what just flashed through his eyes. He pulled back from my daughter so quickly that he startled her, making her cry. I narrowed my eyes at him, about to say something, when Kagome beat me to it.

"Please, don't leave." Kagome begged, making Sesshomaru freeze. "You won't hurt her, I promise. Just hold your arms like I am."

I could see the wheels in Sesshomaru's head turning. It was easy to see he was waging an internal battle inside of himself on what he wanted to do. Finally, and to my relief, he nodded and mimicked the way Kagome was holding her arms.

Gently, she leaned up and placed my daughter in Sesshomaru's arms. He tensed immediately but didn't move away. When Kagome let go completely, Sesshomaru couldn't take his eyes off of his little sister. He was spellbound.

I used this chance to help Kagome with the afterbirth. Once she was cleaned as much as she could be, I walked over to my son and held out my haori. He looked up at me, confused, and I couldn't help but smile at him.

"It is time to take them to the palace. I want them both to be looked over by Nora. It is too cold for her to stay bare. Use my haori to wrap her until we get back." I ordered. Sesshomaru nodded and very carefully took my clothing and wrapped it around my daughter. I gently picked up Kagome, trying to make sure she wasn't jostled too much, and began walking towards the palace, Sesshomaru following behind me.

"We have to name her." Kagome reminded although she was already half-asleep.

"Keiko." Sesshomaru jumped in, making both Kagome and myself look at him. He stopped and looked at us with shock on his face. It was very easy to see he had not meant to say that out loud.

"Adored one…I like it." I stated, looking down at Kagome for approval.

"She is definitely adored." Kagome chuckled, looking back towards Sesshomaru again.

"Thank-you, Son, for naming my daughter." I teased, chuckling as his eyes narrowed towards me. The moment Keiko made a cooing sound, I was forgotten, and she held all of her brother's attention.

It took about an hour to return to the palace. I refused to run because I didn't want to risk injuring Kagome. Needless to say, the moment we arrived, news traveled quickly. I barely had time to get my mate and pup to Nora before we were bombarded.

I could hear the entire pack outside the shoji screen as Nora checked over my females. The healer had to pop Sesshomaru for growling at her the moment she tried to take Keiko. At least she has one brother who will protect her. I have no idea how InuYasha will react yet.

When Keiko and Kagome were cleaned and resting, I finally opened the screen for the rest of the pack to enter. Sesshomaru was standing guard over Kagome and not taking his eyes from everyone in the room.

"Where is the runt?" InuYasha asked. He was the first one to enter the room. At his slight insult, he was having to jump out of reach of Sesshomaru's claws.

"You will refrain from such insults, Half-breed." Sesshomaru snarled, making me laugh.

"Needless to say, she has a very protective big brother." I interrupted, stopping my sons from fighting in the nursing room.

"Since I am the grandmother, I get to see her first." Hitomi stated, pushing her way past everybody. I placed an arm on Sesshomaru's shoulder, keeping him from growling at anyone else.

Keiko, of course, was passed around to everyone, even InuYasha. I noticed when Kanna held her, my youngest son got a certain look in his eye. It was quite obvious just what he was thinking. Finally, after some time, everyone had a chance to greet the new life.

I made everyone leave as Kagome yawned for what had to be the hundredth time. She was currently feeding our daughter, and I sat beside her on the futon. She was leaning her head against my shoulder, her eyes closed.

I ran my hand over Keiko's full head of hair and couldn't stop the amount of love that washed over me. I hadn't really gotten a chance to stop long enough to let it register that I now had a daughter. Looking at the little bundle in my mate's arms now made that fact very real.

I was now the proud father of three: two sons and a daughter. Of course, Keiko would be the most protected out of all of them. Her older brothers would never allow anything to happen to her, nor would I.

I couldn't help but wonder how long it would be before Sesshomaru pupped Rin.

-sSs-

Well, here you go, it's kinda short but, everyone now gets to meet Keiko. I hope you all got to enjoy this story. There won't be many more chapters for this, maybe like three or four including the epilogue. So prepare yourself because the end is coming. Lol.

Rant (I am posting this on all of my stories.): I am also thinking about turning off guest reviews. I have no problem with negative reviews, as long as they are constructive criticism and in some way can help with my story. I have said this many times. Not only in this story, but also on my others. These last few chapters on all three stories I have been working on, I have been getting not only negative reviews, but insulting ones as well. If you don't like my story, that is fine. You are entitled to your opinion. No one is forcing you to read them either, but what aggravates me, is you insult me under a guest review. Not only can I not message you to defend myself, away from others eyes, you are hiding behind an anonymous identity. I really don't want to turn off guest reviews, because I have quite a few people who enjoy my story and review under a guest name. All I ask from my readers, if they decide to review negatively, give me pointers, things I can do to make this story more pleasing for my readers. Do not insult me because you don't like my story. If you dislike it so much just move on. The only good thing about you reviewing as a guest is I can choose whether or not it shows up on my story. If you insult me, it will be deleted. If you are giving pointers, it will stay, just like many others have. Just be mature about this, and if you can't be and have to insult me, don't hide. At least allow me to defend myself in a private message. Thank you for everyone else who reviews, both negative and positive. I look forward to getting reviews from everyone…as long as I'm not getting insulted by an anonymous guest. Lol. End Rant.

Shoutouts:

Lorelei: Thank you for favoriting this story. I am glad you like it.

Lorelei, Kitty with a Snipper, LeahmSully: Thank you for following this story. I will do my best to keep it interesting.

LazuriteSix: They don't add much to it. I had quite a few readers asking me to do another prank, so I did. Lol. It was literally just a filler chapter. But the pranks are over with.

RedDrake323: He is definitely closer to Kagome now. Lol. I think you will really like one of my new stories, it will be somewhat like hatred, but not. It will have to do with a war against monks and miko's and I am actually really excited for it.

DogDemoness108: Thank you for your kind review. I am glad that you think so highly of my story.

LADY SILVERFOX: I hope I did what you asked to your liking. I've never been pregnant so I am not entirely sure how it feels lol. But I tried to go by your last review.

Victoria cullen34: Sesshomaru will be wrapped around Keiko's finger from here on out. Lol. He is a very protective big brother.

Jazzmon(Guest): We get a preview of Sesshomaru acting like a doting big brother in this chapter. However, the next chapter will also have some Sesshomaru and Keiko action.

Decadenceofmysoul: There relationship is fixed, but not too much happened. It was mostly Sesshomaru thinking.

Whovian212: Thank you for your review, and I am glad that you liked it.

DarkAngel8605: I am glad you like my pranks, not many people did. Lol. I wanted to change things up and luckily I did. Thank you for your review.

I do not own InuYasha.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Kagome

I looked down at a sleeping Keiko and couldn't keep the smile off of my face. It has been a few weeks since I gave birth to her, and it was easy to see that she really was adored by all, especially her father.

If I wasn't his mate, I would be jealous of how much attention he gave our daughter. I ran a finger gently over my daughter's cheek before standing from my kneeled position. It was time to meet with the others.

All of us have felt this ominous feeling hovering over us, and we all believed the final battle was very near. I could only hope that we were right. So many lives depended on this battle being won, and I am tired of waiting for Kikyou to attack.

Seven years of dealing with Kikyou and Naraku, and all of his tricks, was enough. It was time to end this for real so we could all live our lives happily.

I started making my way down the hallway. The entire pack had already begun the meeting knowing that I needed to feed Keiko. I was a tad bit surprised to see Mattaki walking towards me.

"Mattaki, is the meeting over?" I asked, stopping in front of my mate.

"Uh, no. I just felt like seeing our child for a moment." He answered, catching me off guard.

Something didn't seem right with him. He wasn't speaking like he normally did, plus he always called Keiko 'pup,' not 'child.'

"Are you okay?" I questioned, looking him over.

"I am stressed. This war will be coming to an end soon and it is taking its toll." He replied, making me nod.

"Okay, well, I just put Keiko to bed so don't wake her up." I informed before standing on my tippy toes to kiss his lips gently. When I pulled away, I once again got the feeling that something wasn't right.

Mattaki didn't say anything. He just walked away. I watched him for a moment before turning and continuing on my way to the council room. The others would be waiting for me and Mattaki to return.

However, I was not expecting to open the door and see Mattaki sitting at the head of the table. Everyone looked at me while I stood frozen.

"I–I thought you said you were going to visit Keiko?" I whispered, my brain trying to figure out what exactly was going on.

"What are you talking about, Little One?" He asked, standing up from his chair and approaching me.

"In the hallway…"

"I have not left this room." He interrupted.

My eyes went wide and I looked at him. "Mattaki…Keiko." I whispered, my voice desperate.

In a matter of seconds, I was picked up and carried to the nursery. When we arrived, I ran immediately to the crib, and what I saw forced a terrified scream from my throat. Keiko was gone. There was no sign of her anywhere.

I hardly even heard the enraged snarl behind me as Mattaki realized what had happened. It took moments for the rest of the pack to come in the room with us. Small, feminine arms went around me, and somehow, I registered that Mom was trying to comfort me.

All I could do was stare at the empty crib, praying that my daughter was all right. Somewhere in the background, a feral Mattaki and Sesshomaru were giving orders to all that they could: servants, guards, noblemen, and the pack.

I reached out and placed a hand on the sheets that were still warm from my daughter's heat. She hadn't been gone long at all. I pulled the small blanket to my face, trying to keep the heat there. My daughter was gone.

I felt something crinkle against my hand in the blanket and I pulled it out, gasping at what I saw. It was a piece of parchment paper with a sickening note on it.

 _Dear Copy,_

 _Thank-you for your daughter…and that kiss._

It wasn't signed, but it didn't need to be. Only one person ever called me 'copy,' and she was the one who ruined my life from the moment she took part of my soul.

"Kikyou." I whispered before abruptly standing.

"What?" InuYasha asked, looking horrified. I just handed him the note as I walked past, determined to reach my chambers. When I did, everyone continued to follow me in, all at a distance as if they were scared of me. I grabbed my quiver and placed it on my back before grabbing my bow.

"You kissed Kikyou?" InuYasha asked.

"Is that really the first thing you noticed?" I snapped before pushing past everybody. "I thought it was Mattaki."

"Miko, what are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked, coming to stand in front of me.

"Stand down, Sesshomaru. That bitch stole my daughter and I am going to get her back." I ordered, not caring if it pissed Sesshomaru off. I was alpha female of the pack which meant he had to listen to me.

"Kagome." Mattaki said, making me freeze.

"Do not tell me that I can't go after her." I growled through clenched teeth.

"I will do no such thing, however, you will not go alone." He stated. I was silent for a moment before nodding.

"Do what you want." I replied, walking past Sesshomaru. Whoever chose to follow could, as long as they didn't get in my way.

I didn't stop to see who was following me, but I knew who it was. For some unknown reason, InuYasha was the one who was coming with me to kill Kikyou. I just hoped he understood that there was no going back for his once-lover. She had kidnapped my child, and even I can't forgive that.

I'm not sure just how long we searched for any sign of the wretched woman. It was already pitch black outside, and if it wasn't for InuYasha's eyes, I would be having trouble just walking through the forest.

"Someone's coming." I announced when I felt something pushing against my aura. It confused me more than I would like to admit. I could tell it meant no harm to us, but it still felt terrified, as if it thought we were going to kill it.

"I feel it." InuYasha confirmed, coming to stand in front of me. I glared at him for a second before looking past him. I could hear stumbling footsteps coming our way before they suddenly stopped.

"Please don't shoot. The voice begged, and I instantly drew my bow. I knew who that voice belonged to.

"Ma?" InuYasha asked, just as surprised as I was. I watched as the tall woman stepped from the shadows, her eyes instantly meeting mine. She was holding her arms to her chest, and I could see blood dripping heavily to the earth beneath her.

"I couldn't let her do it. I couldn't let her kill someone so innocent." Izayoi whispered before moving her arms and revealing a wide awake Keiko.

Instantly, my bow fell to the ground and I ran towards the woman. She put up no fight as I took my daughter and began looking over every inch of her. When I was sure she was okay, I flared my aura, letting everyone know to find me.

"What happened?" I asked, looking over Izayoi and seeing that the blood was hers. She was wounded badly, and the way she was hunched over told me that she wouldn't last much longer. At this point, there was nothing that could be done.

"When I was resurrected, Kikyou told me that Mattaki had been brought back to life so we could have another chance. I foolishly believed her. You see, even though I betrayed him, I really did love Mattaki. Takemaru forced me to go along with his entire plan. He threatened InuYasha. He said he would kill my son the moment he was born so I did what I felt I had to." Izayoi explained, looking towards her son for a moment before looking towards me again. "Of course, Takemaru still killed me and InuYasha. When Kikyou brought me back, she told me that you were trying to steal Mattaki from me, and I believed her. It wasn't until I learned of all of her lies that I knew the truth and tried to leave. I was going to warn all of you but she caught me, then forced me to shoot Mattaki with that arrow. Do you think you can tell him? Tell him that I always loved him and that I am sorry I couldn't have been a better wife for him?"

"I am here." A baritone voice called out, making us all look behind me. Mattaki and Sesshomaru stepped from behind a few trees and joined us. At first, Mattaki eyed Izayoi suspiciously, but then he turned his attention to our cooing daughter.

His red eyes instantly returned to gold when her eyes met his, and he reached out slowly to pull her from my arms. He took his time checking over Keiko before handing her to Sesshomaru who repeated the action.

"I thank you, Izayoi, for returning my daughter to me." Mattaki stated, turning to the woman. "I heard your explanation, and I forgive you. After all, you were only trying to protect our son."

Izayoi nodded before falling to her knees. She moved her hand from her stomach and I gasped at the sight. It was covered in blood, and it was apparent she had been shot by an arrow. InuYasha was at her side instantly.

"Ma, you need help."

"There is no hope for me, my son. My time was done long ago, and I should never have been returned. I must tell you though, the danger you think is here, isn't." Izayoi panted as InuYasha helped her to her back.

"Tell us what we need to know." Mattaki ordered softly.

"There is no Naraku. You really did kill him, Kagome." She announced, making me gasp.

"But Miroku's curse! And Kanna! Everything points to Naraku being back!" I yelled, not understanding.

"I don't know anything you are asking, and I am sorry. All I know is that Kikyou is no longer in her right mind. She continues to talk to Naraku as if he is there, but he isn't. I do not know what happened for her to act like this, but she is a danger to all. You must defeat her." Izayoi stated, closing her eyes for a long moment before opening them again.

"Did she create an army?" I asked, looking at the woman and wishing there was something I could do to help.

"No. She tried, but any demon she approached refused to help her the moment they realized there was something wrong with her. That and they heard the tales of the Shikon Miko and didn't want to gain her wrath." Izayoi answered before reaching inside her haori. She pulled her hand back out and opened it to reveal the remaining Shikon no Tama. "Plus she can't do much now that I took this and the child."

"How did you get this?" InuYasha asked, taking the Jewel from his mother.

"When I learned that she planned to kill the child, simply to cause Kagome pain, I drugged her. I made her a tea that contained a plant that would make her sleep. It worked wonderfully…at first. It didn't work nearly as long as I had been hoping, and because of this, she was able to get a shot off on me. I still got away since she was too drugged to follow me. Knowing that she has now lost, I have no idea how she is going to react. You need to prepare yourselves." She whispered

"Thank-you, Izayoi. You have no idea how much your sacrifice means to us." I said, kneeling down beside her. Her hand shot up and grabbed mine, her eyes now full of desperation.

"Do what I couldn't. Protect Mattaki and InuYasha. Keep them safe and happy." She pleaded. I smiled at her and squeezed her hand in return.

"I always will." I promised. She looked at me for a moment longer before finally letting go. Slowly, her eyes closed and her hand fell from mine. I backed away as InuYasha grabbed his mother and buried his face in her long hair.

I could only watch as he grieved for his mother for the second time. It was hard seeing him hurting again, and I silently vowed that Kikyou would be brought to an end. It was time to settle everything so we could all move on with our lives.

After some time, Izayoi's body began to dissolve into tiny lights that floated upward until they could no longer be seen. I knew then that her soul had finally moved on and was now resting as she should have been from the beginning.

"Let us return to the shiro." Mattaki ordered, looking at his son with saddened eyes. I knew he was feeling slight pain from watching his ex-wife die, and I couldn't blame him. Even I was upset at her death, but at least it had not been in vain.

Mattaki and Sesshomaru used their orbs to get us home quicker, and the moment we landed, Mattaki took Keiko from his eldest. He looked at me for a moment but didn't say anything. I knew he wanted me to follow him so I silently did, taking one last look at InuYasha who was searching for Kanna. He needed her right now.

When we finally reached our rooms, I shut the door behind me. I didn't even have time to turn around before my mate had me in his arms. His entire body was shaking and his face was buried in my neck, our daughter being held in between us.

I let him hold on to me until he calmed down enough to speak. I knew he wasn't crying, but being an Inu Yokai like he was, our daughter being kidnapped had bothered him just as much as it had bothered me.

"She's okay, Mattaki." I whispered, running my hands through his hair.

"I failed. She should not have been taken, yet I did not even notice the presence of that woman." He replied.

"No one did. I didn't even notice the Jewel, and I talked to her. What happened was no one's fault except Kikyou's, and she will get what's coming to her." I soothed, nuzzling into his thick neck. About that time, Keiko began to whimper and I couldn't help but smile.

Mattaki pulled back slightly and looked down at our daughter who was reaching for me. I knew what was wrong and grabbed her so I could sit on our bed and begin feeding her. As she suckled on my breast, Mattaki looked over both of us before kneeling before me, one of his hands on Keiko's head, the other on my knee.

"I will never allow anything to happen to her again, Kagome. Nor will I allow any harm to come to you. You two, plus my sons, are the most important things to me, and I will do what is needed to ensure your safety. This is my promise to you." He declared, his golden eyes looking as if they were on fire.

I leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "That is a promise I know you will keep."

He sighed before getting up from the floor and sitting on the bed beside me. "What of the Jewel?"

"I will merge the two pieces and purify it. Eventually, Kikyou will attack, and I don't want to take any chances of her getting it back. It is time for it to be gone, once and for all." I answered, pulling out the half of the Jewel Izayoi had given me and looking at it.

Mattaki grabbed my hand and curled my fingers around the thing, making me look at him. "It is an excellent plan, Little One. I know you will succeed. Kikyou is of no worry. If what Izayoi told us is correct, she will be taken care of quite easily."

"I know, but I worry about InuYasha. He just lost his mom again, and he's about to lose Kikyou again." I whispered.

"Don't worry about me, Wench." InuYasha interrupted, walking into the room. Mattaki let out a low growl before grabbing a blanket and placing it over my feeding pup. InuYasha, noticing this, mumbled an apology before looking away and blushing.

"We are here to see the destruction of the Shikon no Tama." Sesshomaru stated, walking into the room with the entire pack behind him.

"And I want to see my granddaughter." Mom added, coming to sit on the other side of me and moving the blanket slightly so she could peek at Keiko.

"Mattaki?" I asked, and he knew what I wanted. He stood and walked to our bedside table, opened a tiny box, and pulled out the rest of the Jewel. He looked at it for a moment before placing it in my hand.

I closed my hand and pooled my reiki into my palm. Instantly, I felt the two pieces join together, and when I opened my hand once more, there sat a purified Shikon Jewel. I held my hand out and narrowed my gaze on the tiny thing that had caused so much destruction.

"Shikon no Tama, I order you to disappear!" I commanded. At first, nothing happened, and then a bright light formed in my hand. I could feel Mattaki covering me and Keiko with his body as I looked away from the too bright light.

After a moment, the light finally subsided, and we all looked at my hand. It was empty. The Jewel was no more.

-sSs-

Mattaki

I looked out at the clearing in front of us. My entire pack stood at the ready, staring down the one woman who dared to challenge us all.

Kikyou.

"So, you have come?" I asked, looking at the woman with disgust.

"Of course I did. I want the Jewel back." Kikyou stated calmly even though I could see her entire body trembling. Whether from fear or insanity, I wasn't sure.

"I have a few questions first." InuYasha started, going along with the plan we had made a few days prior. "I have convinced them to make a deal with you. If you tell us what we want to know, and promise not to mess with us any longer, we will give you the Jewel. Kagome no longer wants it. She has a family now, and that thing is way too much trouble. "

"Ask what you must." Kikyou replied, almost looking eager.

"Why? Why did you pretend to love me?" InuYasha asked.

"You were in the way. I needed to get you to leave so I could use the Jewel for Onigumo. After he became Naraku, I wanted to make him human again. The moment he took in those demons, he changed. However, you showed up to take the Jewel so you could become a full demon. I didn't want to kill you so I did the next best thing." Kikyou answered, shrugging her shoulders.

"How did you return my wind tunnel?" Miroku cut in, stepping forward.

"Naraku passed on the spell to me. He told me if I desired to use it, I could. So, I did." She answered, then waved her hand. Miroku gasped before removing his sacred beads and revealing a wind-tunnel-free hand.

"We know Naraku isn't alive." Kanna started, looking at the woman with hatred. "How did you make me see memories of him that weren't really true?"

"It was a backup plan. I knew there was a chance that Kagome could release you from my hold. So, I set up false memories. If she succeeded, you would think you had been working for Naraku when you were really working for me. It worked brilliantly, too." Kikyou replied, looking as if she didn't care at all. The disgust I felt for this woman was growing with every passing second.

"Why did you wait?" Kagome started. "Why did you wait five years to attack us? You had everything you wanted. All those times you tried to kill me before Naraku's death, you told me you wanted InuYasha. You had him. Why did you do what you did?"

"You really think I had InuYasha?" Kikyou asked, her anger spiking. "I convinced him to mate with me just so you would suffer! You killed my true mate, and I wanted you to feel how it felt to have something taken away from you like that! Imagine my surprise when InuYasha's mating mark didn't take. I made Kanna tell you it was because my body was dead, but the truth is, I wasn't you! Even with you out of the picture, that half-breed still only thought of you! He was supposed to be mine!"

By now, Kikyou was screeching so loud, it was hurting my ears. The way her eyes flared and her hands shook, I could see exactly what Izayoi had been speaking of. This woman was no longer coherent.

"Then he thought you were dead. I knew the truth because my soul never returned to me. You had to have been alive. I didn't tell him that though. It had been my hope that he would forget about you. Of course, that never happened. Even in 'death,' he still thought of you. I never could win! My copy always took everything from me! It took five years before I could no longer deal with that… _mutt_. So, I began to plan, and it worked, too. You did everything that I wanted. Of course, I hadn't planned on the overbred dog returning, but I made it work. All of it worked, and I–"

In a matter of seconds, a red blur suddenly shot past us, and when it went still, what we saw shocked us all. InuYasha had charged forward, and his hand now penetrated the dead miko's chest. Her eyes looked at him with such shock, she had to have mirrored our own. InuYasha pulled his hand away and watched as Kikyou fell to the ground, her eyes never leaving his.

"Why?" She asked, her voice raspy.

"You are not the Kikyou I fell in love with. I guess that Kikyou doesn't exist since she wasn't real. You played with my heart, Filth, and now, I will play with yours." InuYasha answered, squeezing the organ that had been in his hand since the moment he pulled it away from her.

As he squeezed the life out of it, Kikyou screamed in pure agony. Kagome turned away from the scene and I pulled her to me, covering her ears as best as I could. No matter what, Kagome would never want to see this.

Finally, the screaming died down, and InuYasha dropped the lifeless heart to the ground beside the fallen Kikyou. I released Kagome as we watched her body dissolve into many small lights, just like Izayoi's. The only difference this time was, instead of going towards the sky, they shot towards Kagome, entering her body.

She gasped and her aura shot out, feeling much different than it ever had before, and it was obvious that her soul was now complete. When I was sure she was okay, I looked towards InuYasha who held sad, but determined, eyes.

"It's over. This time, it is really over." He whispered before turning and walking away, a worried Kanna following him.

No one said anything, all shocked and thinking on his words. It would take some time, but he would heal. And no one could argue what he said. It was finally over.

-sSs-

Here is the final chapter. I know the whole ending with Kikyou wasn't much, but she had nothing left, and had lost her mind, so it would be easy to kill her. I will be posting an epilogue soon and then starting a new story that is a Sess/Kag pairing. I am sorry about how long it took me to get this chapter out. Along with daily life getting in my way, I have been trying to finish off some of my other stories. With the next chapter, all of my stories will be completed except for one. I hope you all enjoyed, and I will try my best to get the epilogue out quickly for you.

Shout-outs:

Motionless17: Thank you for your review. I hope you can forgive me for taking so long to update.

LADY SILVERFOX: Thank you for your review, your story was funny. Lol. Unfortunately no, there will be no more pranks. Not only is this story coming to an end, a few people didn't like my pranks.

RedDrake323: The new pairing will be Sess/Kag, as always. Lol. It will have the kami's, and new people and quite a few things with it. Thank you for your review, I am glad you liked it.

Whovian212: I will continue writing stories, until I no longer have any ideas. Lol. Considering most of my stories come to me in dreams, it is unlikely that I will run out any time soon.

Victoria Cullen34: Thank you for your review, I am glad that you liked my last chapter.

Decadenceofmysoul: I am glad you liked what I did with Sesshomaru and Kagome. Thank you for your review.

LazuriteSix: Hey, we all have our fears, lol. Sesshomaru just didn't know how to handle a pup.

DarkAngel8605: InuYasha and Kanna will mate, but it will only be mentioned in the epilogue. The same with Sesshomaru and Rin having a pup. I don't think I will do a sequel with this story, just because there is not much more I can do with it.

DogDemoness108: Thank you for your review and I am glad that you like it so much.

Slvrphoenx: As I am sure you have noticed with my stories, I tend to have dramatic births. Lol. I don't know why, but I always write them like that.

Alucardgal: I am glad that you have been enjoying my story. I hope my update didn't come too late for you, and I promise I will try my best to update the last chapter quickly.

Lunamoon0320: I'm sorry that it has taken so long for this to come out, I'm glad you still like my story though. I currently have a beta at the moment, who does wonders, however if a time comes that I need another, I will keep you in mind, Thank you for the offer.

Macwag5: You're fine with pointing that out, I already had it planned out that way. While I write, I make sure to keep track of any loopholes I find in my stories. I reread them constantly while I am writing them, this way I can keep track of all that I need to. I hope this chapter answered your question about the loophole you found, this had been my plan all along, which is why Naraku was never seen in the story.

HokusKaeru49: I am glad you liked this story so much. I hope you continue to like it through to the next chapter as well. Thank you for your review.

I do not own InuYasha.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Squeals could be heard around Mattaki's home as four young pups jumped on an unsuspecting hanyou. InuYasha was instantly taken to the ground by the three humans and his younger sister; the children jumping on his back and pulling his ears.

Sango and Miroku laughed as their children played on their favorite uncle. The months chasing Kikyou had been hard on their children, and them. They had missed their children, just as their children had missed their parents…and InuYasha.

Five years have passed since the fall of the dead miko, and life has been kind to all of the pack. Immediately after Kikyou's death, Sango and Miroku had headed towards Edo with Kirara and Ah-Un to collect their three children and belongings.

They didn't want to be apart from Kagome any longer and, with Mattaki's permission, had moved into his home. The four adults watched as all four children grew and played together as a family.

InuYasha, who was grunting for help but getting ignored by not only Sango and Miroku, but by Kagome and his father as well, had taken Kikyou and his mother's death hard. He grieved for longer than most thought he would, and it took two years before he finally took Kanna as his mate.

Everyone was happy when it was announced, and with a few remarks about thinking he had begun to prefer the attention of males from his father and brother, his union to the void demon was blessed. They have been happily mated for three years now and would continue to be for some time.

Of course, the topic of InuYasha siring pups of his own was thrown around, and every time, InuYasha paled and flat out refused. He was in no way, shape, or form ready for children, and his mate, who was laughing at the scene in front of her, understood why. For the most part, every child liked to crawl all over him and pull his ears.

Hitomi had mated with Kai shortly after the fall of Kikyou, and they both now lived in his home. Every few months, they would come to visit Kagome and Mattaki to see how things were progressing in their lives. Kagome couldn't be happier that she now had her mother back in her life.

For the longest time, she thought she would never see her again, but now, they would never grow another day older, which Hitomi was insanely glad for. Souta worried them slightly, though.

About the same time InuYasha mated with Kanna, Souta had met Kohaku when he came for a visit to ask for Kirara back. They had trained together for a few months, and then Souta decided he wanted to see more of Japan. So, with permission from Sesshomaru, he had taken Ah-Un and joined Kohaku in helping any that needed it. Shippo also joined with them once he finished school, and the trio would stop by every year or so.

Mattaki had no worries for the boy. He knew that, eventually, he would find a demoness that would catch his attention and would settle down. For now, he was young, and in truth, he was too fascinated with demons to take a human.

Just then, Sesshomaru and Rin entered the sitting room and Keiko instantly jumped from InuYasha, yelling "Big Brother" and holding her hands up for Sesshomaru who instantly bent to pick up his now-five-year-old sister. Even at this age, she still had him wrapped around her finger.

Rin, who was holding her own infant pup, came to sit beside Kagome. Instantly, the miko took the boy from his mother and held him in her arms, thankful that her own swollen stomach gave more support to the infant.

Overall, their lives continued to move forward, children being born, bonds being formed, and many adventures for all of them to journey through as they learned about parenthood and life in general.

…Well, all expect for Jaken who had the unfortunate job of watching over all of the children at meetings like this. He would never admit it, but he loved it.

The pack was happy and healthy and growing every minute, and as Mattaki placed his hand on his unborn pup under his grandson, he couldn't be more proud of the way things turned out. He knew that, from this moment on, nothing could ruin what they had. All were content and happy, and it would remain so.

-sSs-

Yay! I didn't make you wait as long. This is the end of the story, and I want to thank everyone for reading along and putting up with my delays. Also, I thank any who reviewed my story. You're the reason I enjoy writing as I do. I hope you all enjoyed and hope I see some of you with my other stories.

Thank you, **Kamilla Love** , for the wonderful job you do with looking over my chapters. I couldn't have gotten a better beta.

Shout-outs:

LazuriteSix: It was mentioned quickly but she gave Kikyou a sleeping herb that made her sleep. Before Kikyou passed out, she shot Izayoi which is why she ultimately died.

HokusKaeru49: Thank you for your review, and I am glad you liked my pranks. If it had been one person to say they didn't like the pranks, it would have been ignored, but quite a few of my readers stated that they thought it was childish. I try to cater to my readers, however, I know that I can't make them all happy. I am glad that you and a few others liked what I did with the pranks though.

RedDrake323: I felt like InuYasha had more of a reason to kill Kikyou than anybody. She tricked him multiple times, and he needed to get his revenge. The new one will be posted shortly, I just have to come up for a summary for it.

Jazzmon: It always pays to read my author's notes. Lol. I tend to give hints about what is going to happen in future chapters or say if there is going to be an epilogue. So yes, there was one more chapter. Lol. I hope you enjoy it.

DogDemoness108: Thank you for your review, and I am glad that you liked the way I ended it. I agree with your statement and believed InuYasha should have killed her as well.

Victoria cullen34: I had thought about keeping Izayoi around, but I felt that it would cause problems between Kagome and Mattaki. The way I wrote it, Izayoi was still deeply in love with Mattaki, and that would not have ended well. InuYasha has always been strong and I believe, if this was real, he would have gotten over it like all the other times.

Whovian212: I am glad that you like this story, and I hope this chapter finishes it up for you nicely. I plan on writing for quite a long time. Not only do I enjoy it, it helps me to learn and better myself. All can see that if they read the first story I ever posted to the ones I am working on now.

Darkangel8605: Thank you for your review, and I am glad you loved my chapter.

LADY SILVERFOX: I actually do that all the time. Any time I am typing, I have either iTunes or YouTube up. So I completely agree with you.

Decadenceofmysoul: Thank you for your review, and because there wasn't much left for Kikyou to fight back with, I figured that a simple death would be best.

Motionless17: I hope this was soon enough for you. Lol. I'm glad you liked what I did with the last chapter, and I thank you for your review.

I do not own InuYasha.


End file.
